All the Way
by bibliophile tropicale
Summary: An epic adventure of ambition, discovery and power.  Romance, intrigue and adventure with Dr. Julia Hoffman, Professor T. Eliot Stokes, Hallie Stokes and a cast of exciting new characters.  Chapter 43-The final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: All the Way**

**Author: Bibliophile tropicale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Dark Shadows characters and receive no benefit from their use; my only benefit is the joy of writing about them. Dr. Richard Carter, Dr. Huntington Carter, Dr. Marjorie Stone, Dr. Herbert Osmund and Dr. Diane Sanger, Howard Blair and others are my own creations. Any other character references are for creative purposes only.**

**Rating: PG-13 for language, sexual content, and tobacco use.**

**Feedback is welcome! This is my first effort for the Dark Shadows fan fiction site, please be kind.**

"**All The Way"**

**Dr. Julia Hoffman, Barnabas Collins and Professor T. Eliot Stokes have returned to Collinwood from the year 1840 using Quentin Collin's staircase bringing an end to that particular storyline. **

**The story "All the Way" takes place shortly after their return to Collinwood in 1971.**

**German dialogue translation can be found at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 1

_ Julia Hoffman held her father's hand as tears streamed down her cheeks and acrid smoke filled her lungs. The glow of the fires from the synagues cast shadows across the streets and buildings. The sound of breaking glass grew louder and louder like an approaching storm. Julia gripped her father's hand even tighter as shadowy figures darted passed them on the street and the sounds of screams and shouts continued to grow._

_ 'This must be hell,' she thought, 'Daddy and I are in hell.'_

_ Julia looked with horror as faces moved passed them their eyes wide with terror. Her father pulled her to the side near an alley, his face lowered to hers._

_ "Julia," he whispered urgently, his eyes meeting hers, "My darling Julia, tears won't change the world. We must be strong, we must survive." _

_As he stood, her eyes looked up at him with adoration. She squared her shoulders and wiped her eyes and cheeks with her sleeves. _

_Suddenly a dark brown cloud descended around them, and a booming voice commanded. "Halt Juden!"__1_

_ Julia tensed feeling her father's hand tighten around hers. The men who surrounded them smelled of smoke, alcohol, and sweat. They all carried clubs and guns. The glow of the burning building revealed on their brown uniforms dark, wet, glistening stains. Julia could see the stains were blood. _

_One of the men stepped forward and commanded,"Wo sind sie das papiers?__"__2_

_Julia stared at the men, their ruddy faces, the vacant eyes; she knew she was seeing evil. _

_Her father's voice strained to remain calm as he answered their questions. "__Wir kommen aus Amerika!. Ich bin Amerikanerin!"__3_

_He reached into his pocket; the men suddenly moved cocking their weapons. Her father slowly pulled from his coat pocket their passports._

_"Ich beiBe Eric Hoffman und die tochter, Julia,"__4__ Her father answered._

_Julia felt their eyes shift to her. Their gaze sent chills down her spine. She met their eyes firmly and told herself, 'Be strong, we must survive.' _

_ The leader stepped toward Julia then bent, his eyes boring into hers. "Ist sie Judisch?"__5_

_ Her father spoke in a commanding voice the answer to their question. "Nein, sie nicht Judisch." __6_

_She continued to meet the man's gaze without flinching._

_ The tall man leaned in closer, his face inches from hers. "Sind sie Judisch ?"__7_

_ Julia felt as though a hand gripped her throat. Valiantly she held back the tears and the desire to run._

"_Nein, Ich bin nicht Judisch," __8__ Julia answered with all her courage. _

_Their leader leaned forward, his face even closer. Julia knew he could see into her heart and knew she was lying. She repeated like a mantra, 'We must survive.' The man's pale eyes were piercing, the sweet smell of alcohol on his breath mixed with the stench of smoke and sweat made her stomach roil and felt as though she would faint. Like an explosion the sounds of the breaking glass and screams became deafening. Suddenly her father's hand slipped from hers. _

"_Nein!" __9 __She screamed._

"Daddy," She yelled gripping her blanket, looking around trying to orient her, pulling the nightgown from her moist skin. The moonlight revealed the familiar surroundings of her bedroom at Collinwood. Julia Hoffman inhaled deeply several times trying to compose herself. Nightmares and sleepless nights were not uncommon event throughout her life. She found her dreams burst from her subconscious like bubbles from a cauldron. After five years at Collinwood she had added many terrifying new dreams to her repertoire of sleepless nights, the ultimate nightmare being…..the 'dream curse'. Many times she had wanted to shed tears during those difficult times. Deep within she had always found the strength, the courage to go on.

She realized last time she had truly cried was that night in Germany in 1938. There had been much to cry about, the camps, the ghetto, the Russian Front, her Jewish family, her Lutheran family, all had suffered during the war.

Julia brushed her fingers across her cheek and whispered, "Daddy you were right, tears won't change the world, you have to be strong, you must survive."

She slipped from the bed and reached for the envelope on her night table. As a physician and psychologist she knew there were times she had to step back and intervene in her own health. Over the years she had managed the pain and heartache, but the last moments in 1840 had been more than she could handle. What she felt inside would affect her sanity and stability. The internal alarms had gone off and the logical brain took control. Julia tenderly ran her fingers over the envelope. She had to remain strong.

Dr. Diane Sanger's husky voice spoke to her.

_Dear Julia,_

_ Where the hell have you been? I've been worried about you. It's been months since I've heard from you. Where have you been, another world?" _

The doctor laughed softly at the irony. The letter reached her like a life ring, feeling the presence of her old friend. Diane was a reminder to her that she _did_ have a life before Collinwood and Maine. Just as she began to slip over the edge, Diane's voice called to her, opening a window of opportunity just as the door was closing on her life with Barnabas Collins.

Julia squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, her lips pursed in a determined pout. Would she be able to leave and forget Barnabas Collins? Would she forget his declaration that Angelique was his only true love?

Julia laughed softly to herself. How many true loves had there been? She had lost count. Returning from 1840 had left her emotionally drained. The logical physician brain told her she should take action for her own sanity and survival.

"_Julia, come to Boston", _Diane's letter invited, _"I'd love to see you. The AMA Convention will be here in three weeks. I have reservations for the lab at the convention. Come stay with me, it will be like old times._

"Old times," Julia thought. Diane had pulled her from the edge many times before when her personal tragedies seemed overwhelming. She moved back to her bed and slipped beneath the blanket, her finger gently caressing the envelope.

"Old times", she whispered, "Just like old times."

~~~tbc~~~

~~~German Translations~~~

1 "Halt Jew!"

2 "Where are your papers?"

3 "We come from America. We are Americans."

4 "I am Eric Hoffman and my daughter, Julia."

5 "Is she Jewish?"

6 "No, she's not Jewish."

7 "Are you Jewish?"

8 "No, I'm not Jewish."

9 "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"All The Way"Chapter 2

_Wynncliff Sanitarium_

Eliot Stokes inhaled deeply and adjusted his monocle as he inspected the wall of plaques and framed awards and certificates and made note of each one. Impressive he thought. What a source of pride. Julia Hoffman had worked hard all her life; this wall was a testament to her dedication. She has been a pioneer, each achievement a testament to her determination. Not everyone could appreciate the huge obstacle she had breached….medical school…..a woman becoming a doctor in a male dominated field. It was not easy being first in your class under any circumstances.

He stepped back, taking quick puffs on his pipe, the monocle dropped from his eye. Eliot Stokes wore a three piece suit, his graying hair swept back from a smooth patrician face, dark blue eyes and full expressive lips. Something had caught his attention, his eyes moved over the wall as he thought. A promising career, Julia was rising like a shooting star, advancement after advancement, then nothing? His eyes narrowed. Five years ago the progress stopped. Why did Julia choose Maine and Wynncliff? As a hematologist there are blood disorders in other parts of the world far more prestigious than Collinsport, Maine. Certainly a publication of any new blood disorder would appear in the AMA Journal or Lancet. No conference presentations, no keynote speaking tours. Nothing.

Eliot placed the pipe between his teeth. How well he knew how a career could be sidetracked. His own career had changed; the perennial Collins' crisis had taken its toll on his career as well. Starting on the periphery of the Collins' dilemmas, he found he became more involved due to Julia. The mysteries were exciting and the occult aspects appealed to him, like St. George's battle with dragons, he enjoyed confronting the demons of the occult world. Like an intoxicating beverage he was drawn to Julia, a woman with a marvelous élan vital. Looking back he realized, everything he did, he did for "his" Julia. He chuckled softly to himself. How presumptuous to believe she was his! He had finally admitted to himself that he loved her, loved her deeply.

"What I would not do for you, my Julia," He whispered out loud. The power of love had sidetracked his career, had sent him up and down staircases of time, all for his Julia. What had love done to his logical reasoning brain?

Eliot's eyes moved across the wall._ 'What sidetracked your career, Julia? What brought you here to Maine?_ _Only love could cloud our minds and judgment and leave us weak with hope and desire.'_ He knew too well the feeling, the excitement he felt as he waited in her office. The thought of seeing her made his heart race. He had talked with her secretary early in the day. Julia would be tired and hungry. He had prepared a delicious meal for her.

Stokes walked to the window and stared out at the sunset, the long shadows forming. He slipped his hand in his pocket and toyed with his change, inhaling deeply on his pipe when he heard the door open.

Julia Hoffman entered wearily carrying a clipboard. She stopped, smelling the sweet pipe tobacco.

"Eliot," she said softly, "I didn't know you were here." The professor turned to face her. Julia's normally crisp lab coat was wrinkled and her face weary.

"Your secretary asked me to wait in here."

Julia's voice was soft, filled with fatigue, her fingers nervously toying with her hair. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

Eliot smiled as he stepped forward to help remove her coat. "I'd wait for you as long as necessary, you know that Julia." Her eyes met his and she smiled sweetly, rubbing her face and eyes. "It's been a long and difficult day."

Eliot placed the jacket and clipboard to the side. He felt nervous like a schoolboy asking for a date. "Julia, you're exhausted and haven't eaten. My place is on the way to Collinwood, would you share dinner with me?"

Julia's eyes blinked, "I'd like that."

"Splendid!" Eliot beamed.

_Arrowhead Road, Home of Professor T. Eliot Stokes_

Eliot opened the front door for Julia, the aroma of bread and roast flowed passed them. Julia stepped in and removed her coat. "It smells wonderful."

He took her coat. "Please Julia have a seat, take your shoes off, put your feet up." Eliot gestured toward a chair and ottoman. "Dinner will be served in just a few minutes." The professor hurried off as Julia sank into the chair; the fabric of the ottoman caressed her feet.

"This is wonderful, Eliot," She called. Julia's eyes moved around the great room, the paintings were new, or perhaps she had not noticed them before. It seemed she had always been distracted by some problem; some secret mission. She found the furnishings both appealing and comfortable. The dining area was set with tablecloth, fine china, silverware, and a small floral centerpiece of tiny red roses. For the first time she heard music playing softly in the background.

Eliot handed her a glass of sherry. "Refreshments while you wait."

Julia took a small sip, feeling its warmth as she swallowed. On an empty stomach it seemed to flow instantly into her veins, her body seemed to float.

The music spread over her like a warm blanket, her eyes narrowed enjoying the softness of the instrumental, and then a mellow voice. It was Frank Sinatra. The lyrics, familiar, moved through her mind like massaging fingers and she began to softly sing along.

_When somebody loves you, it's no good unless he loves you, all the way._

_ ''Tell me _Barnabas, who do you really love?' She whispered to herself.

_Happy to be near you, when you need someone to cheer you, all the way._

"Julia," Eliot called from the kitchen, "I tried a new bread recipe. I hope you like it."

Julia nodded without opening her eyes. "I'm sure I will Eliot."

_Taller that the tallest tree is, that's how it's got to feel._

_ Deeper than the deep blue sea is, that's how deep it goes if it's real._

"Real," she whispered, "yes, is it real?"

_When somebody needs you it's no good unless they need you, all the way._

_Barnabas always needed me._ She thought. _But does he still need me?_

_Through the good or lean years and for all the in between years, come what may._

There were certainly good and lean years. Was she making the right decision to leave?

_Who knows where the road will lead us, only a fool would say._

What's next? She thought. Will I be able to put all this behind me?

Will I always love him like I do?

_But if you let me love you, it's for sure I'm going to love you, all the way, all the way._

_ So if you let me love you it's for sure I'm going to love you, all the way, all the way._

Eliot brought in two steaming plates of roast beef. Julia watched him dreamily, the lyrics still playing in her head. Stokes hurried off and returned with a breadboard.

Julia stood and stretched, "It's nice of you to invite me, Eliot."

He smiled and pulled back the chair for her, then moved to sit across from her.

The leftovers at Collinwood paled in comparison to the pot roast he had prepared. The vegetables were vibrant and the meat pulled into tender strips. The bread freshly baked was sliced and served with honeyed-butter.

"Eliot, you spoil me."

He smiled, pleased, "Save room for peach cobbler."

Julia's eyes widened. "Peach cobbler!"

Eliot smoothed the napkin on his lap, feeling too nervous to eat and slowly toyed with his food, watching her savor each bite. The silence that passed between them was easy like the carriage rides in 1840.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry." Julia brought her napkins to her lips, "I don't recall the paintings."

Eliot smiled easily, "They're mine. Over the years I move them around, displaying some, while storing others. Landscapes, stills, portraits, watercolors and sketches, it depends on my mood."

Julia noticed the small portrait of Hallie Stokes in watercolor. Hallie must have been sixteen at the time, blonde hair pulled back from her face, clear blue eyes sparkling with youth. "The portrait of Hallie is so life-like, it resembles a photograph."

Eliot sat back in his chair, studying Julia, not the watercolor. "Have you ever considered having a portrait, Julia?"

Her eyes darted to his face in surprise. She laughed deeply, "You're not serious?"

Eliot did not respond. Julia continued, "Portraits are for the rich and influential."

"Like the Collins'." He added.

Julia lowered her eyes, "I've never considered myself portrait material."

The professors eyes softened, "Why not, Julia?" He did not want to make her uncomfortable, but he wanted her to know the truth. Leaning back in his chair his eyes admired her, "You have exotic eyes, framed by classic cheekbones, a halo of glowing auburn hair, but those full lips …. " He paused. "I'm afraid I _would_ have to paint the Hoffman pouting lip."

Julia laughed softly; her fingers toyed with her napkin. Eliot chuckled. He was glad he could make her laugh and was sure she did not laugh enough in her life.

"The Hoffman pouting lip I call it, like a red flag it warns those who know you. Julia Hoffman has made up her mind, and you'd better not try to change it."

"Oh, Eliot," she laughed, waving her hand at him in mock dismissal.

Stokes leaned forward, folding his arms on the table smiling with good humor, "Tell me it isn't so, Julia?"

Her laughter continued. "O.K. I can be stubborn _at times._"

"_At times!"_ Eliot teased. They both burst into laughter. Julia breathed deeply trying to catch her breath from the laughter. Eliot sensed such bittersweet happiness in her laughter. She had laughed too little since he had known her. When would she laugh again? The question gnawed at him. Over the years how often had he seen her finding joy in her life? How long could this go on?

"Julia," he began tenderly, "Are you happy?"

The question shocked her, the change in his tone, and the serious nature of his question.

She nervously toyed with her napkin and lowered her eyes. "My work at Wynncliff is very rewarding", she began her rehearsed answer. Eliot interrupted her, "I mean, Julia, are you personally happy?"

"I don't know what you mean, Eliot?"

"In your personal life, are you happy?"

Julia squared her shoulders, her tone becoming defensive. "What is the point of your question?"

Eliot knew that he had waded into dangerous waters. Was he willing to take the risk? The stakes were very high. Would he forgive himself if he were not to take the chance?

"I mean a 70 hour work week at Wynncliff Sanitarium barely leaves you time to sleep, let alone have a social life."

"What makes you think I need a social life? I have my work, that's all I need. " Julia countered.

Eliot sighed deeply, feeling the growing hostility returning, "It's still _him isn't it?_"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't be coy with me, Julia. It's always been Barnabas Collins!" Eliot snapped.

Hoffman rose from the table, and turned her back to him, defiantly folding her arms across her chest. Eliot pushed back his chair, and stood behind her.

"It's been this way since we've returned from 1840. You've buried yourself in your work and you've buried your feelings as well. You and I both know he didn't want to return; he wanted to remain there and mourn his Valerie. _It's time you became realistic about Barnabas Collins_."

Julia remained with her back toward him; she did not want him to see her eyes growing moist. Slowly he turned her to face him. "Julia, I know he's always been at the center of your world, but you need to realize you may never be at the center of his."

Julia's lip quivered as she pulled away from him and turned to leave. Eliot stepped toward her, "_Julia, you are an intelligent woman, you need to_ _realize when it comes to Barnabas Collins this may be as good as it gets_. _He may never change, you may never be the love of his life; you may always remain his dear and devoted friend. Are you willing to wait a lifetime for something that may never happen?"_

Hurt and anger burst forth, Julia raised her open hand to him. Eliot caught her wrist easily, she leaned against him. The professor's voice whispered softly in her ear, "Julia, will causing me pain eliminate the pain you feel inside?"

Julia pulled free and grabbed her coat in the hallway. "I don't need you, Eliot. Do you understand? _I don't need you!_ Leave me alone!" she spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes moist and glaring. He stood stoically, feeling the sting of her words. She grabbed her coat, slamming the door behind her.

In three quick strides he was at the door, then hesitated. Should he run after her? He could overtake her before she reached her car. Should he pull her into his arms and tell her he was sorry? He could tell her that he loved her and would never want to hurt her? Slowly he walked to the window and watched the tail lights of her car disappear into the distance.

No. If nothing else, he wanted to have an honest relationship with Julia. He did not want to live in the shadow of Barnabas Collins. Julia would have to come to him freely. She would not respect him if he clung to her, begging for her love. Logic did not eliminate the gnawing feeling he felt inside, a feeling that he might have lost her forever.

Clearing the table and kitchen Eliot prepared for bed. Normally he enjoyed the large queen size bed, the soft downy pillows, but tonight it seems large and lonely. How long was he willing to sleep alone? There had been women a long time ago when he was younger. As he aged he found that he longed for someone special. He stared at the shadows outside his window, trying to lull himself to sleep. Instead he grew more restless as thoughts invaded his mind. Endless scenarios of how the evening could have ended. Suppose instead of leaving she had stayed. How would it feel having her lying next to him feeling the softness of her bare skin next to his? Eliot threw back the blanket. He could not bear to continue these thoughts.

He would sketch in his studio. He was sure that would distract his mind. Sitting at his drawing table Eliot moved the charcoal around in his fingers.

When he was a child he would sit in his mother's garden and stare off into space. His parents thought it odd how their son would spend such long periods in his "daydream". Eliot knew otherwise. In the garden he realized he could visualize every room in his home. In each room he could see and place every item in its exact position. He was unsure of his abilities until he returned to the room and realized the accuracy of his observations. Growing older he perfected his memory techniques. He called them his "memory rooms". With age the amount of material increased and the memories stored. At a later time he would travel to that room and retrieve the information. Entering college Eliot found he had many, many rooms and volumes and volumes of material stored in each.

He moved the charcoal over the paper in circles, not touching the paper just relaxing his hand. He moved to Julia's room, her clothing and jewelry and images of the way she walked and talked were all stored. He recalled his favorite black dress, the one she wore the night they entertained the warlock, Nickolas Blair. The dress hugged her form, the white pearl earrings and the single strand of pearls were classic elegance.

His fingers touched the paper the lines of her face taking shape. He recalled every detail, the shape of her eyes, the elegantly sculpted nose. She had cheekbones that added drama to her face. The lips, he would not make them pouting, he would make them full and kissable.

Eliot's fingers moved furiously across the paper, pausing only to refresh his memory. Now for the hair, he liked her hair unruly, like the woman, untamed and spirited. Satisfaction grew in his work as feelings poured out on paper.

The professor placed the charcoal to the side, picked up his pipe and lit it. Leaning back in his chair he inhaled the aromatic tobacco, releasing puffs periodically into the air. The face that looked back from the paper seemed a distant memory now. When would he see that face again? Would her eyes look warm, alive and devoid of pain?

Stokes watched the smoke drift to the ceiling. Over and over again Julia's words rolled in his mind. _'I don't need you_ _Eliot. Don't you understand? I don't need you! Leave me alone.'_

_~~~tbc~~~_

"_All The Way" sung by Frank Sinatra_


	3. Chapter 3

All the WayChapter 3

_Two Days Later. _

"_The old house."_

Barnabas Collins sipped brandy by the fire as a summer storm pelted rain against the window. He felt himself slipping into a thick cloud, a cloud of forgetfulness. Raindrops periodically fell into the fire with a hiss, their forms dancing then disappearing. He watched them transfixed, trying to drown the troubles that churned in his mind. A knock at the door broke the silence. Who could be out on such a miserable night? Slowly he slipped from the warmth of his chair and opened the door. The wind and rain rushed passed him; the lightning revealed the form of Eliot Stokes, raincoat and hat dripping profusely.

"Eliot," Barnabas exclaimed, "Come in, come in."

Eliot Stokes stepped into the entryway. Barnabas noticed immediately something different; Eliot had not spoken or offered to remove his raincoat and hat. Standing eye-to-eye Barnabas noted a certain intensity that surrounded Stokes making him appear larger than life. The cool rain ran down Eliot's cheek unnoticed. Alarmed, Barnabas took a step back.

"I'm here to talk about Julia," Eliot spoke for the first time.

Barnabas Collins nervously twisted his ring. "Won't you come in by the fire, have some brandy." He stepped into the drawing room and gestured to a seat.

Eliot followed him into the room but remained standing, his hands at his side.

"Have you noticed Julia's depression since our return from 1840?"

Barnabas rubbed his hand and twisted the onyx ring, finding it difficult to meet Eliot's intense gaze.

"No," he began nervously, "Actually she seemed glad to be back in our time, I thought. She mentioned how good it was to be back in modern clothes. No I didn't notice."

Eliot's eyes narrowed, voice cool, "I thought not."

Eliot stepped closer, the water droplets on his coat and hat glistening in the candlelight. "Have you noticed each day the long exhausting hours Julia spends at Wynncliff, avoiding the return to Collinwood?"

Barnabas looked off to the side to avoid the professor's persistent stare. Collins felt more and more anxious; he had never seen this dark and brooding side of Eliot Stokes. "Julia always keeps late hours I assumed that was part of being a doctor. I never realized Julia was avoiding Collinwood."

"I thought so," Eliot replied again.

"Have you noticed that Julia has not been eating well, and is mentally and physically exhausted?"

"What is the purpose of all this, Eliot?" Barnabas tried to halt this line of questioning.

Stokes stepped closer. "After all this time you should know how Julia feels about you."

Barnabas turned and faced the fireplace trying to put distance between them.

The professor continued, "And did it ever occur to you that your expressions of undying love for Valerie, and your desire to stay in 1840 have played a large part of Julia's growing depression?"

Barnabas stuttered slightly, "J-Julia is a dear and devoted friend, she knows that."

Eliot's hands balled into fists, he took a step toward Collins, but quickly thrust his clenched fists into his coat pockets. His voice deepened with emotion, wavering slightly. "Either you're the shallowest man I've ever met or the most ignorant, I suspect you're both."

Collins turned quickly and glared into Eliot's face, now only inches from his. "I resent that!" he snapped.

Eliot's eyes blazed, "I hope you do!"

The room seemed eerily quiet. The snap of the fire and the patter of the rain on the window seemed exceedingly loud.

"You have callously used the love and loyalty bestowed on you by this wonderful woman," Eliot stepped even closer; he could see the fear in Collins' eyes. "You have the nerve to resent the truth. I would gladly defend her; perhaps you would like to challenge me!"

Collins stepped back, bumping into the mantle. "Is that a threat?"

"You decide," Eliot replied.

Barnabas stammered, "Julia is very important to me, she knows that, we've been through so much together. I don't understand what gives you the right to barge in here and make these accusations."

"I merely asked you a series of questions about Julia, questions you should be able to answer easily if you truly cared about her. _You assume too_ _much, Barnabas Collins_!"

Eliot paused and gave a deep sigh, his voice taking a softer more wistful tone as he openly expressed his thoughts. "I honestly hoped when I came here tonight that you would tell me Julia was the love of your life that you could not live without her. I hoped you would tell me how each day began with thoughts of her, and how much you want to be with her, _only_ her."

The professor's face saddened, "She should be loved with a love so deep that if sending her into the arms of another man would fulfill her dreams then so be it."

Barnabas' eyes widened, Eliot's words shocked him, his mind raced to understand.

Time seemed momentarily suspended between them.

"Eliot," Barnabas began, "Julia's left Collinwood, she's resigned from Wynncliff, she's gone. She told me good-bye as only Julia Hoffman could and in no uncertain terms."

Eliot's eyes widened as though he had taken a blow to the abdomen. Julia was gone. The big man was silent.

Barnabas Collins' voice softened, "You didn't know?"

Eliot slowly turned, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

_Outside the old house._

Clouds streamed overhead allowing moonlight to break through the swaying canopy of furs. Eliot Stokes sat inside his car watching a spherical bead of rain clinging to the car window, suspended like time. How long had he watched the force of gravity pull on the shiny bead? Finally the drop quivered, the tension broken, the droplet streamed downward, swerving, racing to the bottom, disappearing in to oblivion.

_Gone. _

_Gone forever! _

"Gone." He whispered his face turning away from the car window.

'_Don't you understand, I don't need you! Leave me alone!'_

_~~~tbc~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

"All The Way"

Chapter 4

_The home of Dr. Marjorie Stone_

Eliot Stokes watched Marjorie Stones' strong, slender fingers turn the dinner plate, then slip it into the rinse water. Carefully he retrieved the plate moving it gently in his hands to drain the water, then drying it with his towel. How many times in the cozy confines of her kitchen had they completed this routine? The moments were too numerous to count.

Dark brown eyes, short straight brown hair, and slender frame, Marjorie was not a beauty by the standards of others, but to Eliot she was wholesomely attractive with an engaging smile and caring, friendly manner. He admired her love of teaching and infinite passion for history. Watching from the back of her classroom he observed how she engaged each student and filled them with her passion for history. It was rare to find such a talented teacher who could inspire as well as educate. Unfortunately, the university was blind to her talent and had not offered her a full professorship for a second time.

Eliot felt a wave of regret and anger. Marjorie firmly informed him the main purpose in her life was history _and her students_ and not departmental politics. Tomorrow he departed for Utah and again she was selflessly teaching his class for the fall term. He felt frustrated that he still had not championed her cause and corrected the injustice.

Marjorie spoke drawing him from his thoughts, her voice soft and soothing.

"When I invited you here to review your class syllabus, I didn't expect you to clean up."

Eliot smiled as he eased the plate on the stack in the cabinet. "It's the least I could do for my _last supper."_

Marjorie's eyes widened, "Last supper!"

Eliot leaned against the counter, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "You forget in a few days I will be enduring Herbert Osmund's one pot concoctions in the wilds of Utah. This will be the last descent meal I will experience for some time. Herb informs me that I'm returning to Herb's Health Club and that he will have me down to fighting weight in no time."

Marjorie's eyes narrowed while checking him from head to toe. Eliot moved his feet in the smooth leather boots that reached to his knees.

"I decided I should break these in again, it's been awhile since I've worn them. We'll be in rattlesnake country you know." Eliot waved her to silence. "I'll be careful. I'm fully aware that I'm wandering around in their home. I'll watch for them."

She sighed deeply not fully convinced despite his assurances. Eliot quickly changed the subject.

"I've made arrangements for Hallie to join me as a summer intern at the site. She'll be working with Herb's graduate student on Anasazi pottery."

Marjorie smiled. "Hallie will love the opportunity, she's developed quite an interest in what you do, Eliot. Now that's she's graduated from high school she wants to explore new things and find a career that will make her happy."

Eliot turned and stared into the soapy water, his head lowered in thought. "I hope you're right. I hope I'm doing the right things; it's hard to know sometimes. My niece and I have had a difficult time since her parents died. Being the uncle I wanted to be to Hallie was far more difficult than I expected. She was a young girl entering adolescence." He shook his head. "It seems I could not exchange a civil word with the girl, without it becoming a chronic battle of wills. I am sure Hallie despises me."

She reached out and covered his hand with hers. "She doesn't despise you, Eliot. Hallie was angry because her parents were tragically taken from her. She was also entering the age where children do rebel. Your niece wanted to become more independent all the while you were trying to have her depend on you. I argued with my parents."

"You?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, even me. This is normal."

Eliot sighed, "I certainly hope you are correct for both our sakes."

She removed her hand from his and slipped it into her apron pocket. "I have something for you."

Eliot straightened, surprise on his face. She removed a small box wrapped in brown paper from her apron pocket and handed it to him.

Nervously she watched him unwrap it. He opened the red box and took out a smooth leather sheath. Unsnapping the cover he removed a Swiss Army knife. She took the leather sheath while Eliot's fingers opened each blade and the assortment of tools. He could not contain his surprise.

"What a wonderful surprise," He exclaimed.

Marjorie placed the sheath near his belt. "See you slip it on your belt, it will always be with you if you need it."

Eliot replaced all the blades and tools and unfastened his belt. Marjorie slipped the leather sheath onto his belt and refastened it.

"I don't know what to say," Eliot said breathlessly. Then quickly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a coin.

"There's an old wives' tale that goes like this. If you receive a knife as a gift from a friend it will sever your friendship." Eliot extended the coin; she held out her hand and took it.

"A payment of five cents for the knife." He smiled. Marjorie tenderly moved her fingers over the coin, then impulsively slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I shall worry about you."

He patted her back reassuringly. "Marjorie, I assure you I will be fine."

"But you will be in the middle of nowhere!"

Eliot chuckled as he held her. "It's an Anasazi settlement; people lived there at one time."

She sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I could prepare your favorite breakfast in the morning."

"You spoil me, but I'm afraid my flight leaves very early in the morning. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you at such an early hour."

Marjorie bit her lips, feeling foolish. This was not a Harlequin novel she told herself, Eliot had not pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss or swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. As always they shared an evening as friends and nothing more. She released him and stepped back. Her friend could still see the concern in her eyes and patted his sheathed knife.

"You've given me protection Marjorie, don't worry."

She smiled.

"Thank you for everything," Eliot said softly in a reassuring voice.

She nodded, unable to speak, her throat choking, she knew he would be leaving soon.

"My flight is very early and I have a few remaining items to pack."

Eliot extended his arm; she slipped her arm through his and walked with him through her house to the front door.

"I appreciate your offer to housesit while I'm away. When you visited I hope I didn't burden you with my list."

Marjorie shook her head, trying to fight back the image of what she saw during the walk through his home. Her colleague was so involved in describing the plants in his studio he had not noticed her attention wandering to the charcoal portrait on his drawing table. She was thankful he had been preoccupied; she could not take her eyes from the drawing. The exotic eyes in the portrait reached out and captured hers. The image was so striking she could not look away. The hair swept around the woman's face in wild torrents and her lips were full and sensual. Who was she? What was he feeling when he drew the portrait? She had closed her eyes and looked away, trying to forget.

Eliot had slipped on his jacket and hat and noticed her distant gaze and grew concerned.

"Thank you for everything, Marjorie." He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Don't spend one more moment worrying. I will be fine, I promise."

Releasing her, Marjorie nodded sadly, biting her lip.

"Good-bye, Eliot." She spoke softly.

"Good-bye, Marjorie." Eliot tipped his hat to her as he stepped onto her porch, "and again my heart-felt thanks."

She watched him walk down her sidewalk, stop and wave before he slipped into his car. Marjorie waved in return, her fingers still caressing the nickel.

~~~tbc~~~


	5. Chapter 5

"All The Way"

Chapter 5

_Boston, Massachusetts. Dr. Diane Sanger's townhouse_

_Is it really possible to relive old times?_ Julia mused to herself as she watched Diane Sanger pour the bourbon into their glasses. How little her friend had changed over the years, still tall and slender, auburn hair styled in a fashionable pageboy, quick brown eyes and a tongue to match. Walking down the hall at Anan-Gen Research Laboratories with her friend, Julia felt at least 15 years younger. They walked quickly along the hallways of the lab, their conversations flowing as though they had never been apart. The conversation at Anan-Gen was research and professional, at Diane's townhouse the conversation took on a more bawdy nature.

_Is it really possible to live old times?_ A knowing smile pulled at Julia's lips. Diane would never believe that not only could time be relived but visited and changed, that would always be her secret.

Julia surveyed the dining room table, the stacks of books, binders, and reports scattered on her friend's dining room table brought back memories. In the apartment they shared long ago meals were small and on the run. Sitting around their dining room table they would engage in heated argument, none directed toward each other but at the male establishment. Each day they waged war against a tide of male resentment and their stereotypes of women in medicine.

They expressed their frustration in colorful language. Julia was sure her mother would have fainted at their rowdiness. Her father called it 'grit'. Yes, they had 'true grit'. Diane would say they had "balls". They gave as well as they received. They demanded respect and gradually over time received it. It was a hard fought battle. Some of their male counterparts remained steadfast in their beliefs women and were not emotionally suited to be doctors. The male establishment believed women were suited for nurturing and should remain as care-giving nurses. Against all odd they had prevailed and were well established in their careers, secure in their identities.

Diane suggested they have lunch and an afternoon of shopping. Julia could not remember the last time she had shopped for clothing. Her friend reminded her they would be attending banquets and socials in the evening in conjunction with the AMA Convention and she needed something new. Reluctantly she agreed. Diane smiled and handed Julia her drink as they sat down side by side at the table, pulled over the two thick convention booklets and a small box. Opening the lid she slipped out two slender cigars, Tiperellos, and handed one to her friend.

"Do these bring back memories?" Diane asked sliding the slender cigar between her fingertips.

Julia took the cigar, feeling the smoothness on her fingers then brought the cigar to her nose, smelled the fragrant tobacco.

_Old times could be relived. Unfortunately the bad came along with the good. _The smell of the cigar tobacco was a potent reminder of a time long ago she tried to forget.

"Remember our 'road trip'?" Diane hinted.

Julia recalled the events preceding the road trip, memories she held in the back of her mind. The two friends had celebrated completion of rotations. She recalled how her father had been so proud; her mother on the other hand had been a different story. She wanted the best for her daughter, but a doctor. The idea of her daughter as a doctor seemed impractical. What kind of marriage would she have? Julia why don't you become a nurse, and marry a doctor she proposed. Her father shook his head and explained to her, 'Your mother loves you and only wants for you what her mother wanted for her. She wants you to be happy and secure in a _traditional way_.'

The following Friday evening her life changed forever. Late in the night they received a call from the emergency room and Diane had driven them to the hospital. They arrived too late. Standing in the hallway outside ER #1 she stared through the glass partition at the two covered tables. She recalled being in a vacuum, hearing no sounds that night, the frantic pace of the ER seemed to be occurring in a parallel universe. Diane was there, talking with the attending and head nurse, trying to speak for Julia who stood staring into the room.

She remembered opening the door and walking in. Within seconds Diane was at her side and took her hand. "Julia," she whispered in her ear, "My dear Julia, there's nothing you can do."

With determination she looked into Diane's eyes. "I've got to see them, Diane! I will not leave until I do!" she insisted between clenched teeth.

"Very well," Diane conceded, knowing her friend well, she turned and walked outside to confer with the staff. Slowly she removed the white sheets exposing their faces lacerated and bloody. Diane returned to the ER, closing the doors behind her. "Do you need help, Julia?"

"No," she had answered simply, "please wait outside while I finish my work."

Carefully she slipped on surgical gloves; taking materials from the prep trays she began her work. With meticulous care she had cleaned their wounds and lacerations. With forceps, scalpel, needle and suture thread she skillfully closed their wounds. Smiling sadly she recalled how she had always taken great pride in her skills as a surgeon and her sutures were always textbook perfect. With great love she tended their bodies, communing with them one last time, realizing a large part of her life had left with them. She felt her life slipping into a void and wondered how she would go on without them?

"Julia," her father's voice whispered to her, "My darling Julia, tears won't change the world. We must be strong, we must survive."

Julia bit her lip and felt great pride that tears did not fall as she inspected her work that night. The truck had veered across the center line as her parent returned from the opera. Her father had died instantly, her mother lingered moments in the ER. Julia felt Diane's fingers slip around her arm as their eyes meet. She felt her friend's love and was grateful.

After reading her parents' will the attorney handed Julia a letter, a letter from her father, a banker, a man who had always been a practical man even in death.

_My dearest Julia,_

_I hope the circumstances never arrive when you must read this letter. I want you to know you and your mother have always been the center of my world. And now without me I want you to care for her. You have always been so strong, my dear one. Please guide and comfort your mother for me. I've treasured the moments I've spent with you and hope that I have taught you well so that you can move on without me. I've established a trust that will ensure your education in medicine._

_Live your dream for me!_

_With all my love_

Dad

Little did her father realize when he wrote his letter that she would become an orphan. The letter was her last communication with her father and his words remained with her.

_I want you to know you and your mother have always been the center of my world._

She had only one other living relative, an uncle in Philadelphia. Diane Sanger became her friend and family.

Diane told her to pack her suitcase and she did. They filled the trunk of her friend's old convertible with their belongings. She remembered that day so well, the sun was shining; the air was fragrant with the newness of summer. They each resembled movie stars with their large sunglasses and scarves. She didn't feel like a movie star, only numb, as though nothing in the world mattered. Then ceremoniously, Diane pulled the box of Tiperellos from under the seat and offered her one. They lit their cigars from the same lighter.

"Well, kiddo, we've entered the domain of men."

She remembered Diane's words as though they were yesterday.

Diane lifted her chin and blew out three perfect circles of smoke, then grinned devilishly, "And since we weren't born with 'balls' we'll have to go out and develop them ourselves."

"_I've established a trust that will ensure your education in medicine."_

"_Live your dream for me!" "Live your dream for me!"_

She knew what she had to do and turned to Diane, hearing her father's words playing over and over in her mind, she answered simply, "O.K., let's go for it."

Diane watched Julia turn the cigar, smelling the aromatic tobacco her eyes staring off into space. She reached across the table and covered Julia's hand.

"I'm sorry. You know I only wanted you to remember the good times."

Julia turned and smiled, "I know, " she replied softly, placed the Tiperellos between her lips allowing Diane to light her cigar then her own. They both inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. Diane exhaled two perfect circles, Julia only one.

"I guess we're losing our touch," Julia observed. Diane gave a throaty laugh.

Diane waved the cigar around in an elegant flourish. "Remember the moaning competition, who could fake it the best."

Julia smiled slyly, and gave a deep, erotic moan.

"See," Her friend waved her hand again, "we haven't lost the touch."

Julia finished the bourbon in her glass, feeling the mellowness flowing through her veins. "I seem to recall the many conversations we enjoyed concerning men. You would think we were a pair of nymphomaniacs. I also recall the only male genitalia we encountered for months were between the sheets of Gray's Anatomy."

Her friend gave a fiendish giggle, the bourbon talking. "Are you saying we didn't like our men like our coffee, strong and hot?"

Julia opened the convention booklet. "You've forgotten the long lonely nights, the strong coffee and the cold showers."

The feisty redhead opened her convention booklet. "I wonder if we'll find some familiar names in here. You remember the guys from 2B in our apartment building?"

"Oh yes, the '2B or not 2B' guys," Julia recalled with a laugh.

Diane's eyebrows narrowed, "Do you remember their names? I recall one of them had a serious crush on you Julia."

Julia blushed slightly.

The feisty redhead held the cigar between her fingers and used it to add drama as she continued, "Yes, I remember now, Dave Woodard. Hey, didn't he call you from the Collinsport hospital. What ever happened with that, Julia?"

"Oh, Dave Woodard," Julia hesitated, rose to refill her glass with ice and bourbon realizing Diane was carefully watching her. She took a sip of bourbon hoping it would steady her nerves. "Dave Woodard is dead."

Her friend's eyes widened. "How did he die?"

"He had a heart attack in his office late one night. It was a massive heart attack." _Who am I trying to convince? You played a part in Dave Woodward's death. _

Diane pondered what she had said, "That's most unfortunate. Dave was a nice guy and a very conscientious doctor. Of course doctors make the worst patients, they ignore their own health."

Julia felt no comfort in her words; the guilt of Dave Woodard would always haunt her. She swirled the bourbon through the ice then consumed the contents in one gulp.

"What about Mr. Abnormal Cells?" Diane asked.

Julia's eyes widened slightly. "Mr. Abnormal Cells?"

"You know the man with the abnormal blood cells. Remember you mentioned him in one of your letters. You said you'd never seen anything like it. How did that case end?"

Julia cleared her throat, smiled weakly. "He's cured and doing quite well."

Her friend's eyes narrowed. "I can read you like a cheap romance novel, Julia Hoffman."

Julia took her seat beside her friend, avoiding eye contact, picked up her Tiperellos and inhaled deeply. Diane examined the end of her cigar as she spoke aloud.

"Something about this case doesn't make sense. A successfully cured case involving cells you've never seen before and you're not publishing a paper. _I know you too well, Dr. Julia Hoffman_. I don't recall your clinical narratives reading so colorfully. His bearing was courtly and his eyes a soft sable brown. I would say with that description you had gazed into those soft sable brown eyes many times, Julia. I suspect you were in love with Mr. Abnormal Cells. And from your reaction I suspect medically he was a success, but romantically, well romantically…" Diane turned and waited for Julia to finish her sentence.

Julia sighed deeply as she smoothed the fold of the convention booklet with one hand and nervously turned the Tiperellos with the other.

"No, it did not end well," Julia answered bitterly, "It took me five years to realize that things would never change. You know I do not give up easily. I worked very hard at this relationship." She bit her lower lip; felt her throat tightening as her friend's arm circled her shoulders for comfort.

Julia's voice was deep and cracking, "Sometimes you can love someone too much. You can love them so much you fail to see their serious flaws. We came so close, so close so many times," her voice trailed off feeling the anger surfacing, "but those flaws resurfaced each time."

Diane's eyes narrowed, took a draw on her Tiperellos, released three perfect rings, and smiled sadly, "Damn men! Can't live with them, can't live without them." She tapped the ashes in the ashtray. "**You were just too good for him, Julia**."

A slow smile spread across Julia's face. Perhaps Diane was correct, she did deserve better.

"I suppose you're right," Julia conceded.

Diane gave her a quick squeeze and with a toss of her head added, "Of course I'm right, just ask me."

They both laughed.

She turned a page in the convention booklet, "Enough of ungrateful men! Let's plan our week, shall we?"

Julia sighed deeply and smiled, feeling a little better as she turned the pages in her booklet. Yes, Diane was correct, she did deserve better.

~~~tbc~~~


	6. Chapter 6

"All The Way"

Chapter 6

_The apartment of Dr. Richard Carter_

Why did he let the man bother him so? He was no longer a child but a man nearing fifty years old. His accomplishments should speak for themselves, yet they seemed hollow. All his life he so desperately sought the acceptance of his father. Richard Carter punched his fist into his open palm as he paced across the Persian rug in his living room. The fire cracked and popped like the demons inside him, tearing at his confidence. He could imagine his father sitting in his club with his Harvard alums. The men around his father would be judging each man's worth by their individual accomplishments and the accomplishments of their children. Of course it was expected that the children of a Harvard graduate would follow in their footsteps.

Richard took the book from the mantle and looked at it. _Beneath the_ _Yucatan Peninsula: Treasures from a Mayan Dzonot_, by Richard Carter, PhD. He had spent the last six months in the steamy jungles of the Yucatan Peninsula crawling through caves and dropping down cenotes, sacred wells. When he was not photographing and collecting, he was writing. The journals provided the details for what would later become his book. The first printing was far more popular than he could imagine. The next couple weeks were filled with book signings.

But yet as he visited his father, the man could only speak of Chip Wheaten's son, ignoring the success of his recent publication. Richard tossed the book onto the couch and stormed into his bedroom, pulling off clothing as he walked. Later in the evening he had a benefit book signing at the AMA convention. Blair Pharmaceuticals had made the arrangements. They would match all book sales as a charitable contribution to the Greater Boston Children's Burn Center. Richard was obligated, as they had helped finance his six months in the Yucatan. Tossing the last of his clothes in the hamper he stopped to look in the full-length mirror. Not bad for forty seven years old he thought. Standing at six foot he admired the still trim waist, and tightly muscled chest. Hours at the gym and swimming helped him tone his body. His skin was a light almond except for the faint white scars that covered various areas of his body. He could write a book alone describing in vivid detail the drama around each injury. The dark brown eyes still sparkled with youth and his dark brown hair had only faint traces of gray at the temples. Running his hand through his hair Carter threw a towel over his shoulder and started for the shower when the phone rang.

Quickly he scooped up the phone. "Hello."

"Ah, Dr. Carter, good afternoon."

Richard recognized the smooth voice on the other end. It was Howard Blair, CEO of Blair Pharmaceuticals.

"Good-afternoon, Mr. Blair. What can I do for you?"

"Why, Dr. Carter, I'm surprised how quickly you have forgotten our discussion before you left on your last trip. If you recall we have an agreement. You promised you would be able to provide us very soon with the ingredients for our drug. Has something changed?"

Richard realized the question at the end was not a question but a disguised threat. He was still venting from the encounter with his father and now Blair, the pressure was building. In a calm voice he replied, "No, nothing has changed. It's just that what I found in the Yucatan now directs me to a new location."

"So something has changed after all, Dr. Carter. I have gone out on a limb for this; I have outside investors who expect significant earnings. I have made promises on your assurances Dr. Carter." The voice remained silky smooth, the modulation never changing, but the implied meanings hit Richard like a blow from a fist.

Carter thought the answers would be found in the cenotes, the sacred wells. What he found in the temple manuscripts led him to the wells. Perhaps he had been mistaken. Frantically he began diving in the Ox Bel Ha, the Mayan name for the "three path of water", a system of underwater rivers beneath the Yucatan. As water levels rose after the ice age some of the caverns had changed. In one of the above water pockets he found the answer. Not really an answer but relics pointing in a new direction, and that direction led north. The shaman's map directed him north to the American west. He took along his trusted companions, Agustin and Ascencion, two brothers of Mayan descent. With the shaman's map he had narrowed the area to a remote region in southeastern Utah. On horseback the trio explored a narrow canyon that trailed up into the Manti-La Sal Mountains, a section of the southern Rockies. They found the village; searched the kivas, and found nothing. He was frantic. The two shamans were connected; they were brothers who had run afoul of the Mayans. This could not be a dead end. Pulling strings he expedited an application to the Department of the Interior to further investigate the site as a new Anasazi village. There was still hope. The drug he knew existed had to be hidden at the site, hidden in the dried blood and tissues of the dead.

"I can assure you, Mr. Blair, that your investors will be fully rewarded for their patience. The rain forest has yielded many amazing new drugs; this one will revolutionize health care and human longevity. We will be making history, Mr. Blair, I am certain of it."

Richard anxiously waited for the response to his assurances.

"We will remain patient for only so long, Dr. Carter. I will be speaking with you periodically. I will be keeping our investors apprised of your progress. We do expect progress, Dr. Carter."

"I understand," Richard replied, anxious for the conversation to end.

The voice in an icy tone replied, "I certainly hope you do. Good-bye, Dr. Carter, till we speak again."

The phone clicked, and the voice was gone.

#######################

_AMA Convention, Boston Massachusetts _

Throughout the week Julia had been amazed how Diane Sanger worked the social scene at the various banquets and mixers each night. As director of Ana-Gen Research Laboratories she had developed an extensive network of professional contacts. In each gathering she worked the crowd like a politician.

Diane whispered in Julia's ear, "When it comes to research there's never enough money."

The feisty redhead had branched from researcher to bureaucrat, always in search of new money and new grants. Julia had never tired of pure research and found the financial and corporate aspects surrounding the research tedious. It was her inquisitive nature that had led her to Barnabas Collins so long ago. What bound her to him was loyalty and love.

The events surrounding the convention were winding down. Walking down the hallway of the convention center, Julia could not recall a more mentally stimulating week. How could Diane maintain the momentum? On the other hand, she was ready for some quiet time, some time to herself. She had been spoiled at Collinwood. There she had the luxury of retiring to her room and enjoying the solitude. Collinwood had not been in her thoughts lately. It had felt good to let go of the anger and sadness she felt early in her visit. Unfortunately she could not tell Diane the whole story.

Diane turned to her and laughed, "Hasn't this week been just marvelous!"

Julia nodded in agreement.

"Diane, Dr. Sanger," Two feminine voices called. Two women rapidly approached them in the hallway. Julia recognized them as the pediatricians they had met earlier in the week and wanted to continue their discussion with Diane. Julia politely excused herself and walked a few steps down the hallway and into one of the many large rooms serving as bookstores. Rows and rows of tables were stacked with medical books, journals and individual publications.

Casually she moved along the rows until she found a section of brightly decorated tables. A sign read, 'All Book Sales Matched by Blair Pharmaceuticals Proceeds to Greater Boston Children's Burn Center'.

Julia let her fingers slide across the title. _Beneath the Yucatan Peninsula:_ _Treasures from a Mayan Dzonet_. She liked the title; it had a mysterious, adventurous air about it. How did it make its way into this bookstore?

Taking the book in her hands she skimmed through the chapter titles, noting with pleasure the photos sandwiched throughout the book. The illustrations showed the exotic beauty of the jungle, fields of light and shadow, water dripping from a myriad of leaves; she could almost feel the humidity. The book looked inviting and was a nice diversion from bowel dissections and idiopathic diseases. The back cover held a full color photo of the author standing in full diving gear at the edge of a pool, its surface resembling a black polished stone. Julia's eyes moved over the tanned skin, the man's legs long and muscular, his waist and torso trim and toned. She couldn't help notice through the tight smooth swim trunks that little was left to the imagination. The man's face was ruggedly handsome and his dark brown eyes leaped from the page. Julia felt her heart quicken. She sighed deeply, moving her hand across the cover. The proceeds go for a good cause she rationalized as she found herself moving to the cashier. Julia looked around, Diane still stood in the hallway speaking with the pediatricians.

She slipped the receipt inside the book when she felt a presence and looked up at a man's face, a very handsome face. The man smiled, his eyes narrowed as he read her convention nametag.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Julia Hoffman, psychologist/hematologist."

Julia felt at a loss for words as she looked into eyes that somehow seemed so familiar. She looked down at the back cover of her newly purchased book as the man retrieved a pen from inside his jacket pocket,

"Would you like me to sign the book for you? I'm Richard Carter."

Julia smiled, "Of course. Dr. Carter." She handed him the book. He opened it to the front cover, then paused,

"A female doctor, I can't recall meeting any female medical students while at Harvard."

Julia's eyes sparked as she raised her chin in defiance. Even though she hadn't attended Harvard, she resented the comment. "I suppose it would depend on where you were looking. I'm assuming you were looking on the squash courts or at a fraternity mixer, I doubt you found any. You should have looked in the library."

Richard Carter laughed softly, "_You are feisty_."

Julia's lips smiled while her eyes sparked with fire.

"Feisty," Julia repeated. "Yes, I suppose that's a more polite word for it."

He placed his pen to the cover and began to write. "You're very direct Dr. Hoffman, I like that."

Julia studied his face noting the shine of his dark brown hair; the rugged features. She found herself gazing into intense brown eyes that seemed to swallow her whole.

"I find directness saves a great deal of time and there are no misunderstandings," Julia replied firmly.

Richard Carter signed his name with a flourish, closed the book and handed it to her. "I agree the direct approach is the best."

"Julia." She heard Diane's voice calling.

"Please excuse me. Thank you, Dr. Carter."

Richard nodded his head, "You are most welcome, Dr. Hoffman."

Julia began to walk away when she heard him add, "Till we meet again."

######################

Diane moved the Volvo through the Friday evening traffic like a pro, occasionally sneaking peaks at Julia who silently skimmed through her new purchase.

"_Beneath the Yucatan Peninsula,_" she read the title from her peripheral vision. "Where did you find that?"

"While you held court with the pediatricians, Queen Diane, I explored the bookstore, the proceeds go to charity; it's for a good cause." Julia turned the book over to reveal the back cover. "This is the author." Julia watched for her friend's reaction. Diane took her eyes from the road for a longer look.

"Very nice, Julia. It's good to see you have a healthy libido."

"Libido, I didn't buy the book for that reason. It looks like an interesting story."

Diane gave a deep throaty laugh. "You didn't notice that you could read a newspaper through those Speedos? "

Hoffman brought the cover closer to her eyes mocking her friend's comment. "I can't read a newspaper, but I can tell you he's circumcised."

They both broke out in hysterical laughter. Diane tried to catch her breath, almost missing the turn into the townhouse parking area.

"O.K. so the back cover did help the book sale," Julia finally admitted wiping the tears from her cheek, catching her breath. "I also met the author."

Diane put the car into park and took the book in her hands, looking at the back cover. "So you met Richard Carter?"

"He looks exactly like the cover, just add a smartly tailored double breasted suit."

The feisty redhead flipped to the front cover.

"Oh, yes, he signed it for me." Julia quickly added.

"I haven't had any author sign their books like this." Diane handed the book for her to read. Julia realized in all the excitement she had not taken the time to read his inscription.

_To Julia,_

_Please give me the honor of escorting you to dinner and dancing._

_#377-4509._

_Till we meet again,_

_Richard_

Diane watched as Julia's jaw dropped. "This looks like an invitation not an inscription. Are you going to call him?"

Julia feigned indignance. "How forward!"

Diane turned the book over in her hands, and then handed it to Julia. "Yes it's forward my dear, but as the saying goes, the ball is in your court."

Hoffman took the book in her hands.

_Yes, the ball is in my court._

"_I agree the direct approach is the best." _

She told him she liked directness and he agreed.

~~~tbc~~~


	7. Chapter 7

"All The Way"

Chapter 7

_The wilds of Utah_

Standing on the mesa scanning the endless sky, Eliot Stokes felt as though time moved differently in the canyon lands. The sun descended creating brilliant colors of red, orange, gray, blue, and green hues like a kaleidoscope. Herbert Osmund stepped next to his friend, together they looked out at the canyons, buttes, and mesas that extended to the north and west as far as the eye could see and the only sound, the gentle rustle of dried grasses. For the moment, it seemed they were the only two people on earth.

Each evening they settled on the mesa to make their radio contact and enjoy the spectacular end to the day. Radio transmission was impossible in the canyon and Osmund had finished their daily communication with the university.

"Well, that does it Eliot. They're bringing in the gear tomorrow morning."

Eliot nodded. He had hoped with the distraction of work and the solitude of his environment he would forget. Instead the silence only allowed his mind to wander and reminisce.

As he and his friend mapped, planned and noted every aspect of the canyon and the layout of the Anasazi village he had found time to sit and think. Herb had brought along his rifle and pistol for target practice, while he used his camera and sketchpad to capture the unique features of their surroundings. He had sketched the stream that gave life to the canyon, provided moisture for the aspen, sedges, pinyon pine and wildlife of the canyon and completed a detail schematic of the Anasazi village nestled in the hollow of the cliff. Honing his camera skills he toyed with black and white film capturing the dramatic beauty of the canyon land. Sitting on the mesa he had sketched the endless horizon, the dramatic shadows created by the sunset. In the evening his eyes studied the sun on the horizon while his fingers created streaming locks of hair and in place of the sun a face appeared with exotic eyes exotic and full lips….Julia's face. He missed being with her and wondered if she even thought of him. He could only hope.

Osmund walked back to their favorite spot, stirred the campfire, and added more kindling. He loved the fire, the atmosphere and the opportunity to share quality time with his old friend. After their time in Harvard their lives had taken different paths, Eliot remaining in the east while he headed west. He felt misplaced in Massachusetts, the west was more to his liking, the open air and rugged independence. When an opportunity for a post-doc at the University of New Mexico opened for him, he did not hesitate. He did miss the friendship of Eliot Stokes. Eliot was the salt to his pepper.

Herbert admired Teddy Roosevelt and felt he had many commonalities with the late president both physical and in temperament. He had always been stocky with the build of a wrestler, powerful arms and chest. Also admirers of the late president his parents must have sensed at birth the determination in their newborn son and gave him the middle name Theodore, Herbert Theodore Osmund. Like Teddy he wore round wire rimmed glasses, sported a moustache with dark brown eyes that sparked with fire and mischief. What he lacked in height he made up for in determination. Earning a Harvard scholarship, he was not the model 'Ivy Leaguer', but a misplaced workingman. Unfortunately his talents made him the target of envy of those in the 'inner circle', the children of Harvard alums, who assumed they were automatically intellectually endowed by the good fortune of their birth and parentage.

Herb watched his old friend and remembered fondly their first encounter. Stokes had moved in across the hall in student housing and gave the residents the impression of being pompous and aloof. The adjoining rooms could hear Stokes playing the violin and glimpses of sketches and drawings through the open door when he would leave. Their new dorm mate was very private, giving a brief nod when meeting others in the hallway.

Osmund smiled slyly recalling his reputation as the king of practical jokes. His mind worked constantly to think of new and novel pranks to relieve the academic tension of his fellow dorm mates. By accident Eliot walked into one of his newest practical jokes. They had rigged the toilet seats in the community bathroom to explode under pressure. Several fluid filled balloons would cause water to fly in all directions soaking the hapless victim. The mastermind and his collaborators set the devices one weekend morning and waited in the adjoining shower stalls for their first victim. In pajamas and book in hand, Eliot entered the stall. The conspirators quietly waited for the moment of deployment. As expected the balloons popped, a spray of water shot out in all directions.

They heard a loud, "What the hell!" The stall door flew open; Eliot Stokes holding up his wet pajamas, stepped out, catching the mastermind and his cohorts making their escape. It was quite clear from the looks of the young men, Herbert was in charge.

Eliot's blue gray eyes blazed at Osmund. "What the hell, Osmond! Have you gone stark raving mad? Shouldn't you be spending your time on more productive academic endeavors?"

The mastermind's lips twitched, barely able to contain his laughter, carefully watching the elusive Stokes, trying to determine how he would react as the corners of the man's mouth twitched. The young men were held in suspense. Slowly Eliot's mouth pulled into a good-natured grin. The young men saw their cue and joined in.

Eliot raised the book and swatted Herbert's chest as he walked by.

"You're doomed Osmond! Your conniving brain is no match for mine! Let the practical jokes begin!"

He grinned broadly watching Eliot walk down the hallway holding up his wet pajamas.

Herbert smiled fondly at the recollection. Later that morning Eliot invited Herbert over for coffee. Spending time with his new acquaintance he realized he was in the presence of a rare, complicated and talented man, who like himself, came from humble beginnings and attended Harvard on scholarship. Immediately they formed a bond, a camaraderie. Recalling Eliot's warning he was always careful entering Eliot's room checking for practical jokes. His new friend did not return the prank that day. Stokes was a very patient man. Osmund knew he would be rewarded another time, a time of Eliot's choosing.

Osmund sat in a rock depression and watched Eliot standing, staring at some distant point, deep in thought. Breezes were blowing down the canyon from the east, from the Manti-La Sal Mountains, the southern range of the Rockies. The air began to take on a welcome coolness. Both men dressed in khaki pants, white short-sleeved shirts, and broad-brimmed panama hats, trying to stay cool in the relentless sun. The knee-high boots were hot and confining a survival necessity. The breezes indicated the start of the dramatic night cooling; the temperatures could easily drop 35 degrees or more. The air caught the pages on Eliot's sketchbook, slowly flipping the pages one by one revealing the landscapes and wildlife. Herbert watched the pagtes slowly turn like a slide show. Suddenly a drawing caught his attention the landscape with the woman's face. He studied how the face replaced the sun, hair streamed to form rays. The woman was quite beautiful. Eliot heard the paper rustling at his side and came to the rescue. He blushed realizing his friend had been staring at his drawing of Julia and folded the book.

"She's beautiful." Osmund stated.

Eliot felt his face growing warm. He could easily expound on any topic, but when it came to love and his feelings he was as humble as a schoolboy.

His friend smiled, "_So a woman has managed to penetrate the crusty_ _veneer of this confirmed bachelor."_

Eliot still fought for words. What could he say? Herbert had meant to be kind, but his words stung. "_Crusty veneer of a confirmed bachelor". _Was that how Julia saw him, a crusty bachelor? She would politely share a sherry with him, but would never consider sharing his bed. Would she ever see him in a romantic light? _Would she always be his dear and devoted friend?_ He felt despondent, his hopes sinking like the sun on the horizon. Stokes sat down opposite his friend and looked out over the vistas.

Osmund pursed his thin lips and stared ahead, watching the sun disappearing. The canyons, mesas, and buttes slowly morphed into shades of blue and gray. The sky overhead darkened, a few stars became visible as the sun dropped lower and lower. Finally the sky became a field of jet black dotted with thousands upon thousands of stars. The duo lifted their eyes taking in the full extend of the Milky Way.

Herbert sighed deeply. "It's been three years since Patrice died. She suffered with ovarian cancer and toward the end we both prayed for death. I miss her very much, Eliot."

The faint glow of the fire bathed their faces in gold. Eliot saw the sadness in his friend's eyes.

Herbert's voice cracked with feeling, "I know what you must feel…..the void….the emptiness…. when someone you love is not with you."

Eliot nodded. Becoming silent, their eyes turned upward, the star filled sky extending in all directions, the depth and scope beyond their imagination.

###################################################################################

_Early the next morning._

The sun began warming the air along the bank of the stream where Eliot sat tuning his violin. Carefully he plucked each string and listened, content with his work he found a comfortable position, pulled the bow across the strings and began a slow refrain.

Herbert quietly walked along the bank and watched Eliot sitting upon the large boulder, dappled in shadow and sun. The sound of the violin carried easily across the narrow canyon and echoed against the steep canyon walls. The music was delicate and romantic, written in a minor chord, with a hint of sadness. Eliot's eyes were closed, his fingers moving gracefully, caressing the strings. His right hand paused above the strings, the sound waves diminishing.

Herbert leaned against a small aspen, not wanting to interrupt his friend's morning routine. He knew from experience it had to be one of Eliot's compositions. _'No doubt for the woman in his drawing.' _The song continued with a lively beat, his foot tapped joining along until his whole body moved. He began to dance to the tune, pretending to hold a companion in his arms, he gracefully moved in the morning light. Stokes smiled and continued to play, watching Herbert and his dance companion moving in the sunlight.

Closing his eyes he visualized their body's…..he and Julia's…moving with the music, twirling, laughing, falling breathlessly across his bed, the notes trailing off softly like the comforter beneath them. Eliot slowly dropped his bow and heaved a great sigh.

Herb stood breathlessly before him, his hands on his hips. "Well is that all?"

Stokes gradually opened his eyes, answered, "For the moment."

"Damn that's good, Eliot."

Eliot chuckled as he placed the violin and bow in the case, "Always a music critic."

"I know what I like when I hear it. That's definitely a song for a lady with spirit."

Eliot felt uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Have you saddled up?"

"We're ready to head down the canyon to the trucks. We'll meet the caravan there."

In a few minutes they were back in camp. Eliot walked stiffly from his days in the saddle and wondered if his colleagues back at the university would ever believe he would or could ride a horse. Carefully he moved around their rides checking cinches on their gear as Herb stirred the ashes in the fire.

Stokes reluctantly pulled himself into the saddle and waited. Herb moved to his mount and grabbed the reigns and saddle horn and began the swing into his saddle when his hand slipped almost falling, quickly he recovered by grabbing the horse's mane and clumsily fell into the saddle. Osmund looked at his greasy hand as he sat upright in his saddle.

"What's the problem Herb?"

Osmund pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the grease from his hand and saddle horn. Eyes narrowing he turned toward his old friend and found a picture of innocence.

"You should be more careful." A smile toyed at the corner of Eliot's lips.

"Stokes!" Herb groaned, grinning broadly.

Eliot quickly turned his horse downstream, turned and laughed, "Let the games begin."

~~~tbc~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"All The Way"

Chapter 8

_An evening with Richard Carter_

Julia stepped from the cab and pulled the collar of her gray cloak around her neck. She hesitated outside the restaurant, debating whether she had made the right decision to meet Richard Carter again. Even if she had called and canceled, a man with his charisma and good looks would not be lonely for long. Why did she agree to meet him? She stood inside the shadows cast by the awning. What had changed her mind?

Reading through the first chapter of his book she happened to glance at the back of the inside cover. She felt the pains of heartache return. The author sat in an armchair by an open fire looking directly into the camera lens. The man and the setting were so familiar. Dark eyes filled with a haunted sadness reached out to her for love and assistance. Would Barnabas be with her always? Did she feel this was a second chance to capture what she had lost? To be sure she had to meet Richard Carter one more time.

Carter stood in the center of a small crowd laughing as she entered the restaurant foyer. Richard smiled and shook several hands before excusing himself, then moved toward her. She gave him an appreciative glance from head to toe, tall muscular frame filling out a tailored gray three-piece suit and maroon tie to perfection.

"Dr. Hoffman, what a pleasure meeting you again."

Julia smiled politely, "Dr. Carter."

"May I take your wrap?" he offered.

Julia nodded and unhooked the silver fastener, releasing the cloak slip from her shoulders revealing an elegant coral dress. Diane had convinced her she needed a dress that highlighted her natural coloring and accentuated her slender figure. Richard Carter's eyes move over every inch taking in every detail of the new dress.

The maitre'd moved to meet them, greeting and nodding to Carter.

"It is always a pleasure Dr. Carter, your usual table is waiting."

Julia saw the heads turn as they made their way through the crowded restaurant, Richard nodding and speaking to several individuals on the way to their table. Carter's usual table was a secluded one from the rest of the restaurant crowd and offered a spectacular view of the Charles River. He quietly arranged for the wine and turned his attention to the woman at his side.

The physician had been watching him, how he moved, how his voice was smooth and commanding. The man had presence. She smiled slightly. No, this man would not be dining alone; any woman would gladly join him. Of all the women he could select why had he selected her?

"I'm so glad you called, Dr. Hoffman. I would be dining alone tonight."

"Really? Alone, I doubt that." Julia smiled coyly, a devilish tone in her voice she added, "I thought perhaps you auotgraphed your phone number in every woman's book."

Richard laughed, "You are…...the feisty one."

Their waiter arrived with the wine, and with Richard's nod poured their glasses.

"I hoped you would appreciate the direct approach, Dr. Hoffman. Was I direct enough for you?"

"I think direct is better. Each person knows what the other person wants, it saves a great deal of time, don't you agree?"

He toyed with the ring on his left hand. Julia watched with fascination, Carter appeared calm and relaxed but his hands revealed his nervousness.

"Yes, I agree, Dr. Hoffman. Dr. Hoffman, are we going to continue the formality all evening or may I call you Julia?"

Julia nodded, "Julia, if you like, as long as I may call you Richard."

"Agreed," He announced as he reached for his wine glass. "A toast?"

Julia took the wine glass in her hand and raised it to his.

"To possibilities."

Their glasses touched, each watching the other over the rim of their glasses.

Julia turned to enjoy the view from their table deeply enjoying the cat and mouse game with Richard Carter. Turning back to her dinner companion she found him staring at her.

"It's a very nice view."She offered.

"Yes it is," he agreed without looking away from her.

Julia felt slightly uncomfortable. Her fingers slid along the smooth edge of the knife on the table, her hand toyed with the napkin in her lap.

"Tell me, Dr.… Richard, why did you invite me for dinner?"

If her question surprised him, he didn't let it show.

"I find you very interesting, and quite attractive."

"Is that all?" She asked.

He chuckled and didn't respond immediately. Julia's eyes sparkled, enjoying his silence.

Richard leaned closer, inhaling the delicate perfume she wore and softly answered her question. "_I had considered making love to you, Julia Hoffman_." He watched her eyes widen, her cheeks flush. It was his turn to enjoy her silence.

Leaning even closer, Julia felt the warmth of his breath on her check and the scent of his cologne, his lips lightly brushed hers, caressing softly as a feather. Richard leaned back and smiled.

Julia took a sip from her wine glass, trying to regain her thoughts and composure. This was not going to plan. The evening was supposed to be a nice meal with polite conversation, an hour of dancing and then home. Now all she could think about was his kiss, how his leg brushed against hers beneath the table, the warmth of his breath on her cheek, the scent of his cologne, the touch of his hands and more. Wasn't this what she wanted, wasn't this what she dreamed for five long years? Yes, her body screamed while her logical mind tried to maintain control.

"You're very persuasive, Richard. A woman could have a difficult time resisting your charm."

Carter perched his chin on his folded fingers and watched her with interest, enjoying the power he wielded and how quickly she had composed herself.

"I find it equally difficult resisting your charms, Julia."

She laughed at his comment.

"Don't sell yourself short," he said smiling, his tone serious, "you have a seductive aura, the way you move, the way you walk, your lips, the way your dress slips up your legs when you're seated."

Julia tugged on the hem of her dress with her hand. Damn Diane and her ideas, a dress that accentuates her figure.

"A man notices these things. You can't help it, its part of who you are."

_Was he correct; was this a subconscious part of who she was? If a man could notice, why hadn't Barnabas Collins noticed in all those years, or had he knowingly refused to notice her? _

_What's going on here? The evening wasn't supposed to be about her love life. This was not casual conversation. It was time to turn the tables and redirect the conversation._

"I understand your great uncle was the famous Egyptologist, Howard Carter? Didn't he find King Tutankhamen's tomb?"

"Yes, that's correct." Richard answered without smiling, his hand toying with the ring on his left hand.

"And your father, Huntington Carter, didn't he also pursue treasures in Egypt as well?"

Richard Carter showed slight annoyance with her questions, but managed to muster a slight smile. "Yes, my father is Huntington Carter. Of course you noted that from my book." Why did the publisher insist on placing that information in his publications despite his protests. Would he ever be free of them? Like Blair, they were always breathing down his neck; they were the perennial monkeys on his back.

"Really, Julia, I would rather not spend this evening discussing my family."

Julia's eyes narrowed. _So that's his Achilles' heel, the famous family members, particularly the father, Huntington Carter_.

Richard could see the wheels turning in her head, and grew annoyed. "I suppose you're going to psychoanalyze that?"

Julia felt a pang of guilt and sorrow and could understood Richard and Barnabas' guilt and sadness concerning their life and family. Who was she to judge, she had her own demons.

Without thinking she reached out and covered his hand, her voice soft, "I'm sorry Richard, I understand how you feel. We have many other things we can discuss."

He looked down at her hand covering his, and slipped his other hand on top of hers. "Thank you," He spoke softly.

"What would you recommend from the menu?" she began, thankful that they had slowed the pace and cleared the air.

In a few moments their server appeared, and exchanged pleasantries with Richard. He seemed to have connections wherever he went. They ordered, even though Julia felt too nervous and excited to eat. Being with Richard Carter was like a roller coaster ride, reaching some imaginable height of excitement and tension, the next moment sliding down into some dark brooding secret. Their cat and mouse game had slowed, each circled the other anticipating the game to start again.

Quietly they ate their meal exchanging casual pleasantries. Julia wondered about their evening of dancing. She could hear her friend's voice, '_Julia, dancing is just another form of foreplay._' Diane was so motherly at times with her comments. Tonight was the exception, Diane hadn't said much to her, just an arched eyebrow as she closed the front door.

In the restaurant foyer Julia felt Richard's hands move along her shoulders as he helped her with her cloak. His fingers touched the fabric, trailing along the bare skin of her neck.

"This is a very unusual design," He noted, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yes, it is," Julia answered briefly not caring to discuss the history of the cloak she wore in 1840. She avoided his eyes not wanting to discuss her secret.

The air was crisp as they stepped outside the restaurant and waited for Carter's vehicle to be brought around. Richard slipped his arm around her shoulders, and leaned toward her. "I've enjoyed spending time with you, Julia."

Looking into his sable brown eyes she felt herself melting.

"Yes, it has been enjoyable." She replied weakly. Richard heard the deep moan of the engine as the attendant slowed his car in the drive. Carter stepped to a gunmetal gray Porsche roadster and opened the door for her. The attendant tossed him his keys.

"Good night, Dr. Carter."

"Good night, Maurice." Richard slid in behind the wheel and started the engine.

"I should have expected this," Julia replied, admiring the interior of the sports car and her close proximity to Richard Carter.

"What?" he asked.

Before she could reply, his fingers turned her chin and kissed her firmly. Julia was thankful she was seated, again feeling out of breath and light-headed.

Richard leaned back in his seat. "Did you expect that?"

"No, but I should have." She laughed.

Richard chuckled and eased the car out into traffic, heading to his favorite club for dancing.

She hadn't been dancing in ages and heard her mother's voice. '_Julia, a proper young woman needs to be trained in personal etiquette, entertaining guests and dancing.' H_er mother had envisioned ballroom dancing, not the modern sensual dancing, no tangos or rumbas for her daughter. At her weekly dance lessons Julia made sure she learned _all_ the dances.

As a young girl she felt tall and awkward, the dance lessons had given her a chance to realize she had poise and grace. Tall and slender she moved gracefully on the dance floor. Many of her dance partners were much shorter, but as she aged her height was no longer a concern.

How long had it been since she had been on a 'date'? Her career had made dating difficult, if not impossible. But the rules for dating were still fresh in her mind. She had enjoyed the game with Richard, but the game could become very real. She had sipped her wine slowly, and at the club she would drink very little. If she were not careful she knew where she could easily awaken tomorrow morning.

She let her eyes move over Richard Carter, taking in the way his muscles pressed against the fabric of his clothes as he drove, turning the wheel, shifting gears. Clothing seemed to be a necessary annoyance to him; his body seemed freer in the swimsuit. Without warning he turned, his dark brown eyes penetrating hers. For a moment she felt guilty for looking at him in such a lustful manner._ What was wrong with her? Had it been so long since she had been with a man? Was she feeling and living all her romantic thoughts about Barnabas Collins? Were the haunted sable brown eyes Richard's or Barnabas'?_

She smiled weakly, "Are we almost there?"

Richard flashed a boyish grin, down shifted and turned the wheel sharply sending the sports car roaring down a narrow side street.

##############################

_Later that evening, Diane Sanger's townhouse_

Diane Sanger sat at her dining room table smoking a cigarette, watching the news, preparing a grant for the laboratory when Julia Hoffman walked in. Sanger's eyes were dreamy, watching the smoke trailing upward. She watched her friend slide the cloak from her shoulders and place it in the closet. Julia wearily sat down in the chair opposite her friend. Sanger could detect the faint odor of cologne and leather wafting across the table.

Diane's eyebrows arched. "Well, Cinderella, you're home early."

Julia nodded. Diane's eyes and mind analyzed and checked every detail noticing the flush in Julia's cheeks, hair a little disheveled, and no lipstick. Patiently she waited for Julia to speak, flicking the ashes in the ashtray.

"I can't imagine an evening with Richard Carter could be uninteresting." She had tossed out the bait and waited for her friend to take it. How well did she know Julia Hoffman?

Julia leaned back, ran her fingers through her hair, sighed deeply. "I'm tired, Diane. I'll see you in the morning."

Diane watched with amazement as Julia rose from the table and moved down the hallway to her room. She wasn't ready to discuss her evening. The wild ride with Richard Carter had just begun. Julia stepped out of her dress and underclothes and into the shower. The hot water poured over her body. She had enjoyed the dancing very much and had never felt more stimulated and aroused in her life. Richard was a great dancer as she knew he would be. _And yes, mother, she had enjoyed the dancing and it was like foreplay._

While they danced cheek to cheek, Richard had whispered. _"You dance very well, Julia. Perhaps you didn't spend all that time in the library after all. _

She moved the washcloth while her mind recalled the evening. He had asked if she had a practice in Boston? Where was Wynncliff? What kind of medicine did she practice? Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. The hot water rinsed away the soap as she turned, her skin turning a rosy pink. Turning further, she let the water trail down her chest and abdomen and thought about their goodnight kiss, leaning against the wall of the shower stall feeling a state of euphoria.

Julia relived the delight of his goodnight kiss, his lips hungrily caressiing hers, his hands slipping beneath her cloak sliding along the fabric of her dress, she felt his aroused state as he pulled her close, his hands pressing her hips firmly against his. Julia turned down the hot water, letting the cold water increase.

#######################################################################

_Richard Carter's townhouse_

Richard Carter stepped from the shower, grabbed a towel, dried, wrapped it around his waist.

_Julia Hoffman is perfect!_ He thought, with a bounce in his step.

'_She's intelligent, independent, a hematologist, a woman, a little older than he was accustomed, but otherwise perfect.' _

Carter tossed the towel aside, slipped on pajama bottoms, turned on his desk lamp and looked over the private detective report. After their meeting he called a friend, a private detective, and started his own research on Dr. Julia Hoffman. Her credentials were quite impressive. Actually, he was envious of her accomplishments. It was clearly obvious, Julia Hoffman was ambitious. He would have to play to that ambition if he were to enlist her help. He would offer her an opportunity she could not refuse. It had been five long years since she had published anything. How could she turn down the opportunity to collaborate with Dr. Richard Carter? He had another book signing obligation in New York City. He would ask her to join him.

He began to turn out the light, paused, recalling how she had taken his hand, spoken words of comfort and understanding. He felt her warmth and kindness, and for a moment he was free of his demons. He shook his head. She's a psychologist, that's what they do, it means nothing.

Suddenly his head and chest began to tighten and throb, urgently he looked for the wooden chest next to his bed, kneeling, he opened it, reached inside and took out the mask. Deep in the Yucatan cave system he found the mask amid the remains of the first shaman. The mask was there along with the manuscript and map.

The mask consisted of the top portion of a human skull. Below the eye sockets tiny holes held strands of dark human hair fastened along the margin. In the confines of the cave he had removed his diving mask and placed the mask over his own face. It seemed like only a second, but the coma-like state lasted for at least an hour. During that time he had a remarkable dream, a dream where all was revealed to him.

Richard reclined on the bed and placed the mask on his face, breathed deeply, the throbbing stopped, his body drifting, waiting patiently for the dream.

################################################################################

_The next morning, Diane Sanger's townhouse_

Julia smelled the aroma of coffee while moving down the hallway to the kitchen. Upstairs she heard Diane's footsteps as she dressed and prepared for a day at the lab.

She had made some very promising connections during the convention. First she needed coffee, strong and hot. _Yes,_ _Diane, I know, like our men_. Her lips pulled into a lopsided grin. Pouring the coffee she noticed the cutting board with homemade bread, a small container of honey-butter and a decorative basket filled with ripe peaches. Julia sipped her coffee, removed a small plate from the cabinet and cut a slice from the loaf and applied a thin layer of honey-butter. Sitting at the kitchen table she stared at the bread and basket of peaches.

'_Eliot.'_ She thought sadly. Like the robe and slippers she wore, he was her soft and comforting presence. She smelled the yeasty freshness of the bread and the sweet aroma of honey and recalled their last evening together. She did miss seeing him. She could always rely on Eliot and his concern for her. They had parted in anger and that bothered her. Julia stared at the basket of peaches and recalled the cobbler he had prepared for her that evening. How could she begin to apologize? Or did she only want to apologize to relieve her guilt? Or was there more?

Julia looked up to see Diane Sanger pouring coffee.

"Good-morning."

Diane sipped her coffee before replying, "Good-morning, you're up bright and early. Your big date didn't slow you down?"

Julia gave a deep chuckle. "You're just dying to know all the details of my evening with Richard Carter."

Her friend brought her coffee cup to the kitchen table and waited patiently.

"You were right, Diane, our men are strong and hot like our coffee."

Sanger gave a throaty laugh, anxiously waiting to live the romance vicariously through Julia.

"And?"

"And," Julia continued, "we enjoyed an evening of dinner and dancing."

Diane's eyes narrowed, and gestured with her fingers, indicating more, more. Julia enjoyed toying with her friend, postponing the drama, until she could see Diane was ready to explode.

"Richard Carter knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. He's very charming."

Diane anxiously moved her fingers, indicating more, more.

"And yes, Diane, he is very sexy. The man oozes sex appeal and is very much aware of his sexual powers."

Her friend smiled with some satisfaction. "Will you see him again?"

Julia finished the bread, and sipped her coffee, contemplating the answer to Diane's question.

Finally, Julia waved her hand in dismissal, "I doubt if I'll see him again. I'm not sure I'm really his type."

~~~tbc~~~


	9. Chapter 9

"All The Way"

**Chapter 9**

_The wilds of Utah._

The next few days brought a flurry of activity to the canyon. The university had seen fit after the Korean War to purchase army surplus materials from their M.A.S.H. units. The materials were perfect for constructing temporary facilities for their remote digs. The university support staff busily erected tents, connected generators, and assembled a mess tent. A meandering path was worn as trucks and trailers fought their way over rocks and uneven terrain to set up base camp between the canyon walls and the meandering stream.

Herbert Osmund and Eliot Stokes moved around the site answering questions and inspecting the progress. Herb spread the map of the general layout across a table in the now erected mess hall and assembly room. In a few hours they would have a general meeting and start the process of meticulously documenting and analyzing every detail of the Anasazi village. Professors and graduate students from three universities were now on site and eagerly ready to begin the process.

As the last of the trucks lumbered off, the small support staff began the job of preparing the first of many meals for the hungry researchers. Herb carefully placed the map of the village on the movable bulletin board and waited as the group assembled. Osmund smiled as he saw Bridget Marlin his graduate student enter the tent followed by Hallie Stokes. They would be cataloging the Anasazi pottery.

Following them, Dr. Denis Summerlin, from the University of Utah and his graduate students Lance Doole and Patrick Fahey, would be correlating the growth rings from the wooden ladders found in this site with the growth rings from other known Anasazi villages in the hopes of constructing a climate map.

The last research group, Dr. Eric Turpening, paleobotanist, from the University of Arizona and his graduate students Martin Livingstone and Patricia Ferris would be working on the corn studies. They were still working on the lineage of the modern corn plant.

Eliot Stokes eased in through the opening and took a seat in the back. Herbert smiled as he saw his friend take a seat and scanned the crowd mentally taking attendance. Stokes would serve as the site photographer. It would be his job to document all the work taking place on the site and to photograph all artifacts in situ and on display. Eliot's photography would tie the site together. He would be moving over the site and would develop film in the photography tent. Herbert called the meeting to order. For the rest of the afternoon the plan for the site was discussed, argued and documented. As fatigue, heat and hunger set in he saw the need to draw the meeting to a close. He did have one more announcement to make to the group.

"I just wanted to inform you that in a few days Dr. Richard Carter and his staff will be joining us."

Eliot's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and felt as though he had been punched in the chest. He quickly stepped outside the tent to catch his breath.

The group noisily whispered among themselves. A male voice from the crowd called out.

"When did you say King Richard would bless us with his presence?"

Herb cleared his voice and announced loudly, "Here, here, now, if it were not for Dr. Carter we would not be able to proceed with the research at this site. Remember we are professionals. He will be here in a few days. Now let's get settled, darkness is approaching."

The crowd stood and streamed outside moving to their respective areas. Herb remained in the tent staring at the site map when Eliot grabbed Osmund by the arm and pulled him to a secluded corner.

"What the hell are you doing Herb? Why didn't you tell me about Carter?"

Herb's face was expressionless. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Eliot leaned in, eyes tense, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You deliberately omitted this very important bit of information. You knew I wouldn't come if I knew Carter would be here."

Herb tried to move away and make light of the situation. "You and Carter, that was a long time ago. Professional differences are bound to pop up from time to time. I assumed your tiff was over."

"How could you Herb, you're my friend," Eliot's voice was full of emotion. Herb would never understand his 'tiff' with Carter would never be over.

Osmund looked at the map, then at his friend. "I wanted you here Eliot, for me, I wanted to work with you again. I was worried that if you knew Carter would be here you wouldn't come. It's been a long time since I've seen you. I just hoped we could pick up where we left off. I guess I'm just trying to recapture our Harvard days."

Eliot shook his head in astonishment, "Damn!"

His friend shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry Eliot. I just thought your professional dispute with Carter was over, I had no idea."

Of all the times and places for Herbert Osmund to grow sentimental. Eliot looked at his friend and realized he could not stay angry with him.

Eliot gave a gesture of finality with his hands. "I'll be civil and nothing more."

Osmund nodded in agreement and watched his friend leave the tent.

~~~tbc~~~


	10. Chapter 10

"All The Way"

Rating: M- Strong sexual content. Adults doing what adults do.

Chapter 10

_Boston, Massachusetts_

Julia had assembled a portfolio of contacts from the AMA Convention, copies of her professional vitae and a list of several promising opportunities. She would need to make choices, whether she would stay in research, return to general practice in hematology, or continue her psychiatric work. Her career could resume as though the last five years had been a dream. Would it be that easy?

Slowly she sipped her coffee and stared at the bread on the kitchen counter. Eliot would be planning the new semester and resuming the comfortable routine of his university duties and she…. well, she could resume her medical practice. The challenges and excitement they had shared would become only a recollection. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. The phone rang. Diane had left for work, perhaps she had forgotten something.

She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, Julia. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Julia listened carefully trying to recognize the smooth masculine voice on the other end.

"No, you didn't wake me. Richard?"

She heard a soft laugh on the other end.

"It's only been a few hours, have you forgotten me so quickly?"

Julia straightened in her chair, recalling the cold shower from last night. "No, I just didn't expect to hear from you."

"You didn't think I would forget about you."

Julia's eyes watched the smoke from her cigarette drift to the ceiling.

"I assumed you were being polite, considering I'm a little mature for your taste."

Julia noticed a slight hesitation in his voice, had she struck a cord. She smiled slightly.

"Could you meet me for lunch? I have some business I would like to discuss with you."

Julia's eyes narrowed. "Last night you wanted me for my body, today it's my mind. How interesting!"

Richard laughed again, "You're not the slightest bit curious?"

"Should I be?" she asked toying with him.

"You have my number Julia, think it over."

Julia frowned. He had tossed the ball in her court letting her make the next move. Yes, she was curious. What possible business would he want to discuss with her? She rustled the paper on the table pretending to check her schedule.

With an exaggerated sigh, "You're in luck it looks like my schedule does allow for a brief meeting at lunch today."

"Wonderful, I'll meet you at O'Malley's near the river. Have you heard of it? It's a nice little bar and grill and they have great sandwiches. How about 11:30?"

"I've heard of it," Julia rustled the paper again. "Yes, 11:30 will fit into my schedule."

"I'll see you then, Good-bye."

Julia hung up the phone, ground out her cigarette and began to undress.

###############################

_O'Malley's near the Charles River_

O'Malley's catered to the professional crowd. Richard had arrived early and settled in one of the corner tables and ordered a drink. As Julia entered the bar he motioned for her to join him, politely stood and pulled the chair out for her to sit next to him.

"Thank you for joining me on such short notice."

Julia nodded taking in his relaxed attire, a navy polo and khaki pants.

"You wanted to discuss business."

Richard nodded as he motioned for the server.

"Iced tea," Julia ordered, took a Tiperello from her purse and lit it. Richard watched the thin, dark cigar placed between her full lips. Julia studied him, removed the Tiperello, and used the tip of her tongue to slowly moisten her lips. Richard nervously moistened his own lips, as Julia smiled.

He cleared his voice and began, "Would you consider collaborating on a research project?"

"Collaborating?" Julia repeated, gently stroking the tapered end of the Tiperello against her lips as though in deep thought. She could see the tension in his eyes as he watched. Two can play this seduction game she thought.

"What is the project?" she finally asked.

"The project is an Anasazi village in Utah. I need someone to analyze blood samples from the remains there. The arid climate and the cave site have helped preserve the tissues. The site is very isolated and we'll need you to serve as the site physician as well."

Julia's eyes narrowed, tapped the ashes into the decorative tray at their table.

Carter had not anticipated her hesitation. Why didn't she eagerly agree, this was a golden opportunity? She should be leaping at the chance to work with him.

"I would want equal credit," Julia began coolly, "and I want it in writing."

Richard's eyes widened. Fifty-fifty, in writing, he had never shared anything with anyone in his life. His graduate students felt the honor of working with him was compensation enough.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" He asked incredulously.

Julia smiled sweetly, elegantly holding the Tiperello between her fingertips. "Let's just say I don't want any misunderstandings. It will be fifty-fifty, all conditions specified, in writing, or it doesn't happen. You have your attorney write it, I'll have mine read it, and if it's fair, you have a deal."

Richard's eyes blinked rapidly for a moment considering the change of events. She's intelligent, independent, a hematologist, but she's still a woman. Yes, she's a woman. Richard smiled. He could handle women.

"O.K. Julia, you have a deal."

Julia gave a slight smile trying not to show her feelings of triumph.

"When you agree, Julia, we need to begin the preparations right away. Tomorrow night we could have dinner at my townhouse and work on the project."

"If I agree."

"While we're in New York City for my book signing you could check the supply houses and continue your research. We will leave for Utah a few days after my book signing."

"Are you asking me to travel with you to New York as well?"

Richard tried hard not to appear nervous. She had caught him by surprise, and her apparent reluctance after last night was unexpected. He had not met a woman who could resist the Carter charm.

"It wouldn't be all work. We could take in a few Broadway plays, museums, fine restaurants, whatever you like," Richard smiled, feeling he had sweetened the deal.

Julia's face was expressionless as she leaned back in her chair. Richard's eyes moved over the feminine exterior, the simple gray suit, white pearl necklace and earrings, and marveled how the deceptive feminine facade covered such a shrewd negotiator. _Where did she learn_ _this? Playing poker_?

She and Diane had played in many poker games on their road trip. Julia enjoyed the tension of their game, knowing he wanted her in more than one way sweetened the experience. Carter's tastes were for a young, inexperienced woman. Julia smiled. However, she was sure Richard would not be able to resist the challenge and excitement of chasing an older and more experienced woman.

The physician finished her ice tea and ground out the Tiperello.

"I look forward to hearing from you and your attorney," She announced checking her watch, "If you'll excuse me I need to leave."

Richard stood and watched with astonishment as Julia Hoffman rose and moved across the busy restaurant, stopped at the door and gave a quick wave before disappearing.

Carter slowly sat down. "Damn," He muttered.

###################################

Julia called upon the services of Ana-Gen's legal counsel before signing Richard's agreement. The conditions were quite generous and with her attorney's blessing she signed the documents.

Diane shook her head and gave Julia a motherly look.

_"You're playing with fire, Julia. You're playing a risky game with Richard Carter. Men like Carter never lose, they make sure of it."_

Julia lifted her chin, lower lip set in determination.

"I'm not use to losing either, I'm sure of it," Julia replied in defiance before leaving to join Richard Carter for dinner, a working dinner.

##################################

_Richard Carter's townhouse_

Julia was glad she had chosen to wear one of her simple dark suits. She wanted Richard to know this was a working dinner and nothing more. On arrival the physician's eyes moved appreciatively over the burgundy polo and black pants and decided Carter would be handsome in whatever he wore.

Richard confessed he was not the most creative cook. He explained the last six months in the Yucatan jungle his group had cooked for sustenance not creativity. The meal was simple, New York strip, baked potato and a spring salad, their conversation light, both contemplating the details of their project together.

They sat on one corner of a large dining table looking out on a great room where a large leather sofa sat in front of a spacious fireplace. Richard had a small fire burning to remove the evening chill. A hallway to the side led to two bedrooms and a bath. The furnishings revealed a man who traveled extensively; the woods and styles from different countries, the figurines and artifacts spanned the globe. Yet there was a quite elegance, the intricate pattern of the Persian rug by the fireplace, the expensive crystal chandelier hanging over the table. Richard Carter projected himself well in his furnishings. He had an image to maintain.

She watched as he quietly cleared their plates and refilled their wine glasses. Julia pulled paper, pencil and catalogs from her briefcase and spread them on the table. Richard returned with his briefcase and joined her. The next 45 minutes they discussed the details of the site and the extent of their research.

The physician had pages and pages of notes and questions. The task of setting up a mobile lab in the middle of nowhere might have caused other researchers to stop in their tracks, but Julia's experience in the old house at Collinwood had prepared her. The old house had some of the same obstacles to over come, the lack of running water and electricity. The dark, moldy confines of the cellar were as inhospitable as the heat and sand of Utah.

Julia easily created an equipment list, jotting down supply houses she would check for available equipment. Her collaborator insisted money was not a concern and to purchase only the best supplies and equipment.

Richard watched with admiration as her fingers moved across the paper, her lips pressed together in concentration. He had given her the most basic information and with a creative and intellectual prowess she filled in the details of his simple plan. Why was he not able to perform these mental gymnastics with such ease? He had spent his whole life compensating and stepping on the shoulders of others to reach his goals. For what end he often wondered. He moved the pencil across his own paper creating elaborate doodles, feeling the pressure to succeed from Blair and Huntington Carter. Richard watched Julia drain the last of the wine from her glass and resume her work.

His mind fondly recalled her hand covering his. She had been quick to express kindness and sympathy, caressing and soothing him with her touch and her eyes, and for a moment the pain seemed to vanish. He wanted to recapture those feelings.

Julia stopped momentarily to think and felt his eyes. The smile and tenderness in his eyes surprised her. Compassionately she returned his smile and covered his hand with her. Looking into his warm brown eyes she saw the same haunted eyes as the photo taken by the fire, just like the fire glowing in the fireplace behind them. She had spent so many evenings with Barnabas Collins, looking into his tormented eyes, trying to save the man from the monster he had become? She could see the same torment in Richard Carter.

Gently he caressed her fingers, the warmth of her eyes a welcome invitation, "My great uncle, Howard Carter, became immortal with his discovery of King Tut's tomb. His name and face are in every textbook in the world."

Julia watched his face soften, eyes growing moist and glistening.

"My father, Huntington Carter, a great Harvard alumnus, is known throughout the world as a great Egyptologist. Scholars still come to him for advice and knowledge. They pay homage to his greatness."

The bitterness in his tone slipped through as he continued, "Can you imagine what it's like forever walking in their shadow? You're the next in a line of great men. How will you compare to their greatness. Will your best be good enough? The idea of mediocrity and failure are out of the question."

Julia leaned forward, her hand caressing his cheek, trying to comfort him.

"Your father should love and be proud of who you are, Richard. You are successful in your own right," She said reassuringly.

Richard pulled her hands together and brought them to his lips and kissed them. How wonderful it felt for her to touch him, to dispel the demons that gnawed away at his soul, to feel the warmth of her understanding.

She wanted to comfort him, hold him in her arms and share the pain she saw in his eyes. Richard dropped to his knees by her chair, his arms circling her waist, his face pressed against her neck, feeling her hands gently stroking his back and shoulders.

"Julia, your touch," he whispered.

She felt his body tremble as he stood taking her in his arms bringing her close to him, kissing her lips, the angle of her jaw. Yielding to him, eyes closed, her arms circled his neck, fingers running through his hair not wanting the moment to end. Suddenly she felt him lift her in his arms, her body floating light as a feather.

The light around her became soft, her feet touching the carpet, while hands gently removed her jacket, fingers moved over the soft, thin fabric of her blouse skillfully unfastening each button. Tenderly she kissed the angle of his jaw, then his neck, her fingers pulled on the polo and felt it disappear. In the dim light her eyes enjoyed the muscles of his chest, while her fingertips moved across their firmness, along a trail of soft hair disappearing below his open waistband. Emitting a moan of pleasure he kissed her neck and shoulders, his fingers slipped the blouse and straps of her bra down her shoulders. Julia's head began to spin, as blood drained and flowed to areas that throbbed with desire, five years of desire.

The waistband of her skirt loosened, strong fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her skirt, caressing and kneading. She could not stifle the moan as the remainder of her clothing and shoes dropped to the floor. Reclining on the bed, the softness of the comforter on her back and legs, his warm body covered her, pressing against hers. Fingers ran through his hair, trailed along the muscles in his back and waist, and the firm muscles of his bare buttocks. His hips pressed urgently as her legs wrapped around his. Her back arched as his lips caressed and sucked each nipple, his fingers squeezing the flesh of her bottom.

For five years she sat by the fire waiting and hoping this moment would happen.

Carter studied the face below him and felt something new. He didn't feel his usual sense of power and conquest but something different….something akin to love.

He felt love in pleasuring her. He enjoyed the sight of her parted lips, the soft breasts and nipples firm and erect moving gently with each inhalation. What had she done to him? His lips began to form words.

Julia looked up at him dreamily; saw the perspiration forming on his face and chest, his lips moving as he poised over her. Her eyes were filled with such tenderness. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Was he being foolish? He wanted to tell her he loved her.

No one had ever told him they loved him, not even his parents. Throughout his life he had never formed any true loving attachments. Women were made for pleasure and seeing their pleasure only fed his feelings of_ power_. He always had the _power_ to make them feel whatever he liked.

#####################################

_The next morning, Richard Carter's townhouse_

Julia stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her body, enjoying the pleasurable endorphins that still coursed through her body from their night of lovemaking. She could hear Diane's voice.

"_You're playing with fire, Julia. You're playing a risky game with Richard Carter. Men like Carter never lose, they make sure of it."_

Had she really lost to Richard Carter or was it a standoff? Their game of cat and mouse had been sidetracked by their own needs. Their night together had been long, passionate and satisfying. They had satisfied a need for each other, a need to love and be loved. Would their game resume as though last night had never happened? She sighed and turned off the water. Time would tell.

Julia dried and wrapped the towel around her and slipped back into the bedroom. Searching the floor for her clothing she discovered a wooden crate near the bed, the lock hanging loosely in the hasp. Richard's name was on the side with 'Personal' stenciled in red. What could he possibly keep in a locked crate in his bedroom? Julia lowered her head to the lid of the crate and listened. A nervous laugh almost escaped her lips as she recalled the Leviathan box. Peeking above the edge of the bed she found Richard sleeping peacefully. Carefully she touched the lock making sure it did not scrape against the hasp. She would only take a quick peek. With surgical precision her fingers expertly moved the lock from the hasp and raised the lid. Julia gasped as Richard turned in bed, his arm dropping over the side and across the lid pressing it shut. His face rested on the edge of the bed, eyes fluttering slightly but remaining closed. Julia quickly replaced the lock and gathered her clothes from the floor.

_'The box will have to wait for the moment_.' She moved into the bathroom to dress.

~~~tbc~~~


	11. Chapter 11

"All The Way"

Chapter 11

_Utah_

The sun rose above the canyon walls dispelling the shadows while the smell of coffee and bacon filled the air. Slowly the camp came to life with activity preparing for the precisely choreographed assault of the Anasazi village. Osmund and Stokes slipped into the primitive latrine to shower and shave before the meeting in the mess tent.

Eliot stood bare-chested at the sink slowly moving the razor across his cheek and jaw, stopped, checked his progress in the slightly distorted mirror as Herb stepped from one of the shower stalls fastening his belt and tossing his towel across his shoulder.

"What a wonderful morning! Today, the adventure begins!" Herb announced cheerfully.

Stokes continued moving the razor along his neck and around his chin. His friend stopped to look in the mirror, leaned in further inspecting Eliot's upper lip.

"Are we growing another moustache?"

Eliot completed the last stroke, rinsed and dried his face and turned to face his friend.

"Perhaps," He announced. Herb's eyes narrowed, checking the thin moustache over Eliot's lip.

His friend laughed shaking his head. "You do this every time. You know it makes you look like… some… desperado."

Eliot chuckled, leaned in to check Herb's own moustache.

"You're just envious."

Osmund slapped his friend on the back, called out over his shoulder, "Breakfast in 10 minutes."

Eliot began tucking in his shirt and noted his belt had to move in two notches to fasten properly. The waist, the moustache, the tanned skin, he was a changed man. He liked what he saw in the mirror. Glancing at his watch he hurriedly finished and headed to the mess tent. The teams would assemble for breakfast hold a quick meeting tying up any details before heading for the village. Today they would set up the grid and designate areas of occupation for each research team.

Stokes rushed in, poured a cup of coffee, picked up some toast and headed for Herb's table. Walking across the mess tent he studied the familiar faces at each tables and began to grin. A sea of small furry moustaches were at every table. Osmund sat pretending to nurse his coffee suppressing his laughter. Eliot placed his coffee and toast next to his friend, gracefully extending his arms out in an elegant bow to everyone in the room. The group burst into laughter while toying with their moustaches like Groucho.

Eliot smiled graciously to everyone around him as he sat down. Without looking at his friend he spoke from the corner of his mouth, "I'm going to get you for this, Osmund."

Herb nonchalantly sipped his coffee, never making eye contact, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Stokes.

##############################

An hour later, like a stream of foraging ants a procession of wooden ladders were carried to the Anasazi village. At the base of the outer wall Professor Denis Summerlin gave directions for the substitution of modern wooden ladders for the ancient ones. Once inside the village the group would start the construction of the rope grid marking the beginning of their individual projects.

The village in many ways resembled a fort. The Anasazi were peaceful farmers and traders who needed protection from hostile outsiders. The high vertical perimeter walls restricted access to the interior. The wooden ladders at key locations provided entry and if you were welcome you could move by ladder to the first level of the multileveled complex. From there you could reach other areas by short ladders or stairways. Like a protective womb the settlement set nestled in the concave recess of the canyon wall.

Before any work began the obligatory group photo would be taken at the base of the perimeter wall. Eliot set up his tripod, set the timer and rushed to take his place beside his niece, Hallie Stokes. Everyone smiled sporting their moustaches enjoying the joke on Eliot Stokes. The moustaches disappeared for the serious group photo. The final click and whirr of the camera sent everyone on a race to complete their respective jobs.

Eliot tended to his camera when Hallie moved to his side. In the rush to set up camp they had little time to speak, just a hug and a quick greeting in passing. The young woman smiled, replacing her moustache.

"This is so exciting, Uncle Eliot."

Her uncle, continuing his work, glanced at her moustache and grinned, "I like your new look, Hallie, I think you should wear it always. Perhaps it will help deter young gentlemen callers."

Hallie giggled, "Deter young gentlemen callers, now that's funny."

She enjoyed the joke on her uncle and how everyone she meet seemed to respect him. She came to realize her uncle was pretty cool and very much the professional. Why did things seem so different now? Had her uncle changed or had she? Perhaps it was a little of both. Her uncle had given her the best gift possible. He had made arrangements for her to work as a research assistant on an archeological expedition. Maybe she would become an anthropologist or an archeologist. She might even start classes at the university. Hallie slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick hug. Automatically his arm moved around her shoulders.

"Thank you Uncle Eliot."

He looked down at her youthful face; the expression was priceless.

"I'm so glad you're here, Hallie."

"Me, too!' She beamed then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off to help Bridget Marlin carry their pottery gear.

~~~tbc~~~


	12. Chapter 12

"All The Way"

Chapter 12

PG-13 For sexual content and situations

_Richard Carter's townhouse_

Julia spread the newspaper across the breakfast bar and was finishing her second cup of black coffee by the time Richard slowly walked into the kitchen. Wearing a robe loosely tied, he rubbed his face and smoothed back his hair, stopped suddenly and stared at her. Julia glanced up from her newspaper.

"Good-morning, Richard."

He frowned, "Good-morning. You're dressed?"

Julia casually turned the newspaper page. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Last night…..," he began, his voice trailed off as though trying to piece together a puzzle.

She stood, drained her coffee, and placed the cup in the sink with the rest of the dishes.

"I'm sorry, Richard, but I have a number of errands to run today," She said, kissing him as she departed, leaving him standing in the kitchen. Julia hurried to the bedroom, dropped to the edge of the bed hoping for a quick peak at the crate. The lock was fastened.

"Damn!" she muttered. Just one peek was all she needed to satisfy her curiosity. Now the crater would be forever on her mind.

Sighing deeply she recalled her missing hose and garter and began the search along the dust ruffle. Running her fingertips along the soft fabric her mind recalled how easily her clothing seemed to float away, freeing her body for soft kisses and caresses. A garter and one stocking appeared from the edge of the sheet. She stopped to slip them on. Where was the other? She ran her fingers under the edge feeling for the silkiness of her stocking and found it. Pulling on the toe she felt it stiffly pulling something else. Intertwined with her hose a pair of lacy white bikini underwear; obviously not hers, trailed out behind it. She heard Richard's footsteps in the room and looked up. He stood, staring in disbelief at the bikini underwear.

"I'm sorry, Julia," He blurted.

Julia frowned and eyed him, "Sorry for what Richard, bad housekeeping?"

He crossed the room, took the underwear, tossed them in the trashcan and took her hands in his.

"I am very sorry, Julia."

She searched his eyes for sincerity before rising to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be sorry, Richard," She looked up at him. "I'm not some naïve young thing who believes I'm your one and only."

Julia rolled the stocking and fastened it then crossed her bare leg.

She gave him a sly smile, "_And you would be a_ _fool to think you were my first_."

Richard sat next to her on the bed his fingers gently caressing her.

"Julia, stay with me. Bring your things here and stay with me until we leave for New York. We can drive to the university today. The library and facilities will be at your disposal, whatever you need. We can talk about the trip, our research."

She watched him._ By staying here she would have added time to look for the key to the crate. He might not take the crate to Utah; this might be her only chance. Perhaps he would accidentally leave it unlocked. Why couldn't she just ask him if she could see what was in it. She could, but suppose he said no, then he would know she was curious and might watch her and the crate more carefully. _

Julia's hesitation made Richard nervous. The bikini underwear didn't upset her. What was it? She could be such a mystery sometimes, a captivating mystery. He slipped to his knees and took the stocking from her fingers, slipped it over her toes, smoothed it out around her foot. Her foot against his thigh his fingers unrolled the stocking around her calf. Julia leaned back on her arms, watched his fingers skillfully move the stocking over her knee, pushing the hem of her skirt up, fingers trailing along her thigh.

"Please," he whispered, "We could talk, we could find whatever materials you need."

She tried to remain focused as his fingers teased along her inner thigh. Skillfully his fingers hooked the stocking to her garter, and slid beneath her thigh for the back fastener. He didn't stop, but continued further up her skirt, cupping his hands around her bottom, pulling her against his waist parting the loose robe, her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his warm skin pressing against her thighs as they leaned back on the bed. His lips kissed along her chin, she exposed her neck to him purring with pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped, hovering above her, their breathing, quick and heavy, seemed to fill the room. Julia moistened her lips, looking into his eyes.

"Whatever I want or need?" she asked.

Richard nodded. "Whatever you want." Lightly kissing her, he added, "You know I'll make sure you get what you need."

~~~tbc~~~


	13. Chapter 13

"**All The Way**"

Chapter 13

_Utah_

Eliot chuckled softly as he spread the newly developed photos on the drafting table. The expression on Herb's face had been priceless. He could still see his friend's eyes gazing skyward, mouth open in awe as his pale blue boxers rose in the air on the makeshift flagpole, the legs swaying in the morning breeze. Across the seat of the boxers a stylish "H" had been gracefully written in permanent pen, the mournful sound of taps filled the air while the entire camp stood in formation dutifully saluting the camp's new pennant.

Leisurely he leaned back in his chair, folded his arms and stroked his chin. Knowing Osmond's mind would be toiling, hoping to rival his work added pleasure to his practical joke. A smile toyed at his lips as his eyes moved over each site photo checking for detail and quality. Suddenly a pair of soft, slender fingers covered his eyes. For a moment he was startled then relaxed when he heard the familiar giggle.

"Guess who?"

Eliot gave an exaggerated sigh, "It must be Princess Grace." Hearing another giggle he smiled.

"Try again."

"Elizabeth Taylor."

A face pressed against his cheek whispered, "Not quite."

Stokes laughed softly.

"My, this is so difficult! It must be Marilyn Monroe!"

The fingers slipped from his eyes and circled his neck. Hallie's face pressed against his cheek.

"You remembered our game."

Taking her fingers in his he gently kissed them.

"You know I couldn't forget."

His niece gave a deep sigh, "I think of those summers often. I wish things could be that way again."

Eliot enjoyed the closeness, the softness of her hair and cheek. It had been so long since they had enjoyed each other's company.

"Do you really wish to be that young again?"

Hallie pursed her lips in thought. "Not really Uncle Eliot, I just wish sometimes that things could be the way they were, you know, when my parents were alive."

Eliot gently stroked her fingertips, deep in thought, eyes growing moist. Whenever he looked into his nieces eyes he saw her mother, Arielle Stokes. They had been close during her high school years. Even with his grueling work and study schedule at the university he made the time between sessions to tutor her. Arielle was a gifted pianist and musician. He found great joy working and being with her.

What had happened to their lives all those years ago? As Arielle graduated from high school he chose to throw all his energies into his career, his doctorate. Instead of attending a music conservatory Arielle had married Hunter, his free spirited younger brother. The arrival of Hallie had been their biggest joy.

Eliot sighed deeply, "Losing those you love is hard at any age Hallie. Your mother and father loved you very much."

"I miss them," She said softly. Eliot understood her grief and had tried to ease her lose. He knew all too well that some loses could never be eased. He had tried filling his life with work and friends to clear his mind of Julia. Still, thoughts of her slipped into his mind each day.

Hallie heaved a deep sigh, kissed his cheek and pulled her fingers from his hands.

"You know your hair is getting very long," She commented, changing the subject, smoothing down the hair trailing over his collar. "You look like a hippie."

Eliot chuckled, "A desperado, now a hippie, the compliments never end."

Hallie's nimble fingers ran through his hair, smoothing it, forming a small ponytail.

"I really didn't mean it like that, not in a bad way. Here, let me fix it." She took a strip of rawhide from her pocket and tied it. "There." Admiring her handiwork she said, "I like that. It makes you look cool, you know, hip."

He turned in his chair to face her; she could see the warmth in his eyes. "I know what you intended, Hallie, and thank you."

Nervously she smoothed down her yellow t-shirt and looked at the rows of photographs on his drafting table.

"This morning was fun. Dr. Osmond seemed surprised."

Eliot smiled, "I think Dr. Osmund was _very_ surprised."

"You know he will be planning a practical joke on you. What will you do next? Everyone is wondering what Dr. O will do to beat your joke."

"You like the fun don't you?"

She nodded.

"Can you imagine being out here without the diversion of fun?"

Hallie's eyes narrowed for a moment, remembering the vast spaces that surrounded them and their isolation from the real world. The tedious pottery work and the back breaking excavation work still loomed before them. The diversion of fun could make it all seem less arduous.

"So this is like theater?"

"Yes, you could say that, a grand theater of Shakespearian proportions. The actors are here and the script is being written as we speak. Will it be a comedy, drama, tragedy, romance or a combination of them all? How will it end? Or if we want to make it mysterious, will it ever end?"

Her eyes widened. "You make our 'dig' sound pretty exciting and not one bit boring or tedious."

"Now you know why Herb and I have our fun."

"When did these practical jokes start?"

"The jokes started long before you were born."

Wistfully he smiled, recalling the day she entered his life, his fingers gingerly sweeping a loose strand of blond hair from her face. Hallie felt the love in his eyes leaned in and allowed his hand to cup her face.

Nuzzling his hand she said, "I'm so thankful you brought me here."

His eyes grew moist recalling the little girl who ran through his rose garden chasing butterflies.

"I'm so glad you could be here with me. I know we've had our moments, and we've said things in haste, without thinking."

"Uncle Eliot, I'm the one…."

Placing his fingertips across her lips, whispering her to

silence.

"Shhhhh…..that's all behind us. I want us to be close again."

The young woman's lips quivered as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You know I love you, Hallie. A father couldn't love his daughter more."

"I know, Uncle Eliot."

Hallie slipped onto his knee and into his arms. Easily his arms circled her, feeling her soft hair against his cheek he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Uncle Eliot."

~~~tbc~~~


	14. Chapter 14

"All The Way"

Chapter 14

PG-13 Sexual situations and content.

_New York City_

Julia used the towel to dry and fluff her hair while watching the joggers disappear along the trails in Central Park. What an incredible five days; museums, Broadway shows, sumptuous meals and in-room massages. The week had been a pleasant blend of leisure, pleasure and work. She felt so rested, so pampered. Eliot was right she was exhausted. She tossed the towel back into the bath, ran her fingers through her hair and lit a cigarette, continuing to admire the spectacular view from their hotel window.

During the week, while Richard performed his book signing duties she traveled throughout the metropolitan area arranging their equipment needs. Driving Richard's sports car had been a cathartic experience. The powerful machine, the open road, and the crisp air whistling through the convertible allowed her mind to step out of itself and see her life from a new perspective. Sitting at a traffic light she had turned and caught a businessman on the corner looking at her. His eyes admiringly moved over her, the car and the skirt that had ridden up her thighs as she worked the brake and clutch. The man didn't look away, ashamed that she had caught him ogling her, but instead meet her eyes and smiled. Nervously, she returned his smile and watched as he stepped forward and leaned down to speak to her.

"You look like you might be lost, perhaps I could help. I'd be glad to show you around."

Politely she refused and quickly left as the light changed. The rear view mirror revealed the businessman continuing to watch her departing vehicle as the other pedestrians crossed the street. The look in the stranger's eyes was an epiphany, a new grasp of reality. How did she feel when he ogled her? A little flattered? Perhaps. But mostly she felt like a mistress, a well-dressed, well-kept woman in a flashy sports car. A mistress knows she fulfills some need and dutifully remains on the periphery. Was that really her role with Richard? Barnabas?

Was that how it was with Richard? She was necessary to him, her intelligence and sexual companionship. Richard was definitely not in love with her, at least she did not feel it. She had to admit she fell for the man in the fireplace photo and the sable brown eyes and succumbed because she was emotionally and physically starved for affection. Sadly, like a mistress and philandering husband, they filled a need for the other. And Barnabas?

Even with Barnabas Collins she felt like a mistress, without the sex of course. She was always at the periphery when it came to his feelings and his life. She knew Barnabas loved her, but he also loved Elizabeth Stoddard, David, and Carolyn. He would come to their rescue if needed, just as he had rescued her from harm in a grand show of friendship. He loved her as a friend. _He loved her, but was not in_ _love with her_. She never saw in Barnabas' eyes the passion of a lover, only the perpetual longing for his lost youth and its symbolic Josette in her many manifestations. Like a mistress she served his need, to help him through each and every crisis. Once the need was satiated he would continue his pursuit of his lost youth and one true love. Sadly, it had taken five long years for her to come to this realization.

She inhaled deeply, saddened by her newfound revelation and wondered how her relationship with Richard would continue. Already she felt like a mistress, used and wanting for more. She longed for someone like her father, someone who would love her, never use her and would make her the center of his world.

Watching the cars on the street her mind drifted back to the early morning when she had driven to various supply houses personally checking the equipment for Utah and finalizing their shipment to Santa Fee. She couldn't imagine being in the middle of nowhere with a defective piece of equipment. The packing was critical. Richard explained the site had no developed roads and the convoy would follow the treacherous terrain to the site. Satisfied from her morning trek she slipped into the shower to remove the road grime. Driving the car had been thrilling, putting the big engine through its paces, feeling the power at her fingertips, the quick acceleration, and the agility of the sports car as she guided it through traffic. Strangely, the interior of the car was spotless and lacked personality. There was nothing to reveal anything about its owner and could have easily been driven directly from a show room. What did the car reveal about its owner?

Julia watched the trail of smoke rise from her cigarette, smelling the tobacco, recalling the interior of Eliot Stokes' big Mercedes. She smiled recalling the sweet, fruity smell of his tobacco stored in the console and the pipe resting in the tray nearby. Between the seats a case stored various audio cassettes. She recalled how quietly the music played in the background, a soprano duet performing an Aria of some kind. And the aroma of tobacco and leather was so masculine. On the backseat she visualized his leather briefcase, a deep mahogany, spilling out pens and other writing materials and along side the case a stack of books covering various topics. What did the car reveal about its owner?

Julia laughed softly. Two men, two cars, funny how little things had caused her thoughts to drift. Just like his car, there were many things that puzzled her about Richard Carter. The crate still remained a mystery, and now something else. The last few days she had noticed differences in his personality. She turned and stared at Richard's book. Pulling the robe around her she sat on the bed, finished her cigarette and picked it up. Something had caught her eye, something very subtle. She stared at the back cover, then opened the book and surveyed the inside photo. Reaching into her overnight bag she pulled out a magnifying glass and studied the photos. The physician's eyes moved over the photos scanning for details, and found it- his eyes. Richard's eyes were different. A small white scar below his left ear was visible in the swimsuit photo, but not in the fireplace photo.

The fireplace photo was taken before the trip to the Yucatan. Richard's eyes in the fireplace were warm and soft. The eyes in the swimsuit photo were very different, they seemed lighter. Her training told her something had changed. Was she being silly? Her life experience told her no. She closed the book and walked to the sitting area of their suite. The list of provisions and the notes from her research of Native American blood types were spread out on the table. She needed to add her observations and complete her notes before they departed for Utah. Sitting down she began reviewing and checking the references she had marked in the various books when she felt hands moving around her. Instinctively she gave a stifled scream until she saw his face and laughed.

Easily Richard Carter swept her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. His lips found hers in a probing kiss as his hands moved over her robe loosening the sash. His lips moved down her neck, his hands finding and caressing all her most erotic places. She didn't have the time or the desire to protest while his hands and lips moved hungrily over her. Suddenly, he stood and stepped back. Julia studied his eyes noting their light, glassy nature.

Silently he watched her while his fingers moved over his clothes, instinctively finding each button, his eyes never leaving her. Julia was an unexpected pleasure. He thought. Of course, she was older than the others who were mostly graduate students. But there was something about her. She was such a challenge at times, so available and yet so unavailable. He could never quite figure her; she was always full of surprises.

Carter's eyes moved down the half parted robe admiring the creamy skin and the small erect nipple that peaked from beneath the fold of her robe. He marveled at how velvety and pink they were and liked how his tongue felt as he moved over them feeling how firm they became with his touch. And her hair, the soft auburn triangle that nestled between her legs felt like velvet to his hands and lips.

Julia watched the last of his clothing slip to the floor. His skin almond and taunt, his muscles flexed and tightened as he moved across the floor. She could not help but notice he was fully erect as he covered her with his body. Filled with her own desire she did not want to refuse him. Running her fingers down his back she wondered in a half dreamy world, what if she did refuse him, what if she said no. The look in his eyes gave her the answer and a shiver went down her spine and she felt afraid.

~~~tbc~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**All The Way**

Chapter 15

_Utah_

How long had they been traveling? Forever. The relentless sun and arid winds ripped through the open jeep. A small tarp rigged across the jeep's framework provided marginal relief from the sun's intense rays. The two young Mayan brothers from Richard's Yucatan expedition had joined them in Santa Fee. The older brother, Agustin, drove the jeep, while his younger brother, Ascension, sat next to Julia in the rear. Leaving Santa Fe early in the morning they pulled a trailer containing their equipment, _the crate_, and their personal belongings.

After several hours of travel they had turned north on Highway 666 crossing the Navajo reservation on their journey from New Mexico to Utah. On their trek north, Julia observed Navajo hogans and woven wire fences clotted with trapped tumbleweeds. The sky was a cloudless cobalt blue and endlessly extended in every direction. Tall brown grasses lined the margins of dried washes. The jeep slowed and swerved down an even smaller and more primitive road on their way to what seemed the most remote region on earth.

Ascension pretended to study the familiar arid landscape while surreptitiously studying the Senora Doctor. The young man found the physician fascinating. Julia unexpectedly turned and caught him watching her. Perhaps her dress was different from what he was accustomed she thought. She wore a coral scarf over her hair, large sunglasses, khaki pants, knee boots and a white blouse. Julia removed her sunglasses and smiled at the young man. Ascension's shyness seemed to disappear as he meet her eyes.

"Your hair." He pointed to the wisps of auburn hair that peeked from beneath her scarf. "Your hair is like the sun."

Julia smiled, gently touching a strand and nodded. So he's never seen someone with hair like mine. The young boy continued.

"Your skin." The boy touched his own cheek. "Your skin is like the moon."

Julia touched her cheek and realized he'd never seen someone with such fair skin. Smiling, she nodded. _What a poetic young man_!

"Gracias, Ascension."

Ascension beamed. Suddenly the jeep lurched to the side, and moved abruptly down. Julia frantically gripped the frame, and looked over the side of the jeep. She couldn't help but gasp. Only a foot from the vehicle the ground disappeared in a sheer vertical drop. The rocks stirred by their moving tires, bounced, and plunged over the edge out of sight. From her seat she could see the vertical drop had to be one hundred to one hundred fifty feet. Julia froze in terror. The jeep was rapidly moving down a narrow wash, descending into a steep canyon. The canyon appeared to be narrow, less than a mile wide. Julia could not enjoy the view, gripping the jeep, her knuckles white. Richard turned around, grinning, spoke to Agustin who glanced around and laughed. Ascension did not smile seeing the fear in Julia's eyes.

"Senora Doctor," He began earnestly.

Julia took her eyes from the edge momentarily.

"Your horse will care for you."

Julia's eyes narrowed. If the young man's attempt in conversation was to take her mind off the vertical cliff outside the jeep he was barely succeeding.

"A horse will never allow you to fall." Ascension pointed to the open space outside the jeep.

"A horse will not walk off a cliff. They are smart."

Julia returned his smile weakly, trying not to look beyond the jeep.

"A horse can smell mountain lions. Their ears look like this." Ascension placed his two fingers on his forehead and pointed them straight ahead, pretending to breathe heavily, his eyes wide. Julia laughed and Ascension joined her.

"So my horse will take care of me? He can tell me of danger?"

Ascension nodded vigorously.

"You must love horses very much, Ascension?"

The young boy nodded again, pleased that he was speaking to the doctor with hair like the sun and skin like the moon.

"I've only ridden a horse a few times, I'm not sure if I remember."

"I will show you Senora Doctor. You will be safe."

Julia nodded, smiled. "You are a very special young man."

Ascension's smile was dazzling.

The jeep shifted side to side as the wash flowed into the valley. Julia felt relief to be at the bottom and turned to check how their cargo had fared. The trailer tracked steadily behind them with everything intact. Their conversation on horses had helped ease her anxiety. Looking up from the canyon floor a vertical rock face of red and orange shot upward, haloed by the blue sky above. The rocks, sand, and debris spread out in a fan at the end of the wash. Julia could barely see their tire tracks, the wind already blowing a light dusting of sand over them. In another few hours the tracks would be gone, without a trace. So that's how it is here she thought.

The rough travel was far from over. The jeep and trailer seemed to roll and dip as they moved over the rugged terrain. Several times they had to ford the river to find and follow a favorable trail. A slight breeze flowed down the canyon giving them little relief from the heat. A green band of life hugged the margins of the small river. The contrast between the mesa above and the river below was like night and day. Julia observed the diversity of plants and animals clinging to the life-giving stream.

Richard turned to Julia. "We're almost there."

Somehow the news did not lighten her burden. Being the site physician meant she was the only person standing between life and death in no man's land. The nearest emergency room could have been on the moon for all she cared. The feeling of isolation was overwhelming. _Don't think like that, Julia,_ she told herself, trying to regain her composure, not wanting to panic in front of everyone.

Agustin began pointing and waving his arms. Richard slipped outside the jeep and stood on the running board, hanging on the frame. Julia felt he resembled a big game hunter returning from the hunt with a male lion strapped to the hood of his vehicle.

The sound of their approaching vehicle brought an instant flurry of activity at the camp. Julia strained to see through the windshield, trying to get a glimpse of the camp ahead. Suddenly the jeep lurched to a stop and Richard Carter leaped to the ground.

Herbert Osmund, Denis Summerlin, and Eric Terpening stood in a small huddle outside the mess tent.

"Hail, the arrival of the king," Eric Turpening announced.

Herbert Osmund was uncharacteristically reserved, dreading the impending storm. With a quick glance, he was thankful Eliot Stokes was not in sight.

"Gentlemen," Osmund reminded them. "We are professionals."

The two professors looked with annoyance at Osmund.

"I wonder what sweet young thing he's managed to find this time?" Summerlin asked Turpening, ignoring Osmund's professionalism.

"He certainly likes them young and impressionable."

Terpening leaned in to Summerlin giving him an elbow to the ribs, then looking at Osmund, "I'm glad my tent is not next to theirs, the noise at night will be unbearable."

Herb did not hear the reference to tents; he was too busy checking the location of his friend. Suddenly Eliot emerged from his tent with a camera hanging from his neck.

Richard Carter stretched and flipped the seat forward for Julia's exit from the back. She tried stretching her stiff legs while gathering her medical bag from beside her.

Stokes noticed the three men huddled together. His insides tensed, the dreaded day had finally arrived. Since Herb's announcement he had tried placing the thoughts of Carter's impending arrival out of his mind. Richard Carter move confidently around the jeep enjoying his grand entrance.

Denis Summerlin spoke under his breathe, "Ten bucks says she's blonde, wearing a bikini top and barely twenty three."

"You're on," Eric Turpening replied.

Eliot slowly walked in the direction of the photography tent, not anxious to meet Carter. Osmund gave a sigh of relief knowing the meeting of the two men had been postponed for the moment.

Richard took Julia by the waist and easily lifted her from the seat to the ground. The physician handed her medical bag to Ascension.

Summerlin and Turpening gave an audible gasp. In awe, they watched the tall, slender, mature woman gracefully walk toward them. They strained for a better look, taking in the coral scarf and large sunglasses.

"_My god,"_Denis Summerlin exclaimed outloud, "_He's brought Jackie O!"_

Herb took a few steps toward the jeep noticing Stokes had changed direction and was now moving toward them, his steps quick and determined. Herb panicked. Were they about to have a brawl?

Richard placed his hand around his companion's waist, letting it slide knowingly down her hip as they moved toward the men. Julia slipped her fingers through the scarf sliding it from her hair, removing her sunglasses and running her fingers through her hair.

Carter watched with amusement the astonished look on their faces as they approached. The two professors could not take their eyes from Julia, their mouths hanging open. Herb's eyes moved between Julia and Richard all the while glancing in his peripheral vision waiting for Eliot Stokes to join them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," Richard greeted.

Summerlin and Terpening had the good manners to finally close their open mouths. It was Herb's turn to stare as Richard Carter and Julia Hoffman stood before them.

The men nodded and gave an obligatory, "Good afternoon."

Richard began the introductions. Osmund's eyes studying Julia's face while controlling the urge to blurt out. _'My god, it's her.'_

Herb jumped, hearing the gravel stir as Eliot approached, turned. and watched Eliot's face change from shock…..to anger...then to disbelief. Osmund found it difficult to control his panic in the discovery of Carter's traveling companion. What a disaster! What would Eliot do? His friend had promised civil behavior, but the stakes were different now. Stokes' deliberate approach continued and he prepared for the worst. Was Stokes ready to strike?

"Dr. Julia Hoffman, this is Dr. Denis Summerlin, University of Utah and Dr. Eric Turpening, University of Arizona," Carter began.

The professors nervously nodded and shook her hand like bashful schoolboys. Carter turned to Osmund and continued. "Dr. Julia Hoffman this is Dr. Herbert Osmund, University of New Mexico."

She extended her hand with a warm smile. Herb slipped his fingers around hers; her eyes meet his with an easy confidence. He could see why Eliot was smitten with her. Suddenly her eyes trailed from his and widened. He realized she had caught sight of Eliot.

Julia barely felt Richard's hand tighten around her waist at the approach of Eliot Stokes. She was too busy trying to control her own tangled feelings of panic, guilt, and excitement. In one instant she wanted to slink away in guilt. Eliot had always been kind and helpful. Why didn't she have the nerve and good taste to bid him farewell in Maine? The next instant a surge of excitment bubbled up from within and she wanted to embrace him, but had the luxury of being able to do neither. He didn't resemble her college professor, but with carefull observation she recognized his stride, the broad shoulders and chest. In one sweeping movement he slipped the broad Panama hat from his head and smoothed back his silvery hair, the white shirt opened revealing a tanned chest covered with a frosting of silver hair. His walk was powerful and easy, the camera around his neck gently swaying with each stride. Coming closer she connected with eyes still containing the warmth she had always known

Richard Carter glared at Osmund for his deception. Later he would let the man know his displeasure, but for the moment he would not make a scene during his grand arrival. Holding in his contempt he casually turned to Eliot Stokes.

"Stokes," He said coolly, nodding his head at the professor.

Eliot's eyes left Julia's briefly.

"Carter." Eliot nodded in return.

"Dr. Julia Hoffman, this is Professor Stokes, from the University of Maine."

Julia extended her hand. "It's nice to see you."

Eliot took her hand, feeling the softness of her fingers and realized he had never seen her more beautiful. His heart sank. _She also looked rested, pampered and very satisfied._

"Dr. Hoffman," He replied casually, bowing his head slightly.

Carter put his arm through Julia's. "We have a lot of unpacking to do. Later gentlemen."

Julia felt herself being towed along, a quick glance over her shoulder found Eliot slowly moving in the opposite direction.

Osmund stood in awe, realizing the time ahead would not be easy.

Richard and Julia began the process of directing Agustin and Ascension in the removal of the crates from the trailer. Their research tent and clinic site had been designated. The two brothers moved to place the crates inside the tent. Carter moved down the row of staff tents and found two vacant tents at the end. Julia followed Ascension while Richard pulled his trunk into the large tent and held the fly for Ascension to place Julia's trunk next to his.

She stopped, taking note of the empty tent next to Richard's.

"Ascension place Dr. Hoffman's trunk in here." He ordered, directing him to his tent.

Julia placed her hand on Ascension's arm as he moved to follow Carter's directions.

"Ascension, please place my trunk in that tent." The physician gestured to the other tent, the empty tent. The young boy's eyes widen in panic and confusion. Richard crossed the distance in two long strides, took Julia by the arm leading her far from the tents behind a stand of tall grasses.

"Julia this is _our_ tent, _your_ trunk is to be placed in _our_ tent," He said firmly.

Julia's eyes narrowed, chin elevated, her lower lip pushed out in a determined pout.

"I'm not stupid, Richard, I understand that is _your_ tent."

Her comment took him by surprise, his authoritative tone had always worked before.

"I believe what you fail to understand," Julia added firmly, " is_ the other tent will be mine."_

Richard heaved an exaggerated sigh, realizing he would need to take a new approach. His hands reached out and pulled her close. Julia remained stiff, not falling into his arms.

"I've grown accustomed to having you with me at night, Julia."

She looked firmly into his face.

"I need my space, Richard, if I am to work on this project."

"You were able to stay with me and complete your work before," He countered in a pouty tone.

"We can still have time together, Richard. I need my space."

Julia turned to leave thinking the discussion was over, when he grabbed her arm. She flinched as his fingers dug into her skin.

"You're hurting me," She informed him as she tried to pull away.

"So you're going to use sex as a bargaining tool, is that it? If you've been good today Richard I'll sleep with you." His eyes glared. Julia tried to pull away; the look in his eyes frightened her. Julia fixed her eyes coolly with his, her lips set in determination.

"Sex was not part of our written agreement," She informed him.

He pulled her closer, trying to tower over her, intimidate her.

"You made it part of our agreement _the first night_," He countered.

Julia remained unfazed, her eyes never left his.

"Is this how it works? Is this how you get what you want, Richard? Do you threaten to send them back to Boston? Do you threaten to give them a failing grade? What will you do to threaten me?"

Her questions surprised him, his eyes blinked rapidly, considering how he would answer her questions. He slowly released her seeing she was not backing down. Julia rubbed her arm, noting the red marks left behind by his fingers. She stepped back, then quickly turned and left. Ascension stood by the tents, not knowing how to proceed. His face brightened as he saw Julia approach him.

"Ascension, please place my trunk in this tent, _my _tent." She pointed toward the empty tent next to Richard Carter.

Ascension nodded, "Of course Senora Doctor, whatever you say."

###############################

Richard Carter avoided any further verbal contact with her in the process of setting up the equipment. Julia opened her trunk and began to set-up. The tent contained two canvas chairs, a small wooden table with a lantern and a cot. The windows and doors were screened, flies outside could be lowered for privacy or against rain. This would be her home for the remainder of her stay.

Turpening and Summerlin stood by the mess tent watching Richard Carter's entourage unpack and set-up their equipment. They watched with interest as Ascension moved Julia's trunk into the vacant tent next to Richard Carter's.

Osmund walked by and paused. "You two are impossible. Wagering again?"

Terpening and Summerlin looked only slightly embarrassed as they walked off to finish work in their respective tents.

Julia looked around her tent, pleased at the simple arrangement of her belongings. She longed for a shower to rid her body of the sand and perspiration that seemed to cover every inch. Quickly she undressed and slipped on her robe and slippers. Picking up a towel, soap, and shampoo she opened the tent and stepped outside. She barely glanced at Richard's tent. _How dare he __try__ to control her! _Automatically her chin elevated in defiance. _Did he really think he could intimidate her?_ He had no idea who he was dealing with, she had stood her ground before under far more trying circumstances.

The bathing facility was open to the elements and lacked a great deal of privacy. Outside the shower stall a simple note read: _Rinse, Wash, Rinse, Conserve Water. _Julia hung up her towel and slipped off her robe. Immediately she felt a warm breeze as though standing outside. Looking around nervously she checked to make sure she was alone. This would take some getting use to. The wooden shower stall covered her body from shoulder to knee and a string connected to a handle controlled the water flow. A small shelf provided space for soap and shampoo. Julia set-up her supplies and pulled the string and felt a mixture of cool and warm water flowing over her.

Closing her eyes she enjoyed the wonderful sensation, letting the water flow over her gritty skin. Turning, she dipped her head and face under the shower head and felt something long and smooth slide down her head and shoulders. Julia's eyes flew open and saw the long smooth body of a snake slide down her leg to the floor. Screaming she pushed open the door, frantically grabbed for any cover and ran from the latrine.

Julia's piercing scream had cleared the tents. Everyone stood outside trying to determine the source when Julia ran from the latrine, dripping wet and shivering with fright. Herb was the first to approach her.

"Snake," Julia said shivering, pointing to the shower. Graduate student, Lance Doole, broke from the group, his tall frame loping into the shower.

Julia realized she stood in front of the entire camp in only a towel. Trying to regain her dignity, she nervously smoothed out the towel and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Eliot Stokes moved toward them from the photography tent. Julia jumped as the door from the shower slammed shut and Lance emerged from the building with a large snake draped across his shoulders. Her eyes widened and gasped at the size of the reptile. The young man held the snake's head in his hand as he walked toward them. Julia moved protectively closer to Herbert Osmund. Everyone turned and watched the drama like a Shakespearian play.

Lance stopped and moved the snake's head up and down. "Hi, my name is Rosy, the rosy boa."

Julia gave a giant sigh seeing the rose and gray rubbery snake.

Lance bowed, "I'm sorry, I forgot where I left Rosy."

Herbert cleared his voice, and turned to the group.

"Well, everyone, in case you haven't met our colleague and site physician, this is Dr. Julia Hoffman."

Julia smiled weakly, and nodded hello to everyone, not sure of the proper etiquette required in such an awkward situation. She saw them nod and heard a few vocal responses from various members of the group before they moved back into the mess tent.

A mischievous smile played at Eliot's lips watching Doole stroke the rubbery snake while passing the toweled and dripping Julia Hoffman.

Herb apologized, "I'm sorry Dr. Hoffman, but this is the nature of our camp. We like to joke and I'm afraid you were caught early in one of our many practical jokes." Julia smiled and noticed Herb surreptitiously looking up at the faded blue boxers streaming from the makeshift flagpole.

"I see," Julia replied slowly studying the elegant "H" on the seat of the boxers as Herb blushed.

"Well, that was exciting," Julia said softly as she slowly moved back into the shower, not sure if she had the nerve to finish her bath.

Eliot watched Julia's shapely legs move into the shower before returning to his tent when Osmund tossed back the tent screening.

"Eliot, I'm sorry."

Stokes sat down in his canvas chair, poured a sherry, took a sip and watched Osmund nervously pacing the confines of his tent.

"There's no need to be sorry, Herb."

"It's her!" Herb blurted, waving his arms in frustration.

Eliot raised his eyebrows.

"Dammit Eliot, don't play coy with me! Julia's the woman in your sketch."

"Perhaps," Eliot said as he sipped the sherry.

Herb was exasperated, annoyed and in no mood for Eliot's elusive nature.

Stokes poured another glass and handed it to his friend.

"Sit down Herb."

Osmund sat in the chair, his hands gripping the glass of sherry.

Stokes elegantly folded his finger together. "There's no need to feel sorry, you had no idea."

His friend gave a sigh of relief and began to speak. Eliot waved him to silence.

"If I thought you knew you would be picking yourself up off the ground right now."

Osmund laughed nervously, but Eliot did not smile, his eyes cool and piercing.

"I'm not laughing, Herb."

Herb stared into his drink thoughtfully.

"I would deserve it, Eliot."

Eliot nodded as he downed his sherry.

~~~tbc~~~


	16. Chapter 16

"All The Way"

Chapter 16

The First Night in Utah

Julia tossed and turned trying to comfort and ease her troubled mind. _Why can't I sleep? I should be exhausted from the long journey._ They had driven until all signs of humanity were gone. The arid breeze in the open jeep had sucked the moisture and life from her. Julia ran her hand over her arm and felt the grit. _What a disaster!_ _The shower had been a total fiasco. _

Rolling on her side, heaving a weary sigh she felt the tenderness on her arm where Richard had grabbed her. _Damn, I'll have a bruise tomorrow and will need to_ _conceal it._ Anxiety chewed away at her insides, the dark and brooding side of Richard Carter was growing more and more pronounced. He was a man accustomed to getting his way. Diane's warning had been correct. Men like Richard Carter were not use to losing, they made sure of it. Did she really know what she was doing? She was playing with fire. _I can't think of that now._

The tent gave a slight rustle from the evening breeze. The silence was maddening giving her mind ample time to ponder her enormous responsibilities. As site physician she held life and death in her hands and would use whatever tools and methods she at her disposal. There would be no trip to Wynncliff, no trip to Bangor for supplies or assistance. Her restless mind would not allow sleep. Julia threw back the light blanket, slipped on her robe, leather boots, grabbed the flashlight from the chest and unzipped the tent.

Immediately she trained the circle of light on the ground, moving outward in concentric circles looking for snakes, scorpions and other creatures of the night. A few feeble lights glowed in other tents. Richard's tent was dark. Julia pursed her lips and tilted her chin in defiance. _He would just have to sulk and pout. She was not changing her mind_. The sleeping arrangements in Utah had been a low priority for her. Richard assumed he was in control and their sleeping arrangement would continue unchanged. Julia continued to carefully scan her path and chuckled softly. _I allowed Barnabas to have his way against my better judgment. I'll never let that happen again!_

_Control! Plans!_ She laughed. Her carefully thought out plans had not included Eliot Stokes in Utah. She did miss him more than she cared to admit. Recovering from her initial shock in seeing him, she did feel a sense of relief knowing he was in camp. The event reminded her of their reunion in 1840 when a knock sounded at the top of Quentin's staircase. Working alone, she wondered who would risk time travel. When the door opened and Eliot appeared she could not contain her joy. Taking his hands in hers, she spoke his name over and over, finding joy and comfort in his name and in his presence. He explained he had waited for days in hopes the door would appear and had bravely taken the risk. Callously, she had left Collinwood without bidding him good-bye. It was strange; she had no problem telling Barnabas good-bye. Why was it different with Eliot? Would he, could he ever forgive her? She could only hope.

Her steps slowed as she thought. The Utah Eliot seemed different somehow. Who was this mustached man in a Panama hat, with a tanned chest and long hair pulled in a ponytail? Was this man her college professor, her Professor Stokes? What was the word she sought? Virile. Yes, virile. Had this virile man been beneath those three-piece suits all along? Julia shook her head, pulling the robe around her.

Julia scanned the ground, stopped and gazed up at the sky and found it even darker than Maine. She had never seen so many stars in her life. The tents ended and clumps of sagebrush appeared in the shadows. Moving her light around in the darkness she found a narrow path and in the distance a glow of light. Cautiously she scanned the ground while quietly moving down the path in the direction of the light. Who could be out beyond the camp and what were they doing?

She moved around the outcrop, stopped and stared upward in awe. The glow of the lantern illuminated the shear red-orange face of a canyon wall extending a hundred feet upward into a black sky dotted with stars. A sound began, at first detached, then spreading in all directions.

The sound was created by a stringed instrument, a violin. The notes were sad and wistful. She turned her head trying to pinpoint the sound. The notes echoed from the red-orange wall and cascaded like a waterfall. What a magical place. Julia stood transfixed not wanting to move or disturb the spell.

Julia felt the heartbreak in the musician's heart of an unrequited love. The notes were delicate, tender and full of romance. Like a moth she was drawn further down the path, her eyes never leaving the illuminated cliff. The notes moved up the cliff face, soaring up the orange face taking flight in an upward spiral of sound. What a feeling of euphoria and elation!

She had to find the creator of such magic. The glow of the lantern revealed the silhouette of the musician perched high on an outcrop, his back toward her, the strong right arm gracefully moving the bow, gently swaying; the fingers of his left hand moving along the neck of the violin.

She felt a tear in her eye and swept it away with her fingertip. The last note soared up the wall, gently fading into silence. Slowly the musician dropped the violin and bow, his head bowed in quiet contemplation.

"I've never heard anything so beautiful," Julia said loud enough for the musician to hear. The violinist's face turned to her.

"Dr. Hoffman," The violinist coolly replied.

Julia was at a loss for words. "Eliot, I didn't know."

The professor placed the violin in its case, stood, looking down at her upturned face, meeting her eyes.

"_Like you, __I too have my secrets_," He announced triumphantly.

His words stung with their implied meaning, she lowered her head, and felt shame and guilt.

"Eliot," She began slowly, desperately searching for the words that would make things right between them. "I am truly very sorry. I should have told you I was leaving, I should have told you good-bye."

Gathering his case and lantern, he descended from his natural platform to stand in front of her.

"So you traveled two thousand miles to deliver this apology, how considerate of you, Dr. Hoffman."

Again his words stung, she deserved his scorn and spoke softly, "I am very sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Eliot looked down at her unruly locks; he couldn't stay angry with her for long. He did not answer her question, he would let her stew. Deep in his heart he knew he would forgive her. His anger had been quickly replaced with concern. He worried about her association with Richard Carter.

"I'll walk you to your tent," He offered.

Without thinking and out of habit, Julia took the violin case from his hand and slipped her arm through his as they navigated the path.

"You know I would never deliberately hurt you, Eliot" Julia softly continued, her fingertips gently caressing the soft skin of his forearm. Eliot did not reply but quietly walked along at her side checking the trail, passing his tent and all the others until they reached her tent on the far end. He raised the lantern allowing her to unzip the screened opening.

Julia turned, searching his face for forgiveness.

"Good-night, Julia."

Julia smiled and replied, "Good-night, Eliot, and thank you for the beautiful music."

She noticed the warmth in his eyes along with a small smile. "You're welcome," He replied.

Eliot waited while Julia refastened the opening before returning to his own tent. He had hoped the violin would help him relax and clear his mind, when meditation alone did not bury his feelings. He tried blocking the doors only to find them creaking open. Placing the violin case in the corner, the lantern on the small table, he slipped into his night clothes and reclined on the cot. Closing his eyes he tried focusing on the pleasant things in his life.

Images of young Hallie entered his mind. She filled his life with such energy, breaking the routine of summer. Their days had been packed with childhood fun, their time together magical and carefree. Circumstances in his life had taken away his own childhood shoving him abruptly into the role of an adult. Through his niece he was able to relive his missing childhood and see Arielle in Hallie's eyes. After an exhausting day together they would curl in his big chair to read a story. He found such joy in bringing the characters to life for her, creating interesting voices, expressions and characters. He loved how her eyes widened at the scary ones and laugh with glee at the silly.

He felt his body relaxing, pleasant visions flooding his mind. He allowed the pleasure of seeing Julia slip through. Even from a distance he recognized her walk. Smiling, he realized he had never seen her in pants, only dresses, the change was quite pleasing. He was accustomed to her bare legs and envisioned her sitting on the couch in his living room, her dress sliding above her knee revealing her firm and shapely thighs. Julia was always so deep in thought. She never realized how seductive he found her. Eliot smiled dreamily; he loved the total package.

How pleasing it was to think of her. He visualized her walk from the jeep, the purposeful way she moved, the way her hips gently swayed, how her hand with one easy flourish slipped the scarf from her head revealing auburn locks, the other hand removing sunglasses exposing exotic hazel eyes. Then strong masculine fingers moved knowingly around her waist and across the curve of her hip. Eliot tensed. The way Carter touched her, the way he knowingly moved his hands over her body told him more than he wanted to know. Was the show for his benefit, or was this the natural Carter arrogance? Eliot tried to remove the image from his thoughts.

Eliot turned on his side. The image of Maria willingly slipped into his mind like she willingly slipped into his life. Accidentally she brushed against him in the library stacks while he busily worked on his doctoral research. The chemistry was immediate. "I'll make supper for you," she whispered in his ear, "we'll take a break from academia." The meal was marvelous and the wine heady. Maria willingly stretched across his bed, her dark hair flowing across his pillow, his fingers lovingly caressing her smooth olive skin and full breasts while her fingers trailed across his back and hair.

Each night Maria would work her magic in his kitchen and in his bedroom. During the day he worked, attended classes then spending hours at the library working on his doctoral thesis before returning home. Carter, Maria, academic treachery, sex and betrayal; what a fool he had been. It would have been so easy to let the hate consume him, like consuming poison and hoping another would die. He could not, would not let the hate destroy him. Carter and Maria, they were to be pitied. Breathing deeply he worked to clear his mind letting thoughts of Julia's song fill his heart and carry him away.

######################################################################################################

Julia stretched on her cot while her mind filled with musical images. She couldn't explain why she felt such a connection with the music. She enjoyed how his body swayed, his arms and fingers moving, creating such wonderful sounds. What a wonderful gift he had given her. Julia fell into a blissful sleep.

~~~tbc~~~


	17. Chapter 17

**All The Way**

Chapter 17

The next morning….

Hallie Stokes sat in the mess tent nursing a cup of hot tea when Bridget slipped into the chair next to her.

"You're quiet this morning," Bridget observed sipping her coffee.

"I'm not feeling well," Hallie replied, not wanting to elaborate. She found working with Bridget fun and educational, but didn't feel comfortable revealing her most private thoughts and problems. On the other hand the graduate student, in between lessons on Anasazi pottery, found it easy to reveal her entire life to her mentee. Casually she described her journey through academia and her aspirations of earning a doctorate. Dr. Herbert Osmond, Bridget's major professor, was fondly referred to as Dr. O, a kind and caring fatherly figure who described his students as his kids. Dr. O has a wicked sense of humor. Professor Stokes and Dr. O must have been a real hoot when they were in school together, Bridget confided. Hallie sipped her tea and felt pleasure in hearing Bridget praise her Uncle Eliot.

Meeting the cheerful Bridget made her reluctant to share her tragic childhood. Unfortunately her time at Collinwood was also off limits for discussion. If she were to describe her experiences on the estate they would think she was mentally unstable. Possession, ghosts, curses and time travel were only found in books and legends and couldn't possibly happen in real life. Hallie felt it best to remain silent.

Bridget casually watched the members of the camp stream in the tent and became alert when Julia Hoffman walked in and slowly moved along the tables gathering a light breakfast and coffee. The arrival of Richard Carter and Julia Hoffman at the research site had created quite a stir. The graduate student made a point of watching the center of male attention, Dr. Julia Hoffman.

The physician took great pains in her appearance, hair neatly styled, lipstick precisely applied, the sleeves of her blouse neatly rolled, a stylish leather belt, the legs of her pants neatly tucked into her boots. Close behind Julia Hoffman like moths to a flame trailed Drs. Summerlin and Turpening. Bridget gave an amused laugh and nudged Hallie.

"And they worry about our free love generation. If you ask me, the old people at this site are the ones looking for action."

Hallie's eyes narrowed while listening to Bridget's comments. "What do you mean?"

Bridget cheerfully repeated the camp gossip. "From what I hear everyone expected Dr. Carter would bring a young naïve female grad student. Dr. Hoffman was a total surprise, ruined their bets and sent them all into a tizzy. Summerlin and Turpening were totally stunned. Just look at them! Have you ever seen our illustrious professors looking so neat and handsome? Can you believe it? Summerlin has _washed_ and _combed_ his hair. Turpening I believe is wearing a _new_ shirt….. and it's _not wrinkled_. The two of them have jackets that are older than I am, and yet today look at them."

Hallie watched with new interest, tuning out the cramps in her abdomen.

The graduate student continued her observations, leaning closer to Hallie and whispering. "Look Hallie, Dr. Hoffman is sitting down over there. Watch…. there they go. Summerlin and Turpening are sitting across the table from her…she can't help but notice them. Check out how they lean toward her and smile. They're flirting with her. This is so disgusting." Bridget gave an exaggerated grimace. "People their age shouldn't behave that way."

Hallie laughed while Dr. Julia Hoffman politely handled her male suitors. She remembered the doctor from her time at Collinwood. They had met under the most trying circumstances. It seems so much of her childhood was filled with events beyond her control. The people she loved had suffered the most. If only she could travel back in time to warn her parents they might still be with her. The pains in her abdomen were a reminder of her change from a child to a young woman and how she yearned for her mother's guidance.

Bridget's voice grew louder, "Here's Dr. O. I wonder what he'll do." Hallie watched as Dr. Osmond gathered his breakfast and moved in the direction of Julia Hoffman and company.

"Ju-li-a," Denis Summerlin smiled, leaning toward the physician, enjoying how her name rolled off his tongue, "you will have to stop by my tent this evening. I would love to explain the science behind my research correlating growth rings and climatic conditions in this area."

Herb sat down next to Julia who politely nodding her head, listening to her male entourage.

"Good-morning, Dr. Hoffman. Gentlemen," Herb began nodding to all. "I see my colleagues have been providing company till I arrived." Summerlin and Turpening crossed their arms and glared at Osmund. How dare he interrupt their time with Ju-li-a!

Julia nodded. "Yes, Dr. Osmond, I have two invitations for this evening. Dr. Summerlin has gladly agreed to explain his research correlating growth rings and climate change while Dr. Turpening wishes to enlighten me with his work on the biology of maize and primitive corn."

Osmond cleared his voice, stirred the cream into his coffee. "Yes, I see. My colleagues seem very anxious to demonstrate their academic prowess among other things."

The physician gave Herb a knowing look and smiled. "Don't worry Dr. Osmond, my colleagues in the medical field were also as eager to demonstrate their academic prowess among other things, I'm use to it. I'm a survivor."

Herb studied Julia over his cup of coffee. Soft, beautiful, and tough as nails, how he envied Eliot Stokes.

"I'll be radioing the university tomorrow night. If you need any special supplies please let me know. The truck will arrive on Saturday. We usually have on Saturday night get together with dancing, square dancing, if you'd care to join us."

Summerlin and Turpening gave a simultaneous moan.

Herb grinned. "They moan, but they'll be there. Join us Dr. Hoffman, it will put a smile on your face. Eliot and I will be doing our special dance."

Julia's eyebrow's arched provocatively. "Professor Stokes?" She asked in disbelief.

"You met him yesterday, Ju-li-a, the gentleman with the camera." Denis prompted.

"Oh yes, "Julia replied as though recalling her _first_ meeting with Eliot Stokes.

Herb's eyes met Julia's in a knowing look. "Yes, you know, our Eliot Stokes."

"Yes, of course. Our Eliot Stokes," Julia replied. "Well, I'll definitely mark it on my calendar."

#############################################################################

Julia spent an hour unpacking and setting up equipment in their research tent. Ascencion had helped set up the wooden tables in a 'U' shape formation; the open end of the "U" facing the tent opening. For calibration purposes she had drawn some of the young man's blood and placed it on ice for a trial run.

At the entrance a clinic area would be used for patient injuries or illness. Two chairs formed an informal waiting area near a cot. One crate held all the emergency medicines and equipment. A large duffle bag equipped with first aid supplies was available for treatment on location in the site. A stretcher for patient transport leaned against the wall of the tent. While placing each item in its proper location Julia felt a renewed confidence. _You've done your homework and everything_ _will be fine._

The next step was to set the power system to the generator grid that ran throughout the camp. The morning sun fully covered the camp and the temperature in the tent grew stifling. Even with the small fan running, Julia found her clothing confining, trapping the heat. Wiping her face with a towel she sheepishly looked around the tent before pulling out the hem of her blouse and unfastening the back of her bra. Stepping in front of the fan she turned from side to side enjoying the refreshing breeze. Quickly she moved to a corner and with a maneuver Houdini would have appreciated, slipped the straps and bra out the sleeve of her blouse.

"AHHHH," she sighed, moving to the fan, letting the air move through the short sleeves of her blouse. With a vigorous snap she tossed the bra under the table on top of a crate.

"Good-bye and good riddance," She gleefully announced.

Suddenly the tarp of the entrance flipped back with a snap and Richard Carter grandly walked in. Wordlessly he moved around the tent inspecting the equipment on the tables.

Julia folded her arms across her chest. "Good-morning, Richard."

He stood in front of her and nodded.

Her eyes narrowed. Carter looked awful. Red, raw eyes, uncombed hair, unchanged clothes and the appearance of someone who hadn't slept in days.

"Richard, are you feeling alright?"

His hands moved to his hips in a defensive stance. "Are you saying I don't look alright?"

Julia smiled in disbelief; surely he had not looked in the mirror.

"No, Richard, you look like hell. Have you eaten?"

"So, now you are interested in my well-being?" His voice still pouty.

"Don't be childish, Richard. I'm the site physician. Your health is part of my duties."

"Childish! I have things to do! I don't have time to discuss this with you!"

Julia's eyebrows arched. "And I suppose I'm not busy."

Richard stepped back, his eyes moving over her from head to toe and for a moment she saw his eyes soften. _Oh Richard, why do you do this to me?_ Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Richard, I have to calibrate the machines. I need a blood sample. Why don't I use some of your blood to check the machines?"

An eerie darkness moved over him, his voice and eyes were chilling. "My blood? Why do you want my blood?"

"You're here Richard, why not. Maybe you're catching something. I could check for an increase in white cells."

"I suggest you concentrate on _your_ work. I will not carry the _entire_ project."

Julia refolded her arms across her chest; chin raised in defiance, lower lip pushed out in a determined pout_. "__My__ work!_ _You believe __you're carrying the__entire__ project_!"

Wordlessly, Richard Carter turned and left.

The physician breathed deeply in an effort to calm down, thinking, slowly walking down the tables looking at the equipment, letting her fingers run over each item, then turned. _'How easily he changed the subject, picking a fight in order to avoid the topic of his blood. What was he hiding? What was wrong with his blood? What was in the crate that he brought along? Why was it always locked?' _

Julia jumped at the sound of a flap snapping back. Hallie Stokes stood at the entrance.

"Dr. Hoffman, do you remember me?" The young woman asked.

Julia smiled and walked toward her. "Of course I remember you. Come in, what can I do for you, Hallie?"

Hallie moved to one of the chairs and sat down folding her arms across her aching abdomen.

"I'm so glad you're our site physician. I don't know if I would feel comfortable speaking to a male doctor."

Julia sat down in the chair opposite the young woman. "Thank you, Hallie for your vote of confidence. It's nice to know someone appreciates me. Now how can I help you?"

Hallie moaned. "The cramps are killing me, you know, it's that time."

The physician smiled and checked her first aid crate, pulled out a hot pad and a container of pills. "I can tell you this was high on my list of important equipment for this site."

The young woman gave a weak smile, "I'm so glad."

She plugged in the pad and handed it to Hallie who spread it across her abdomen. Julia returned with tablets and a glass of water. Following a routine, Julia began a checkup by placing a thermometer under her tongue, taking her pulse, and listening with her stethoscope to her heart and lungs function. Carefully, she logged the information in her patient journal and handed the young woman the pills and water.

"Now take this. The hot pad will help until the pills take effect."

Hallie took the pills and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you care to lie down until you feel better?"

She nodded. "Yes thanks."

"You have the honor of being my first patient. While you rest I have a few more things to complete."

Julia sat down at her desk and began setting up her research journals. Dutifully she began the notations with information about the equipment and the taking of the trial sample. She expected to find similar traits in the Anasazi blood and the blood of Ascencion. She had taken a brief history from the young boy and discovered his familial roots extended back to the Mayans. The research she had completed at Harvard would greatly help. AB blood was common among the native tribes of North America as well as the peoples of Central America. However, AB blood was less common in the typical American population. Few people realized how much information could be gleaned from a simple blood sample. Richard declared she spare no expense on equipment. She kept him to his word by purchasing the best equipment. If she and Richard were to publish she wanted no questions raised concerning the proper treatment of specimens.

_If they published_, they could barely agree on anything. Was this his way of getting back at her for their sleeping arrangements? Julia gave a weary sigh. She had handled men like Richard Carter before who used sex in career politics. She could play as well as he, perhaps even better, for she had abstained for five long years. How long could Richard abstain?

"Dr. Hoffman, are you alright?"

Julia realized she had been lost in her thoughts and had forgotten the young woman on her cot.

She forced a cheerful smile. "Of course, Hallie, I'm fine."

Hallie frowned, reclining on her side, holding the pad to her abdomen. "You seem worried."

The physician turned to face her. Hallie's life had centered on reading and pleasing adults, she was not fooling her with a cheerful facade.

"If you decide to become a professional woman someday I guarantee you will discover some men can be very difficult. You will have to stand up for yourself and be strong."

The young woman listened with great interest. "I understand. I was wondering when did you know you wanted to be a doctor?"

Julia placed the journal on the table. The journal could wait.

"I knew I wanted to be a doctor when I was a young girl. I remember giving our housecat physicals, palpitating its liver, checking its pupils and taking its pulse. My mother humored me thinking it a childhood fancy. But as I grew older the desire never faded and my mother became more and more worried. What would she do with her daughter the doctor? Her greatest fear….how would she ever find a suitable husband."

"I don't understand." Hallie was puzzled. "I would think she would be pleased."

"Medicine of course was fine. I could become a nurse, meet a nice doctor, get married and have many children." Julia laughed. "Women were suitable for nursing and men were meant to be doctors. That was the rule when I was growing up."

"It's different now isn't it?"

Julia looked off momentarily; surprised she had shared so much. "It's still hard, Hallie. There are more women doctors than there used to be."

The young woman's eyes closed and filled with tears.

"I miss my mother very much, Dr. Hoffman. There are so many things I want to know, so many questions I want to ask."

Julia nodded. She knew what it was like to have that void in your life.

"I miss my mother too."

Hallie's eyes opened allowing tears to spill out on her cheeks.

"It happened a long time ago, Hallie. I was in my early twenties when they were killed, my mother and father."

Hallie swept the tears from her cheeks with her fingertips. "How did it happen?"

The physician rose and sat on the cot next to her. "They were coming home from the opera when a truck crossed the center line. They were hit head on and killed instantly."

Hallie looked at Julia in awe. "I never knew, Dr. Hoffman."

The young woman thought for a moment about sharing. "I was 12 when my parents were killed. It all seems like a dream now. I remember Uncle Eliot taking me to his home. I never saw my parents again; not even at the funeral. Their caskets were closed. It all seemed so strange. "

"I think the word is '_surreal_'," Julia spoke softly while staring off into space. Hallie watched Julia with rapt interest. "I remember the next day, walking through my parent's home. The grocery list was still on the kitchen counter where my mother had left it and a pair of wine glasses, half empty, sat on the counter. My father had left his book on the kitchen table open to a page as though he planned on reading a few pages before bed. In their bathroom their towels still held dampness from their baths. Sitting on their bed I expected any moment for them to walk through the door, smiling and laughing, ready to tell me about their evening. If I had not spent the night before suturing and cleaning their bodies I would find it difficult to grasp they were gone forever. From that moment on, my life was forever changed and nothing else mattered. Fortunately, I had a friend who cared and guided me. And my father, a very loving and practical man, had left a note for me, to be read in the event of his death. I have that letter; it's one of my dearest possessions."

Julia returned from her distant thoughts. Hallie's hand slipped through hers.

"You know, "Hallie's lip quivered as she whispered, "You know how I feel, and you know what it's like.

The physician nodded, bent taking Hallie into her arms and felt her tremble and heard her sobs. Slowly, Hallie pulled free and wiped her eyes, smiling sheepishly.

"Tell me about your mother, Hallie. What was she like?"

The young woman smiled, pleased at the opportunity to share her fond memories. "My mother's name was Arielle. She was the smartest and most beautiful person I've ever known." Hallie's eyes became dreamlike, filled with love. "I remember we had dresses alike. We were like twins in our matching blue dress, long blonde hair and blue eyes. Mother played and wrote songs for the piano. Our home was always filled with the music and things she created. Uncle Eliot and mother would play their instruments together. I can still hear them laughing and talking. Uncle Eliot used to tutor her when she was in high school. He said she was an outstanding student and a great musical talent. Can you imagine what she could have accomplished with her life, Dr. Hoffman?"

Hallie's memories were bittersweet. Julia knew from her own experience only time would make it easier to speak of her parents, relishing their special moments.

The young woman's voice droned on as Julia became lost in thoughts of her own.

_The fire crackled, Julia sipped sherry while her toes moved through the soft fleece of the lamb's wool rug._

_"Parallel time, if it exists, would be quite extraordinary don't you think? In a parallel world the idea of making different choices, perhaps changing decisions we've grown to regret would be the norm." Eliot posed as he sipped his sherry, his chair sitting next to Julia's in front of the fire._

_Julia leaned closer to his chair, the sherry coursing through her veins, smiling mischievously, ""Parallel time or not, what are the regrets in your life, Eliot?"_

_The professor's smile faded, catching Julia by surprise._

_His finger nervously moved over the rim of his glass while staring into the amber liquid._

_"Parallel time and regrets, what an interesting question, Julia."_

_She felt his discomfort and reached out and touched his arm to comfort him._

_"No," His hand motioned her. "No." Julia pursed her lips and watched him continue._

_Eliot sighed, giving her a sidelong glance, "You of all people would understand the sacrifices involved in our careers."_

_Julia's eyes were moist, nodding her head in understanding._

_His gaze focused on the flames ahead, "What was my regret, I should have married the young woman I tutored. She deserved so much more in her life, certainly far better than the life she led. I should or could have given her a better future. I knew how bright she was, she could have entered any academic field of her choosing. She could have continued in music and become an extraordinary musical talent. I loved her. My regret, I should have taken her with me, I should have asked her to marry me. Instead, I made the choice to leave her behind and pursue my career." _

Julia returned to the present, eyes narrowed. Turning, she looked down into Hallie's blue eyes transfixed, her mind reeling.

"You've traveled back in time, Dr. Hoffman. You've changed events. Why can't we go back Dr. Hoffman, why can't we go back and warn them? My parents, your parents, they could still be with us if we could go back."

Hallie's eyes and the grip on her arm were intense. The physician remained impassive, ideas whirling through her head.

Julia tried to smile and nod, "Of course, Hallie, it would be wonderful, but it's very dangerous. Your Uncle Eliot could tell you. It's not like getting into a car and traveling, it's very risky. There are so many uncertainties."

"Are you afraid, Dr. Hoffman?"

"What do you mean am I afraid?"

Hallie was insistent. _"Is it really time travel you fear? Or, are you afraid_ _your life would be different from what it is now,_ _that you might be _a _housewife, a mother, instead of a doctor_?"

Julia paused, contemplating an answer to Hallie's question. Both women jumped at the sound of Bridget's voice in the doorway.

"Hey. Hal, it's lonely up there in pottery land. Are you feeling better?"

Hallie nodded, placing the pad to the side, the two women rose simultaneously.

"We'll talk again, Dr. Hoffman."

"It's Julia, Hallie, please call me, Julia."

The young woman paused in the doorway, "Bye, Julia."

~~~tbc~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**All The Way**

Chapter 18

Later that day….

Julia used the new ladder to climb the shear wall protecting the Anasazi village, stepped over the ledge and stood in the ancient courtyard. The aerial view of the canyon and the freedom from the camp was worth overcoming her fear of heights. A ribbon of green treetops followed the life-giving stream and beyond a red-orange vertical wall marked the perimeter of the canyon. The silence was broken by the murmur of a gentle breeze. Julia tilted her head and suddenly heard voices, women's voices, speaking frantically in another language, coupled with the weeping and screaming of children. Urgently she walked across the courtyard, looked around the corners of dwelling and found no one. An abnormally cold breeze blew against her face, the chill making her skin tingle. She recognized the feeling.

What was it? These feelings were not new; she had had them in the past. Her logical brain rationalized the chill and voices as just her imagination, but an inner voice spoke to her. She had learned to trust her instincts, her inner voice. What was going on? Something had happened here, but what? Julia's eyes narrowed in thought as she carefully navigated the rope grid that ran throughout the site, dividing areas into five-foot quadrants. A wall of polished sandstone arched forming a ceiling over the village. The Anasazis had wisely built their community in the natural alcove providing their group with both shelter as well as protection.

Julia strained to hear the voices again and heard only the sigh of breezes blowing through the adobe structures. Cautiously she followed a path passing through the village and heard voices again, this time familiar ones. Carefully peeking through an open window she found Bridget and Hallie in a far corner of a room delicately excavating pottery. The graduate student was instructing Hallie on the proper use of soft camel brushes to dust sand freeing encased pottery.

The physician turned to the right and gasped. A black rectangular opening yawned from the clay floor. The darkness so complete the bottom was not visible. A wooden ladder stood along one end of the rectangle and descended into nothingness. Stepping closer, Julia smelled mustiness drifting up from below. The odor revived images of the bowels of Collinwood and her confinement in the windowless catacombs. Instinctively, she stepped back from the gaping hole as though it might swallow her.

_Calm down, this is an Anasazi village, people lived here, they had families. This was their home not a prison. You can't panic, you're the site physician, you need to be composed at all times. _Nervously she looked around and hoped no one had noticed her panic attack. Julia moved through the village trying to regain her composure when she noticed Herbert Osmond, Denis Summerlin and Eric Turpening standing near a dwelling inspecting a site map, their arms moving as they talked. From another direction Richard Carter moved hastily toward her. Oddly Richard had not been interacting with the other men in their group, it was a though he had his own and separate agenda.

"Julia!" he began, walking and talking urgently.

"Hello, Richard."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm inspecting the site. What are you doing?" she asked casually.

"You need to be in the tent when I arrive. The equipment must be in perfect readiness, we can't be delayed by your _ineptness_."

Julia's eyebrows arched, gracefully turned and looked behind her. "I beg your pardon, are you speaking to me?"

Carter's eyes widened slightly, not expecting her question or reaction.

"Yes," He replied without hesitation.

Julia took a deep breath and moved near him, lowered her voice. "Richard, what is wrong with you?"

Richard stiffened at her question. "_I beg your pardon!"_

The physician looked into his red eyes. "Something is either wrong with you or you are the most arrogant ass I've ever meet."

Her words stung like a slap in the face. Julia watched him carefully, noting his appearance and reaction.

Weighing her words she continued. "I'm not some lab assistant to be ordered about, Dr. Carter. I am a medical doctor; I am a highly skilled professional. I am your _equal_ here, do you understand?"

Richard looked upon her with fascination, as though peering through a fog and finally seeing her. Finally her words registered and he nodded.

"Everything is ready, Richard. I am waiting on you to supply the specimens." She stated, her voice taking on a tone of mock kindness.

Carter felt his head whirling, his thoughts spinning. He had lashed out at her earlier. Why did she want his blood? What was going on? Why did she continually ask if he was alright or if something was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he be alright? What kind of game was she playing? Why was she not sleeping with him? Staring into her eyes his thoughts cleared and he remembered their first night. Of all the women who had shared his bed, why was she different? He had knelt before her and felt her arms fold around him, holding him, caressing him and for once he felt at peace.

Carter brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. "I'll find Agustin. We will bring samples to the tent in an hour or so. Please be there." Without further discussion he turned and walked away.

Julia watched him disappear around the corner of a building. Where was he going? Quietly she followed his steps and turned the corner of the dwelling and stopped at the sight of Carter and Herbert Osmond. She couldn't hear their voices, only their body language spoke volumes. Richard stood with his legs spread and his arms folded as Herbert Osmond spoke rapidly, his arms moving as though trying to explain something of importance to his obstinate colleague. Richard began shaking his head, his hands moved to his hips as he leaned forward, his face and lips showing his anger. Suddenly, he jabbed Herb in the chest with his fingertips. Julia could see Osmond's fists clinch. The physician bit her lip, wondering what she should do if they were to come to blows, when suddenly Denis Summerlin and Eric Turpening appeared. Carter threw up his hands and stormed off, leaving the group. Osmund shook his head and walked off, refusing to speak with the other men.

Julia gave a sigh of relief. What was going on? What was wrong with Richard, or was she right, was he the most arrogant ass she had ever met? He was so charming, so attentive when they met and now he was a different man. Slowly, she moved along the path, staying clear of the dark openings in the floor as she walked by. What were these rooms? Why were there so many? Where did they go? They were so dark! Surprisingly the next opening was brightly lit and immediately piqued Julia's curiosity. What was going on down there? Cautiously she moved to the edge and looked into the light. Eliot Stokes briefly moved through her field of vision.

"Eliot!" she called.

"Julia!" she heard him call out to her.

Without hesitation she moved down the ladder, and stepped into the brightly lit room. Her eyes moved around the circular room until she located Eliot Stokes. For a moment she was stunned, her mouth open. The professor stood transfixed and seemed equally surprised. Julia could see the modesty in his eyes while her eyes moved over his bare chest and arms. As a physician she had viewed her share of the male anatomy, but she had never seen her professor bare chested. Eliot gave a furtive glance to his shirt draped over a camera case. The room was quite warm and he was covered with perspiration. Julia smiled finding his modesty endearing. Instead of looking away to ease his discomfort, she enjoyed looking at him, and not with the eyes of a physician. Beneath those three pieces suits he was really a well-built man, his arms strong, and the muscles of his chest well developed.

"I'm sorry, Julia, I didn't expect you. I apologize for my state of undress, the lights make the room quite warm."

"Eliot," she began softly, "I'm a physician. I'm accustomed to seeing patients in various states of undress."

He nodded; then nervously turned to his camera on the tripod. "I'm sorry if I can't stop and chat, but I'm on a schedule, my lamp batteries are weakening and it's dreadfully hot down here."

"I understand. Do you mind if I watch?"

Eliot's hands moved the camera, adjusting the angle to capture the mural that covered the wall.

"Of course not," He answered.

"What are these rooms?"

"There are several rooms like this. The rooms are 'kivas'. This small one is no doubt a 'clan kiva'. They were used by the Anasazi men as meeting rooms." He laughed softly while adjusting the light meter. "You might say they were the earliest 'Men's Club'."

Julia's gave a husky laugh. She was careful not to interfere with the light while walking around the room inspecting the mural. The characters were quite interesting, revealing so much about the life and values of the Anasazi, the importance of rain, the harvest and their spiritual world. The room was about fifteen feet in diameter she estimated. A narrow ledge followed the circumference of the room and in the center, a two-foot round hole.

"What is this hole in the center?"

Eliot clicked away, adjusting the camera for the next shot. "That, Julia, is the 'gateway to and from the spirit world'. That opening is the 'sipapu'. In other terms you might refer to it as 'the center of centers or the navel of navels'. You see the Anasazi believe they were created in the 'spirit world' and ascend and descend from that opening."

Julia gazed with fascination into the dark opening. The warmth of the room caused her blouse to stick to her moist skin and envied Eliot's ability to remove his shirt. She looked back at him as he moved around the camera. He was a robust man with a wrestler's build. Ben Stokes had been a physically strong man. Why did she think Eliot would be any different? Why did she think of Eliot as one-dimensional instead of a man with infinite dimensions? Perhaps all this time she had been too preoccupied to truly notice him.

"I'm surprised Carter hasn't noticed your absence?"

Julia stood near the sipapu, hands on her hips and gave a very audible, "Harrumph."

The physician noticed Eliot's lips pull into a mischievous smile. "I'm really quite amazed," Eliot began, "I can't believe the all-knowing Dr. Carter hasn't discovered what a secretive, strong-willed, opinionated and bullheaded woman you are."

Julia laughed seductively. "Are you trying to flatter me, Eliot?"

The professor chuckled while removing the camera from the tripod and winding the spent film. Julia walked by the ladder and felt a heavenly breeze moving down the ladder as the hot air rose through the opening. The physician sat on a rung and reclined her back against the ladder, enjoying the coolness. The ladder was so comfortable she pulled her left leg to the next rung, and without thinking stretched, extending her arms above her head grabbing the wooden side rails with her fingers. How marvelous it felt to recline on the ladder and feel the cool air flowing over her. Lazily she turned and watched Eliot reload the camera. In her peripheral vision the dark marks on her arm were clearly visible where Richard's hand had roughly grabbed her. Quickly, she pulled her arm down and grabbed the rail at her waist.

Julia closed her eyes and gave a sigh. Thank goodness Eliot had not seen the marks. What would he have done? How would he react to Richard's aggressive behavior toward her?

Stokes closed the back to the camera and began advancing the film, hearing her sigh, he looked up. For a moment his breathing stopped, the camera came to his eye and he clicked, he adjusted the light meter and clicked again. It was as though she had posed just for him. How seductive she looked, stretched and reclining on the ladder, her leg pulled to the next rung causing her hips to turn just right. Her face tilted up, lips parted, and eyes closed in an alluring manner. The lights illuminated the folds of her white blouse and the gap in the blouse exposing the soft flesh of a bare breast, the nipple clinging to the moist fabric. He quickly turned the angle of his camera, adjusted and clicked two more times before placing the camera on the tripod. For a moment he felt guilt for capturing the image on film, but only briefly. Even without the camera capturing Julia's seductive pose, the image was forever stamped in his memory and filed away with all the others.

Julia turned and looked at him, enjoying the view and wishing she had more time to watch him work. Perhaps they could work together in the future. Eliot could photograph their specimens. Photographs would defintely enhance their published paper. At a later time she would discuss the idea with Eliot, with or without Richard's permission.

"Eliot, I'm sorry I must leave, I have work back at the tent. Perhaps I'll see you tonight at supper."

Stokes stopped, looked up and smiled. "Stop by any time, Julia."

Julia turned to move up the ladder and gave the professor another coveted look.

"Ill be sure to do that."

~~~tbc~~~


	19. Chapter 19

All The Way

German translations at the end of the passage.

Chapter 19

Later that night…..

_The violin string quivered beneath his fingers sending a haunting melody throughout the kiva. Lazily she reclined on the ladder listening to her bare-chested photographer, admiring the way the muscles of his arm and chest flexed while moving the bow. Dreamily her eyes enjoyed the slender mustache that graced his upper lip and wondered if it might tickle if he kissed her. How silly, how adolescent, the thought made her chuckle. Eliot was her friend, why would he entertain such thoughts. The music from his violin changed from longing to passion, recreating the canyon performance and recalling the wonderful sound. _

_Her eyes fluttered, growing heavy, when the bright lights in the kiva flickered and dimmed. The music abruptly ceased and a child screamed. Julia's eyes flew open frantically searching the shadows of the kiva. Eliot was gone and she was alone. A woman whispered in an unfamiliar tongue trying to console a frightened child, when suddenly strong fingers gripped her ankle. Immediately she turned, kicking with her other foot, trying to break free. She managed to pull herself halfway up the ladder still trying to free her leg from the menacing brown force trying to pull her back into the blackness. Instead, she felt her body sliding down the rails of the ladder and coming face-to-face with a pair of pale blue eyes framed by a stained brown shirt._

"_Wir treffen uns wieder mein lieber, Julia."__1 _

_Julia's eyes grew wide with alarm and horror. It couldn't be! The man …the man in the brown shirt, the one who stared into her heart so long ago. He was here, how did the 'evil one' follow her to Utah?_

"_Lass mich ruhe! Geh weg!" __2 __Julia shouted._

_A slender, snake-like tongue darted out and moistened thin lips before pulling into a thin smile. His pale blue eyes moved over her covetously. _

"_Sag mir, du bist ein Jude. Ich will dich nicht verletzen. Wir mussen nur einen kleinen ausflug, du und ich."__3_

_Julia clinched her fists and shook her head. "Niemals!"__4 _

_The smell of alcohol and sweat grew stronger as his face moved even closer, hovering over her._

"_Ich werde sie mir sugen sie sind Juden! Sprich! Sprich die worte!"__5_

_Strong fingers moved across her shoulders and around her neck._

"_Niemals!"__6 __She screamed. "Lass mich ruhe! Geh weg!"__7_

1. We meet again my dear, Julia.

2. Leave me alone! Go away!

3. Tell me you are a Jew. I won't hurt you. We'll just take a little trip, you and I.

4. Never!

5. I will make you tell me you are Jewish! Speak! Say the words!

6. Never!

7. Leave me alone! Go away!

Julia's eyes opened with a start, clawing at her neck trying to find the fingers and felt the stiffness of jointed legs. She swatted and heard the thud on the canvas wall as the insect flew across the tent.

Fully awake, she shivered and gasped for air, reaching for the flashlight near the bed, locating it and switching on the beam. Carefully she moved the light around the tent, taking inventory of her surroundings. Where had the thing gone? Was it still crawling around? She didn't want to find out. Inspecting the floor, she hopped out of the cot and checked the robe and slippers before putting them on. She couldn't stand the tent a moment longer, she needed air. What a roller coaster ride, a wonderful dream then the nightmare. Julia flung open the flap and deeply breathed in the night air. Thank goodness no one had her heard cries, not even Richard.

The physician's eyes narrowed in thought. _Not even Richard_, she repeated to herself as she moved slowly pass his tent. Again it was dark and quiet just like the first night. Julia frowned. If Richard was sleeping then why did he look as though he had not slept in days? She would check later. But first she needed to walk and calm down. A lantern illuminated the mess tent. She could see Herbert Osmund and Denis Summerlin engaged in a lively chess game. She wasn't really up to chess and Summerlin's relentless attention. Ju-li-a, indeed. At the end of the row a dim light glowed in Eliot's tent.

Seeing the professor's tent suddenly made her feel foolish. She was a grown woman having a romantic dream about a friend like an adolescent girl experiencing her first pangs of love. Why he was her Eliot, how could she have such dreams? It would be like lusting over a colleague, a fellow professional. She would just stop by for a chat. Polite conversation would take her mind off her dream. Julia paused outside his tent, not sure how to begin. She couldn't knock on the tent fabric. What would she say in the form of a greeting? She could hear music, familiar music.

_"When somebody loves you,_

_It's no good unless he loves you, all the way._

_Happy to be near you,_

_When you need someone to cheer, you all the way. "_

_Yes, I need someone to cheer me_. Julia smiled and continued to listen as the music played.

Eliot Stokes opened the book he had been reading and pulled from its pages a letter, letter from Professor Azzam Kamal, of the University of Cairo. He had been so busy with the Utah preparations he had not had the time to pen a letter to Azzam. He had met the Egyptian professor in Turkey, and the two immediately made a connection. They discovered they had a common interest. Both were fascinated in reincarnation and the supernatural. Over the years they had corresponded and met when the occasion presented itself. And now Azzam was making a generous offer. Come to Egypt, the letter urged. Azzam had been wandering around the university's extensive subterranean archives and had made an interesting discovery. He wanted Eliot to come to Egypt. He wanted to share his discovery with him. Stokes sighed, the offer was tempting. He had promised his time to Herb and the Utah project. How could he convince the university he needed another off campus assignment and time away from his classes? He slipped Azzam's letter in the back of the book. The open pages revealed another letter, a letter graced with the elegant script of Marjorie Stone. Dear Marjorie, he thought. She was gracefully juggling his class along with her own class load as well as her university obligations. All was going well she wrote. Marjorie was always a romantic optimist. How could he ask her to take another semester? In closing, she had hinted members of his department missed him and so did she. Eliot placed her letter behind Azzam's. The movement caused the pages to flutter revealing a newly developed photo.

Eliot gently moved his fingers across his lips, his eyes moving over the glossy black and white. _Oh Julia, why do you affect me so? Without conscious effort you are so sensual. _Gracefully she reclined on the ladder, like a feline in repose. The smooth bare breast peeked through the gap in her white blouse, the erect nipple pressed against the moist fabric.

"Eliot, are you awake?"

He jerked to attention, snapped the book closed. Clearing his voice, he answered.

"Yes, Julia."

He placed the book beneath his chair, turned off the tape player, stood and adjusted his robe before moving to open the tent. Eliot eased open the flap and found the robed physician.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake, I couldn't sleep. You know, a _bad dream_."

Eliot held the flap to the side for her to enter.

"Please forgive me," Eliot began, a smile playing on his lips, "But I'm a man who can't ignore a coincidence."

Julia lowered her head and smiled, recalling the events surrounding their first meeting.

"Bad dreams! How long has it been since my silence was broken by a most insistent woman knocking on my door, barging into my home early one morning, desperately needing my help with a troubling dream, a '_dream curse'_ it was."

Julia smiled, "Yes, it was a 'dream curse'. It was five years ago. I remember how you confronted Angelique and forced her to back down. When it was over you casually laughed and compared yourself to St. George and the slaying of a dragon. I've never forgotten your strength, your bravery. I suppose that's why I've always turned to you for help."

For a moment the professor seemed at a loss for words at her compliment when Julia quickly added. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but my bad dream only involved some ghastly insect."

Eliot seemed relieved and chuckled. "They do have a way of slipping in. Can I interest you in some sherry?"

"Yes, please."

He gestured to a chair next to his. She looked around his tent and marveled how he had all the comforts of home, so unlike her Spartan quarters. Eliot poured their drinks, and returned to his seat and raised his glass for a toast.

"Sweet dreams." He toasted as Julia brought her glass to touch his.

"Sweet dreams." She agreed.

"I would offer you some cheese, but I'm afraid keeping food in our tents is a definite no-no. Food attracts too many unwanted visitors. Your insect visitor tonight would seem minor compared to coyotes and mountain lions."

The physician's eyes widened. "I think I'll pass on the midnight snacks."

She watched as he refilled their glasses, and without thinking slipped her feet from her slippers and ran her toes through the luxurious lamb's wool rug, the rug from his living room in Maine. How wonderful it felt on her toes that night as they sat before the fire.

They both took another sip of the sherry. The silence between them was easy and comfortable.

"Hallie came to see me this morning." Julia began.

Eliot's eyes showed concern.

"It was a minor issue. While she was there we began to chat. I guess at Collinwood we never really had much time get to get acquainted."

He was relieved and nodded, encouraging her to finish her story.

"She misses her parents very much, especially her mother." Julia watched him closely for any reaction.

Eliot stared into his drink, not meeting her eyes.

"As Hallie's uncle I know you're tried to fill the void over the years."

Eliot looked at her, his eyes moist. "It has been difficult. Teenage girls are a great mystery to me."

Julia laughed kindly, "Eliot, teenage girls are a mystery to themselves. You must remember I was one many years ago."

She noticed his eyes narrowing as though trying to visualize a teenage Julia.

"She wants to travel back in time. Your niece wants to go back and warn her parents and preventing their death in the accident."

"It's too dangerous! After all she's been through she must realize there are no certainties. There can be complications."

Julia nodded, "I tried to tell her. But she's convinced she wants to do this. I wanted to let you know. I felt you should be aware so that you might watch her. I know out here in Utah it would be difficult to pursue this interest, but back in Maine, it could be a problem."

The professor nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought, digesting the news.

Julia's toes moved through the rug, recalling the last time she felt its softness.

"Hallie and I did have a nice talk. I explained that I had tragically lost my parents."

His eyes moved across the soft folds of her robe and noticed how the lamplight gave her skin a golden glow. He was thankful for her presence in his niece's life.

Julia felt the warmth of the sherry spreading through her body and recalled the evening they had consumed several brandies and had talked for hours.

"Eliot, Hallie wanted to know why I had chosen to be a doctor rather than a housewife."

His eyebrows arched slightly.

"When she asked I couldn't help but recall what a _fool_ I'd made of myself at your house, going on and on about my mother and my life."

"A _fool_?" Eliot asked, his tone changing.

Julia laughed, "Oh you remember, I couldn't stop talking, I must have been _intoxicated_ and made a _total fool_ of myself."

Eliot stood and walked a few steps in the confines of his tent before turning to look at her. Julia followed his actions in confusion.

_"You believe you made a __fool__ of yourself_?" He pointedly asked again.

Julia nodded innocently, laughing, not able to understand the change in his behavior.

"If I recall, Julia, I told you of _my regrets_, things I've never told another living soul. I dared share them with you. Was I being _foolish_?"

Julia's eyes fluttered, laughing nervously. "Of course not, I didn't mean it that way."

Eliot stood above her, recalling how on that same evening she had fallen asleep in the chair by the fire. He had gingerly taken a blanket and placed it around her shoulders. Her face turned to the side, a picture of tranquility, a sleeping beauty. _Impulsively, _he had bent and kissed her cheek. He could still feel the softness of her skin against his lips. She stirred slightly, her lips pulling into a contented smile, never waking. That night he recalled the kiss over and over in his mind. The next morning he prepared fruit-filled crepes for her.

He returned to his chair and sat down, eyes staring ahead in concentration.

"I'm sorry, Eliot, I didn't…."

_"Do you really find it that difficult to admit that we __shared__ something that night?"_

Julia looked aw-struck.

"Do you still feel that sense of _loyalty_? I must confess, I've always admired your loyalty, Julia. But I wonder, do you cling to a past loyalty that will not bring you happiness?"

Julia looked away. Had she clung to an unrealistic vision of loyalty and love? Was Eliot right? Had she _transferred_ this sense of loyalty? Was this why she was drawn to Richard Carter? Slowly she rose, and moved to the tent opening. Eliot stood and stepped behind her. He fought the urge to put his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her and how she would always be the center of his world. But this wasn't the time. He was a very patient man.

"Julia."

The sound of his voice stopped her. She turned. His tone was soft and authoritative. He had used this tone with her before, and she had listened. She looked into his eyes, waiting for his words.

_"As with Barnabas Collins, Julia, you must decide, how far will you go with Richard Carter?"_

Her eyes moistened as she bit her lip. The silence between them seemed like an eternity. Finally Eliot stepped forward and unzipped the tent. Julia walked outside, turned and met his eyes and watched as he slowly lowered the fly. She turned on her flashlight and moved down the row of tents. She admired his strength and bravery; he was her St. George. Why was Eliot always so right? Damn. And damn Richard Carter too.

Julia stopped outside Carter's tent, turned off her flashlight and listened. Why was Richard looking so worn, so fatigued? The wind slightly rustled the tent and in the distance a coyote howled. Leaning closer to the canvas she listened, and heard nothing, not even a rustle or gentle breathing. Gingerly, she pulled the zipper and opened the fly. What would she say if Richard awoke? Cautiously she slipped inside. Holding her breath she listened and heard nothing. She turned on the flashlight and scanned the neatly made cot. The tent was as Spartan as her own. The beam stopped and hovered over the crate. Julia felt her heartbeat quicken over the letters **Richard Carter** – _Personal. _She inhaled deeply and turned around to make sure Richard was not standing in the doorway. The lock on the crate hung open. In two quick steps Julia knelt before the crate and slipped the lock from the hasp. She had learned from experience opening a box, or coffin could release some evil force? Julia hesitated. Where was Richard and why had he left it unlocked? The more she thought, the more she realized opening the box was the only logical thing to do.

Carefully she lifted the lid and opened it. Julia trained her flashlight inside. Her brow furrowed in thought. The box seemed almost empty. He wouldn't bring an empty box all this way. Whatever was missing, Richard must have it with him. Julia leaned in closer, examining the materials remaining in the box. With great care she moved the natural fiber lining and found clinging to the fabric several long, coarse strands of hair, along with a dull, white sliver of bone. She ran the strand of hair through her fingers. It was long and coarse, covered with a waxy material. Was it from an animal or human? Beneath the cloth was a manuscript. The manuscript was cloth-like and the inks were natural and the document had been carefully rolled in an effort to prevent creases. Julia eased open the roll, propping the flashlight between her neck and shoulder. Inside the rolled manuscript she found a small sheet of paper containing notes. The notes appeared to be in a Richard's hand. Julia realized she had been holding her breath and took a deep breath. The notes were simple, just a few words. Julia turned her attention to the manuscript. The writing was in pictographs, similar to hieroglyphics. During her research on Native American cultures she did recall seeing a few pictographs used by the Mayans. Would she be able to identify them? On the reverse side of the artifact a map had been drawn. Unfortunately there were no political markings or lines only natural landforms. The area appeared to be the American southwest. Should she dare remove the manuscript and the notes? Would Richard notice them missing? She could take them to Eliot and let him photograph them. How would Richard react if he knew she had been in his crate?

~~~tbc~~~


	20. Chapter 20

All The Way

Chapter 20

Later….

Julia paused outside Richard's tent on her way to their research area. _Why was everything becoming so complicated?_ Their work area was empty. Where was he? Did she overlook his presence in the mess tent where Herb and Denis were playing chess? Julia rolled her eyes. _Hardly._

Remembering her mission she touched the paper neatly folded and placed in the bodice of her nightgown. Moving to her makeshift desk she pulled out a journal and sample envelopes, propped the flashlight between her neck and shoulder, opened the note and carefully removed the long black hairs and sliver of bone. With great care she placed the items in small sample envelopes and placed them in the back of her journal.

Smoothing out the paper, she began to copy Richard's notes in the back pages of her journal. At the beginning the printing and drawings were neat and orderly. By the end, the letters were scrawled and erratic. What was going on? Did something cause Richard to rush at the end of his note taking? Or was the change in handwriting evidence that Richard was changing physically. Her eyes narrowed as she folded his notes and slipped them back into her bodice.

Julia rubbed her eyes and sighed. A mental picture was taking shape. Using the map, Richard and the two Mayan brothers had searched and located the ancient village. But did he know what he was looking for when he entered the village? Whatever he was seeking he had to make another trip, a more formal trip, a trip that would be recognized and sanctioned by the scientific community. And by that time he realized the evidence could be found in the preserved blood of the ancient ones. For Richard it was all coming together. Julia ran her fingers over the journal, thinking, her eyes narrowed in concentration. So that was it. She understood why Richard was so impatient with the others; they were just in the way. Perhaps they were _all_ in the way, even her.

Julia secured the fly to the tent and felt the cool night air swirl around her legs. Playing the light along the path she returned to her tent. Recalling her unwanted visitor she swept the beam of light across the netting and found a walking stick crawling on the inside. Carefully she opened the fly and flipped the insect into the darkness. Stepping inside she opened her trunk and placed the journal under clothing and locked it. Tomorrow she would secretly examine the hair and bone.

_Was Richard in the camp? Where was he spending his nights?_ She had to know. Julia kicked off her slippers and slipped on socks and boots. For a moment she hesitated. _What if_ _Richard were in the village above? Would she dare search at night all alone?_She had thought nothing of wandering the great estate of Collinwood _alone_ and at _night_. In the Utah desert she ran the risk of encountering mountain lions and rattlesnakes combined with the architectural hazards of moving around an ancient site. Feeling the bruise on her arm she realized she feared encountering Richard more than all the others. _How would he react if he caught her spying on him, would he harm_ _her?_

Thinking, Julia nervously rubbed her fingers over the flashlight. No, tonight she would only search the camp. Steeling herself, she inhaled deeply, stood, pulled her robe tightly around her and stepped out into the night. But first she would return the notes to the box and stood vigil outside his tent before she felt it safe to enter. Richard still had not returned.

For the next half hour Julia moved like a thief through the camp and found portions of the camp eerily deserted. The support staff sat in the glow of a lantern outside their tents laughing, talking and playing cards. The other research tents were labeled and empty. A quick glance through a fly revealed whether a tent was occupied or not. Carter was not in the camp.

Finishing her search, she found herself at the western end near the horse corral. The cottonwoods nearby provided ample shade during the hot mid-day sun and were now blocking the reflective light of the growing moon. The horses were hidden in deep shadows only their throaty knickers marked their presence as she approached. During an earlier break she had stopped by to rub their foreheads and soft muzzles. She could see why Ascencion was drawn to them. Switching the flashlight off, she stood in the shadows, her eyes gathering the dim light and felt their soft muzzles on her hands, and felt their ears move across her cheek. A white form slipped from the darkness and moved toward her. For a moment Julia froze before she heard a familiar voice.

"Senora Doctor," Ascension spoke softly.

"You startled me, Ascension." Julia laughed.

"Why do you not sleep?" he asked gently.

Julia did not answer immediately. How much should she confide in the young Mayan?

"Why do you worry, Senora Doctor?"

Julia reached out and affectionately touched the white sleeve of his tunic.

"Your mother must miss you tremendously?"

Ascension's white smile beamed in the shadows. The young boy remained quiet. Julia sighed.

"Have you seen Dr. Carter?"

"Not tonight," He answered, rubbing the forehead of one of the horses. "If you seek peace, Senora Doctor, a waterfall up the river, it is very nice."

"I'll remember that. Gracias."

Julia stared above at the remote end of the village nestled in the rock face. A flash of light swiftly swept over the rock face. Was she imagining things? In the darkness a flash of light was very noticeable. No, she had not been imagining, she had her answer.

"Gracias, Ascension. Good-night."

###########################################################################################################################

Early in the morning Denis Summerlin stormed into the mess tent bypassing the coffee and entrées making a direct path to Herb and Julia.

"Herb! You've got to do something! This is outrageous!"

Osmund tried to remain calm as he placed his coffee cup on the table.

Denis suddenly looked down at Julia Hoffman.

"My sincerest apology, Ju-li-a, good morning."

"Denis, please sit down and tell me what's happened."

The professor pulled up a chair next to Julia and took a deep breath, trying to not appear like a maniac.

"I thought this site was ZST?"

Osmond looked toward Julia's puzzled face.

"ZST means Zero Site Trauma. Our effort is to explore and document this site with as little disturbance as possible. It seems we're having problems with this concept among our colleagues. What's happened now, Denis?"

Summerlin nervously folded and unfolded his fingers as he pursed his thin lips. "The wooden ceiling beams have been pulled down in the remote areas of the village for starters. The whole area has been ransacked, no regard for pottery, grinding stones, wooden timbers and other priceless artifacts. Who knows what lies beneath the debris? It's outrageous!" Denis was out of breath with indignation as he turned and looked sympathetically at Julia.

Julia could see the emotion in his eyes. Of course she knew why, she was linked with Richard Carter. Osmond and Summerlin tried to be professional by not mentioning Richard's name, but she knew. She knew the remote village area had been searched last night. The only question that remained was why?

Herb gripped his coffee cup with both hands and took a sip. Julia saw the worry in his face as he decided how to handle the situation. Osmund and Carter had almost come to blows the day before. Was Herbert ready to cross Richard again?

Herb gave a giant sigh. "I'll work on it Denis."

Denis Summerlin rose and stared down at Osmond. "This is getting old, Herb. This is getting very old. It's time we take action!"

He nodded as the irate professor stormed away.

"Damn." He muttered as he smoothed down his moustache and adjusted his round glasses. Julia understood too well the pressure Herb was feeling.

He looked up and met Julia's eyes.

"I could speak to him, Herb."

The professor became alarmed, leaned forward and whispered. "No Julia, I can take care of it."

She reached across the table and covered his hand and squeezed it, her voice firm and authoritative. "No Herb, I can take care of it."

"But Julia…."

"No! I insist!" Julia leaned back her chin elevated, her lower lip pushed out in a determined pout.

Herb couldn't help but watch the feisty physician with fascination. If Eliot were not his friend he would certainly pursue her with all gusto.

"You're one tough cookie."

"Thank you." Julia smiled coyly as she toyed with her coffee cup. "Where's Eliot?"

Herb seemed disappointed. "Eliot develops film late into the night. He won't be with us for another hour or two. I'm afraid I'll have to do for now."

Julia smiled sweetly, enjoying the last few moments before she would meet with Richard Carter.

################################################################################################################

Julia walked through their research tent checking the equipment when Richard Carter and Agustin burst through the entrance carrying long wooden boxes.

"We have work for you, _Dr. Hoffman_!"

Julia was caught off guard by the sudden formality. Once Agustin had departed Richard crossed the room, pulled Julia from the chair and cheerfully swung her around the room.

"Julia!" he whispered as he held her close. "It's starting to come together."

She looked up into his face trying to determine the sudden change in mood.

"I hate to ask Richard, but what's starting to come together?"

Carter hesitated, "You know, the samples for your blood work."

Together they moved to the far end of the tent. Staring down into the wooden boxes Julia studied three skulls, three pelvises and an assortment of long bones, and ribs. In the corner of the box lay the bottom of an Anasazi bowl with a fractured opening in its base.

"Where did you find these?"

His arm slipped from around her waist as he carefully removed one of the skulls.

"Don't worry about that, Julia; I'll take care of those details."

The physician wasn't sure how she should proceed.

"But those details are important for our research."

Carter's long fingers rotated the small skull, his voice soft and fatherly. "I don't want you worrying about those details."

She reached out and took the skull from his hands and placed it back in the box.

"Richard, you have to understand that I do worry about those details. When we publish, all the details need to fit neatly in place."

He cleared his voice. "I'll bring my notes by so you might inspect them." He reached out and took her hands in his and guided her to sit in a chair. Julia was surprised when he bent on his knees in front of her, his arms circling her waist, his face against her chest. For a moment she wasn't sure how to react; then slowly she placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Julia." He whispered looking up at her. Her hands slipped to his face smoothing back his hair.

"Can't we go back? I want it to be like the first night, the night we became lovers. I want to feel like I did when you took me in your arms and held me."

Julia felt her lips quiver as she looked into his eyes recalling the moment and the longing they both felt.

"Why can't it be that way again?" he asked wistfully.

The physician stared into his eyes, noting the inflamed veins running through the sclera and noted how the margins of the iris near the pupil had light brown streaks spreading through the normally dark brown iris. Richard's eyes had changed since New York City, they were growing even lighter.

Richard became anxious under her scrutiny, his hand moved across her cheek.

Julia moistened her lips, and smiled faintly. "I'm afraid Richard that moment has come and gone."

Carter's eyes blinked rapidly, trying to fathom her response. Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed her. She did not resist, nor did she return his kiss with equal passion. Richard seemed oblivious to her lack of enthusiasm. In his mind he still had hopes she would later come to his tent and spend the night with him.

Julia slipped from his arms and chair and moved to the wooden box and stood with her back to him.

"Richard, I'm puzzled, I've been reading about ZST. What does it mean?"

She heard rustling as Richard came to her side. He did not respond immediately.

"_I thought someone of your experience and stature could help me_." She innocently stated, playing to his vanity.

Richard cleared his voice slightly, "Well, Julia the archaeological purist believes a site should not be physically invaded. Even the most subtle and careful intrusion can ruin a site forever. Can you imagine the world of archaeology if my great uncle had not opened the seal to King Tut's tomb? What a loss?"

Julia's eyes narrowed. How unusual to hear Richard speak so proudly of Howard Carter. Why the sudden change? Did Richard feel confident he was on the verge of some discovery equal to his famous father and great uncle?

"What is the philosophy at this site, Richard? Are they ZST purist? I'm just curious."

She felt his hand slip around her waist. "Why so many questions?"

"Richard, you should know by now, I always ask questions. I'm a successful physician who has published many research papers. I need to know everything in preparation for our publication."

He was reluctant to answer. "They're not ZST purist, but on the other hand the artifacts will be carefully extracted and documented in order to recreate the Anasazi culture."

Julia turned to face Richard Carter and smiled. "That's good to know. We'll recreate the site map and document the location of the bones. I'll have Professor Stokes photograph them."

Carter's hand quickly withdrew from around her waist, his body stiffened.

"Stokes!"

Julia looked up at him. "Isn't he the site photographer?"

"He's not going to be _my_ photographer!"

"_Our_ photographer, Richard. He has the equipment and the expertise."

He walked to the far end of the tent. "I'm not having _him_ involved do you understand!"

Julia's hands went to her hips, chin elevated. "This is not your decision to make alone. We need to do what is best for our research. If it involves his involvement so be it."

"We will see," Richard said over his shoulder as he left the tent.

The physician did not move, her mind mulling over their conversation. _Why did Richard react that way when she mentioned Eliot would photograph their specimens? The suggestion was simple and logical, and yet Richard over-reacted. Was it part of his mood swings or was there more?_

Osmond, Stokes and Carter attended Harvard at the same time. Julia's eyes narrowed to slits, her lower lip set in a determined pout. Perhaps there had been some professional jealousies or conflicts and thought of Eliot's confession of a romantic regret. Perhaps there had been other women involved in the triangle of men. Perhaps it was all of the above. She couldn't help but sigh. What a mess!

She turned and looked at the bones in the box. They too had their secrets, but not for long. She had work to do. In a few minutes Julia had slipped on an apron, a pair of latex gloves, and a jeweler's loop. The bones would be identified, tagged and a rough physical description written in her journal. Each bone was laid out on the table beneath the light. Turning the small skull over in her hands Julia felt a deep sadness. The skull and teeth revealed a young child of perhaps only 9 or 10 years of age. From the furrows over the brow and the shape of the pelvis she determined the child was female. The molars revealed much wear, and along the skull were deep gouges and scrapes. A four-centimeter circular hole had been cut in the back of the skull. Julia's fingers moved the pen rapidly across the paper, her eyes growing moist. Nervously she bit her lip. The other two skulls were similar in appearance. Tenderly she examined the long bones and ribs. The other skeletons appeared to be young girls as well. She had to stop and wipe her eyes. The bones were revealing their secrets.

Julia's pen poised above the paper, not sure how to describe how the young girls had died. The scrapes at the base of the skulls indicated the skull had been cut from the body with some primitive knife. The long bones and ribs were broken in sections. Peering deep inside the bones with the loop she could see more scrapes and gouges. The marrow inside had been carefully removed the same way many Native American tribes would remove the marrow from the bones of buffalo. She leaned back and inhaled deeply. It was very evident what had happened to these young girls, but why? Why were they beheaded and eaten? Where did Richard find them? Would he ever tell her? He had ways to postpone and evade many of her questions. She would have to find out for herself.

Julia thought of the hairs and bone inside the envelope. First she would need to close the entrance of the tent to slow Richard's re-entry into the tent giving her time to hide the specimens.

. Carefully she removed one of the hairs from the envelope and placed it on filter paper before sliding it on the platform of the stereomicroscope. The hair fiber was quite coarse, not typical of most Anglos, but very typical among the Native American tribes. What luck, a skin tag clung to the base of the hair. Julia prepared a test tube and a pair of fine tipped tweezers. She would begin her analysis. The answer would no doubt create more questions than answers, but it was a start.

#############################################################################################################################

The photos were placed in neat rows across the drafting table. Eliot Stokes stood calmly before them, his arm folded across his chest while his other hand gently smoothing down his mustache. With methodical precision his eyes moved over each photo checking for quality and detail. He took his work seriously as the site photographer's work was like the thread that bound the pieces of the site together.

Nearing the finish, he sat down and relaxed, his mind began to wander, the vision of Julia reclining on the ladder floated through his mind. He closed and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. Yes, this was the moment when he reloaded the camera and Julia arrived. Focus, Eliot, he told himself. Raising his eyes again, he examined the last photos. Now examine them for quality and form. He stood, moved closer; a detail caught his attention. His eyes scanned the area near the floor of the kiva. How strange, he had not noticed it before. Pulling out his monocle he slipped it over his eye and held the photo beneath the lamp. It was a small pictograph. Why was it near the floor, when all the other Anasazi petroglyphs were so high on the mural? Eliot's brow furrowed.

This was not an Anasazi petroglyph; this was something foreign but not unknown. Eliot stared off, thinking deeply, all sound disappeared. Where had he seen this form before? Yes. He remembered now, it was from his Mayan collection.

In his mind he thumbed through the pages, yes, he remembered. The symbol was the panther, a great Mayan symbol. But why was it near the floor, not elevated on the wall with the other symbols and who would have used a Mayan icon? He stared down at the photo again. There was another faint detail next to the panther. Eliot picked up the next exposure in hope the detail was more prominent. He pulled the photo closer. Yes, there it was…. a spiral. How Anasazi, a spiral was common among their symbols. It represented the cycles of life, the harmony of nature, the rising and setting of the sun, cycles of the moon, the seasons. Eliot rifled through his work box and retrieved a magnifier and moved the instrument, bringing the image into focus.

"Damn!" Eliot exclaimed under his breath, his hand dropping the magnifier to the table.

~~~tbc~~~


	21. Chapter 21

All The Way

Chapter 21

The cool mountain air glided through the canyon as shadows stretched across the research camp. Eliot leaned against the cottonwood listening to the chorus of crickets along the moist riverbank and nervously adjusted his wide-brimmed Panama hat, rechecked his knapsack, and occasionally leaned out and checked the path. Why should he be nervous?

Julia looked in the mirror, carefully applying lipstick. Dropping the tube and mirror on her trunk she adjusted her belt and smoothed out her pants and blouse. Why was she feeling butterflies? Checking her watch she realized she had to hurry, she couldn't be late. Plus, she didn't want to chance encountering Denis Summerlin or worse, Richard.

The camp was crisscrossed in light and shadows as she opened the fly and stepped out. During her late night reconnaissance she had learned all the short cuts and slipped off for the area beyond the corral. Her heart danced in anticipation.

Again, Eliot nervously adjusted his knapsack and leaned out from the cottonwood. He checked the pipe in his shirt pocket and the matches in his pants pocket. Leaning out, his breathing paused as he caught a glimpse of her gracefully walking down the path. Moving closer, she flashed him a radiant smile and he felt his pulse quicken.

He was a man of many words and opinions and yet he was speechless as he stepped from the shadows of the cottonwood. Julia slowed, reaching inside her pants pocket and removing a note. Lips pulling into a coy smile she lowered her eyes and began to read a portion of the note.

"Please join me in experiencing the most beautiful sunset in the world, signed TE. I found this invitation in my tent. That's quite a promise and the best invitation I've had since I've arrived."

Eliot blushed and replied. "So I understand my invitation surpasses a discussion of blood chemistry, ancient climates and the history of maize?"

Julia smirked, gave a husky laugh and returned the note to her pocket.

The professor smiled boyishly, and continued. "I'm quite confident you won't be disappointed." He paused, glanced down at his shoes, before looking up and adding, "Leaving that note, rushing to eat and dress, secretly meet you here, I must confess I feel like an adolescent sneaking out after curfew."

Julia smiled mischievously and raised her chin in defiance. "Don't tell me_, you of all people were a_ _rebellious adolescent_?"

Deep inside he wished he had had the luxury of a carefree, rebellious adolescence. In reality his early life had been anything but carefree. The death of his father had thrust him at an early age into the role of an adult, a breadwinner. However, the idea they were defying some foolish site protocol appealed to his sense of rebellion. After all, he considered himself an unconventional personality, his own man. But most of all, he couldn't help but feel flattered the attractive physician had left Richard Carter and Denis Summerlin behind to join him.

An impish smile spread across his face, admiring the spark in her eyes.

"Let's just say, I'm as rebellious as you my dear doctor."

Julia emitted a sultry laugh and used her tongue to moisten her lips giving him a seductive sidelong glance. "Yes, I suppose we are alike in that regard."

Eliot's heart raced with excitement and glanced up the path noting time was of the essence, the sun would be setting soon.

"We need to hurry." He said, extending his hand to her.

Without speaking she placed her hand in his and together they moved along the small river, their pace quickening. Walking briskly for another fifteen minutes they stopped at the base of the canyon wall. Again they laughed, realizing they were both breathless from their hurried escape. Eliot's fingers moved across the soft skin of her hand as he surveyed the trail on the geological formation. Her eyes followed his gaze along the narrow uneven path.

He sensed her apprehension as her fingers tighten around his. "The trail is narrow with several switch-backs. We will move along the cliff face away from the edge."

"I really don't enjoy heights, Eliot. Even psychologists have their phobias."

Stokes leaned to the side and captured her eyes with his. "Julia, do you trust me?"

Her lashes fluttered slightly before she nodded in affirmation.

"If you stay with me you will be safe, I promise."

She squeezed his hand and nodded.

The Anasazi had taken a natural wash, developed a trail following the natural contours of the feature along the cliff face through a ravine to the top of the plateau. Stokes and Osmund had explored the area well and used the trail each evening to make their radio contact.

The narrow path varied in width as they methodically made their way to the top. Julia's hand slipped from Eliot's to grip the back of his belt, her steps falling in synch with his. From time to time he would reach back to reassuringly touch her hand. Her eyes never left his back. In twenty minutes they crawled up a v-shaped trench to appear at the top of the plateau.

Julia followed Eliot along the table of rock and looked out at the massive vista. Behind them a blanket of grasses and mesquite spread in all directions to the higher elevations of the Abajo Mountains.

The sun hovered above the horizon on a vista so expansive and so awe-inspiring Julia stared in disbelief. Eliot's arms slipped protectively around her shoulders and pulled her near. He was pleased, it was truly a magnificent sight and together they would share the moment. Before them, lay canyons, mesas, buttes and multicolored bands of reds, oranges, rusts, grays, and sage greens for as far as the eye could see. Above the horizon a flawless, cloudless sky of cobalt blue covered them like a dome. It would be easy to believe they were the only two people on earth. The vastness and silence was difficult to imagine unless seen and experienced.

"Can you hear it?" Eliot whispered in her ear. He watched as Julia strained to listen. A slight breeze whispered by their ears. Julia couldn't believe the silence and searched Eliot's face for an answer.

"The sound of eternity." He whispered against her hair.

Sighing gently he continued. "The march of time is so evident here, like a giant ocean and yet our presence is no more significant than a grain of sand blowing at my feet, our existence a mere blink of an eye."

They were both silent, deep in contemplation.

"Our concept of time and space is so clouded with our human qualities we have difficulty grasping concepts like parallel time and the worm hole of Quentin's stairs."

Eliot paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts again. "I suppose adventure calls to me. In the hallowed walls of academia it becomes so easy to lose touch. When I lecture about ancient cultures, religions and civilizations, I need to remind myself that in places like this it's more than conjecture, it is _real_. For the people who lived in this village, their lives were more than a chapter in a book, living and surviving was a daily matter of life and death." The Mayan icon came to mind. "Yes, a daily matter of life and death."

Julia stared ahead, thinking of the little girls and their violent deaths. Yes, surviving here was a daily matter of life and death. She felt the comfort and warmth of his arm protectively encircling her shoulders. She slipped her arm around his waist and looked up at him. Was this man in the Panama hat and mustache really her professor? How different he seemed from the man she met so long ago in a smoking jacket, comfortably reading in the silence of his home. Beneath the brim of his hat his gray eyes burned with an intense fire, his skin the color of the golden sun, the smooth full lips now easily pulled into a smile. How handsome he looked and how much she enjoyed his company.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

Eliot felt euphoric. "The show is just beginning, "He cheerfully announced, looking back to the horizon.

The disk of the sun touched the horizon and like a kaleidoscope the colors began to change. Reds, yellows, oranges changed to grays, blues and grays. Shadows formed creating an ever-changing pattern of texture as geologic features moved in and out of light and shadow. The sinking orb would take only a few minutes to drop below the horizon.

She had never seen anything so dramatic, even in Collinwood where sunrise and sunset reigned over the supernatural, she had never seen it displayed so dramatically.

In silence they watched the remnants of the sun disappear, the afterglow illuminating the sky. Eliot slipped the knapsack from his shoulder and removed a lantern and blanket. Julia spread the blanket along a small ledge creating an almost couch-like seat and back in the rock outcrop. The lantern was lit and placed nearby. Taking the pipe from his pocket he ignited the packed tobacco, placed it to his lips, inhaling several times releasing white puffs of smoke. Julia sat on the blanket curling her arms around her bent knees watching him light the pipe, smelling the fragrant tobacco.

Eliot removed his hat and sat down beside her, comfortably draped his right arm along the ledge behind her, supporting his elbow on his left knee, and holding his pipe. Her eyes never left his face watching him bring the pipe to his lips and deeply inhaled, a red glow emanating from the bowl.

Julia moistened her lips craving the scent of the tobacco.

Eliot turned, their eyes met, feeling the intensity, the desire, his heart raced, the pipe stem slipped from his lips.

Slowly her hand moved to his pipe and without hesitation he handed it to her and watched her slip the stem between her lips and inhale. He could almost feel the softness of her lips and sensuously smooth tongue moving along the stem. Trailing along the front of her blouse his eyes watched the creamy white skin disappear in the shadows as the fabric rose and fell with each breath.

Julia opened her eyes, contently looked at him, slipped the stem from her lips and gently moved the pipe toward him, placing the stem between his lips. Eliot's breathing ceased as the pipe stem moved between his lips. She leaned further and gently kissed his cheek.

The touch of her lips electrified him. My god, how he wanted her, to kiss those full lips and feel the soft warmth of her body pressed against his.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Eliot removed the pipe from his lips, leaned toward her, his arm moving to encircle her shoulders pulling her to him when he saw the movement in the shadows over her shoulder. An icy chill gripped him as he stared into the darkness beyond the lantern glow. For a moment contact was made and the coldness reached out from the darkness. Deep in the shadows their every move was being watched. Eliot heard a slight rustle of bramble over his pounding heart.

Suddenly, he felt Julia's fingers on his cheek. "Eliot, what's wrong?"

He didn't realize how abruptly he had stopped and stared. He leaned back, caught his breath, deciding whether they should leave at once, causing Julia to become suspicious and alarmed. Making a decision, he placed the pipe between his lips and searched in his pocket for the polished stones. Gently he took her hand and placed the two stones in her palm.

"Lightning stones." He announced. The physician's face showed fascination, closed her palm and moved the stones around feeling their softness.

"They're polished quartz. The Anasazi took stones polished by the river and used them in their rain ceremonies. The shamans would use stones like these to represent lightning. Now take them in your hand and press them together as you rub them against each other."

Julia moved the stones as instructed; not noticing her companion's attention lay in the shadows beyond. She watched a warm glow appear inside the stones, with a few bright streaks moving out from their centers.

"What is this, Eliot?"

"Are you familiar with piezoelectricity?"

Julia's brows knitted together in concentration. "So it's their crystalline structure that causes this."

He nodded and smiled, pleased at her mental gymnastics. The physician continued to move the stones through her fingers. Eliot tried to keep his tone relaxed and conversational while continuing to scrutinize the area around them.

Suddenly, Julia stopped and held the stones up in the light of the lantern.

"Is this a spiral carved on their sides?"

Eliot reached out and took one.

"Of course, these are reproductions. A common practice in our profession is to replicate the techniques of ancient peoples. A greater understanding is derived from the actual making of various artifacts. I made these myself. The spiral in Anasazi culture represents the harmony of natural events." Eliot pointed to the spiral on the stone. "Notice the clockwise rotation representing the rising and setting of the sun."

Julia's face became expressionless as she stared at the stone in her hand, when copying Richard's notes she had copied several spirals. Her tone betrayed her concern. "Eliot, what does it mean if the spiral is in reverse, what if the spiral is counterclockwise?"

The professor tried not to reveal his surprise and concern and laughed softly, "Where did you see a counterclockwise spiral?"

"What makes you think I've seen one, Eliot? You know how I am, always asking questions?"

Eliot's eyes narrowed as he searched her face, his lips pursed together. "I also know you don't ask questions without a reason." His tone revealed his growing annoyance and leaned closer, only inches from her face as not to be overheard. "I also know you are the most _secretive_ woman I've ever known, and certainly the most _stubborn_."

Julia smiled sweetly. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He took her chin between his fingers forcing her to look directly in his eyes, "Please, trust me."

She blinked nervously while his fingers gently caressed the soft skin of her chin, he whispered tenderly. "I don't share my pipe with just anyone."

Julia felt her eyes growing moist as she tried to look away.

With quiet urgency he continued. "Julia, this is serious. You have no idea what this could mean. A counterclockwise circle represents a perversion of nature. It represents the dark forces, the dark side. You and I know those dark forces only too well."

Eliot could see the fear in her eyes and leaned closer so she might whisper in his ear.

The physician's lips were quivering, barely able to speak, she whispered, "Early tomorrow morning, come to the research tent and I'll show you."

Eliot heard a snap in the mesquite, felt the chill, turning, he stared defiantly into the darkness.

"Let's head back," He whispered.

~~~tbc~~~


	22. Chapter 22

All The WayChapter 22

Later that night…

The handholds and ledges that transversed the village were invisible from below. It had taken several days for Richard to discover the star map was not referring to the stars outside but the stars on the dome of the cave. The rock ceiling above the village had at one time displayed a massive star chart, an ancient planetarium. Gradually the chart faded, became covered with spider webs and a thin coating of dust making them invisible from below. The Anasazi used the sun, moon, and constellations in their daily lives. Some of the best astronomers were the shamans who used their ability to predict the seasons for hunting, planting and gathering crops to wield great power in their community.

Richard held the small plastic flashlight between his teeth as he crawled along the ledge, the final foot and hand holds would lie just ahead. He grimaced as he reached forward and felt the ledge give way into blackness. Casting the light back and forth he found the foot and hand holds beyond the ledge. In a few quick, cat-like movements he gripped the holds and swung into the mouth of the charnel cave. The original opening had been closed, but he had managed to make it wide enough to slide through. Richard's agile body easily slid through the slot and crawled along a narrow passageway and dropped into a vast cave. As he labored to catch his breath, the dust billowed up around his mouth coating his moist skin. The smell of death and decay still hung heavily in the cave. As he lay prostrate, catching his breath, he wondered what time it was. It was dark, long past sunset. All the nights had been this way since he had arrived. Had he slept, he couldn't remember?

Slowly, he pushed himself to a sitting position, his hands and arms brushing against skeletal remains that rattled like autumn leaves. From his knapsack he pulled out the lantern and with a hiss brought the instrument to life. At first the light was dim and cast sinister shadows against the walls and the monstrous stacks of bones. Richard adjusted the light further, illuminating the cavern. He slowly stood and moved along a narrow central path. On each side corpses lay neatly stacked one on top of another. The bones for Julia's blood work were from this cave. The skeletons were neatly piled as though in a warehouse. Carter moved cautiously through the center and estimated there were close to one hundred remains packed together. He knew enough about bones to know they were mostly women and children. Few men were in the cave and of the few men present their remains revealed signs of arthritis, disease, healed breaks, missing or worn teeth. The men in the cave were the elderly of the village. So where were all the young men? If they were in the cave he had not found them. But then he was just starting. This cave was not the end only the beginning of his work.

Each night as he and the mask communed he knew what he must do. With each passing day it became more and more clear. He had hoped Julia would be able to find enough blood cells from the three skeletons, but she informed him the pelvis gave only a small sample and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He recalled how she sat so neat and confident in her full white apron.

So now he was back to see if any of the other skeletons might have soft tissue or organs for study. In the closed environment the soft remains would be dried and mummified, just like the Pharaohs. With that thought Richard smiled broadly, thinking how _his day_ would be compared to the "day of days" his great uncle Howard Carter had so enjoyed. His father, Huntington Carter, proudly recalled the day Howard Carter opened the tomb of Tutankhamen and the event became the _defining moment_ of his life. Would Julia be at his side when the reporters surrounded him, waiting anxiously for him to address the world with _his defining moment_? He sighed. Once they made their discovery she would willingly be his again. She would forget about other men…men like Stokes. His faced darkened at the thought. But, he knew deep inside, Julia's ambitions were as strong as his own. Together, yes, he would consider sharing this ultimate prize with her. After their triumphant day with the press, he would take her to meet his mother. He had never brought a woman home before. Mother was a difficult woman to please, just like his father. The thought made him smile again. He was certain she would be pleased with Julia.

His father always reminded him, 'Dickey, women of that 'sort' know what they are doing, they get what they want, you get what you want, and they move on. Men were meant to rule the world and their wives, well, their place is to have children and give pleasure. They should be quiet and thankful for the lifestyles their husbands provide.' With his father's guidance he felt no remorse for all the women he had used, women who moved in and out of life like eager servants.

Richard stopped at the rear of the cave. He had scanned each remain looking for soft tissue. How odd, there should be some organs remaining? Animals could not have reached the high cave to consume any flesh.

Carter moved the light around and caught a glimpse of a small figure standing at the edge of his light. He stopped abruptly and stared. The figure stepped into the light. He rubbed the dirt from his face and squinted.

"Howard Blair!" he breathlessly announced.

The thin lips of the man pulled into a tight smile. "I told you I would be checking on your progress, Dr. Carter."

Richard rubbed his face again. "How did you get here?"

Howard Blair dressed in a dark suit, white shirt and red bow tie stood quietly in the cave. His black shoes glistened in the light. His hairline formed a widow's peak giving his thin face an elfin look. Richard's brows furrowed. How was the man not covered with dust and grime? He shook his head.

Blair's long fingers smoothed down the pencil thin mustache. "I hope you are making progress, Dr. Carter!"

Richard grew nervous as he tried to answer confidently. "Of course, we're moving right along. It won't be long, I assure you."

"Yes, your assurances," Blair replied with a prolonged hiss. "_We_, who is the '_we' _of which you refer?

Carter realized he had never mentioned Julia Hoffman in their discussions. "I brought along an assistant, an assistant who does blood work. As a matter of fact we finished work today."

"I see, "Blair hissed. "You never mentioned an assistant. This could complicate things you know. The agreement was with you alone. Involving another, well, you can see this presents a problem."

Richard's mind was racing, but he wasn't getting anywhere, his thoughts were spinning in circles. He couldn't do it _without_ Julia. But Blair was saying he couldn't do it _with_ Julia. This was a "Catch 22".

Blair lost any amusement, his voice sharp. "Dr. Carter, our arrangement is with you _alone_, do you understand. _It will remain_ _with you alone_. You will have to '_deal_" with this assistant in some manner. We do not want any complications. _If there are complications we __will be forced to_ _deal with this assistant_."

Carter found his mouth dry and was unable to speak. The lantern began to shake in his hands and reached down to steady it. When he looked up, Howard Blair was gone. Richard felt relief, but only briefly. What could he do? He and Julia had signed an agreement; she would never consider backing out. _Deal_ with her, Blair had ordered, or _we_ will _deal_ with her. What did he mean by '_deal'_? Richard's hands began to tremble again as well as his legs. He had to sit down and moved to the back of the cave. Finding a ledge, he sat down, placed the lantern next to him and stared out over the endless piles of skulls and bones. What could he do?

###################################################################################################################

The next morning…

Julia sat on her cot moving the smoky quartz stones between her fingers. Their surfaces had been polished with care to a velvety sheen. The spirals on the reverse sides had been delicately carved, each curve exactly the same distance from the curved line before. Julia smiled visualizing Eliot's fingers meticulously moving the ancient tools across the quartz surface. Her fingers caressed the surface of the stone again remembering how soft his skin felt when she touched and kissed his cheek. She moistened her lips recalling the wonderful pipe tobacco and the dreamy feeling she had in the crook of his arm.

"Julia." She heard her name softly whispered from outside the tent.

Quickly she rose and slipped the quartz stones in her pocket and moved to the opening.

"Who is it?" she asked.

She heard a quiet laugh. "It's Eliot."

Julia smiled as she picked up her journal, opened the fly and looked up at Eliot Stokes.

"I wasn't sure," She replied as she stepped out of the tent, checking their surroundings. The sun barely peaked over the edge of the canyon rim leaving the camp still in cool shadows. They could hear sounds from the mess tent, but Richard's tent remained silent. Julia reached out and took Eliot by the arm and led him to their research tent.

"I'm sorry, but I've been trying to avoid Denis Summerlin. The man is like my shadow."

Eliot chuckled at the thought of his diminutive colleague following the physician like a puppy. She carefully opened the fly with the professor close behind. He stood silently in the research tent taking in the assemblage of equipment.

"Julia, you've done a remarkable job."

She smiled at the compliment and pleased he had noticed her efforts. Experiments at the old house were just as challenging and had prepared her for the rigors of this expedition. Julia gestured to a chair and turned on a light. He took the offered chair and watched the physician's nimble fingers turned the journal pages. The professor perused the notes while Julia stood nervously at his side looking back and forth between Stokes and the entrance. What would Richard do or say if he found Eliot in their tent? She pursed her lips in determination. Carter would just have to deal with her decision. Eliot slowly turned the pages. From time to time his fingertips pressed against his lips, eyes narrowed in thought. Suddenly, he closed the journal and stood, his fingers smoothing back his hair as he slowly walked back and forth in the tent. Julia anxiously watched, waiting for his response, when he stopped in the center of the tent.

He smiled broadly. "You copied Richard's notes?"

Julia hesitated, then answered. "Yes."

Eliot continued to smile, "I can only imagine how flustered and befuddled our _dear Dr. Carter_ must be."

Julia was puzzled at his cheerfulness.

"Richard has been pushy, arrogant, and difficult. I'm not sure what's wrong with him?"

Eliot laughed. "Wrong!"

He took her hand in his and gently brought it to his lips and kissed it. She watched his manner in fascination.

"_My dear, Julia_." He chuckled again, very amused, "_pushy, arrogant_ _and difficult is the essence of Richard Carter's personality_. Ask anyone!"

The physician removed her hand, not sure how to react. Suddenly, she felt like a fool for not seeing what others had apparently known all along. But in her defense, Richard had been different with her. As Eliot had observed so long ago Barnabas Collins brought out so many emotions in so many people. Perhaps Richard Carter was no different.

Eliot gleefully rubbed his fingers together as he turned and looked to Julia. "What a magnificent puzzle, where are the other pieces?"

Julia moved to the table where the bones were neatly displayed. Eliot pulled from his pocket his monocle and slipped it over his eye. Carefully he picked up the skull and began a quick examination. His hands moved efficiently over the bones, picking them up and examining them. In only a few minutes he had examined all the bones on the table, taking each one and holding them beneath the light before he turned and looked at Julia.

"I am sure you were disturbed by what you found."

Julia's eyes were moist. "Yes, I was disturbed."

Eliot allowed the monocle to drop from his eye. "As you should be. The three young children met with a very disturbing death didn't they."

Julia nodded her head. Eliot's manner became quiet and solemn.

"The counterclockwise spiral is a warning to the living. The forces of darkness and perversion are active here, Julia. I felt the presence last night as cold and chilling as the hand of death."

Julia's eyes narrowed, thinking how quickly Eliot was moving with the information she had given him. What an extraordinary man! When did this all start, this fascination.

"When did it all start?" Julia asked thinking out loud.

"The evil forces?" He asked and began to explain his theory, when Julia interrupted.

"No, when did your fascination with evil, the occult, the other world, when did it all begin?"

Julia knew the night she prepared her parent's bodies she could think of nothing else. What was it like to die or be dead? What became of their spirits and what was this 'other world'. The moments between life and death fascinated her. Her curiosity and research led her to the undead and ultimately, Barnabas Collins.

His eyes sparkled with delight noting the warmth in her eyes. He had never felt closer to her. Working with Julia, their minds dancing in close synchrony was a dream realized.

"My interest began when I crossed into that 'other world'." He paused dramatically. Julia stared intently into his blue eyes, encouraging him to continue.

"At the age of ten, I slipped through an ice fishing hole and was carried beneath the ice of the Penobscot River. The heavy winter clothing I wore immediately soaked up the icy water weighing me down like anchor, the swift current of the river pulling me along beneath the ice, away from the opening. My father and his friends ran after me, watching my red knit cap moving beneath the ice. During that time I had my first _other world_ experience."

Julia stared in amazement. "You were in that state between life and death?"

Eliot smiled slightly, "There is not doubt in my mind, Julia, I was in that state between life and death, I am sure of it."

"How were you saved?"

"Further downstream another group of fishermen heard my father's cries. They placed their fishing gaff down their opening and were lucky enough to hook my coat. Luck, fate, I'm not sure, they had only one opportunity to stop me. There were no other holes between their opening and the bay beyond. They pulled me to the surface through their opening and because of their efforts I was revived."

Julia stared in amazement.

Eliot smiled. "Are you ready for more clues?"

Julia slowly nodded.

A few minutes later Eliot pulled back the flap to his photography studio. On the left side of the tent were several drafting tables holding row after row of finished photographs. Several long tables ran along the perimeter containing the site information, photographs, notes and journals. Julia appreciated the orderliness of his environment. The professor quickly stepped by her and moved around the tent.

"Damn!" He cursed softly under his breath as his hands and eyes moved along the drafting table touching each photograph. Julia stepped to his side and tried to see what had caused his state of alarm. Eliot's finger pointed to gaps in the line of photos.

"Someone has carefully rearranged them trying to fill in the gap of the missing photos."

He moved to the table and carefully scanned the rows again for the missing materials.

"The site map is missing." Eliot moved from the table to the curtained door, Julia at his side, her heart pounding.

"This is the outer area of my dark room." A heavily curtained room separated the two areas. Eliot pulled back the curtain and stepped into a small room containing shallow vats and metal containers. Hanging from clips were negatives. A single red light bulb hung from the ceiling. Eliot opened a metal box on the shelf by the entrance; then sighed loudly.

"This box contains undeveloped spent film, a day's worth of effort. Thank goodness it's still here and…" Eliot's eyes moved to the clips and negatives and frowned at the gaps. "It appears the negatives to our missing photos are missing too." He removed each negative and moved to the outer room and turned on a light. In a few seconds he exhaled deeply.

Julia's eyes narrowed in thought. "So they're gone. Someone doesn't want us to solve this puzzle. What did they show?'"

He sat down and carefully smoothed down his mustache, then smiled. "There's one more photograph."

Julia returned his smile. "Where?"

Eliot brought his finger to his temple and pointed. "Here." Reaching across the table he pulled toward him a drawing pad and charcoal pencils. Swiftly the charcoal pencils moved across the paper, at first revealing a generalized wall of kiva #5, then the mural. At the bottom of the wall near the floor Eliot added two faint objects, then extending the line upward he drew a large circle. Dramatically he paused and turned to Julia.

"When I developed those kiva photos I noticed these stray items in the periphery. This is what I discovered on closer inspection."

Eliot returned to the charcoal and with an elegant flourish began a spiral. Instead of starting at the outer edge and moving inward in a clockwise direction, he started moving inward in a counterclockwise direction. Julia gave an audible gasp. Eliot turned to her and nodded.

"I would suspect if we were to inspect this village even closer we might find other spirals like this one." Eliot paused again, continuing to think out loud. "However, Herb and I surveyed and mapped this area of the canyon. I can't recall seeing any other spirals like this."

"Eliot, you said you thought the spiral was a warning to the living _from_ _the forces of darkness_." Eliot nodded, listening intently. "Suppose the warning was written by one of those little girls. Suppose the warning was _from the victims_." Julia shivered; thinking of the darkness of the kiva and the resemblance to her prison in the basement of Collinwood. "Suppose the victims were confined in the kiva. They might have used whatever they could find to draw the spiral, trying to warn others to stay away or explain what had happened to them."

Eliot turned to the paper and began drawing again in the large circle. Julia watched as an icon appeared.

"It looks like a large cat."

"Precisely. This is a Mayan logograph. This is a sign that represents a whole word. The word, _balam,_ is represented by the _jaguar_; thus the head of the animal. A jaguar is a lithe jungle cat, black in color, hunting in the dark shadows of tropical forests. The jaguar is strong and cunning. The source of our perversion of nature I feel is tied to this jaguar symbol. The bearer of this symbol belonged to the elite of Mayan culture. If that is so, then why were they here in Utah? Why not stay in the Yucatan in the life of luxury and privilege?"

Julia smiled as their eyes meet, twinkling with excitement. Julia knew very well the answer to his question. Collinwood was steeped in privilege and filled with outcasts.

"They were outcasts," Julia announced.

"Yes, Julia, I agree. Dangerous outcasts I am afraid. I fear the jaguar represents a shaman or a group of shamans. The jaguar hunts in darkness and grabs its victim by the throat and crushes the trachea. Death is instant."

A solemn silence fell between them as their heads dropped in thought. Julia's hand rested on his shoulder, her fingers gently smoothing the fabric of his shirt.

"I can only imagine those frightened little girls waiting in the darkness of the kiva, waiting for their lives to end." Julia said solemnly.

Eliot nodded, took her hand in his and gently caressed her fingers.

~~~tbc~~~


	23. Chapter 23

All The Way

Chapter 23

PG-13 Sexual situations and perceived sexual assault

Later….

Supply day was a high energy day throughout the camp. The arrival of the small supply truck bringing in the necessities and pleasantries of life was greeted with much celebration. Herb knew the importance of camp morale and was busy making sure the plans for the evening's festivities were under way.

In contrast to the celebratory mood of the camp, Elliot and Julia solemnly carried the photography gear along the path to the village. They arrived at the base of the wall and paused to rest. Julia set down the cases, caught her breath, turned to him and shared her growing concerns.

"Eliot, shouldn't we discuss this with Herb?"

Stokes paused while adjusting the cameras around his neck.

"Discuss what?"

Julia glanced in the direction of the camp.

"The counterclockwise spiral, the murdered children, the perversion of nature."

"And your evidence?"

Julia pursed her lips, realizing their evidence would hardly convince anyone in the normal populace.

"For now, Julia, we shall gather information. I want _us_ to properly present _our_ case to the group."

"_Us?"_ Julia asked.

Eliot's eyes twinkled. "Why not?"

The physician bit her lip and felt tension growing inside. What was she getting herself into? She had signed a formal agreement with Richard, and yet working with him proved difficult and frustrating. Carter had played to her ambition. Unfortunately, they had become lovers, further complicating their arrangement.

_Us,_ the thought of working with Eliot was so appealing. Julia forced a smile, trying to mask her feelings of concern and guilt.

Placing the cameras in the lift he turned to help load the cases. Moving to the ladder she realized she had not answered his question. Eliot's words drifted through her mind.

_"As with Barnabas Collins, Julia, you must decide, how far will you go with Richard Carter?"_

The professor steadied the ladder and waited for her to climb. Standing close to him she enjoyed the fresh smell of soap and shaving cream.

"Eliot."

"Yes, Julia." He waited patiently, admiring how the morning sun played on her auburn hair.

"You know I will give you my all."

"Julia," he began softly, "I couldn't ask for any more."

"Thank you." She replied, smiling sweetly, touching his cheek, letting the back of her hand trail across his soft skin.

High in a darkened window, Richard Carter held a commanding panoramic view of the camp and the wall at the base of the village. He had followed them to the plateau and now his keen eyes followed them along the trail like a hawk follows its prey. The veins in his neck pulsed, muscles in his jaw tensed and breathing ceased as Julia's hand trailed across the cheek of Eliot Stokes. "Julia!" he groaned as he watched her smile at the professor, the smile that belonged only to him, the smile she gave as they lay contentedly in bed.

Carter anxiously watched the pair move the equipment to the level of the village, then on to kiva #5. _Why are you helping him? You should be helping me!_He watched as Stokes turned on his light and moved down the ladder into the dark kiva. Julia handed the equipment down the ladder then descended into the opening. Strong fingers angrily caressed the blow gun, a treacherous smile pulled at the corner of Richard's mouth. He knew the symbols were gone; he had made sure of it. As a matter of fact he had been busy all night making preparations for the days ahead. He had communed with the mask again, felt its energy and insights. Crawling from the charnel cave he saw the star pattern on the ceiling pointing to the area high in the back of the cave, pointing to a narrow slit. From below, the narrow opening blended with the shadows, totally camouflaged. Tonight he would investigate and felt a renewed excitement, his _day of days_ would happen soon. But then he had to 'deal' with a problem, the problem…. Julia. His skin turned hot in the cool darkness, seeing Julia's hand reach out and touch Stokes, giving him the smile….his smile, he felt a raging fire burning within.

"Well, Dickey, you never learn, do you?" a thick Bostonian accent spoke from the darkness.

Richard's eyes shot to the corner. "Father!"

A small, glowing amber moved from the dark corner, revealing a tall slender man, a cigarette holder clutched firmly between his teeth. The man's features were sharp, aristocratic, and handsome for a man of his years.

Huntington Carter turned and stared out the window. "So you've gotten yourself into a bind have you?"

Richard felt ten again and nervous. "Everything is fine, father."

"You've signed an agreement with _that_ woman."

Richard shuffled his feet nervously. "She's a professional woman, a blood specialist."

"You slept with her, why would you need to sign a contract?"

Richard answered quickly without thinking. "But father, she wouldn't have it any other way, I had to…"

The old man's glare silenced Richard immediately.

"_She wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't have it_." Huntington Carter took several steps toward his son, leaning against him, trying to tower over him as he had done since he was a boy.

"**You are such a fool!** You let a woman detect terms to you."

Carter felt perspiration popping out on his forehead and was at a loss for words. The thoughts he entertained of bringing Julia home to meet his mother seemed suddenly childish. What would his father say if he confessed his love for Julia, and the desire to share it all with her? Richard stared beyond the window remembering _the touch_, _the smile_ and his whole world seemed a failure.

"Take care of this woman, Dickey. Get rid of her. She's nothing but trouble." Huntington Carter spoke sharply, tapping the ash from the end of his cigarette before returning it to his clinched teeth. Richard felt totally beaten and leaned against the cool adobe wall, feeling weak and ill.

He felt his father's towering presence hovering over him, glaring down at him.

"You've always been weak. I've always had to compensate for your inadequacies. Even now!" The elder Carter shook his head. "Take care of this woman, or I will be forced to _deal_ with her."

Richard closed his eyes and tried to visualize. As a youngster he would imagine some faraway place, and mentally travel there, interacting with the people, eating their food…. anything to escape…to escape his father's ridicule. Carter opened his eyes and his father was gone. He stepped to the window and looked down, trying to determine the path his father might have taken when he noticed Denis Summerlin standing above kiva #5. Richard stepped back into the shadows and waited.

"Ju-li-a," Denis Summerlin called down into the kiva.

The physician's eyes rolled and lips pursed in annoyance. Forcing a pleasant smile, she stepped near the ladder and looked up through the opening at Denis.

"Yes, Denis."

"I really hate being a bother, but I've injured myself. As a matter of fact several of us have injured ourselves and we need your care, Ju-li-a."

Eliot looked at Julia with concern.

"How did you injury yourself, Denis?" Julia called up to him.

"It's really quite strange, as we made our way this morning we all seemed to have encountered a swarm of stinging insects and if that wasn't enough we managed to injure ourselves moving through the site. We have stings, scrapes and punctures. Yes, it's all quite odd. We don't want any allergic reactions or infection setting in out here, you know."

Julia nodded, turned to Eliot. They both had been looking at the wall and the destruction along the floor and knew it was useless to unpack the gear. The area of the symbols had been carefully scraped and scoured removing all trace of the logograph.

"Go on, Julia, I'll work on photographing the village ceiling. I'll meet you back at camp."

"Are you sure you can handle the gear by yourself?"

"I can manage, thank you."

Julia stepped on the ladder as Eliot handed the gear to her. Once in the courtyard they went their separate ways. Carter slipped from the shadow and watched Julia briefly inspect the wound on Denis Summerlin's arm and smiled. _How unfortunate, so unfortunate for them all…..but necessary._

The shadows moved as the noonday sun rose overhead. Eliot Stokes disappeared into the far reaches of the village as Julia and Summerlin slipped down the trail toward the camp. Carter liked his vantage point, he had a commanding view of his surroundings. His fingers moved nervously across his chin, contemplating his dilemma. How would he solve such a conflicting problem? Richard's eyes narrowed into slits as his brain struggled to focus. Tonight the camp would receive supplies, and tomorrow the supply truck would leave. Why did his brain seem so slow to contemplate the obvious. Like the hawk, movement in the courtyard caught his attention. Richard admired the slender form of Hallie Stokes strolling across the courtyard. The young woman's head turned to check her surroundings before stepping to the opening of kiva #5. Nervously, she pulled a lantern from her knapsack, and descended the ladder into the darkness.

_Why was Hallie Stokes acting so mysteriously? Did she know something? During her work with Anasazi pottery had she learned about the drug he sought? Were there traces remaining in the pottery? He had always assumed if he found the shamans he would find the drug? Perhaps he should visit Hallie? They needed to have a serious discussion._

Hallie placed the lantern on the floor near the sipapu. Bridget had endlessly lectured about the sipapu and the "other world." The graduate student spoke of this "other world" as though it didn't exist. She knew from experience that 'another world' did exist and the only question was how to make the crossing. Quickly she was on her knees, pulling the lantern closer, trying to look into the dark circle. Perhaps there was a way to open the hole even further. Carefully she moved her hands around inside the sipapu feeling for anything out of the ordinary, when a stone popped loose in her hand. Hallie stared at it, then at the dark space remaining. _Should she put her hand in the space_? She tried to position the lantern to see what was there. The light revealed something small and brown... a bag. Cautiously, Hallie moved her fingers toward the bag, gingerly touching it, letting her fingers close around it. The bag was still soft. It was a pouch of some kind with a leather strap closing the top. Bridget had mentioned medicine bags and explained sometimes pottery contained medicine bags. Hallie noticed a shadow moving along the wall and the rustle of steps. She closed her hand around the bag, slipped it into her knapsack as she stood. Turning around, she looked up at the full figure of Richard Carter leaning casually against the ladder of the kiva.

"Why hello, Hallie." His voice was soft and charming.

Hallie felt herself flush. She had briefly met Dr. Richard Carter and had admired his good looks from a distance.

"Hello, Dr. Carter."

Richard took a couple steps toward her. "There's no need to be so formal, Hallie."

"I'm sorry, "She apologized, and then felt silly for saying it.

"Out here, we're very informal. Richard will be just fine."

Hallie nodded in agreement, wanting to please. He stepped closer. she felt unable to move, transfixed by his presence. At their first meeting she recalled thinking how handsome he was and observing how his body was so fit and muscular. Even in dusty clothing, he had a rustic sensuality about him. Of course this was in contrast to the boys at the prep school who she found to be soft, awkward and immature.

"You know, Hallie, I had forgotten how pretty you are."

Hallie blushed again and felt a hot flush spreading from her neck, chest and across her cheeks. Richard stepped closer, his hand touching a loose lock, returning it to its rightful place, letting his fingers trail across her golden tresses. Carter couldn't help but notice her eyes were the same shade of blue as her uncle's. The thought made him even more pleased.

"I'm curious, why are you down here? I thought you were working with pottery."

"I thought I might find a few pots down here." The young woman explained nervously looking around the kiva. "But as you can see I didn't find any."

Richard smiled kindly, "Yes, I can see that. Did you find anything else of interest?"

Hallie felt her heart race and lowered her eyes, knowing if he looked at her face he would know she was lying.

Carter reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me, Hallie, did you find anything of interest?"

She felt a strange mix of excitement and fear. Removing artifacts outside her area was not allowed. She was afraid she might be reprimanded, and yet, she couldn't resist the excitement of her find. Perhaps the Anasazi placed the bag in the sipapu because they used the contents as a means of reaching the 'other world'. Locating the bag in the sipapu wasn't an accident….it was fate. Hallie was confident fate and the medicine bag would lead her to the 'other world' and a reunion with her mother.

With new confidence, Hallie looked coolly in his eyes and lied. "No, I didn't find anything."

Richard carefully studied her face, allowing his fingers to caress the angle of her jaw, watching her yielding and enjoying his touch.

"In the lamp light your hair reminds me of spun gold," He observed, moving closer.

Hallie continued to meet his gaze and felt a strange mix of weakness, excitement and power; the excitement of lying to him and having him believe her, combined with the emerging power of her own blossoming sexuality and her ability to arouse this desireable man, and finally, the weakness she felt as he touched her.

Gently, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek, Hallie's eyes closed enjoying the sensation. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Hallie?" He cooed in her ear.

"No," She moan feeling weak beneath his touch.

Like soft clay, she yielded to him, allowing him to place his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, his lips trailed along the nape of her neck.

"You're so beautiful, Hallie," He whispered in her ear while his fingers skillfully slipped the fastener from her hair releasing the golden curls. Hallie turned her mouth to his, her arms moving around his neck. Richard caressed her lips with his, moving his fingers through her hair, his tongue slipping between her lips. She felt breathless and lightheaded and didn't feel her body move to the mural wall, the knapsack slipping to the floor. The young woman's fingers moved through his hair, not wanting the moment to end, recalling the fumbling of the prep school boys as they kissed in the darkness of the theatre and relished Richard's experienced touch. Carter's lips moved down her chin, her head bending back allowing him to kiss along her neck, his legs were on either side of her, pressing her against the wall, as his hands slipped beneath the waistband of her jeans massaging the soft skin of her hips.

Hallie's logical brain struggled against the intoxicating flood of desire as Richard's hands slipped beneath the loose hem of her t-shirt. The young woman gasped as his hands moved along her bare skin, cupping her bare breasts in his hands and felt her jeans loosen, the sound of a zipper. Hallie's eyes flew open with alarm and her hands moved to his chest pushing with all her might.

"No! No!" she tried to speak, but the words were muffled. Hallie pushed again, this time adrenalin making her efforts stronger. Richard stepped back, his hand moving to his belt buckle, slowly unfastening it, his eyes boring into hers. She saw her moment, quickly stepped to the side, grabbed her knapsack and ran for the ladder. The young woman couldn't recall climbing the rungs as she stepped breathlessly on to the courtyard and began running back to camp.

Richard Carter chuckled as he methodically zipped his pants, refastened his belt, wiped his lips with the back of his hand and casually stepped to the ledge near the edge of the kiva and sat down. He was sure he would not have long to wait.

############################################################################

Hallie burst into the research tent as Julia cleaned up bandages and gauze from her patients. Hallie sat down in a chair and began shaking.

"Julia," Her voice barely a whisper.

The physician came to her side, down on one knee quickly examining the young woman. It was obvious she was extremely upset.

Hallie clutched the knapsack in front of her and nervously moved her fingers over the fabric. She was scared and angry. Scared at what could have happened and angry for being so naive. She had enjoyed his kiss and attention, but she should have known it wouldn't stop there.

"In the kiva." Tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm such a fool. He touched me."

"Who touched you?"

"Dr. Carter."

Julia frowned deeply.

"He put his hands on me." The words began to rush out as Hallie began to cry with fear and anger. "He touched my breasts. He was taking….he was taking his pants off."

Julia stiffened, then stood, eyes narrowed, mouth tight. Slowly she moved to her supplies and poured a glass of water. Opening her medical bags she removed a vial and coolly walked to Hallie's seat.

"Here." Julia extended her hand and dropped two capsules into her hand. The young woman took the capsules. The older woman reached down and elevated her chin so their eyes met. Julia's smile was reassuring, her voice soft and compassionate.

"The capsules will help you relax. Dr. Carter will not bother you again. You have my word. Do you understand?" The physician's eyes narrowed in thought as she looked at the young woman. "It's not your fault, Hallie. You're just a young girl. Dr. Carter is a grown man, he should have known better." _Of course he knows better. He knows exactly what he's doing, he's getting back at me. He's a fool if he thinks he can cross me._

Hallie stared in wonder. How could Dr. Hoffman be so sure? The girl merely nodded.

"Now I have to leave for a few minutes. You will be safe here. I promise."

Hallie again nodded and moved to the cot already feeling the effects of the capsules.

#####################################################################################

Richard was on his knees looking into the sipapu. What was there that held Hallie's attention? He leaned back on his knees resting his back when his head jerked violently to the side, his skin stung and jaw ached. Richard automatically reached out to capture what had struck his head so violently and found Julia's wrist tightly in his grasp.

"_What is wrong with you_?" She demanded through clenched teeth.

Richard smiled nonchalantly, "I should ask what is wrong with _you_?"

Julia eye's flared, "You know what's wrong! She's just a child!"

Richard held her wrist in his hand as he got to his feet.

"What are you talking about?"

Julia twisted her wrist trying to free her hand, the palm red and aching.

"Don't be coy with me, Richard. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Richard elevated his chin as he released her hand, making sure he was out of her reach and watched with delight how her eyes flared, her chest heaved. His eyes feasted on her, but the vision of her hand touching Stokes' cheek, the way she smiled at him bore deep into his mind. He loved and hated her in one tangled emotion.

"Hallie is hysterical," She began, watching him for any sign of remorse. "She says you touched her."

"Really," Richard replied calmly.

"Did you touch her?"

"Julia, the girl put her arms around my neck and kissed me. The rest is some romantic notion, some illusion, a teenage fantasy."

Julia folded her arms and became very cool, calm and eerily silent.

Richard was puzzled by her actions but continued. "This is just one of the problems on digs like these. Romances develop. Imaginary crushes. Besides, I'm a professor, who would believe I would force myself on a teenage girl."

"So you're saying it's her word against yours."

Richard felt triumphant. "Of course, even if you told _them_ what she told you, they might think you were jealous. _You are, after_ _all, an unmarried older woman_. "

Julia's face was impassive.

"_Them_?" Julia asked.

Richard was surprised by her question and demeanor. Julia's eyes were frosty, Carter found them chilling. Suddenly, he felt nervous.

Mustering confidence he answered authoritatively. "The police, of course."

Julia did not respond immediately. Carter watched carefully, trying to notice any alarm, any concern. Instead her eyes were as cold and life-less as a shark, a slight smile played across her lips as she gave a faint laugh.

"The police. Why would I bother going to the police?" She laughed again, amused. The smile abruptly disappeared from her face as she looked at him. Richard found himself fighting a feeling, a feeling that bothered him.

Her voice took on another-world-like tone. "_There are far worse things than the police, Richard. I have found in my life there are even far worse things than dying. Dying is so very easy."_

Richard began to recognize the feeling; it was fear. Julia leisurely turned and began climbing the rungs of the ladder, turned, looked at him and laughed incredulously, "_The police_."

Richard watched with concern as she disappeared up the ladder.

~~~tbc~~~


	24. Chapter 24

All The Way

**Chapter 24**

Writing in her journal, Julia paused to watch the sleeping Hallie Stokes. Nervously she chewed on the pen cap, brows furrowed. _Eliot. _She looked again at the sleeping girl. _What if Eliot were to learn of Hallie's encounter with Richard Carter?_ _Eliot's a kind and gentle man, a man of logic, not a man of_ _violence…unless. Unless the matter involved his niece, then logic would have no place in his heart. _Abruptly she put down the pen, stood, nervously wringing her hands, walked to the rear of the tent and stared down at the bones of the little girls. Hallie and the little girls were innocents and deserved her protection. Julia turned and studied the bones again. When the supply vehicle departed early in the morning the remains of the three girls would be on it. At the university their tagged bones would be stored in the lab for further testing. She would take no chances they might disappear as well. While Hallie rested she would prepare them for their journey.

#############################################################################################

Later…

Richard Carter had taken advantage of the supply truck's arrival to slip into his tent for the rest of his gear. Patiently he watched and waited for darkness. The mess tent was like an illuminated stage. He positioned himself in the shadows and watched chilled beverages, platters of fresh fruit, imported cheeses and other delicacies being prepared. Oddly, he felt no hunger and hadn't eaten in days. Food didn't matter when he communed with the spirits.

Carter groaned as Herb rushed in the tent and began setting up for an evening of square dancing. _Only Herbert Osmund would care for such hideous music. _Turning away, he rubbed his eyes and stretched. A small group of graduate students strolled in, pouring beer from the keg and talking loudly. Carter became alert again at the sight of Hallie's golden hair. Following a female graduate student, Hallie gracefully moved across the tent. Carter smiled, recalling his time with her. Stokes' niece was both a pleasure and a puzzle. Though they differed in age, he found Julia and Hallie to be similar-mysteriously available and unavailable. Running his fingers across his jaw he recalled the stunning blow the physician had delivered. Julia was like no other, filling him with love, hate and a new emotion…fear. Her words continued to haunt him.

'_There are far worse things than the police, Richard. I have found in my life there are even far worse things than dying. Dying is so very easy.'_

Suddenly, a tall young man with sandy brown hair and an acoustic guitar broke from the group at the keg and approached Hallie. Carter again noticed the young woman's smile, lowered eyes and coy manner. She wasn't making it easy for her new admirer who nervously thrust his hands into his pockets as he spoke with her. _Doole, Lance Doole,_ Carter recalled. Doole gestured to his guitar and the two moved to a quiet corner. Hallie took the instrument in her arms and nimbly played a few chords while Doole admiringly looked on.

Osmund tested his music and the tent quickly filled with people. Carter eagerly searched the crowd and found the physician smiling politely, sipping wine being trailed by Denis Summerlin. Together they moved along the serving table sampling the fresh fruit and imported cheeses.

Carter tensed as Eliot Stokes entered the scene carrying his violin case. Hallie immediately returned the guitar to Doole and moved to her uncle's side. Putting the violin aside, his arms folded around his niece in a loving embrace. Hallie's arms circled his waist, face tucked beneath his chin, smiling, enjoying the tenderness of his fingers delicately stroking her head and shoulders.

Earlier in the day, Carter's hands had explored her young body and experienced the young woman's short-lived burst of passion. So why did he have feelings of jealousy and envy as Stokes caressed the young woman? Was it because Eliot held Hallie's undying love? Yes, love, timeless love, an emotion so foreign to him.

Carter's eyes narrowed as he studied the professor. The man had changed greatly from their time in Harvard. On his arrival, he had merely glanced at Stokes, choosing to treat the man as though he wasn't worthy of notice. He feared he had made a grave error. He should have taken the time to study the man who had become his rival for Julia's attention.

Carter groaned as a small crowd assembled for the dance routine. Denis Summerlin cornered Julia as a dance partner. Stokes formally bowed and offered his arm to his niece for the first dance. Osmund started the music, proudly tapping his foot and clapping his hands as he called out the routines.

Leaning back against his knapsack he watched Julia, his mind drifting to their night of dancing, recalling fondly how he held her close, feeling their bodies moving together in perfect synchrony. He wanted her badly that evening and remembered how controlled and accomplished she was on the dance floor. He had chosen well. Dr. Julia Hoffman had proven to be all he could ever imagine.

The dancers moved through their routine, laughing, switching partners. Richard's eyes grew moist as Julia laughed and smiled in Eliot's arms. His heart began to pound as he gripped the handle of his hunting knife. _How could it be? Was he watching Julia slip away, just as his 'day of days' was about to unfold. Tonight would be the beginning. Tomorrow everything would be different. Eliot Stokes would be out of the picture forever_.

Carter stood and stretched his legs before picking up his gear. He forced a thin smile and thought of tomorrow and how all his problems would come to an end.

#######################################################################################################

Later –Outside the mess tent….

With Hallie and Julia on each arm, Eliot couldn't recall feeling more contented. "I have to be the luckiest man alive, a beautiful woman on each arm."

The women looked at each other and laughed. Hallie affectionately massaged her uncle's arm as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. The trio continued their walk to Hallie's tent.

"Uncle Eliot, I don't think anyone knew you could play like that."

"Hallie, your uncle has many talents," Julia smiled and caught Eliot's eye in a knowing glance.

Stokes blushed and remained quiet.

The physician gently caressed his arm and admired his gentle ways. Hallie seems to be herself again, the encounter with Carter out of her mind for the moment. The young woman leaned her head against her uncle's arm as they walked along.

Hallie smiled, recalling Dr. O's special number. "And then of course there was the chicken dance. I thought you and Dr. O were going to perform some serious opera with those feathered hats and vests."

The physician squeezed his arm. "Honestly, I can only imagine you and Herb and your exploits back at Harvard. I'm surprised you weren't expelled."

Eliot gave a deep chuckle as they stopped in front of Hallie's tent. "Perhaps someday, Julia, I'll share some of our more interesting experiences with you."

Julia's eyes twinkled in the glow of Hallie's lantern. "Over a glass of sherry?"

Stokes' eyes caught hers and understood the inference. "Only if it's quid pro quo, my dear doctor."

Julia smiled slyly and nodded.

"Good night, Uncle Eliot, Julia." Hallie gave her uncle a quick kiss on the cheek, turned and hugged Julia before darting into her tent.

They paused; waiting for Hallie to be safely settled before they continued on their way. Still carrying the violin case, Julia slipped her arm through his. The night was quiet. The only sounds were the rocks beneath their feet and the distant sound of voices as the camp settled down for the night. The moon had risen above the horizon and a reflected glow filled the camp with deep shadows. In a few days the moon would be full. An uneasy feeling swept over them as they passed Richard Carter's tent on their way to Julia's.

The physician glanced nervously at Richard's tent, watching the breeze pulling the sides of the tent in and out as though it were breathing. The reality of events slowly returned to her mind. Eliot followed her eyes watching the tent, the joy of the evening slowly fading.

"Julia," He spoke softly.

She would not look at him and continued to stare at the side of Carter's tent, watching how the sides moved in and out, in and out. Julia felt her eyes grow moist. _Why was it so difficult to keep things from him now_? _Why had she failed to tell him of the locked trunk_? _The locked trunk she_ _found while in Richard's bedroom. Why did he bring the trunk all the way to Utah? Why was the trunk unlocked every night? And Hallie?_

"Julia!" He spoke her name again, this time louder, with authority.

Her eyes snapped to meet his. Eliot stood stoically before her, hands at his side, head tilted slightly.

"Julia," He began, staring down at her. "Why do I feel that you've not told me everything?"

Looking innocent, she began to speak. Stokes' look and demeanor stopped her short. Gone was the soft playful Eliot. The professor's voice was sharp and cool like the blade of a knife.

"_It's time, Julia."_

The physician searched his face for understanding. What did he want her to do? Eliot sighed, revealing an inner conflict, but his voice continued with the same firm resolve.

"_It's time that you __decide__." _

Before she could respond, he moved close, cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips passionately against hers. His lips were soft and urgent, caressing her mouth. She felt weak, overwhelmed. Gently his fingers touched her cheeks and hair while his lips continued to search and caress with great tenderness. Julia's fingers pressed against the warmth of his chest, feeling faint, not wanting the moment to end. Suddenly, the violin case was snatched from her hand. In shock, her eyes flew open in time to see Eliot turn and walk off toward his tent. She gasped, still feeling the passion, the tenderness, the _love_.

"_It's time that you decide, Julia."_

Wiping a tear from her eye, she knew what he meant.

_"As with Barnabas Collins, Julia, you must decide, how far will you go with Richard Carter?"_

_################################################################################################################_

Richard Carter moved up the narrow slot in the farthest reaches of the village. He wedged his back against one face while using his legs to move up the other. In his teeth he held a small flashlight. Turning his head he was able to see the small opening. Many of the tomb entrances in the Valley of the Kings were like this, high on vertical rock walls to escape the floods of the Nile and tomb robbers. From below they seemed like mere shadows, but once the coverings were chipped away they revealed ancient passageways.

Richard continued to inch his way up the slot, carefully holding his bag and knapsack in front of him. Each time he flashed the small circle of light he grew more and more encouraged. Just a few more feet and he would be even with the opening. He didn't dare look down; he was precariously suspended over a sea of darkness, his only focus lie ahead. Carefully, he removed his rock hammer from his bag and began to chip away at the entrance, tossing the pieces in random directions as to not leave evidence below. In a few minutes an opening large enough for his body appeared. Carter cast the small circle of light inside and found the beginning of a small tunnel. Slowly, he placed his bags inside, then with effort managed to slide in.

Placing the flashlight between his teeth he pulled along until he was able to stand, moved a few steps further then stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes as he moved the flashlight around the enlarged chamber. Rising to the ceiling was an altar, an altar of a jaguar's head. Surrounding the head were beautiful feathered headdresses. Richard stepped forward for a closer inspection. The brightly colored feathers had been taken from parrots found in the Yucatan and Central America. Carter noticed a yellow powder coating the altar and gingerly collected some on his fingers and held it near the light for closer inspection. The powder appeared to be pollen, the pollen from a great many flowers. His brows furrowed. _Where in this part of Utah could that many flowers exist?_ The _Anasazi coaxed a meager existence from beans, squash and corn. Was he dreaming?_ Turning slowly, casting his light around the circular room he became aware of darkened alcoves along the wall.

Richard dug inside his knapsack and pulled out his lantern. Hands shaking he brought the lantern to life and exposed the interior of the room. As the darkness disappeared the alcoves revealed he had an audience. Carter's heart began to pound so vigorously he felt it would burst through his chest. All around faces looked at him with large, menacing black eyes…. at every turn…..they stared at him. His trembling hands could barely open his bag, pull out his own mask. The same black eyes stared back, like the faces surrounding him. Long strands of black hair hung from the mask and eerily brushed against the skin of his arm. He turned and placed the mask on the altar.

"I suppose this is where you'll find the drug, is it not Dr. Carter?"

Carter swiftly turned in the direction of the voice. Howard Blair stood near the entrance to the tunnel, hands behind his back, dressed in the familiar black suit and red bow tie.

Richard smiled, filled with confidence as he looked at the mummified remains in the alcoves. The cool, dry conditions of the cave had perfectly preserved all the soft tissues.

"Yes, I expect we will find it here."

Blair walked near an opening and peered in at the remains. The skull mask hid the face beneath, but he could still see the stretched dried skins of the arms and torso hidden beneath a feathered headdress.

"Will you be giving these samples to your assistant?"

Richard remembered their last conversation and chose not to respond.

"Will you be giving these samples to Dr. Julia Hoffman?"

Carter pretended not to hear, walked to the far end of the room and lifted the headdress from a torso and stared at the stretched dried skin. He was sure he would find dried soft tissues. Removing the hunting knife from his belt he made a small incision in the chest wall. Carter jumped as Blair spoke again, this time at his side.

"Will you be giving these samples to Dr. Julia Hoffman?"

"Yes," Richard answered loudly, annoyed at Blair's persistence.

"Who is this Professor Stokes?"

Richard looked around, trying to find a place to hide. _Why was the little man asking so many questions?_

Blair stepped closer, his lips near Carter's ear, and asked. "Why do you trust her? You've seen them together. How do you know she has not betrayed you?"

Carter ran his fingers through his hair, covered his ears not wanting to listen, but Blair continued.

"_You know about betrayal don't you, Dr. Carter. You know every woman has her price. You know how to use people to get what you want. How are you so sure this, Dr. Hoffman is not using you?"_

"She wouldn't!" His voice was louder than he expected. But he wanted Blair to stop. _Why won't he stop?_ "She loves me, she wouldn't betray me."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Dr. Carter. _What do you know of love?"_

Richard ran his finger across the blade of his hunting knife feeling the sharp edge until a ribbon of red appeared brightly across his thumb. _He could turn quickly and plunge the knife into Blair's chest._ _Then_ _the little man would stop!_ Carter whirled around and lunged, his hand piercing air. His eyes scanned the interior of the room. Blair was gone. Richard sighed, but did not feel relief. Blair's words continued to worm their way through his mind. _Stokes, Julia, love, betrayal_. The loop continued on and on. _Why couldn't he get the words out of his mind_? He gripped his temples trying to squeeze the thoughts from his mind, turning and turning, staring upward. Suddenly, he stopped. The ceiling of the cave appeared jet black, dotted with bright stars. Richard's mouth opened in awe, thankful his mind was momentarily distracted. _Why was the cave ceiling so black?_

Climbing the side of the altar, he reached for the ceiling and ran his fingers across the black surface. _The ceiling had been painted, but with_ _what?_ The bright stars were stones, turquoise, quartz, and agate, polished and inlaid in the rock surface. Using his knife he scraped the surface of the ceiling and found the dark coating was quite thick. Removing the flakes and powder into his hand, he leaped to the floor, and pulled from his bag a small box and a vial. Carefully, he transferred the flakes to the vial and added a fluid. Before leaving New York he had obtained a blood testing kit from the police department. Adding the flakes to the liquid, he swirled it around in the vial. Suddenly, the color changed….testing positive.

He stared up in wonder at the expansive black ceiling and noted that layer upon layer of black had been created with blood…human blood.

~~~tbc~~~


	25. Chapter 25

All The Way

Chapter 25

The supply truck groaned out of camp before sunrise. It was always a lonely time knowing another week would pass before the vehicle would return. Herb watched a jeep driven by Carter's two Mayan brothers closely follow the supply truck and wished Carter had been with them. Looking up at their rickety flag pole he yearned for the light-hearted times when the camp gave his boxers a morning tribute.

#################################################################################################

Julia stared at the canvas side of her tent before snapping back the sheet and sitting up. Tossing and turning, Eliot words whirling around in her mind.

_It's time! It's time that you decide. It's time!_

Touching her lips, she felt his presence and most of all his love. Eliot's kiss was tender and passionate. '_It's time that you decide' _held multiple meanings. All night long she relived the moment and wondered about her own feelings toward the professor. She had worried about his safety during his showdown with Angelique and the dream curse. Over time she had grown to care about him and enjoyed his company. But did her feelings extend beyond simple friendship?

A cup of tea would help her mental acuity. The physician changed clothes, stepped outside and found the sun peeking over the canyon rim. Clouds gathered overhead and were a good sign it might rain soon. Strolling through the mess tent she was surprised to find it empty. Sighing, she headed for the ease of the coffee pot.

_Archaeology people! They must be sleeping late after their big celebration. _She rolled her eyes._ During my residency I still had to be on call after a night on the town. _

Julia chuckled to herself, sipped the black coffee, casually studying the pegboard above the sink. _Why did the board look different this_ _morning?_ Her brow furrowed, trying to recall the routine of the camp chef.

"Knives." She thought out loud. _Where were all the knives?_ Normally they had their own special locations on the board. _There were all types of_ _knives. Why would they all be gone?_ Albaro, the chef. Yes, that's it, he must be sharpening them. The chef was as fastidious as a surgeon with his cutlery.

The physician finished her coffee feeling satisfied with her explanation. Today she felt a need to be alone, time to gather her thoughts. The quiet of Collinwood had given her opportunities to think. Solitude to think was a luxury she now missed. She wasn't ready for the interruption of 'Ju-li-a, I hate to be a bother' Summerlin or the emotionally draining interaction with Richard. She would take an hour for contemplation. By the time she returned the camp would be buzzing with activity, she would be refreshed and ready to meet the day.

"_If you seek peace, there is a waterfall east along the stream."_

_Ascencion. What a dear boy._ Julia walked back to her tent and remembered the boy's warm brown eyes, vibrant smile and his love of horses. Pausing outside her tent she decided she would take one of the horses and find the waterfall. Remembering her scarf and sunglasses she stepped inside her tent and immediately froze. Lying on her cot was a folded note. She felt someone was watching and turned to look outside the tent and found no one.

_Was the note from Eliot?_

Unfolding the note she read the shaky writing.

**Almost A Whisper**

The sound of holding on-almost a whisper

The sigh of broken hearts—a quiet cry

The rain upon your face

Brings gravity and grace

And softly you begin to breathe again

I don't have all the answers to your sad prayer

But if I could I'd give you angel's wings

To go where hope is found

With strength to reach beyond

And carries like a song upon the wind

Please don't give up

Please don't you give up?

Because I believe

Yes, I believe

I still believe-in us

The sound of holding on-almost a whisper

The sigh of broken hearts—a quiet cry

The rain upon your face

Brings gravity and grace

And softly you begin to breathe again.

I didn't know love till I meet you.

I love you, Julia

Richard

Julia gasped for breath and sat down. _The letters were shaky, so unlike Richard's hand. What was wrong?_

She read the line again. '_I didn't know love till I meet you. I love you_, _Julia. Richard_. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Damn you," She cursed beneath her breath.

'_Hold me like the first night, let me feel that way again._'

That first night seemed so long ago. Looking into Richard's sable brown eyes she felt love. _Was Richard a representation of Barnabas' unrequited love? Or had she somehow come to love Richard in some special way? Where was the gentle Richard who yearned for her love?_ _What had become of him? _Slowly she rose to her feet and slipped the letter into her pocket. Taking the scarf and sunglasses from the table she knew she needed….time alone.

After a long ride in the saddle she decided to walk the horse through the narrowing canyon and tilted her face to the sun and reveled in its warmth. The cottonwoods had disappeared as the walls closed in. The fractured red sandstone was slick with water and dotted with ferns. Julia stopped, gave an affectionate rub to the horse's forehead. The gilding in turn rubbed his head against her shoulder wanting more.

"You're the type of company I want today," Julia announced out loud. "The strong and silent type." Chuckling she turned her head and listened…a sound….falling water.

Rounding the bend, a tiered waterfall poured a veiled curtain into a blue-green pool below. A barrier of large boulders, gravel and sand circled the reservoir. How wonderful and….oh so… private.

Julia loosely tied the reins around a clump of ferns, stepped to a large boulder and sat down. A breezy spray bellowed out from the rushing water. The water looked so tempting she pulled off boots and socks and wiggled her toes in anticipation.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Julia spoke to her mount and pursed her lips. "You know you really need a name." The physician continued to think, a slight smile pulling at her lips as she pondered exotic horse names, Comanche, Trojan, Pegasus, Ajax.

"No. You look like a Max to me." Nodding her head with satisfaction, she slipped the pack of cigarettes from her pocket, lit one, and blew smoke above her head. Slender finger gently tapped against the end of the filter, eyes moving along the animal's sleek body, ending at the hindquarters of the gilding.

"You know Max, it's really quite unfortunate that I was not your physician. I would have not recommended your surgery." Julia erupted in devilish laughter and inhaled again on her cigarette. "However, I would highly recommend the surgery to a few two legged males I know." Through a cloud of cigarette smoke the physician looked again between the gildings legs. "On the other hand, I suppose your surgery does make your life less complicated, less fraught with frustration." Max's large brown eyes complacently stared at her. Julia stood and stretched.

"Unfortunately, my life is complicated and fraught with frustration. There are two men in my life." Julia sighed, staring off, inhaling again on her cigarette. "Actually there are three. The third is related to the second." She frowned, annoyed. "Does this make sense to you?" Max's muzzle noisily flipped and tugged at a fern on the bank.

"I thought not," Julia replied, turning to face the dark pool. "Do you mind if I slip off my blouse, Max?" Facing away from the horse, she pulled out her blouse, slipped it over her shoulders and placed it on the rocks near her boots.

"How about the pants, do you mind?" Unfastening the belt, she wiggled out of the pants. Julia looked around nervously, feeling both decadent and excited as the cool air moved over her bare skin. Slowly easing into the water she was surprised by its coolness. Grinding out the cigarette in the gravel she stepped further from the edge and into the water. In two quick movements she slipped totally beneath the surface and glided, turned on her back and floated. Staring at the blue sky, she watched cumulus clouds streaming overhead. The distant sound of pouring water created a muffled world of silence. Sighing with contentment, Julia floated in her own little world.

#################################################################################################################

Waking, Hallie abruptly sat up in bed and looked for Bridget. She remembered hearing the graduate student leave for the latrine, but couldn't recall hearing her return. The young woman's cot was empty, the covers still tossed to the side. _How long had she been gone?_ Hallie pulled back her hair, slipped on her pants, t-shirt and boots. _Maybe Bridget is already in the mess tent having breakfast._

Hallie stepped outside their tent and froze. At the far end of the tents Richard Carter moved with quiet efficiency, leaning in and checking tents before moving to the next. He was heading her way. Hallie's breathing stopped at the sight of the scoped, high powered rifle slung over his shoulder. Bridget had confided the only rifle in camp belonged to Dr. O. _Why did Carter have the rifle_? Richard resembled a big game hunter in his broad brimmed hat, rifle, boots and hunting knife. Brownish red stains flecked the front of his khaki shirt. Hallie clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. The young woman darted back in their tent, grabbed the knapsack from the foot of her cot and darted out of sight.

Racing down the row of tents she fought a rising hysteria. Richard Carter's menacing image frozen in her mind. She threw back the fly to her Uncle's tent. _Where's Uncle Eliot? I have to find him! _Tears streamed down her cheeks._ Where is_ _everyone?_

The young woman didn't bother checking tents in between and could feel Carter closing in. _Where's Julia?_

Arriving at Julia's tent she darted inside and found it empty. Hallie hopes plummeted and stifled a hysterical cry. _"You can't let him hear you_!" She whispered to herself. _Think Hallie, think. What is he looking for?_ Hallie felt the medicine bag inside her knapsack. _He's looking for this. _

_But what were those stains on his_ _shirt?_ She wiped the tears from her cheeks. _The stains are dried blood._ _You can't think about that now._ _Would he look in here?_ Hallie looked around for a place to hide. _No, he wouldn't look in here, not in Julia's tent_.

_Richard Carter will not touch you again, I promise. __Yes, she would be safe in here._

Hallie jumped at the sound of gravel outside the tent, dropped to her knees and scurried beneath Julia's cot, making sure the sheet covered the bottom of the bed. The fly pulled back and boots entered the tent. An object was placed on the cot overhead. A flurry of dust floated up and around Hallie's head. Glancing down, the medicine bag had slipped from her knapsack releasing the powder into the air. Strangely, she didn't cough or sneeze. Looking under the draped sheet the toe of a boot appeared just inches from her face. Her eyes homed in on a thick red drop slowly drying to a dull brown. _Was he going to kill them all?_ The boot fell into darkness as Hallie's eyes grew heavy with sleep…. a deep sleep.

###########################################################################################################

Julia reclined on the ledge near the waterfall and felt the drops of water bouncing off her pale skin.

_Why do I always choose emotionally needy men? Why am I always the strong one, the logical one? Why is it always my burden to save them, to change them? Why does loving them make me so unhappy? My moments of happiness with Barnabas Collins were always brief and unsatisfying. And Richard Carter, Richard was just an extension of Barnabas. I know that now. When Richard came into my life, Barnabas was still in my heart. _

_I never knew love till I meet you._

_At what cost Richard? What would be the cost of loving you?_

Julia stepped through the shower of the waterfall, and returned to the pool. Floating along she thought of Eliot. There first moments together involved the dream curse. She found comfort in his strength and knowledge. The greatest comfort came in knowing she wouldn't have to manage alone…Eliot was there. In the dead of night, without knowing why, Eliot had helped unearth Barnabas' casket. Why would he do such a thing? Because she asked and he knew she needed him.

'_Are you truly happy?'_ He asked when he already knew the answer. Of course she wasn't happy and he knew it. How did he know? Because he was there for her, not for himself or using her to get what he wanted, he was there for her. Gently her fingers moved from her lips to the rest of her body. His kiss was not enough. _I want more. I want someone who's there just for me._

#############################################################################################################3

Eyes wide with surprise, Eliot bolted upright in his cot off the developing room. The rifle fire reverberated through the canyon. A pause….. then three more quick shots. Herb would never practice this close to camp. Like a shot he moved from his cot to the developing room and found the neatly arranged strips of negatives were gone. Cursing, Stokes briskly walked to the final organizational and display room and found chaos. _Was he that_ _exhausted that he slept through the vandalism or did someone move with the stealth of a cat?_

The professor stepped outside the tent and listened. The camp was as quiet as a tomb. Even during some of the more quiet times a generator might be running, or distant voices, something to indicate life. The silence was absolute.

_Hallie._

Eliot ran to her tent and found it empty. He scanned the area around the tents, seeing and hearing no one. Running to his tent he threw back the fly and found it had been tossed, the violin case flung open on the cot. Herb's tent was also empty, along with Summerlin and Turpening. Eliot hesitated outside Richard Carter's tent and listened, before tossing back the fly. The interior of the tent was nearly barren, showing little signs of habitation.

With quick strides he moved to Julia's tent and threw back the fly. There on the cot lay his violin, the strings cut and curled around the instrument. A note was placed between the tangled strings. Eliot leaned forward and read the note.

_I have Julia!_

_Kiva #5_

R

####################################################################################################################

Richard Carter sat patiently on the ledge of kiva #5, his fingers laced together around his crossed legs. _Patience, Richard, patience. Once Stokes arrived he would begin. He would fan the flames of hate. Hate. _

He could have waited in his observation room and used Osmond's rifle to take out Stokes from a distance. But what was the fun in that? No, this was better. They would talk. Feeding on Stokes' hate, he would find it satisfying to take his hunting knife and plunge it upward beneath his ribs, puncturing his hate-filled heart. He would twist the blade, the beating heart quickly draining the blood from Stokes' body. Then Julia would be his forever.

Richard looked up and heard his prey moving down the wooden ladder into the kiva. Stokes' eyes scanned every inch of the kiva before standing at a distance from Richard Carter.

"Where's Julia?" he asked flatly.

Richard tried to control his enthusiasm, his voice masked in silky softness.

"Where are your manners, Eliot?"

The professor's eyes narrowed in suspension, hearing his first name spoken with such silky elegance. Richard's eyes were no longer dark but an unusual honey brown. Stokes' eyes caught the gleam of the hunting knife at Richard's waist. The small Swiss Army knife on his belt, Marjorie's knife, would be of no consequence in this match.

Carter casually rose. "You and I have not had a chance to talk."

Eliot stood with his hands at his side. Richard eyed him thoroughly. He realized he had not taken the opportunity to critically study the professor in close proximity. The man was more robust than he remembered.

"We have nothing to discuss," Eliot replied coolly.

Richard smiled. "Of course we do, _we have __our__ little secret to discuss."_

Eliot remained impassive. "_In a technical sense, I suppose it is our secret_, yours, mine and Maria's. _But morally and ethically, the secret is all yours."_

"Ah yes, Maria. She was really quite voluptuous wasn't she? I remember _having her_ myself. She was a marvelous cook and quite a delight in bed. Isn't it ironic how I paid for the best lay of your life?"

Eliot's eyes narrowed, noting the delight Richard Carter was deriving from his journey into the past. In the back of his mind he knew where this was all heading.

"I'm sure Maria remembers each day how she earned her _30 pieces of gold,"_" Eliot replied calmly.

Richard felt annoyed. This was not progressing as planned and noted how Stokes' hands were neatly folded behind his back as though listening to a departmental discussion.

"Don't you feel hate toward me?"

Eliot's head turned to the side. "Hate," He repeated and smiled. "You're a fool, Carter."

Richard felt the veins and muscles in his neck tighten.

"_You're a foolish man, who thinks because he has taken a dipper of water from the Nile."_ With an easy flourish, Eliot gently pointed his finger to his temple. _"That he has taken it all_."

Carter's finger angrily rubbed the handle on his hunting knife.

Stokes pretended not to notice.

In a stentorian manner Stokes continued his lecture. _"Did you really think my mental capacity was so shallow, so limited? Did you really think when you sent Maria to do her dirty work that you had destroyed me, that by stealing my doctoral idea, work, and research that I would be forced to give up my dream and drop out?" Eliot raised his chin in defiance, each word forcefully annunciated. "__**No, Carter, you were the fool!**__**You were the **__**one who was inadequate, desperate, and afraid**__! __**You were the one who had nothing and feared you would be forced to drop out! Every moment of every day, you know this is your dirty secret, not mine!"**_

Richard Carter moved forward, feeling the desire to plunge the knife home, but hesitated. This was not how he planned or wanted it. He was feeling the hate, not Stokes. The professor stood calm and placid with his hands folded behind his back.

_**This is your dirty secret, not mine.**_

"You asked about Julia, Dr. Hoffman," Richard said calmly trying to regroup. "She's really quite extraordinary, a very passionate woman."

Eliot fought to keep his face calm even though his heart pounded.

Carter was disappointed in the professor's reaction to his words. Fueled with jealousy and envy he delivered the deepest cut.

"Julia has the most exquisite white skin, but not as soft as Hallie's pert young breasts…" Richard Carter did not finish.

Eliot Stokes rushed forward, leading with his shoulder, plowing into Carter's body slamming it against the wall of the kiva with such force adobe chunks and debris rained down from the ceiling. The air forced from Richard's lungs left him frantically gasping for air. Eliot grabbed the collar of Carter's shirt and tossed him to the floor like a rag doll. Quickly he straddled his chest and with balled fists pounded Carter's face, one blow after another. Fighting for consciousness, Richard knew in his clouded mind if he didn't act soon, the end would be near. His fingers gripped the kiva floor, pulling up dirt until he had a palm full. With all his remaining strength he moved his legs and for a moment tipped Stokes off balance allowing time to throw the dust in the air.

Eliot stopped the pummeling and grabbed at his face in an effort to remove the debris from his eyes. Again, Carter moved with his legs and hips tipping Stokes from his chest. With a small amount of success he was able to gasp for air as the professor's weight was momentarily lifted and rolled to the side. Carter knew this would be his only chance for escape.

Continuing to wipe the the sand from his eyes, the lantern faintly glowed through the grit clouding his eyes. Richard pushed himself from the floor, grabbed the lantern and headed for the ladder. Stokes knew he could not let Carter escape and followed the light of the lantern. The desperate man raced up the ladder, Stokes in pursuit grabbing at his legs and feet. Richard felt fear again as the professor's hand tighten around his lower leg. Pulling himself up the ladder with his arms struggling to work free of Eliot's grasp he finally spilled partially out on the courtyard floor. Blood streamed down his face from the bloody nose and dripped onto the dirt courtyard. He felt his field of vision closing from the blood and swelling. Turning he could see Stokes moving up the ladder behind him and pulled back his right foot and kicked at Eliot's head rising above the opening. Stokes held firm, dodging the blur of Carter's moving foot. Finally, the boot heel glanced Eliot's temple and his hold loosened. Carter pulled his foot free, stood and grabbed the rungs of the ladder. The professor felt the ladder move, but it was too late. With Carter's last ounce of strength he pushed the ladder backward in the opening, fueled with gravity and inertia the ladder swung violently backward slamming Eliot's head into the wooden frame of the opening. The thud and ripping sound was sickening. Appearing to move in slow motion, Carter watched Eliot Stokes disappear into darkness.

Carter heaved jagged breaths through his mouth. Blood streaming from his nose and head, he feebly staggered to pick up the lantern and listened. Nothing. _Was the man dead?_ Richard cautiously pulled the ladder back to its original position and eased the lantern into the opening. _He had to be sure._

He continued to hear nothing. Carefully, he eased halfway down the ladder. The lamp light revealed Eliot's motionless body, lying on his back, arms and legs splayed out on the kiva floor. A halo of ever-expanding blood flowed from his head. Richard felt his own head spinning and steadied himself on the ladder. With Stokes out of the way he had other things to do. _He had to find Julia._

_##############################################################################################################################_

Eliot heard nothing, the coolness of the floor rapidly moving through him carrying his body along in a cold current. The darkness was absolute in the space beyond the kiva. Pain and his body ceased to exist and he felt nothing.

"_Son," A familiar voice spoke. His father sat across the table from him and smiled. "How was your day in high school?"_

"_It was a good day, Dad," Eliot answered and watched his father fumble with his knife and fork as he tried to cut his roast, then heard the guttural groan. His younger brother, Hunter yelled, "Ma, what's wrong?" _

_Easing his father to the floor he opened his father's shirt as the man gasped for air. The eyes staring up were wide with fear and he felt helpless to ease his father's agony._

_His mother sobbing at his side turned and shouted directions to the crying youngster. "Hunter! Run! Bring Dr. Wilson! Tell him your father's having a heart attack!" The young boy turned and bolted from the house slamming doors in his retreat._

Eliot felt his essence moving, his body gone.

"Eliot."

Music began to play.

_He leaned forward capturing her eyes, nodding his head, as he dipped and swayed picking up the syncopated tango from the piano. The pace was exhausting, their concentration broken by smiles and nods encouraging the other to maintain the pace and precise synchrony, the melody passing back and forth between piano and violin. The violin picked up the melody with a staccato effect; then abruptly ceased. Both collapsed with gasps and nervous laughter. _

_"Eliot! We did it! That was so exhausting but so wonderful!"_

_He leaned against the piano, his heart racing, his eyes falling into ocean blue eyes framed by curls of spun gold. At sixteen she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, their music a form of foreplay. _

_Did she know? Could she feel it in the way his violin caressed and moved with her piano? In return her fingers vigorously touched the piano keys urging him on. _

_Did she know his breathlessness was from the mental tango he danced with her? _

_Was she aware the melding of their notes was like dancing cheek to cheek to the tango they played? _

_Did she know the exchange of melody between piano and violin was like the twists and turns of their bodies to the tango beat? _

_Could she feel their music and see them dancing, moving as one?_

_He turned as if to adjust the strings of his violin, while he stifled his feelings, thoughts and images. After all, she was a mere girl of sixteen, and he ten years her senior, was a grown man. _

Gasping for air and feeling the cold, he emitted a groan of pleasure and pain… _Arielle, what do you do to me?_

_He stood sipping ice tea on the wide porch of the old Victorian home. In another week he would be returning to Boston, to Harvard. The Libertango and Arielle, now eighteen, still left him breathless. _

_"Eliot." _

_He finished the tea and sighed. "It's time that I left."_

_Arielle took the glass from his hand and sat it on the table._

_"You know I will miss our tutoring sessions…our music."_

_Eliot nodded. "You've grown up, Arielle. I'm not sure what more I could offer you. You're an accomplished musician. You need training at a music conservatory."_

_The young woman nervously moved a lock from her face before looking up to catch his eye. "I'm not sure I'm a brave as you, Eliot. Moving away from here, I'm not sure I could do it." _

_He fought the urge to comfort her, to stroke the flawless cheek. _

_"Arielle, I have faith in your abilities both musically and academically."_

_"I know you do. Your faith sustains me." She answered softly._

_Eliot moved to the edge of the steps. This would be the last time he would see her for months on end. The rigors of graduate school and his doctorate lie ahead._

_He felt her hand on his arm. "Your faith sustains me, Eliot."_

_Without thinking his fingers covered her hand. "It won't be long." His fingers gently caressed the strong, slender fingers._

_"I will miss you."_

_Eliot smiled sadly. "Parting is always such sweet sorrow." Slowly, he released her fingers and descended the steps. _

_This was far more difficult than he had imagined. Halfway to the car he turned to wave, when Arielle closed the distance between them, tears welling up in her eyes, he could no longer resist. Her arms circled his neck, her cheek pressed against his. Eliot could feel the warmth of the tears against his cheek and felt the frantic beating of her heart. He hesitated for a moment, before slipping his arms around her pulling her close, feeling her warm body pressed against his. With each breath he breathed Arielle and groaned with anguish and pleasure. Reluctantly, he pulled her from him. Slender fingers moved across his cheek, caressing his lips._

"_**Stay or take me with you," She pleaded.**_

_Eliot felt his heart ready to explode, his body ached. Arielle why do you do this to me?_

"_**I can do neither," He whispered.**_

~~~tbc~~~

A special thanks for the following. No copyright infringement intended.

"Almost a Whisper" lyrics by Pamela McNeill. Music by Yanni

"Libertango" music by Astor Piazzolla from The Tango Lesson Inspired by the performance of Yo Yo Ma


	26. Chapter 26

All The Way

Chapter 26

Julia leisurely walked into camp and tied the gilding to a bush near her tent. Spending time at the falls had given her time to think, the water cleansing her mind and spirit like a baptism. Feeling parched from the return trip, she walked to the mess tent and abruptly stopped. A spray of bright red covered the canvas near the entrance to the mess tent. On the ground in the entryway a small pool of blood had congealed in the sand. Grooves in the soil trailed for a few feet from the entry, disappeared, as though someone had been dragged, picked up and carried. _Did someone have_ _an accident?_ Experience told her to trust her instincts. _No, it wasn't an accident. _Her sixth sense also shouted. _Richard!_

_Where was everyone? Where could they be?_

Breathing heavily, tension building, Julia fought to remain calm. Since her arrival she had grown accustom to the sounds, energy and routines of the camp. The air whispering passed her ears seemed unnaturally quiet.

_The quiet was so profound the hair on her arm stood up. Where was Hallie?_

Stomaching tensing, she remembered how she had assured the young woman she would be safe. Turning, she ran to Hallie's tent and stared into the empty space.

_Eliot._ The professor's tent was in disarray, his violin case lay open, the instrument missing. Covering her mouth, she tried not to vocalize her rising panic. In record time she ran the length of tents to her own and found Eliot's violin, the strings cut, a note intertwined in the wreckage.

_I have Julia_

_Kiva #5_

R

_Oh, no, all of her nightmarish thoughts were being realized. Eliot must be in_ _kiva # 5. Something evil had occurred while she was at the falls. _She needed protection and remembered the knives in the kitchen_. The knives were not removed for sharpening; the knives were removed because they were potential weapons._

What could she find to protect herself and scanned the tent for a possibilities, when she noticed the toe of an unfamiliar shoe. Julia bent to one knee, lifted the sheet spilling from the cot and found Hallie's curled body. Gently, she touched her hair, placed her fingers on the young woman's neck and found the pulse extremely slow-Hallie was in a deep sleep.

Julia rose to her feet, legs trembling, knowing the fate of others rested in her hands. Whether they lived or died was now her responsibility. Tears welled in her eyes as her father's voice spoke to her.

_Julia, you must be strong, you must survive. All the tears in the world will not change that._

_"_Yes, Daddy," She whispered. Inhaling deeply, squaring her shoulders, gathering strength for what she knew she must do. The young woman would be safe for the moment and dropped the concealing cover.

Recalling the blood on the tent she worried about Eliot in kiva #5. _Eliot might be injured, or maybe he's_….. Julia bit her lip not wanting to think he could be dead. _Think positively!_ Her mind raced down a list of medical supplies she would need from the research tent as she cautiously stepped outside the tent. Looking for movement, her eyes rested on Max casually clipping the tall grasses. She would use Max to transport the sleeping Hallie. They would have to leave the camp if they were to survive.

She raced to their research tent and slowly pulled back the fly. The tent was empty and exactly as she had left it the night before. Julia moved to the area containing emergency medicines near the clinic and began opening and inspecting the bags, making a mental inventory when she paused at the sound of her name, stopped, and strained to listen.

"Ju-li-a."

The voice was not Denis Summerlin's and for once she wished it were the amorous professor. The voice using her name used an eerie singsong tone. "Ju-li-a, where are you? We need to talk." The voice was hollow and chilling, but she recognized the voice… it was Richard speaking. The physician froze as the vague silhouette on the canvas tent become crystal clear.

"Where are you, Ju-li-a?" The voice called from the other side of the canvas.

Julia bit her knuckle as the shadow moved along the length of the tent toward the entrance. Shadowy hands tossed back and forth a large knife as the figure moved. The physician looked around the tent for a way out, the floor and walls were all one unit…. the entrance was the only exit. She would never make it before he rounded the corner. _She had to hide, but where?_ The only way out was down. Bending, she checked beneath the tables for the wooden packing crates. Richard had rounded the corner and in a few seconds would enter the tent. Darting beneath the table, crawling into the largest crate she pulled the lid in behind her leaving a small crack for vision and ventilation. _Don't panic. Calm down, breathe normally_. Through the small opening she watched Richard's boots enter the tent and stand for what seemed an eternity. His breathing was loud and jagged. _What was wrong with him, why was he breathing like that?_

Richard sang, "Ju-li-a. Come out, come out, where ever you are. It's your fairy godfather, Ju-li-a." At the end, he gave a snorting laugh.

Noticing his boots standing by her desk, she heard paper ripping, and watched small pieces float to the tent floor.

"Oh, Ju-li-a, you are such a messy girl. Naughty! Naughty! Your Richard will have to punish you." He laughed again.

His voice seemed strangely nasal, like a head cold. Tap, tap, tap. The tapping was metallic. Julia strained to peak through the crack in the box and saw it….a shiny hunting knife tapping on the wooden table. The blade was eight inches and serrated. Slowly, he moved down the counter, sliding the blade, tapping it over and over again. Julia was sure her breathing and heartbeat had grown loud enough to be heard as he walked the length of the table. Gripping the wooden lid and her legs she fought to stop the trembling from spreading to the rest of her body.

The tapping ceased as Carter stood at the far end of the room where the bones of the three girls had been on display. Suddenly, the tapping resumed, louder and faster, growing more agitated. The box had left for the university on the supply truck. _What did he think she had done with them?_ Biting her lip, she wondered if she could make out the entrance before he saw her.

Suddenly, his fist pounded the table.

"Julia!" He bellowed. "You have betrayed me, Julia!"

The physician fought the impulse to run. Maybe he hoped he could frighten her into running from her hiding spot. The tapping continued along with the blade sliding along the surface of the table. The sound grew closer and closer. Suddenly, his shoes appeared near the opening in the box. The toe of his boot was covered with a reddish stain, dried blood. Tears welled in her eyes. _Whose blood? Eliot's. Oh, Eliot. I have to get to him_. _He could be dying while I'm hiding in this box._

Richard's boots were within view, the blade of the knife tapping, tapping. She looked further up his pants and saw bright red. The drops were elliptical and fresh. Julia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the image.

"Ju-li-a," The guttural singsong began again. "I won't hurt you. I just want you to answer my questions."

Glass shattered against the table, then curses as the boots turned and lumbered out the entrance. Julia waited, fighting the temptation to crawl from her hiding spot. Perspiring profusely in the small confines of the crate, she desperately wanted fresh air. She would wait. The sounds of several gunshots in a row made her change her mind. Julia tossed open the crate and crawled to the center of the tent. Without thinking, she grabbed the bags and placed them on her back. She had no choice, she had to get them out or they would all die.

Julia stood in the shadows of their research tent, gathering her strength. _Richard is the predator, but remember….you are as fast and as small as a mouse. You will move_ _like a mouse, you will not be seen._ The analogy was silly, but it gave her mind something to consider instead of sheer terror. A fast and secretive route was needed to kiva #5.

_In what direction had she heard the gunshots_?

Gathering her bearings, she would make her way to the village before Richard saw her. He didn't have to be close to catch her in the cross hairs of Osmond's rifle. _Poor Herb, what could have happened to him?_ _Where were they all_? _I can't think of that now_. _If I did run into Richard's sights would he shoot me? The man with the knife would have no problem pulling the trigger. __But what about the man who penned the poem of love, was that man still alive? She could only hope_.

Meandering through the camp, she reached the wall of the village in record time. Julia leaned against the ladder catching her breath. Should she take the time to load her bags into the pulley? No. She didn't have the time. She would use all her strength to climb the ladder. A jolt of adrenaline kicked in and in a few minutes she was slowly peeking over the edge of the wall, praying she would not look up and find Richard Carter.

Cautiously she eased over the wall, scurried along the open courtyard, counting the kivas and stop at the dark opening of kiva #5. Reluctantly she pulled out the flashlight and dreaded what she might find in the kiva. Bending down, she cast the circular beam around the floor of the darkened pit and caught sight of a boot. _Oh, No! Eliot!_

Without hesitation she grabbed the bag, descended the ladder, and rushed to kneel at his side. The flashlight played across the thick pool of blood near his head. _Oh, Eliot! Please don't leave me! I need you!_ Julia's hands trembled so badly she dropped the flashlight. The muscles in her throat constricted so tightly words would not come out, tears welled and streamed down her cheeks.

_Get a grip on yourself! You are a doctor! Do your job!_

The physician inhaled deeply, steadied her hand, wiped her cheeks, reached down and picked up the flashlight_. Focus!_ _This man is your patient. You must begin your examination. _Julia pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, removed her stethoscope from the bag and began her examination. Pulse faint and thready. Breathing shallow and irregular. Dropping the ear pieces around her neck she examined his extremities. Knuckles, swollen, fingers cold to the touch, unresponsive. Legs flaccid and cooling. Julia began the examination of the head without turning it. Avulsion of the scalp, clotted profuse bleeding, ….. contrecoup concussion. Carefully, she moved her fingers along his skull. No way to know if he has a cranial fracture without an x-ray. Pulling out a pen flashlight she carefully opened the eyelids and flashed the light across both pupils…the pupils quickly constricted. Both pupils responsive. Julia smiled.

"Yes, my darling!" She whispered. Tenderly her fingers touched his cheek, caressing the soft skin. She bent, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "Eliot, I'm going to bring you back to me."

Balancing the flashlight between her neck and shoulder she retrieved the supplies from her bag and prepared and administered an injection. The results were almost instantaneous, eyelids fluttered, fingers twitched. Checking her watch and listening to his heart rate she gauged whether a second dose was necessary.

Propping the flashlight on the bag she took his battered hand in hers and gently stroked his fingers. Gradually, the twitching fingers curled around hers. Julia bent near his face and whispered. "Eliot. Eliot, I'm here. It's Julia."

Eyes closed, his lips quivered, and began in a soft, ragged voice. "Julia?" Inhaling, he continued in a whisper, "Is that you calling me, Julia?"

"Yes, it's me, Eliot. It's Julia."

Groaning, his lips struggled to form words. "Leave. Leave now."

"I can't leave without you."

"Find, Hallie! Leave!" He mustered all his strength to assert himself as his voice grew weaker.

"You're leaving with me."

"I'm dying, Julia. He'll kill us all. Leave while you can. You don't have time, leave me here."

The physician's eyes filled with tears and met the warmth of his eyes as they fluttered open. _Don't tell me you're dying. I can't bear to think of losing you._

"You're not dying, Eliot. I'm a doctor, I should know. "She lied with confidence, trying to build her own self-assurance.

"I've already been there, the other world. It won't be long." His eyes twitched and closed, his breathing began to slow again.

"No!" Julia replied louder than she had intended. Grabbing the syringe she withdrew another dose from the vial and injected it. She continued to monitor his heartbeat, vital signs and waited for the resurgence.

His lips twitched as he took a deep breath and whispered. "There's so much more I wanted to say to you, Julia."

_No! This is not the end! You can't tell me you're giving up! I need you!_

"We're leaving together, Eliot." She said with finality.

He continued as though he had not heard her.

"The song," He began, "the first night…. in the canyon…. I wrote the song for you."

Julia wiped the tears from her cheek and remembered falling asleep to the song playing in her mind. "Yes, I remember."

Eliot forced a feeble smile, though the pain in his head was building. "You were my inspiration all those long lonely nights." His lips pulled into a lopsided little grin. "I guess I always thought we'd have more time." Suddenly, he gasped with pain and groaned. "The pain… pain."

"Oh, Eliot," She whispered and fought back the fears he might be right, all the while her logical mind knew she still had more tricks up her sleeves.

"Well, you're not dying on my watch, Timothy Eliot Stokes."

Eliot's eyes weakly followed her movements.

Julia tucked the flashlight under her neck, rummaged through her bag, put on fresh gloves and pulled out another syringe and vial. Her nimble fingers began the process of cleaning and preparing to administer the dose.

"You always said I was the most stubborn woman you ever knew. I won't let you die, Eliot. We're leaving together. I will make sure of it." A sly smile spread across her lips as she injected the serum. "This stuff is faster and better than morphine."

Immediately, his breathing became regular and peaceful, while his eyes fluttered open.

"I can't do this without you, Eliot, "She whispered in his ear. "Yes, damn it, I need you."

Again, she opened the bag and removed antiseptics and bandages and began the process of stabilizing his head injury until it could be properly sutured.

Julia looked around the kiva, realizing for the first time she had not taken the time to make sure they were alone.

Staring up through the opening she wondered where Richard was lurking. How would she get Eliot out of the kiva and more importantly where would they go? Julia took Eliot's hand in hers and brought it to her cheek.

"Please stay with me." She whispered. The weight of responsibility descended again as she leaned back on her legs. They had to leave the camp. Richard was moving through the camp like a hunter, he would find them, then what? Julia closed her eyes tightly not wanting to think further.

They would follow the supply truck; the tracks should still be visible. _The radio, where was the radio?_ Julia felt a lump growing in her gut. _How did Richard get Herb's gun_. The gun and the radio were no doubt together. Richard had the radio; he would have made sure they were out of touch with the outside world. It would be another week before the truck would return. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet and looked down at Eliot. Hallie, Eliot and any others who might be living were counting on her.

She remembered their time together and her reassurance.

_Eliot stepped to the ladder and held it for her; she could smell the freshness of soap and shaving cream as she stood next to him._

"_Eliot."_

"_Yes, Julia." He waited patiently, admiring the morning sunlight on her auburn hair._

"_You know I will give you my all."_

"_Julia," he began softly, "I couldn't ask for any more."_

Julia inhaled and squared her shoulders. "You know I'll give you my all." She knelt beside him and pulled his swollen hand to her cheek, bent and whispered in his ear.

"I'm coming back for you. I'm getting a horse. You, Hallie and I will leave together. Squeeze my hand if you hear me."

Julia waited and felt his fingers gently move in her hand. She rose, grabbed the flashlight and moved to the ladder. Cautiously she eased her head above the opening looking high and low.

_Like a mouse, Julia._ She played the mind game again and moved through the shadows staying near the walls at every opportunity. She didn't remember climbing down the ladder or traveling the path to camp. What should she do next? Biting her lip she contemplated whether Richard would shoot her with the rifle. No, he wouldn't shoot her, she was sure of it. Her eyes welled again. _Why did he write the poem professing his love for her? Was_ _this the farewell from the Richard she once knew?_

"Damn, damn, damn." She whispered to herself as she clinched her fists and felt her logical brain click in gear. _Move, Julia, move_. Make your _decision_. _Get the other horse. Please let there be another horse._

She raced through the tents staying in the deepening shadows till she reached the makeshift corral. Ascension was nowhere to be found, and neither was the other horse. Her hopes plummeted. They needed two horses. The grasses began to move and Julia immediately pulled into the shadows, her heart skipping beats. Suddenly, a white blaze appeared along with a soft knicker. She wanted to laugh as the horse sniffed the ground, easing its way to her. Apparently the animal had been released but had decided to return to the camp and the covered bales of hay. The physician found Ascension's stash of treats along with the bridle and coaxed the gilding close enough to place her arm around his neck. With great care she slipped the bridle from her shoulder and placed the bit over the lapping tongue and the leather strap over the ears. Julia could barely contain her joy almost forgetting Richard could be watching. The next step was remembering how the young Mayan saddled the horse.

The physician led the second horse, looking overhead noting the gathering cloud, a change of weather was in store-perhaps rain. She stared at the canyon walls and wondered what would happen if it were to rain here. Tears began to well again.

_If it were to rain the tire tracks from the morning would disappear. What if the stream flooded in the confines of the canyon? What would they do? Darkness was just a few hours away. Should they travel at night?_

_This is just great, Julia! There are three of us; a man with a concussion, a girl in a coma, on two horses, traveling across a no-man's land with no idea where you're going. And don't forget, you're being pursued by a madman with a rifle and hunting knife. _She wanted to laugh with hysteria.

_Hallie and Eliot are counting on you_. Julia's logical brain reaffirmed. _Think!_ She would hide the horse near the ladder and bring Eliot down. Don't worry about the details. Bring Hallie and the horse to the hiding place. _Go! Time is of the essence._

Julia was surprised how quickly darkness was descending, the gathering clouds blocking the sun. The rain clouds were a worrisome blessing. In the darkness it was easier to move unnoticed. Slowly, she moved the horse through the tall grasses, stopping out of sight of the ladder. She climbed the ladder and returned to kiva #5. Eliot tensed as she approached with the flashlight, then knelt at his side.

"I'm sorry to frighten you." She whispered. Her fingers gently touching his cheek, noting his eyes were open, his breathing steady.

"I need your help, Eliot. I need you to get on a horse. It's the only way."

Eliot's fingers gently motioned for her to come closer. She leaned down near his lips.

"I know where we can go." He said weakly.

Julia beamed. "Can you help me move you; I can't do it alone?"

Eliot's eyes opened wider. "Please Eliot," she whispered. His hand moved to take her hand in his.

"I don't know… I don't know if I can."

Julia kissed the bruised knuckles. "Please, Eliot, I won't leave without you. I can't do this without you."

Eliot's eyes closed, inhaled deeply. Summoning all his energy he pushed off, rolling over on his side. He groaned deeply, lying on his side. Julia noted the blood that had seeped down the back of his shirt. Julia gently rubbed his back, her hands examining the length of his spine. There would be no way of knowing if his skull were fractured unless she viewed an x-ray. Survival was now more important than a skull fracture. Eliot paused, gathering his strength he moved to a crawling position. Julia's hands massaged and encouraged his movement. After several minutes, Julia was feeling joyous as Eliot wobbled near the ladder. With great effort his feet moved from rung to rung and crawled from the kiva out onto the courtyard. Julia gathered the bags and ascended the ladder, thankful that Richard had not returned to the village. Stokes lay prone, breathing heavily on the cool adobe. Julia knelt by his side, kissing his cheek, whispering encouragement into his ear.

"Just a little further, please," She whispered. Again, he groaned and struggled to a crawling position. Julia realized the dosage of the pain medication was powerful but short in duration. He would soon need another dose. Julia braced her body helping him struggle to his feet.

"My head is spinning."

"Lean on me." Julia dropped the medical bags. Slowly, they made their way across the courtyard. Before the descent down the ladder, Eliot dropped to the ground and leaned against the wall, catching his breath trying to control the pain while Julia ran back to get the bags.

Staring down to the path below, catching her breath, she already felt exhausted and the evening was still new. The ladder was the next big obstacle. Would he be able to descend? She dropped to her knees in front of him.

"The ladder, you need to go down the ladder. Please."

Eliot's eyes opened, hands grabbing the wall he pulled himself to the top and over the edge, while Julia held the two supports of the ladder with all her strength. The expression on his face revealed the pain he endured to slowly move down the ladder. She felt herself holding her breath as he slowly descended. Finally at the bottom the professor staggered to the side, dropped to his knees and began to heave, then vomit. Julia pulled all the bags to her shoulders and hurried down the ladder, tossed the bags to the ground and rushed to his side. She was sure his heading was spinning, stomach churning and held his head till the heaving subsided. Carefully, she eased him to his feet and led him into the horse hidden in the tall grasses. He would remain there until she returned with Hallie.

############################################################################################################

Carter's nose began to bleed again, as he stumbled back to their research tent. He had searched the camp without success. Where had she gone? Slowly, he walked to Julia's desk, kicking aside the paper and pieces of glass on the floor, lit the lantern and sat down in her chair.

His fingers dug around in his shirt pocket, pulled out a crumpled photograph and smoothed it out on the desk. His fingers gently moved over the photo. He leaned forward, breathing heavily from his mouth staring at the image of Julia leaning back on the ladder in the kiva. Carter's fingers continued to caress the paper, his eyes moving down the open folds of her blouse and remembered the softness of her breast. Stokes had taken the photo. He had found it in his tent. Richard smiled slightly. How ironic, the professor was now lying dead in that same kiva. He would have to visit Stokes again and relive the moment.

Drops of warm blood continued to drip down his shirt, reminding him of his own current condition. Turning his attention from the photo he moved to the first aid material in the makeshift clinic. Digging through the box he found a small mirror, emergency ice packs, bandages, ointments and cotton balls. He moved unsteadily back to Julia's desk, pushed the photo to the side and placed the items out in a row. Leaning close to the lantern he used the small mirror to inspect his face. Carter pulled back with repulsion at the eyes that peered out from two giant swellings, along with the swollen black and blue, blood encrusted nose. A fresh drip clung to the end of his blocked nose as his field of vision grew smaller and smaller due to the swollen tissue around each eye. He stared into the mirror, gingerly moving the lump on his nose back and forth with his fingers trying to determine if it was broken, flinching with pain as he pressed to reposition the cartilage. Fumbling for the emergency icepacks, his fingers exploded the inner bag, and vigorously moved the bag between his fingers. While the other bag cooled he grabbed the second bag and repeated the procedure. Taking both cooled bags he placed them across his swollen eyes and nose, then lean back in the chair.

##############################

Julia froze in terror as she saw the light on in the research tent. Quietly, she slipped by the tent opening, glanced in and saw Richard Carter leaning back in the chair. Without hesitation she hurried to her tent and gathered the sleeping Hallie Stokes.

The young woman moved like a zombie, eyes half-open staring ahead, her body responding to verbal commands but her mind remaining unresponsive. Pushing her on the horse and along with the injured professor, his body slumped forward, hands clutching the mane, moaning with each step of the horse they began their journey. Julia's legs were heavy with fatigue as they followed the tire tracks along the river and beyond the view of the camp. The wind bent the tall grasses to the ground as temperatures dropped and dark clouds raced overhead. A front was moving in, an atmospheric battle of hot and cold.

"The stream," Eliot called to her in a feeble voice.

Julia walked between the two horses, stopped their movement to listen.

"The stream, walk in the stream."

"Why?" she asked, the thought of moving her tired legs through the resistant water was more than she could bear.

"Do as I say," He answered gruffly.

Julia pulled the horses into the stream and in a few minutes they were walking through knee-deep water. The physician struggled between the horses, checking her charges were not sliding to one side. _How far could_ _they travel like this, she was barely able to function._

"Here," Eliot commanded, his head turning to the side, arm pointing awkwardly toward the far bank of the stream. All she could see was a stand of cottonwoods and a sheer vertical cliff.

She was confused. "What is it, Eliot?"

The professor's finger still pointed to the far bank. "Go there," He commanded.

Julia moved the horses to the bank and for the first time she noticed small footprints in the sand leading to the cottonwoods, then disappearing into the darkness. Stepping onto the sand she followed the footprints into the shadows and noticed them leading to a rock wall and disappearing. On closer inspection the prints moved inside a dark vertical crack in the rock face and into a small cave.

Julia returned and led the horses through the narrow trail, felt them pull against the reins and heard them snort at the strong aromas emanating from the opening. The cave was the beginning of a wash or a slot canyon. A fracture in the rock high on the mesa moved down through the rock and widened as it reached the stream below. In another million years this narrow fissure would be a slot canyon with its own meandering stream. The opening of the cave was wide enough, but only big enough for their small group and their horses. The rear of the cave narrowed into a fissure only wide enough for a single person. The small footprints were numerous on the sandy floor. Several depressions lined with leaf litter indicated nests. Driftwood from past washes and floods were piled around the cave.

"Cover our tracks," Eliot commanded as he slid from the horse, appeared to be falling but landed on his feet, sank to the sand and leaned against the cool cave wall. Julia slipped down the trail carrying a branch from the cave and brushed their tracks from the sand until all traces were gone. Back inside she leaned on the branch, caught her breath and felt the burden of responsibility again descend on her shoulders.

~~~tbc~~~


	27. Chapter 27

All The Way

Chapter 27

Julia kneeled by Eliot in the dim glow of the lantern. Just when she thought she could go no further she had managed to continue. In the back corner of the cave the two horses calmly stood nuzzling each other. Along the far edge of the cave Hallie peacefully slept in a drug induced state. The young woman's vitals and metabolism had dropped to a minimum. Julia had read of drug induced "trips" in her research on the tribes of the southwest. Her biggest concern was how long she would remain in this state. Until then, Hallie would rest like a sleeping beauty tucked neatly in her warm blanket cocoon.

A fire had been constructed near the cave opening as Eliot had instructed. The fire glowed cheerfully at a distance, the smoke rising along the ceiling of the cave and flowing out the fissure at the rear. Eliot explained the horses smelled the aroma of the caves previous inhabitants, a family of peccaries or javalina, a type of desert hog. She was thankful he had taken the time to sketch the mother and her piglets, and watched them as they disappeared into the cave retreating from the midday heat.

Before leaning on the western saddle, Eliot had unfastened the leather sheath containing the Swiss army knife, the one Marjorie Stone had given him. Julia stared at it in wonder, realizing it was the only knife remaining in the camp. The professor had instructed her to open the largest blade and locate a firm, straight stick from the cave debris. She was then to notch the tip of the stick and lace the knife to the end using the leather straps from the saddle. Julia completed the task and stood with a makeshift spear. Eliot inspected her work with drowsy eyes.

Julia felt her legs grow weak contemplating what she might do with this newly constructed weapon.

"Eliot," she began softly, "what am I to do with this?"

She watched in amazement as his mouth pulled into a slight smile.

"There's a price to be paid for our hiding place."

Julia's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What are you saying?"

Eliot's voice was kind as he continued. "As I said earlier, we are in the home of the javalina. We are taking their place here in the cave."

Julia still frowned and turned the newly constructed spear in her fingers feeling its weight in her hands.

"Eliot, you're speaking in riddles." Julia watched as Eliot's smile grew weary from the medication.

"We must be prepared. The odor and footprints will lead the hunter to this cave. For you see the mountain lion will come looking for our javalina. Instead, the lion will find us, and that is the price we pay for staying in their home."

Julia's eyes widened and stopped breathing. Gasping, she sat down next to him and pleaded. "A mountain lion! Oh, Eliot, I can't do this."

Calmly, his eyes searched her face, smiled, and gently touched her cheek with his swollen fingers.

_"I am not afraid, Julia. I have confidence in you. You are my brave and beautiful lioness. I have no fear."_

Julia looked at him with awe as she rose to her feet and stood with the spear in her hand. _Was she really brave?_

_"I am not afraid. __I have confidence. You are my brave and beautiful lioness. I have no fear__,"_ He repeated again.

####################################

Moments later….

Julia looked down on the sterile area she had constructed around the torn scalp. The surgical instruments were in neat rows across the sterile gauze cover. She was thankful while in New York she had imagined the unimaginable. What could possibly go wrong in the middle of nowhere? As Eliot lay prone across the saddle, she began irrigating the wound with sterile saline, then betadine, carefully sterilizing the scalp area along the suture line. Skillfully, she began the process of cutting and fitting the scalp together. The injury was an extensive L-shaped avulsion on the back of his head. She was thankful Eliot could not see the extent of the wound.

The professor flexed his swollen knuckles and remained still while she began her suturing. Staring off at the glowing ambers of the fire he heard the snip, felt the tug on his scalp and the sharp sting as she worked. Pausing, Julia stared at the opening of the cave and heard the wind blowing outside. The branches hiding the entrance swayed and bent with each gust. Air flowed through the fissure and to the mesa above. A cold front was moving through, driving the warm air up and away. The temperature inside the cave was dropping.

_Would Richard find them? Was he lurking just outside the cave, waiting?_

Eliot sensed her apprehension and asked from beneath the sterile cover. "Are you worried that Carter will come looking for us tonight?"

Julia bit her lip as she resumed the suturing. "Yes," She replied simply, not wanting to think about all the possibilities.

"He won't be out tonight," Eliot replied confidently, flexing his swollen knuckles before him. Julia paused and watched him moved the injured hands. Just hours earlier she had admired how gracefully his fingers caressed the strings of the violin. Would he be able to use his fingers again with such dexterity?

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, resuming her work. Eliot's chuckle emanated deep from within.

"As gentleman, I couldn't tolerate Dr. Carter's rudeness. He spoke disrespectfully of the ladies in my life. I'm confident he has two black eyes and a possible broken nose. Tonight, I believe he will be nursing his physical and egotistical wounds."

The physician smiled knowingly. He was right; she had seen Richard in the tent nursing his wounds while laboring to breathe through his mouth. They would be safe from Richard Carter for the moment. Studying the makeshift spear leaning against the cave wall Julia worried about a different predator.

"Are you related to Marquis Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade?" Eliot asked from beneath the sterile area. Julia's eyes narrowed in thought. Digesting his words, she gave a husky laugh along with a gentle tug on the thread before snipping off the end.

"You have such a dry wit, only you could crack jokes at a time like this?"

"So you find my sense of humor appealing?"

The physician continued and smiled. "Yes….. I suppose I do."

Her nimble fingers cut and fitted together the tissue, moving and smoothing the long strands of hair as she worked along the wound. Eliot's words looped through her mind like a Mobius strip.

_"I am not afraid, Julia. I have confidence in you. You are my brave and beautiful lioness. I have no fear."_

The professor remained quiet, the pain medication causing him to move in and out of consciousness. After bandaging his head she carefully gathered her tools and wrapped them in the sterile gauze. She had taken the time to carefully exam his skull and noted the extent of the bruising. The back of his shirt had been stained with blood. Slipping out to the stream she washed it and covered her tracks on the return. The shirt stretched across a ledge near the fire in the hopes it would dry.

Julia's fingers gently moved across the smooth bare skin of his shoulders, gently massaging the muscles. Eliot groaned and turned his head.

"That's wonderful."

"You should feel wonderful, Eliot. I've given you some of my best drugs."

Her fingers moved from his shoulders down the length of his spine, examining as her fingers moved. She felt his body shiver as the cool air moved through the cave.

"Let's make you comfortable." She offered. Slowly, he pushed against the saddle with all his strength, moved to his knees as Julia repositioned the saddle and prepared a soft blanket for a pillow. He moved around and reclined on the blanket spread across the sandy floor. Another blanket was unfolded and spread across his chest and legs. Fighting the chill, Eliot pulled the blanket close, his eyelids growing heavy.

Julia pulled the last blanket around her shoulders, turned the lantern down to conserve fuel and tended the fire. They had enough wood for one more night before she would need to search outside the cave. While constructing the fire she had wondered how the cave had so much wood. The drops on the leaves outside the cave revealed the answer, it was raining. Looking at the shape of the cave she realized the wood was pushed into the cave by a flash flood. The soft sand beneath their feet had washed through the crack from the mesa above and mixed with the debris the currents had pushed in from the stream outside. From the amount of wood in the cave, the stream must have been a raging torrent filling the canyon. Julia's fingers nervously tugged on the blanket while thinking of floods, mountain lions, warmth and a cigarette.

Leaning back against the other saddle she wrapped her arms around her legs to conserve body heat. Her eyes moved over Eliot and remembered the warmth of his skin when she removed his shirt. A small black tip poked from the pocket of his khaki pants. The physician moistened her lips, and recognized the shape of his pipe stem. Slowly, she kneeled beside him and easily pulled the stem from his pocket. The pipe was broken, the bowl was missing. Julia frowned with annoyance and watched his breathing remain deep and regular. Sitting next to him she reclined on her side and let the fingers of her left hand slip inside his pants pocket. Cautiously, her fingers glided between the layers of fabric, feeling the warm muscles of his leg as her fingers traveled. How sensuous it was to reach inside. Leaning against him, feeling the warmth of his body, only encouraged her hand to travel deeper into his pocket. Eliot stirred slightly feeling the gentle touch on the inside of his leg. Her fingertips found the round bowl of the pipe and brushed against the small leather pouch. Turning her head, she leaned against him, and studied his peaceful face.

"_I am not afraid, Julia. I have confidence in you. You are my brave and beautiful lioness. I have no fear."_

The professor's face didn't register her own fear. Strangely, her hand lingered in his pocket, not taking the bowl or tobacco but simply enjoying the closeness, the intimacy. She smiled, feeling self-conscious. Why was the simple act of her hand in his pocket so comforting?

Sighing gently, she finally removed her hand from his pocket. Slipped the blanket from around her shoulders and spread it over Eliot's blanket. Without warning his arm moved out from beneath the blanket, the other raising the blankets, beckoning her. Wordlessly, she slipped beneath the cover, curling in the crook of his arm and felt his arm pull her against him. Julia felt the warmth and softness of his chest against her cheek while his fingers tenderly caressed the soft skin of her arm. Moving beneath the blanket her fingers explored the warm skin, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy, finding the craving for the pipe and tobacco no longer important.

~~~tbc~~~


	28. Chapter 28

**All The Way **

Chapter 28

Later that night...

The rain blew in gusts as the cold front rushed through the canyon. The temperature had dropped easily by ten degrees or more. The embers of the fire glowed at the cave entrance while Julia nestled in the crook of Eliot's arm, unconsciously kneading the skin of his chest.

_"Senora Doctor, your horse will take care of you, it will warn you of danger."_

Julia's eyes fluttered, hearing the young Mayans voice, wondering if the voice was real or a dream. She had definitely heard something. It was the sound of snorting and hooves stomping. Eyes narrowed, she strained to focus in the dim light. The snorting and stomping continued. Julia's head turned to the horses at the rear of the cave and saw their ears pricked, hooves pawing. Deep snorting indicated they had picked up a scent from the outside. Julia's heart began to race knowing the animals had given the alarm something was at the entrance of the cave. Carefully, she pulled herself from the warmth of his embrace and searched for the makeshift spear leaning against the wall. Eliot stirred, eyes gradually opening. The physician slowly eased along the wall of the cave holding the spear in her hand. Nearing the fire she lowered and pulled a small branch from the fuel pile and placed the tip in the embers. Patiently she waited until the tip glowed then ignited. Julia felt adrenaline surging through her body.

Julia glanced back at Eliot on the blanket and heard his words.

_"I am not afraid, Julia. You are my brave and beautiful lioness. I have no fear."_

Cautiously she moved along the wall with the spear and torch.

"_The mountain lion will come looking for our javalina. Instead it will find us, and that is the price we pay for staying in their home."_

_Was it a mountain lion_? She strained to make sense of the shadows along the cave entrance. Suddenly, the glow of the torch revealed the reflective tapetum of the mountain lion's eyes crouching in the shadows. A deep growl rumbled across the darkness.

"Please just leave," She whispered, hoping the sound of her voice would scare the big cat. Instead, the eyes approached, the animal determined to feed or seek shelter. Julia stepped back.

"Why aren't you leaving?" she whispered again, trying to find comfort in her own voice. The big cat moved forward hissing and growling as it approached. She couldn't let it in the cave; she had to stop it here, but how? Julia glanced back and forth between the glowing branch and the spear, then decided to toss the flaming stick to the ground in front of the predator. Instinctively, the cat recoiled and hissed. Surprisingly, the animal did not retreat, but stood its ground. The glow of the stick revealed the cat's head, glowing eyes, white barred teeth, and ears tightly pinned back on its broad head. The mountain lion was prepared to fight. Julia gripped the spear with both hands.

_You are a brave lioness. You have no fear._

_Remember a lioness fears no one, not even the male_. Julia felt her legs stiffen and tightly gripped the spear._ You will survive. Eliot and Hallie are depending on you_.

Lunging toward the cat she drove the spear at its body. The mountain lion easily swatted the spear and snarled. Julia pulled back, attacked again, more forcefully this time, aiming behind the head near the shoulder of the big cat. The spear penetrated causing the big cat to scream loudly. Pulling back the spear she watched as the cat frantically turned and retreated into the shadows.

Suddenly, her legs began to violently tremble forcing her to lean against the cave wall for support. Bringing the tip of the spear to her face, she inspected the knife and saw the blood dripping from the blade. Tears welled up making it difficult to see. _Would the big cat return even more determined, more aggressive?_

"Julia." Eliot called to her.

Staggering back in the cave, Julia collapsed along the wall near his blanket. The professor feebly turned on his side and touched her.

"Are you alright?"

Julia's eyes turned and meet his eyes with fear and anger.

"No I'm not alright!" She snapped, holding back tears, not wanting him to see her cry.

"I can't do this, Eliot."_ Fighting the mountain lion was just the beginning. There would be more battles to fight, more battles to fight **alone**. **Alone!** Tomorrow, Richard would be better and the threat would resume. She would be the one to struggle for food and water. The supply truck would not arrive for another week. Eliot was very weak and disoriented, and Hallie, sweet Hallie, was in her own comatose dream world._ She couldn't hold back the tears and began to sob. His fingers gently stroked her back. Looking around she realized he had crawled along on his arms to reach her. From beneath the white bandage his dark eyes looked at her then to the tip of the bloody Swiss Army knife.

"Julia."

Wiping her eyes, she reluctantly looked at him.

"May I speak honestly with you?"

"Unlike all the others, I can truly say you've always been honest with me." She replied and watched him smile weakly at the complement.

"I will help you all that I can."

"I know that."

He brought her trembling fingers to his lips and gently kissed them.

"Julia, without you we will not get out of this alive."

She fought back a new wave of emotions, turned, and stared out at the darkness beyond the cave entrance.

"I'm so afraid, Eliot. Where's Herb, Denis, or Eric? Where are the others?"

Eliot stared down at the cuts and bruises on his knuckles, the thought had passed through his mind a million times. He looked up not wanting to share his worst fears, the fear they had all been eliminated in some manner. Thinking back, he recalled how casually Carter had waited for him in the kiva, waiting for the last man living. He had watched Richard's hand move several times near the hunting knife at his belt. Carter had planned to kill him and leave him in the kiva. Surely, Julia understood this.

The professor felt his head begin to spin again.

"Julia, without you we will not get out of here alive. Tomorrow, take one of the horses, follow the truck tracks and go for help."

Julia quickly turned, eyes flashing with alarm, and stood.

"No!" She raised her voice, "No, I'm not leaving you or Hallie." Moving to stand near the fire she began nervously tossing on branches from the fuel pile. Eliot pulled back to the blanket and closed his eyes. He did not have the energy to argue with her, perhaps tomorrow. Julia stood watching the branches ignite and burn, the flames gradually rising. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and thoroughly wiped the blood from the knife, then tossed the tissue into the fire and watched it burn. Shivering, she returned to sit near Eliot, turning the spear in her fingertips.

"Do you want your blanket back?" He asked without opening his eyes.

With her back to him she replied. "No."

Eliot pulled back the edge of the blanket. Julia reclined and slipped beneath the offered cover and the protective crook of his arm. In her right hand she held the makeshift spear, her head resting on his chest, eyes vigilantly watching the entrance of the cave.

##################################

The next morning…..

Julia's eyes fluttered open and wondered if she had truly slept. Dim light filtered through the vegetation hiding the cave entrance. The pain medication allowed Eliot to rest peacefully. Hallie's breathing and heartbeat remained deep and slow while her eyes and lips twitched with activity.

The physician removed the Swiss Army knife from the end of the spear and extinguished the fire. She had decided to return to the camp for food and water. Folding the knife, she slipped it into her pocket along with the leather strip. She would never leave them behind. Tomorrow they would all leave together.

~~~tbc~~~


	29. Chapter 29

**All The Way**

Chapter 29

Julia had hardly slept after the mountain lion encounter and was running on adrenaline while foraging the camp. Hurrying along the stream, she constantly looked over her shoulder and varied her course on the return to the cave. Raiding the newly arrived food, finding grain for the horses and filling the extra canteens with water had been so easy she impulsively grabbed her journals, the medicine pouch and a cigarette pack with two cigarettes. The ease of her pilfering made her believe Richard was setting a trap. She varied her path on the return trip and made sure no tracks lead to the cave.

################################################################################################################

Eliot felt pain in his head, neck and shoulders as he sat up. _Where was Julia?_ Straining even further he rolled to his side and used his elbows to cross the sand to be near Hallie. The young woman peacefully slept in her warm cocoon, oblivious to the world. Lovingly, he studied her face and watched her eyes move beneath the lids while her lips twitching periodically.

_What are you seeing my dear, Hallie? Will we ever be together again? _

Gently caressing her warm cheek with his fingertips, he leaned over and kissed her. Remembering all the bedtime stories and good-night kisses they had shared over the years, tears began to well up in his eyes as he lowered his head.

_Hallie, Herb, all the others, will we ever be together again in this world?_

His swollen fingers covered his teary eyes and thought of the blood on the tent wall. It had to be Herb's. He was sure his friend had been ambushed outside the mess tent. The image of Richard Carter's confidence and arrogance continued to gnaw away at his psyche. Smugly, Carter waited for him on the ledge of kiva #5 knowing he had taken care of everyone, everyone….except him. Eliot removed his hand and flexed his fingers recalling the battle on the kiva floor, a battle of life and death. Quickly, Carter's smugness vanished and was replaced by fear, fear that he was about to die. The professor continued to study and flex his fingers. _Would I have beaten the man to death? _In the past without hesitation, he would drive a stake through a vampire's heart, or wage war with supernatural forces…..but a real man. _What kind of man am I to beat a man to death? _The glint of Carter's hunting knife answered the question. _A man who fights to survive, a man who would fight to protect those he loves._

"Eliot!" Julia called, stepping through the cave entrance seeing him lying in the sand. Dropping her load she rushed to him.

"What do you think are you doing?" She scolded.

Eliot pursed his lips, refusing to answer as she helped him back to his bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Where have you been?" he countered.

"I went back to camp for supplies."

Eliot watched her unpack the canvas bags.

"Tomorrow we will leave here together!" She announced confidently without looking at him.

"Julia, you will leave tomorrow, Hallie and I will remain here. We're not able to travel," He stated matter-of-factly.

The physician stood, hands on her hips, chin elevated in a determined pout.

"_We will all leave_, _Eliot_!" She answered coolly, meeting his gaze with equal intensity.

Eliot found her manner mildly amusing. "So you think that pouty lip will change my mind."

"I don't think you have a choice, do you?"

"Really," He countered, watching her eyes narrow in thought.

"You forget, I am a doctor, you know." Julia's eyes narrowed to slits. "I have my ways."

Eliot felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. If the stakes weren't so high he would enjoy continuing their mental sparing.

Tartly he replied, "Of course, Dr. Hoffman, you could ply me with pain –killers and whatever else you might have in that medical bag of yours. You would make sure I wouldn't feel a thing. I would be at your mercy….your beck and call."

Julia had pulled out one of the last cigarettes from the pack and lit it, blowing the smoke above her head, the cool air carrying it out the entrance. The rush was immediate. She exhaled again, this time blowing three concentric smoke rings before turning her attention again to the prone professor, resuming their battle of wills.

"You are terrible, Eliot. You know I would never do such a dreadful thing." The physician replied with mock sweetness.

"Wouldn't you?" he asked, growing annoyed, his eyes watching the cigarette smoke waft out the entrance.

Julia looked down at the cigarette and thought of the professor's broken pipe. Stepping forward, she kneeled beside him and handed him the cigarette. Eliot took it and immediately ground it into the sand. Julia's eyes grew wide with horror at the brash disposal of the cigarette.

Eliot felt great satisfaction in her horrified reaction. The remaining cigarette smoke drifted in the air and wafted out the cave entrance.

Standing with her hands on her hips, she glared down at him and found him glaring back with equal furiousity.

"What would you think if you were hunting someone and suddenly smelled cigarette smoke?" Eliot asked tersely and waited for her response.

Julia's eyes widened and stared out the cave entrance, remembering the three beautiful smoke rings drifting on the air current.

################################################################################################################

Richard Carter stood near the stream, watching and waiting.

_Early in the morning, while checking his injuries in the mirror, he noticed in his peripheral vision a fleeting image. Holding his breath, he watched and listened and realized he was not alone in the camp. He returned to the village and from his vantage point watched Julia Hoffman move along the stream and disappear behind a cover of cottonwoods. Julia would be dealt with in due time. _

_The swelling had diminished leaving two black eyes and nose, but the pain in his face reminded him of an important task he had to complete. Sprinting to kiva #5, he turned on his flashlight and cast the circular beam around the floor of the pit and found the thick, dried pool of blood. Where was Eliot Stokes?_

_Carter raced back to the village wall and looked down along the streambed. Was Eliot Stokes still alive? _

"_Damn," Richard muttered to himself. He should have gone down in the kiva and checked the man's pulse, but fear had stopped him. The power behind Stokes' fists had stopped him. He had barely escaped with his life. Now, he would have to pay again for his carelessness._

"Another screw-up, Dickie?" His father asked as he puffed, the cigarette holder clenched between his teeth. The two men looked along the stream hoping to catch another glimpse of Julia Hoffman.

"This is not working out as planned, Dr. Carter," Howard Blair chimed in from the other side of Richard. "You will just have to deal with this mistake and correct it immediately."

Richard stood quietly, watching and listening along the stream. He had followed Julia's tracks to the edge of the stream where they disappeared. Carter looked up and down the stream, thinking, which way had she gone? _It would be unlikely she would travel back closer to the camp. No. _His eyes narrowed in thought. _She would move away from camp, she would move downstream, closer to the Colorado, but where? _

His eyes moved up and along the sheer red cliffs skirted with cottonwoods lining the stream bank. _Perhaps she had traveled further downstream and stepped out again. _Carter's eyes continued to scan the trees across the stream and the vertical red cliffs above it. _There couldn't be any hiding places there. There were no tracks on the opposite sandy bank_.

He would move along the stream bank and watch for tracks coming out of the water. Richard felt a breeze stir and began to raise his hand to hold his hat but stopped. Instead, he turned his face into the wind. The wind strengthened, caught his hat and sent it sailing behind him. He did not rush to retrieve it, instead, he stood, riveted in place. Closing his eyes, turning his nose he filtered the flowing air. Slowly, the nerves in his injured nose began to register the scent… the scent of cigarette smoke.

#######################################################################################################################

Julia could not recall the sweetness of canned fruit being so tasty. Eliot ate in silence, the signs of pain spreading across his face. Managing the level of his pain and spreading out their meager supply of pain medication meant the time between doses had increased. Administering the dose she realized she had not planned on an extended care of a patient or their isolation. This was just one of her many worries.

The trip into camp had been too easy. She last saw Richard in the research tent tending his wounds the night before.

_Where was Richard? Why didn't he stop her? Was he toying with her_? _Or worse, did he know Eliot was gone from kiva #5 and was watching and waiting for her to return to him so he might finish him off? _

Her three smoke ring bravado had rapidly disappeared. The cigarette had been stupid, but she needed it badly. The cigarette would be added to her growing list of regrets. _Regrets? The list was quite extensive._ Even in the dim light of the caves it was easy to see the dirt and grime covering her clothes, body, and boots. _She was a mess! Her life was a mess! Diane had tried to warn her._

_"You're playing with fire, Julia. You're playing a risky game with Richard Carter. Men like Carter never lose, they make sure of it."_

Why did she even choose to phone Richard Carter? She should have ignored his invitation. Her risky game had now cost them all dearly.

Eliot floated on a pain-free cloud and noticed how the physician's earlier confidence had rapidly disappeared. Tired and defeated, she solemnly contemplated the cave entrance in her soiled and tattered clothing.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked softly.

Julia turned slowly to face him.

"There's nothing to discuss," She coolly replied.

"Julia Hoffman without an opinion, is it possible?"

"Go to sleep, Eliot." She snapped.

Eliot tried not to smile as he floated along. "That's more like it….the Hoffman tenacity!"

"Are you trying to make me angry?"

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Very well, then don't talk about it, keep it inside; let it devour you."

"Don't try to patronize me; you're not very good at it."

Eliot paused and waited.

Julia inhaled deeply, biting her lip. "Besides, what could you do? You weren't there."

"I'm here now."

Julia stood and moved near his blanket.

"Why don't you slip off those wet boots and socks, you have to be cold." He suggested.

Julia sat on the edge of Eliot's blanket and tugged on the wet boots until they slipped free. Pulling off the damp socks, she hung them on a ledge to drip. Later tonight, she would place them by the fire.

Eliot flipped back the blanket and without invitation she slipped beneath and curled up against him, her head resting in the crook of his arm, cold feet and hands pressed against him for warmth.

"I can't help but feel this whole mess is my fault," She began weakly. Eliot's arms circled her shoulders, pulling her even closer.

"Why do you feel you're being here caused all of this to happen?" Julia's fingers moved a lock of hair from her face and searched for the words to begin.

"It all started back in Boston, at the AMA convention. I met Richard there." She could feel his eyes on her face.

"I was killing time in the AMA bookstore when I found his book. The book stood out, it looked interesting, at least compared to bowel resections, so I bought it. Suddenly, Richard was standing in front of me, wanting to autograph it. It wasn't exactly an autograph; it was an invitation for dinner and dancing along with his phone number." Julia paused, waiting for him to make a comment, but he remained silent.

"Returning to Diane's townhouse, I had a choice, should I or shouldn't I call. Diane warned me I was playing a dangerous game."

"How was accepting a dinner invitation a dangerous game?"

"It was later that he made me the offer, the offer to join him here."

"Was this before or after you had dinner with him?"

Julia turned in his embrace to look up at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Was it before or after the dinner invitation?" Eliot asked again.

Julia hesitated, not sure why it was important.

"It was after our night of dinner and dancing."

"My dear, Julia, you were selected, you had no choice. You were a pawn."

"What do you mean?" She asked searching his face for answers.

The professor smiled and gently continued. "No one just walks into Richard Carter's life. You were selected. He has a use for everyone. _The man is a user; he uses people to get what he wants_. He no doubt had someone check your background and found a use for you, Julia."

Blinking rapidly, she tried to recall the events surrounding their early time together. Faintly, she recalled Richard wanting to know about her personal life, her work in Maine, at Wynncliff. It was strange; he did seem to know a lot about her.

"Julia, Richard Carter's ambition has brought us to our current condition, not you. Events would have progressed the same with or without you."

Julia found it difficult to express her feelings. At first, she knew she and Richard were using each other; both were ambitious and saw the other as a way to fulfill their needs. But after their first night together, the night they became lovers, their relationship changed, they had grown to care for each other. She could hardly share that information.

"Julia, if you were not here I would be dead, I would have died in kiva#5."

Julia shook her head. "Don't you see I am the catalyst! You came to kiva #5 because of me, Eliot."

"Perhaps. You must realize that your involvement is minor."

"How is my involvement minor?" Julia asked sharply.

"Look at the big picture! Why do you suppose Carter is doing all of this? Why do you suppose he needs your expertise as a physician and hematologist?"

"It was the ancient physiology of the Anasazi, the…."

Eliot interrupted. "Come on, Julia, Richard Carter would not risk everything for research on Anasazi blood work; it has to be something more, much more. The counterclockwise spiral, the bones of the young girls, your notes, all of those things point to something far different. It has to be something that will stun the world, bring him fame and fortune. Richard Carter's ambition knows no end."

Julia remained silent. _Was Eliot aware the extent of her own ambitions?_ She could hardly share that her own ambitions included a collaborative agreement with Richard Carter.

########################################################################################################

Later that night…

Richard Carter's back ached as he bent to smooth the black pigment along the muscles of his legs. Taking care of Eliot Stokes had taken more out of him than he expected. Was he feeling his age? Richard smiled. Age and aging. It wouldn't be long till Howard Blair would have his new drug. The drug was in this chamber, the shaman's chamber, he was sure of it. The new drug would expand the life span of humans…aging would be a thing of the past. Blair Pharmaceuticals would make a handsome profit and he, Richard Carter, would have his own wealth and fame.

Carter straightened, looked up at the jaguar altar. Tonight, he was the jaguar, lean and efficient. Even though he wore only a breechcloth, the coolness of the cave did not bother him. His fingertips slid through the black pigment. Looking into the mirror, he applied it to the muscles of his chest and arms. Standing back he admired his work. The black marks followed the natural curves of his muscles, the brown of his skin blended in with the dark lines. To hide the dark circles around his eyes he applied more black pigment to the skin of his face. Richard smiled while checking the pigment. He would be perfectly camouflaged and without boots, he would move as stealthily as a feline. The knife glistened on the altar next to the photo of Julia. His hands trembled slightly as he reached out and picked up the photo. Admiring her body and the gap in the blouse exposing a soft white breast, he felt an ache in his loins. He wanted to make love to her again, and feel her gentle fingers chasing away his demons. Perhaps tonight they could relive those moments.

The photo itself made his hands tremble with anger and envy. The photo was evidence of what Eliot Stokes had seen through the lens of his camera. Stokes saw what he was seeing. It was obvious, the professor's eyes moved over Julia, admiring her, desiring her, coveting what he saw and snapping the camera, capturing the pose on film to be viewed again and again. Richard placed the photo on the altar and with a savage swiftness drove the serrated blade through the photo over and over again. This time Eliot Stokes would be out of the picture forever, he would make sure of it.

#########################################################################################################################

Julia spent the remaining evening hours preparing the bags with supplies. Eliot had been concerned about Hallie and how long she would remain in her dream state and if she would be permanently affected. Julia tried to paint an encouraging picture of what lie ahead for Hallie, but in reality she wasn't sure. She had managed to bring the medicine bag along in hopes the hospital they could analyze the powder.

Eliot rested peacefully on his blanket while the fire popped and cracked near the cave entrance. His shirt was almost dry and her boots and socks were near the heat of the flame. She watched as the smoke gently moved up, crawling along the cave ceiling then disappearing back through the cave. During the day the wind moved out of the cave carrying the cigarette smoke to the outside.

Walking to the back of the cave, she gently moved her hands along the necks and flanks of the horses. Stopping near Max, she leaned her head against his neck. "You were quite hungry and thirsty, weren't you?" She whispered.

The gilding's ears swiveled forward and the animal's eyes became alert. She stopped speaking, noticing a change in the animals behavior. Julia held her breath, waiting for Max's next move. Emanating deep from within his chest Max softly nickered. Julia stepped further back into the shadows and followed the horse's gaze. In the cave entrance she saw movement, a dark shadow moved slowly along the cave wall. Her hand instinctively slipped into her pocket feeling for the Swiss Army knife. Looking around for the stick to make the spear, she stopped. The spear was not necessary, the shadow moved further into the cave revealing it was not the mountain lion. Julia's legs grew weaker seeing the shadow was too large for a mountain lion…the shadow was the size of a crouching man. Quickly, her hand clamped over her mouth to stifle a scream, as the glow of the fire illuminated the gleaming white mask. The large black eyes, framed by white cranial bones, and long black hair, swirled with the body's movement and slipped again into the shadows. Julia slowly removed her hand from her mouth. So this was the object stored in Richard's crate. Two large dark eyes, outlined by the white cranial bones, watched the inside of the cave from the seclusion of the shadows. Eliot and Hallie slept peacefully in their blankets while she was hidden in the shadows of the horses. To an observer all seemed normal. Julia fumbled with the knife, almost dropping it in the process of opening the largest blade.

_What was she thinking? Why was she opening the blade, this was not the mountain lion?_

The mask moved silently into the circular glow of the fire, the upper torso bent and poised ready to strike with the speed of a rattlesnake. The brown and black skin blended in with the cave and shadows. From their nights together, Julia easily recognized the well- muscled body of Richard Carter. Stealthily moving by the fire, the gleam of the hunting knife sparked as the masked Carter quietly moved toward Stokes' sleeping form. Watching his back turn toward her, another few steps would bring the two legged predator to the sleeping professor.

The knife turned in her fingers anxiously waiting for her brain to decide her course of action.

_Should she call out and alert Eliot? If she did, would she and Eliot be able to subdue Carter? No. Could she reason with Richard, plead with him? No, he was beyond reasoning. Think Julia, think!_ Her hands and legs began to tremble. She was no match for Richard Carter; the bruise on her arm was testimony to that._ You're a doctor, Julia! You know the human body intimately. What could you do to immobilize a man? A sedative…. but the bag is on the other side of Eliot. You need to act now before it's too late!_ Tears welled up in her eyes knowing she could not let Eliot die.

_'It's time that you choose. How far will you go with Richard Carter?'_ Eliot asked before he kissed her. Wiping the tears from her cheek, she knew what she had to do. _There would be only one chance at the element of surprise. She knew what she had to do, but could she do it….she had to be successful._

Julia's eyes widened as the masked form quickly move forward casting a shadow across the professor's prone body, Eliot's eyes opened and emitted a stifled yell. Julia moved swiftly from the shadows, the knife firmly gripped in her right hand. With one fleet move she leaped on Carter's back, her left hand grabbing the top of the mask as her right arm swung around, while her legs tightened around his waist. Richard yelled and stood erect, trying to free himself from her, when he felt the piercing blade enter the side of his neck through the fringe of long hair. His free hand pulled the mask from his face trying to reach her hand. Holding on tightly, she drew the blade from his left ear across his neck to the right. A high pitched scream filled the cave as Carter frantically waved his knife around trying to dislodge her from his back while the blade cut into his skin. Fueled by pain and anger, he reared back against the wall, heard a loud groan, turned and flung her to the ground. Julia sprawled across the sand on her back the knife held in her hand with a death grip. Carter grabbed his neck in horror and felt the blood flowing down his hand, arms, dripping on the sand. Eyes wide with terror and anger he swayed over her.

"Julia!" He gasped. "How could you?" It took all his effort to lean down and pick up the mask and stagger from the cave.

Stokes crawled from his blanket on his elbows trying to reach her motionless body, watching the cave entrance for Carters return.

"Julia, Julia!" He frantically called to her. Her head rolled, gasping to fill her deflated lungs. With his touch she jumped and violently moved the bloody knife around.

"It's me, Julia. He's gone."

"Gone?" she began to sob, pulling herself to a sitting position. "Oh, no!" she moaned.

~~~tbc~~~


	30. Chapter 30

All The Way

Chapter 30

After midnight a cold rain began to fall and a small stream flowed through the cave and out the entrance. The rain had fallen steadily and morning light dimly filtered through the rain clouds. At first light, Julia began placing the blankets on the horses and would try to place the saddles on by herself. Eliot was still weak and lightheaded. She had administered the last of the medication and he would be on his own till they reached civilization.

Standing by Max, she marveled how she had managed the last few days. She was sure she moved like one of the walking dead. Every few seconds she would look at the entrance praying Richard would not return.

_Where was he?_ Tears welled up in her eyes. _He had the knife in his hand, he could have killed her, but he didn't. _

His face was frightening. His eyes looked at her with awe, not believing what she had done to him. She had tried to sever his carotid and if she had been successful he would have died where he stood. The severed artery, with each pump of his heart would have drained his body in minutes. Julia leaned against the saddle as hot tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why, why, why?" she sobbed.

"Julia."

Julia straightened and wiped the tears from her cheek, turned, and walked toward Eliot managing a weak smile.

"We're all leaving together," She quietly announced.

Eliot's eyes studied her carefully, noticing her red eyes and the dark circles forming beneath them.

"Julia, you saved my life, you did what you had to do."

Julia squared her shoulders, chin elevated. "I don't feel like your brave and beautiful lioness. I feel like hell."

Eliot's eyes dropped. "We could wait a few hours till the rain lightens."

"We could wait till Richard feels like making another visit!" She countered.

Julia felt the guilt of the cigarette smoke again. Because of her bravado their hiding place had been discovered. After last night Richard would show her no compassion.

"I certainly know how to pick them," She announced sarcastically.

Eliot looked up at her, his brows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Men!" She answered simply.

"What do you want me to say to you, Julia?" Eliot's replied sharply, the pain medication not yet working. "Do you want me to tell you that you are drawn to needy men? That you select the kind of men who use you and are self-possessed and shallow? Would that make you feel better? Do you want me to make you feel worse than you already do?"

"Men like Barnabas Collins and Richard Carter?" She asked.

"For such an intelligent and talented woman you can be quite a fool!" He snapped not wanting to continue the conversation.

"A fool am I?" Julia's eyebrows arched.

Eliot's eyes turned wearily toward her. "I've always been honest with you and I think you heard me quite well."

Julia folded her arms. "Then why do you put up with me?"

"_Why do I put up with you?" _He repeated softly. She could see the warmth returning to his blue-gray eyes, his smile bittersweet and his voice nostalgic. _"I don't claim to know or understand you_, _Julia, perhaps this is the quality that adds to your allure__, an allure that could make a man love you all the way_."

Julia's lips trembled looking down on him. "Oh, Eliot," She whispered, wanting to slip beneath the blanket and feel the comfort of his arms. He closed his eyes as a shiver of pain ran through his body.

She couldn't stand to see him in pain he needed help. They had to leave right away. She turned and moved down the cave entrance to check the weather. Carefully, she eased her head and shoulders around the rock opening when strong fingers clamped firmly around her neck and pressed her to the rock face.

"Why hello, Julia," Richard said with the softness of a caress.

Julia could not speak, eyes wide with fear, fingers clawing at the hand around her neck. Carter firmly gripped her neck and used the hold to maneuver her from the cave, through the trees, down the sandy beach and into the stream. Tiny mushrooms appeared across the uneven surface of the stream as the rain poured.

Huntington Carter and Howard Blair stood on the far bank beneath their black umbrellas.

"Well, Dickie, it's about time you took care of the source of all your troubles. She's the one who betrayed you; she's the one who knows the secret. Why else would she send those bones back without telling you?" Huntington Carter snapped.

Richard Carter pulled Julia across the water by her arm and tossed her on the sand between the two men. Julia could not believe her eyes. The blackness around his eyes was beginning to fade to a sickly yellow. The color matched the golden yellow of his eyes. The physician's hand came to her mouth to stifle a scream, not able to look away as raindrops stung her upturned face. Julia watched as the rain poured over his face and cheek, the bandage around his neck turning a bright pink, the deep wound on the left side of his neck spreading like a crimson rose.

"Oh, Richard," She said softly.

Howard Blair coughed slightly. "You know, Dr. Carter, if you had taken care of this problem earlier, as we had discussed, we would not be having this unpleasantness."

Richard Carter turned and glared at Howard Blair causing the man to momentarily remain silent.

"Well, Dickie, let's get on with this. You and your insipid poetry going on and on about love and all that nonsense has made you a laughing stock. Let's see, what was it again.

_I don't have all the answers to your sad prayer_

_But if I could I'd give you angel's wings_

_To go where hope is found_

_With strength to reach beyond_

_And carries like a song upon the wind_

It's time to give her 'angel wings' Dickie!" Huntington Carter gave his umbrella a twirl.

Richard Carter's fingers moved over the hunting knife at his belt. In a dream like trance he began repeating his own poem.

"_The sound of holding on-almost a whisper_

_The sigh of broken hearts—a quiet cry_

_The rain upon your face_

_Brings gravity and grace_

_And softly you begin to breathe again_

_I don't have all the answers to your sad prayer_

_But if I could I'd give you angel's wings_

_To go where hope is found_

_With strength to reach beyond_

_And carries like a song upon the wind" _

Richard paused as he stared down at Julia. "Yes, I'll give you angel wings." He repeated as he bent down and pulled her to her feet.

Julia's mind was frantically racing to understand. _What was he planning to do?_

"Richard, please let me help you. You're not well, there's something wrong with you. Your neck, I need to exam it."

Richard wheeled her around by her arm and pulled the knife from his belt and held it to her neck.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I will not be betrayed, do you hear me?" His voice grew louder. "Why did you send those bones in the truck?"

Julia gave an unconvincing, placating smile. "Why, Richard, those bones will be safe at the university till you and I can study them further."

The blade of the knife gently penetrated the skin on her chest causing a bead of blood to appear and disperse in the film of water covering her skin. Julia tried not to flinch from the pain. Richard watched the pink stream flow down her chest and disappeared between her breasts. The blade of the knife dropped further and with a quick motion cut the top button from her blouse. For the first time he seemed to notice the moist white blouse clinging to her chest.

Julia didn't bother to clutch the loose blouse; instead she turned and smiled up at him, leaning against him, hoping to rekindle any affection he might have for her.

Richard smiled slyly. "The bones are safely here. I removed them from the truck personally and placed them in a secure place."

Julia tried to hide her disappointment. The bones were the last of the tangible evidence showing the atrocities at the site.

Huntington Carter sighed deeply. "Dickie, let's get on with this. If you give her 'angel wings' she will tell us everything we need to know."

"Dr. Carter we are so close and yet you delay. She's lying and you know it. _Deal_ with her Dr. Carter, and _deal_ with her now!" Howard Blair raised his voice, showing his impatience.

Richard Carter lifted Julia by the arm, holding the knife in his hand they began their journey. She barely felt her feet touching the ground as they walked. Her eyes moved from Carter's face to their surroundings.

_Where was he taking her?_ _Did he finally believe the only way he could reach Eliot Stokes was to remove her from the scene? Surely, he didn't plan to kill her?_

The physician realized they were moving along the trail beyond the horse corral. Julia felt light-headed and began to stagger. Richard squeezed her arm causing her to yell out in pain. Looking up at him, she realized the bandage around his neck was crimson red, a small stream of blood trickled down his neck soaking his khaki shirt.

They moved up the trail leading toward the cliff tops. She felt her legs growing weak from fear and exhaustion, her feet stumbled over rocks along the trail. Richard swung her roughly out over the edge of the trail, causing the rocks to spin over the edge and into the canyon. Julia screamed as he roughly held her near the edge.

"Walk!" he commanded.

"Please, Richard," Julia pleaded.

Huntington Carter moved around them on the trail, still holding the umbrella as the rain fel, he encouragedl.

"Give her wings, Dickie. Give her wings!"

Howard Blair brought up the rear, holding his umbrella, carefully watching his step to avoid the stream of water running down the trail.

Julia tried not to look over the edge as they traveled further and further up the cliff.

"Give her wings," Richard repeated as he shoved and pulled her along. Reaching the summit, the wind whirled over the edge blowing a fine mist of rain into their faces.

Julia felt she had stepped into some nightmare world of terror and exhaustion. Richard was unresponsive as he pulled her along, turning his head occasionally to hold heated conversations on either side of them.

"Please, Richard," She begged, "Let me help you."

"Come on, Dr. Carter. Let's get this over with, the pleading is getting tiresome!" Howard Blair complained.

Julia gasped as Richard pulled her along the edge of the cliff. The slick sandy surface caused their feet to slide as they moved along the edge and down the slope. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she turned to face him.

"Please, Richard, you can't do this."

He looked down at her, their eyes meet.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked softly.

Julia's lips quivered, eyes pleading, trying to find the right words that might reach him.

_"Because deep down in your heart, you know you don't want to."_

Richard Carter's head jerked from side to side as Blair and his father moved on either side of him, their faces close to his ears.

"Of course you want to," Howard Blair whispered. "She's lied to you! She's betrayed you more than once, the bones, Stokes! You want to give her 'wings' don't you?"

Richard's face twisted in confusion. "Leave me alone!" He yelled turning his head, pulling her further down the cliff toward the edge. Julia looked out over the vast canyons beyond. The gray overcast sky created a monochrome horizon in all directions. The only sound was the wind in her ears and the pounding of her heart. Richard faced her, his back toward the edge of the canyon. A fine mist of rain blew over them, their feet sliding on the sandy incline.

Richard gripped her arms, his face growing ashen as a stream of red ran from the wound on his neck.

"You are pathetic!" Huntington Carter snapped. "You can't even do this correctly!"

Richard looked down at Julia's tear-filled eyes, her face shrouded in moist waves of auburn hair.

"You know you don't want to do this," She whispered. "Let me hold you in my arms like the night we became lovers."

Richard's lips quivered, and a loud, authoritative voice rang in the distance.

"Why don't you take me, Carter, leave Julia out of this. Wouldn't you prefer to toss me over that cliff?"

Richard watched Eliot Stokes, struggling to walk on a makeshift cane, followed by Herbert Osmond, who wobbled along at his side using his own crutch. The two men resembled injured warriors returning from battle. Herb broke away carrying the radio, trailing rope from his wrists as he moved to higher ground.

Julia turned.

"No Eliot!" She loudly pleaded. "No, you can't do this! I won't let you."

Richard's head moved back and forth between them, watching the concern, the love in their faces and in their voices. Julia turned to Carter, her eyes wide. "No, Richard, please don't take him."

Eliot Stokes carefully moved down the slick incline, using the cane for balance, the rain and perspiration popping out on his face as he fought back pain and nausea.

"They're coming!" Herb called from the radio.

Julia looked up into Richard Carter's face, still feeling the grip of his hands on her arm, when a slight bittersweet smile appeared on his face. His right hand moved to gently touch her cheek.

"Do it! Do it!" Huntington Carter commanded, his face near his son's. Howard Blair stood with his arms folded.

"It's time to give her wings Dr. Carter. I'm waiting. We're all waiting for the big show!" Howard Blair gave his umbrella a twirl.

Julia looked into Richard's golden eyes, trying to read him.

His voice was soft and nostalgic. "I remember what you said in the kiva, it seemed odd at the time. You said, _'I have found in my life there are even far worse things than dying. Dying is so very easy.'"_

Gently, his fingertips moved along her jaw, lips quivering and his eyes growing moist.

"Now I understand," He said softly, as his hands loosened from her arms. Julia suddenly felt unbalanced on the slick, sloping surface.

"No, Richard," She gasped as she watched him step backward toward the edge.

"I'm so very sorry, Julia," He whispered, moved back, extended his arms and disappeared from sight.

Julia cried out, her arms moving in the air trying to grab him, her feet slipping on the slick surface as she fell and slid down the rock face.

"Julia!" Eliot screamed from behind her, his footsteps moving quickly, kicking grains of sand down the rock face. In an instant, Eliot Stokes was on his knees, scooting along the slick sand, finally sitting and scooting down the surface trying to reach her.

Julia felt with each breathe she would slide further down the face, her feet dangling over the edge and fought to remain conscious.

"Just let it all be over, let my body slide, let the open air take me and let it all be over," She sobbed with exhaustion and emotion.

Eliot leaned forward holding his cane between his spread legs extending it near Julia's outstretched arms.

"Julia, reach for the end of my cane. I'll pull you."

She felt the cool, wet sand against her face and was too tired to look up. _Just let it be over. I just want to close my eyes, and let nature take its course._

"Julia!" Eliot snapped. "Look at me!" Slowly, Julia turned her head, eyes half-open and looked up at him.

"_I walked down Quentin's stairs for you. It was more than an adventure. I couldn't eat or sleep. I waited for days, I missed you, Julia. I found I couldn't be in our time without you."_

Julia's eyes opened further.

Eliot strained to move the cane closer to her fingers.

"_Julia,"_ He whispered, capturing her eyes with his,_ "__I love you. Please stay with me__."_

Julia's eyes filled with tears, her fingers gently moved along the sand, straining to touch the end of the cane. Carefully, her fingers moved over the end of the cane finding a grip. Moving her other hand to grip the sandy surface she pulled herself a few inches up the slope.

Herbert Osmond hobbled toward them, moved to all fours, eased behind Stokes and grabbed his belt. Julia managed to grip Eliot's cane and pull along the sandy incline. Osmund, his face swollen and bruised, smiled broadly, watching Julia grab his friend's foot then scramble to collapse in his arms. Eliot held her tightly in his embrace, kissing her, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

~~~tbc~~~

A special thanks for the following. No copyright infringement intended.

"Almost a Whisper" lyrics by Pamela McNeill. Music by Yanni


	31. Chapter 31

All The Way

Chapter 31

Santa Fe, New Mexico

The morning light filtered through the blinds of the hospital room. Eliot slowly opened his eyes and felt relief; the throbbing pain in his head and back had subsided. How long had he been asleep? Time seemed an abstract concept his brain struggled to grasp.

The sound of gentle breathing caught his attention. A cradled face, surrounded by auburn hair, gently slept at the edge of his bed. Tenderly, his fingers touched her hair, feeling its softness. How peaceful she looked, his courageous lioness. The silky strands of hair made him think of Hallie's golden locks. Where was his sleeping beauty?

From his peripheral vision, a figure in white, slipped into the room and move to the side of the bed, took his wrist and raised it for a pulse.

"How much do you want removed during your surgery, Professor Stokes?" The figure asked while firmly holding Eliot's wrist. Swiftly, Stokes turned, pulling on his wrist, looking up in the direction of the voice.

"Herb! What the devil?"

Herbert Osmond chuckled, looking back and forth at Stokes and the sleeping physician.

"I'm glad she's resting." He replied, lowering his voice while reaching around to pull up a chair. Eliot inspected Herb's disguise-scrubs, surgical mask and stethoscope.

"What on earth are you doing posing as a doctor?"

Osmond leaned even closer to the bed to avoid being overheard.

"Eliot, we're in the middle of a hornet's nest. There's been hell to pay since we all arrived at the hospital. When they brought in Carter's body the news traveled like wildfire. Reporters began to swarm at the news of Richard Carter's death."

Stokes leaned closer, eyes narrowed, carefully listening to every word. "So tell me, what have you learned?"

Dr. Osmond placed his elbows on the bed, getting comfortable, before unfolding his story.

"It's a miracle that we're all alive. We endured a lot out there, the drug induced comas, dehydration and exposure. Hell, that damn Carter ambushed me outside the mess tent." Osmond angrily stroked his knuckles, recalling the event. "The bastard was always a coward, even back at Harvard."

"Where's Hallie? Is she awake?" Eliot asked anxiously.

Osmond abruptly reached out and touched his friend's arm. "They're working with Hallie, Eliot. She's still in a coma, but they're seeing progress. They've been analyzing the powder Julia brought in. They've been comparing it to drugs commonly used in ceremonies in this area to see if they can work to counteract it. We should be grateful Julia thought to bring the powder along. Hallie's going to recover, it will just take time."

The professor's throat tightened and felt tears welling in his eyes. Herb swallowed hard, watching his friend fight to control his emotions. Clearing his voice, Eliot encouraged Osmond to continue the story.

"That's just the start of all this mess. The sheriff in Utah thinks we're a bunch of university hippies. You know, free love and drugs and all that nonsense. This Utah official thinks we were in his jurisdiction. Unfortunately, it's an election year there and the man wants the publicity. He's been spreading the word that he's going to crack this hippie cult, and solve this murder."

Stokes' eyebrow arched severely. "Murder?"

Osmond slowly nodded. "It gets better. I knew I had to find out more. That's when I became Dr. Herbert Osmond, Cardiologist. I have found if you act with enough authority, no one will question who you are or what you're doing. So I've been moving at will through this entire hospital. Don't worry, Eliot, I have performed no surgeries."

Eliot's lips pulled into a whisper of a smile. _Leave it to Herb to add humor to any dilemma_.

Osmond toyed with the stethoscope earpieces. "Once Richard Carter arrived here at the hospital, the grapevine began to work. The coroner, assistant coroner and pathologist began their superficial examination of the body's external injuries."

"You were there?"

Herb grinned. "I wheeled the body in, then lingered to gather soiled instruments and listened as they discussed the body. They were in total agreement while examining the torso and extremities and agreed the bodily injuries were consistent with a fall. However, once they reached the head, they became silent and exchanged knowing glances. The black eyes were pre-mortem they determined. Removing the bandage from the neck, seeing the massive laceration, the men inhaled loudly and stepped back. That's when all hell broke loose. They were on the phone to the officials, you know, the Federal people."

"Federal?"

"Yes, the Feds. Huntington Carter had been notified by that time and had contacted the Federal people. We were on Federal land, and this sheriff in Utah has no jurisdiction. Of course, this doesn't keep him from grandstanding, posturing and pursuing his own interests. He's even sent men to the camp searching for the murder weapon."

Eliot's left hand slipped to his waist, thinking of the leather sheath he kept on his belt. He had buried the leather sheath deep in the sediments of the cave. _But the knife, where was the knife? The knife Marjorie had given him in Maine._

"Listen to this. The Federal people immediately met with the chief coroner and pathologist concerning Richard Carter's body. The two physicians wanted to proceed with the rest of the autopsy. The next part is a shocker. Huntington Carter must have major clout somewhere in Washington. The Feds instructed the coroner and pathologist to rule Carter's death an accident and to immediately send his body to a special facility in Phoenix without an autopsy. The two physicians were not happy about this at all."

Herb turned his attention to Julia sleeping peacefully at his side. His voice grew even softer, leaning closer to his friend.

"I don't know what you two have been through." Osmond held up his finger for silence. "_And I don't want to know_ _what you've been through_. _All I can say is you need to be silent. And if you know anything at all about this 'murder weapon' you need to get rid of it_."

Eliot's eyes narrowed in thought, lips tightly pursed. "Certainly they don't think the neck injury caused Carter's death, after all, the man fell at least a hundred feet? The man deliberately stepped off the cliff to avoid the consequences of his actions."

His friend thought for a moment. "They didn't say. I'm sure they feel the injuries were closely related. Carter had two black eyes indicating there had been a conflict of some type, coupled with all the other injuries. I'm sure in their minds, they feel if you can't cut the man's throat, then push him off a cliff. Hell, look at us, Eliot. We look as though we've through a war. Anything could have happened out there in no-man's-land."

Stokes closely scrutinized Osmond's face for bruising.

"If you're looking for bruising, I borrowed some powder and rogue from another locker while I was completing my wardrobe."

Eliot shook his head, the worry still on his face.

"I believe the Feds will win out on this. Huntington Carter has some major pull. I'm sure he'll make it worth their while to see it his way. The Feds were pleading their case well, saying how Dr. Carter's good name and reputation must be spared and that an accident ruling would spare the family unpleasant publicity. A phone call was placed through to the morgue and the physicians spoke with the old man himself."

"Where were you during all of this, Herb?"

"I was down near the coolers sweeping the floor, but I could hear every word."

"How did the coroners and pathologist respond to Huntington Carter?"

"I didn't hear much from them. They described Carter's injuries. The rest of the time they listened. Finally, I heard one of them say, 'We had no idea, Dr. Carter. We certainly don't want to harm your family, but you understand our position.' I can only imagine what Carter was telling them. After a moment of silence on our end the coroner replied over the phone, 'We'll ship his body immediately. No, we will not perform an autopsy. We are sorry for your loss, Dr. Carter."

Osmond leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "Now isn't that something?"

Eliot reached over and gingerly touched Julia's hair. "I suppose some mysteries should be left unsolved." Stokes replied casually.

Herb watched his friend's calm manner with concern. "Be careful, Eliot. This mess may not be over. That fool in Utah is looking for newspaper headlines. What if he finds this so called 'murder weapon'? It could still create major problems. Even if he received a call from Huntington Carter, he might use the call to his advantage and continue the investigation."

The professor turned to Herb. "But there's been no autopsy. The coroner and pathologist have ruled it an accident. There's been no murder, only an accident."

_"Eliot, I'm your friend. As I said earlier, I don't know and don't want to know what happened between the three of you. I can only imagine. But I'm telling you now, don't become complacent. This could still come back to haunt you._ _Some things are never really over_.

~~~tbc~~~


	32. Chapter 32

All The Way

Chapter 32

Cryogen Laboratories

Phoenix, Arizona

Day and night did not exist in the cool confines of Cryogen Laboratories, only the continuous battle of maintaining sub-zero thermodynamics in the scorching desert heat. Massive evaporators roared outside the sleek, windowless building, the dry heat rising in the air around the secluded industrial park.

Dr. Wyman Osterman checked his watch while walking through the rows of tanks and preservation chambers. Outside each unit, a display of lights and gauges were alive with activity. Compressors droned and hissed in the cool silence of the large preparation room. In another two hours tank #511 would complete its slow programmable vitrification. Osterman raised his clipboard and moved to the side of the tank and recorded the reading from the gauge. The needle quivered near -1960C or -320.80F.

Tall, slender, aristocratic, Wyman Osterman had hoped to land a post doctorate in chemical engineering at a MIT. An incident with a fellow female doctoral student had side-tracked his plans for an ivy-league position. The devious little witch was a back stabber and had poisoned everyone against him. Fortunately, during his time in academic purgatory, Cryogen Laboratories had made him an offer, an offer he couldn't refuse.

After several months, Wyman realized his talents would have been wasted at MIT and its rigid academic environment and protocal. Cryogen Laboratories was a cutting edge, ground breaking institute that functioned with a wild west attitude toward scientific ethics and morals. In a short time, he had managed to work his way to the top and distinguished himself as a man who could handle difficult and challenging projects.

Osterman tapped his pen against his clipboard and stared at tank #511. During the prep of the subject he noticed some peculiar, abnormal physiological changes to the body. The body showed changes beyond the routine diseases he so commonly encountered. This body was unique and he would need to investigate further. This project could well be more than ground breaking work in cryonics, this could be the kind of discovery that could make scientific history and show them all how wrong they were. That little witch would be sorry she crossed him. He would make sure she and the whole world knew of his success.

Wyman's slender fingers trailed over the plane tickets in the breast pocket of his lab coat and smiled. For months he had been perfecting his cryoprotectant emulsion techniques. Vitrifcation, the cooling and solidifying of cells without freezing and lysing had been his major goal. His doctoral work in thermodynamics allowed him to perfect a closed loop cryogenerator, a generator that would allow the transport of important cryogenic projects from one location to another. Through his efforts and expertise his hopes of landing a major project had finally paid off. The peculiar physiological changes of body #511 was the icing on the cake.

The cryonically protected project in his care belonged to a special anonymous client. Body #511 was making a little trip, a trip to Munich, Germany. And he, Dr. Wyman Osterman, would be traveling along, ensuring the delivery to….

Osterman paused and checked through his documents for the address.

"A castle?" He chuckled, an eyebrow arched as he glanced again. "How mysterious!"

"Delivery to Braunszollern Castle in Bavaria, to a Dr. Leo Vanderhaas."

~~~tbc~~~


	33. Chapter 33

**All The Way**

**Chapter 33**

**Santa Fe, New Mexico**

**Hospital Waiting Room later that afternoon….**

Sheriff Samuel Winslow circled Julia Hoffman like a predator sizing up his prey. Julia sat calmly with a quiet, self- assured dignity the sheriff found infuriating. The physician had practiced the routine with the Collinsport authorities.

"I really wish I could help you, sheriff." Julia volunteered. Winslow, tall, thin, with piercing eyes and hawk-like features, was not used to being stone-walled. He circled Julia one more time before swooping in, leaning across the table, his face just inches from the physician's. Easily, she watched a vein throbbing in the sheriff's temple, eyes darting back and forth in search of a crack in the doctor's calm veneer. Julia was exhausted and despondent beneath the facade and fought hard to maintain the calm appearance.

"I really wish I could help you, sheriff." Winslow mocked. "I can tell you this, Dr. Julia Hoffman; I don't like this one bit."

Winslow's eyes narrowed to slits, his voice gritty, _"No, I don't like this one damn bit_. We have a dead man, beaten, throat cut, who I'm told _accidently_ fell from a cliff. Then we have a second man, with serious head injuries, who just happens to have bruised knuckles. And finally, a third man, with black eyes and contusions, and a camp full of druggies!" The sheriff raised his finger and pointed it accusingly at the physician. "And then we have you, Dr. Julia Hoffman, a physician with impressive credentials, their site physician, who conveniently knows… nothing. _You are either lying or the most incompetent doctor I've ever met_."

Julia felt his hot breathe and boring eyes. Resolutely, she continued to stare into the sheriff's eyes-unfazed. The standoff continued, the silence growing more uncomfortable, as the sheriff waited, hoping to see some glimmer of guilt. Winslow's hardened eyes were meet by eyes as dark and mysterious as a subterranean pool. Slowly he stood, eyes still locked with Julia's.

_"No, I don't like this one damn bit_." Winslow repeated, displaying his resolve. _"I'm not finished with you yet, Dr. Hoffman."_ The sheriff's eyes narrowed, continuing as though thinking out loud. _"No, you're not incompetent; you're just a damn liar_!"

Julia's face remained poker hard, the sheriff's words stinging and cutting but she dare not reveal the pain. Sheriff Winslow moved to the door, turned, his finger dramatically jabbing the air. "_Yea, a damn good liar! No you've not seen the last of me, Dr. Hoffman_."

~~~tbc~~~


	34. Chapter 34

**All The Way**

**Chapter 34 **

**German translation at the end of the chapter.**

**El-'Alamein, Egypt**

The last rays of the sun dipped below the rim of the Qattara Depression leaving the small town of El-'Alamein in deep shadows. The Mediterranean Sea formed a deep blue curtain to the north and to the southeast the Libyan Desert spread like a dark carpet into the dark of the sky. The heat of the day quickly dissipated into the cloudless sky, the stars taking shape as the last photons of light disappeared.

Between El-'Alamein and the Libyan Desert, lay a massive octagonal building. A small gateway led to a central chamber containing a gold mosaic cross. Surrounding the cross, were seven high obelisks made of basalt, German basalt. A figure knelt before one of the obelisks and with trembling hands lit a candle. The glow from the candle illuminated the smooth jet-black surface of the stone.

Slowly, the figure pushed back the hood of the burnoose, head reverently bowed, recalling the Arabic inscription outside the monument, he murmured.

_'Here, 6,000 German soldiers fell and rest, the desert would not give back the other 12,000.'_

The collector inhaled, feeling the spirits, leaning forward, fingers tracing the carved letters of 'Bavaria'. Lips quivering, he placed his cheek against the sleek surface, and felt the warmth spread through him like the touch of a comrade.

"Pimpfs1" he whispered over and over. Eyes closed, body slumping, his face and arms embraced the obelisk. The soft warmth of the stone began to lull him into a deep sleep.

"Wo bist du?2 Mein pimpfs?" The collector whispered. The warmth of the stone lulled his mind to the comfort of a warm day in Bavaria.

_The sun was warm the day he stood at attention, waiting his turn. He had spent the morning assembling his uniform, making sure every piece was in place, the heavy black shoes polished to a high sheen, the brown shirt with a swastika armband and his trench cap. He was proud of the blue-black stripe that read "HJ-Streifendienst"3. He had been chosen to be among the elite. Proudly, he had completed his "mutprobe", his test of courage. He had easily jumped from the 30-foot tower without hesitation. In his heart, he knew he was ready for far more challenging tests of courage._

_His time was growing near, as the boys ahead of him received their medals. His heart pounded with excitement. This would be the most important and profound moment of his life. From the corner of his eye, he watched the man approach, placing the medal in the hand of his friend, exchanging a few words, coming to attention for a casual raised salute._

_Suddenly, his eyes meet eyes as light and as crystal blue as his own. The man before him wore the wartime attire of a field gray tunic over black trousers with a shirt and tie, no belt or hat. The only decoration on the gray tunic was the Iron Cross First Class medal on the breast pocket._

_The moment was magical, staring into each other's eyes without exchanging words. Words would not be necessary; he had met his kindred spirit, a man who would forever change his destiny. The light blue eyes shifted from his and noticed the blue-black stripe of the Streifendienst__3__. _

_He smiled slightly and said under his breath. "Guten.__4__" _

"_Ist Leo es?__5__"_

_Still at attention he answered crisply. "Ja, mein Fuhrer!__6__"_

"_Leo der lowe, ein lowe fur der Vaterland."__7__ The light-blue eyes glanced down the row of young men._

"_Jawohl, mein Fuhrer!"__8__ he replied confidently._

"_Jawohl, Jawohl!"__9__The Fuhrer replied as he held out his hand, the collector's hand quickly moved out to take the medal the Fuhrer had pressed into his. Swiftly, the Fuhrer stepped back and with his hand pointing upward, gave a crisp salute. As a reflex, he quickly followed suit, their eyes again locked in a moment of communion._

The collector sighed deeply in his peaceful sleep in the desert, the warmth of the stone pulsing through his tired body.

"Wo bist du, mein pimpfs?"10 he murmured again, his voice gaining a new strength. His blue eyes opened, searching the darkness.

"Wo bist du?" Wo sind die 12,000."11

The collector looked to the star laden sky, again beseeching. "Wo bist du? Wo?"12

The stone beneath his cheek grew abnormally cold. Quickly, he recoiled and stood, weaving back and forth. A breeze blew through the courtyard, spinning grains of sand through the air. The candle fell into the sand. The light disappeared, sending the collector into darkness. Stumbling backwards, he felt his way through the obelisks, the gateway. By starlight, he wandered toward the jeep and trailer. Leaning against the side of his jeep, he steadied himself against the gusts of wind that whirled around him.

"Wo bist du?" he called louder, feeling the coolness of the breeze against his face. The wind circled the jeep and disappeared as quickly as it came. The collector stared forlornly at the horizon. Suddenly, on the horizon, a star brightened. Rubbing his eyes and face, thinking his eyes were fooling him, he stared at the horizon again, watching a distant star again brightened on the horizon.

"Mein pimpfs!" He yelled gleefully, jumped into the jeep and brought the engine to life.

Time flowed easily as the collector joyfully sang the "Horst Wessel Song", while sending the jeep careening up and downs dunes cheerfully following the star that pulsed on the horizon.

Suddenly, the star disappeared from view. The collector brought the jeep and trailer to an abrupt halt, sending a spray of sand over him. The star had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Extinguishing the headlights, he intently stared ahead.

_Had he imagined the flickering light, was it a light from a distant oil well? _His fingers nervously tapped the steering wheel, contemplating his plight.

"Wo bist du?" He whispered.

Sand blew into his face and instinctively he pulled the hood of the burnoose over his face for protection. The wind continued, blowing harder and harder. He had heard of sandstorms kicking up suddenly. _How could he have been fooled by the clear night sky? _

The collector climbed from his jeep and moved to the leeward side of the trailer for protection from the sand when he tripped and fell into a depression, jamming into something immovable at the bottom of the pit. Pain shot through his fingertips as the wind blew fitfully over him.

He cursed under his breath at his sudden turn of misfortune, the star disappearing, the sandstorm and now his aching fingers. Slowly, the pain subsided from his fingers in the cool sand at the bottom of the depression. The wind calmed and dropped sand on his prone body like rain.

The collector pulled a small pin light from beneath his cloak and projected the narrow shaft of light to investigate the smooth object. With great care, he scooped the sand from around the tan disk, revealing a three-dimensional dome. Standing on his knees, his heart pounding with excitement, he placed the pin light between his teeth and used both hands to excavate the area. His fast and labored breathing filled the silence of the desert as his fingers feverishly worked around the dome and suddenly stopped.

Beneath the small circle of light two black circles stared up at him…. eye sockets. The collector's eyes widened in awe as his fingers became entangled in a strand of auburn hair.

~~~tbc~~~

1."_Pimpf_" members of the Hitler Youth, meaning "Little Fellows".

2. Where are you?

3. "_Streifendienst_" elite group that would later become part of the

secret police.

4. Good

5. Leo is it?

6. Yes, my leader.

7. Leo the lion, a lion for the Fatherland.

8. Yes sir, my leader!

9. Yes, Yes!

10. Where are you, my little fellows?

11. Where are you? Where are the 12,000?

12. Where are you? Where?

_HJ or Hitlerjungend_ for 14-18 yr. Olds.


	35. Chapter 35

**All The Way**

**Chapter 35**

**-Herbert Osmond's Ranch**

Sheriff Samuel Winslow had been true to his promise; they had not seen the last of him. Armed with threats of a grand jury, depositions, searches and subpoenas, he had tried to divide and conquer the researchers and staff before officiously returning to Utah.

The remaining camp members had been released to their homes for further recuperation, only Hallie remained, her uncle faithfully holding vigil at her bedside. Finally, the doctors firmly requested Eliot take leave, insisting he could help his niece more by tending to his own recovery. Driving Herb's roomy station wagon, Amorita, the housekeeper, drove the silent and reluctant trio to the ranch where they bathed and slipped into more comfortable clothing. Eliot remained in his room resting, while Julia changed and Herb conferred with Amorita.

Politely, the housekeeper hinted the clothing had belonged to Herb's late wife, Patrice. The gray slacks and sheer peach V-necked blouse were too revealing for her tastes, but she politely thanked the housekeeper and dressed. Looking at her reflection, Julia did not recognize the woman in peach who stared back from the mirror. All her career she worked to minimize her sexuality, striving to appear professionally neutral. Brushing the auburn locks from her face, she felt conflicted. Why did she have to choose, why couldn't she be both? Staring at the dark circles forming beneath her eyes from too many sleepless nights, she knew the answer. Sex, love and emotions meant weakness…..vulnerability. Gently, she folded the scrubs from the hospital and squared her shoulders.

Walking through the kitchen, Julia thanked Amorita for the clothing and the hot coffee before moving out on the veranda to join the master of the house. The vine covered veranda faced out on a fur covered hillside and fast moving mountain stream. The walls, colors, and decorations had a feminine touch. Julia wondered if the feminine southwest veranda and home was Patrice or Amorita's influence or a blend of both.

Herb sat sipping coffee, completely relaxed in khaki pants and a red and black plaid shirt, staring off, deep in thought, when her approach caught his attention. Moving across the soft terra cotta tiles, Julia smiled and saw his face brightened, his dark eyes roaming over every inch of her from behind round glasses. Suddenly aware of how he was looking at her, he dropped his eyes. Politely, he stood and pulled out a chair for her.

Nervously, he cleared his voice. "For a moment, you reminded me of Patrice, my late wife. I apologize if my look was forward or suggestive."

Julia reached out and squeezed his hand. "You need not apologize, Herb. I look and feel dreadful; it is I who should be thanking you for the complementary ogle."

Herb relaxed. Later after coffee, he extended his arm to Julia for a leisurely stroll around his property. The ranch was the last homestead on a small, meandering road that hugged a narrow stream up the valley. Behind the sprawling house lay the stable and paddock. Thanking him for his tour, Julia asked if she could be alone for a while. She wanted solace and privacy for the release she felt she needed. Herb, the gracious host, left her with his horses and returned to the house.

Alone, Julia lovingly caressed the gilding's forehead, deep in thought.

She had been all that Sheriff Winslow had implied, she had been incompetent and was a liar. Denis Summerlin and all the others had mysterious injuries she should have investigated further. She should have been more thorough. And Richard, she wracked her brain trying to recall all the small details that had piqued her curiosity at the beginning and that she later ignored due to his arrogant and belligerent behavior. She wondered what demons and hallucinations had Richard been fighting all along? As a physician, she had sworn an oath to heal, not harm, but yet, she had used her medical knowledge to harm, in an effort to kill Richard. _What's wrong with me? I've killed before, Dave Woodward, Hoffman….all in the name of love. My love for Barnabas…..my love for…Eliot?_

Curled in the protective crook of the professor's arm, feeling the warmth of his body and hearing the rumble in his chest as he spoke, candidly, sharing his insights with her.

Running her fingers through the soft fibers of the hay, she lamented. Eliot had always been honest with her, sometimes with an honesty that made her angry…such as now.

Was Eliot correct in believing Richard was after something more grandiose than Anasazi blood work and had selected her, was using her? She knew what it was like to find someone, to use them for her own gain. Barnabas Collins and his blood disorder had piqued her curiosity and ambition. At least, that was how it started, before they began their own little game of control, each jockeying to use and manipulate the other. Over time, things had changed and her emotions had gotten in the way, she had crossed the line, she had fallen in love with her patient… Barnabas Collins. Her love for Barnabas had such power, a power to make her vulnerable and weak. She had lost control of her logical self and she hated it.

And now with Richard, she had made the same mistakes all over again. Did she or had she ever loved him? Or was he merely a replacement for Barnabas? Was Richard using her, or did he love her, or was he capable of such an emotion? Why had she been so blind? Why did she let so many things, so many emotions cloud her professional judgment? Would Sheriff Winslow keep his promise, was he truly not finished with her? Was she prepared for the consequences? Was she prepared to have all her secrets exposed to everyone?

Extending the flakes of hay to the mare and gilding she watched them quietly feed. As the hay disappeared from her hands, tears welled and trailed down her cheeks, slowly her shoulders began to shake. Stepping back, she sat on a bale of hay, buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Julia wiped the tears from her cheeks and gazed into Max's large brown eyes. She was hoping the quiet afforded by Herb's sprawling ranch high in the Sangre de Cristo Mountains would give her the peace she so desperately desired.

"Oh, Daddy," She whispered, "I need your strength, your wisdom."

_The glow of the burning synagogue illuminated the horror in the eyes and faces of those scurrying by them on the street. Pulling her into an alley, her father lowered his face to hers and saw her cheeks glistening with tears._

_"Julia," He whispered, capturing her eyes with his. "My darling, Julia, tears won't change the world. We must be strong, we must survive." _

_As he stood, her eyes adoringly followed the first man she would ever love. She squared her shoulders and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. _

_Later, the man in the blood-stained brown shirt, with the intense blue eyes would test her bravery, her will to survive._

"Yes, Daddy, I will be strong, I will survive." Julia whispered.

~~~tbc~~~


	36. Chapter 36

**All The Way**

**Chapter 36**

**On the veranda…..**

Eliot Stokes moved the cup of hot tea back and forth between his hands, stopping to flex and inspect his stiff hands and fingertips. Herb had walked by and tossed a pad of drawing paper and a box of charcoal on the table before disappearing into the kitchen. Pulling Herb's tweedy gray sweater together against the cool evening air, he decided to humor his friend by leaning in and positioning the drawing pad at an angle and slipping a stick from the box. Moving the charcoal between his fingers, staring ahead, he thought of Hallie. Slowly touching the charcoal to the paper, attempting to create the vision in his mind, his fingers felt awkward, inflexible, as though his eyes and fingers were no longer connected.

_My fingers feel like clumsy stubs!_

Flexing, he tried again to gain control of the charcoal, his face showing his frustration as he took the drawing paper and roughly pulled it from the pad. Tossing the charcoal, he angrily balled the paper and tossed it across the table. Frustrated fingers massaged his temples, not noticing Osmond walking by and staring at the blank drawing paper.

Stokes' eyes grew moist realizing his failed attempt with the art materials paled in comparison to the dexterity he would need to play his violin. _Would he ever be able to play again, would his fingers always feel this awkward and disconnected?_ The pounding in his head increased, feeling ill, he rose from the table.

Eliot's face turned pale and his friend moved to his side. "Should I get Julia?"

Stokes waved his hand in dismissal, turned, and returned to his room. Herb followed at a distance till his friend had entered his room and closed the door.

###############################################################################################################

**Later that evening…..**

Sitting on the veranda, Herb played the congenial host, making small talk, letting them know the university had decided the site would be closed until a safety audit could clear the site for the following spring.

Osmund moved the food around his plate and watched his companions solemnly doing the same until the phone rang deep within the house. Anxiously, the trio looked to the interior of the house and heard Amorita's footsteps echoing on the tile floor, then the ringing ceased. Quietly, the housekeeper approached the table, a grave expression on her face.

"Professor Stokes, the hospital would like to speak with you concerning Senorita Hallie."

Wordlessly, the professor placed his napkin on the table and departed for the interior of the house as Julia and Herb exchanged worried looks.

Julia toyed with her food momentarily before rising from the table to join Eliot in the living room. She found him on the couch leaning on his knees, head cradled in his hand quietly listening. Julia sat next to him and patiently waited. Stokes heaved a weary sigh then straightened.

"Thank you for calling. Good-night."

He hung up the phone and leaned back against the couch pillows, the glow of the nearby lamp bathing him in amber. Julia studied the traces of gray in his pencil thin moustache and the gleam of his silver hair tied back with a leather thong. The lines of stress and strain were forming lines on his smooth, patrician face. Her professor seemed to have aged in just a few days. She gently touched his arm before she spoke. Stokes turned to face her with dark and fathomless blue-gray eyes.

"What is it, Eliot?"

Since the cliff top ordeal, their conversations and emotions were closely guarded. Eliot had replayed their exchange on the cliff over and over and felt he had made a grave error in telling Julia his feelings for her. In the cave they had talked freely… their conversations now... strained and awkward.

_Of course, she would feel awkward_, _if she_ _didn't love him_. _What could she say to him? How could she tell him? And his darling, Hallie, would she remain lost to him. All the important things in his life…..his little girl,…..art…..music…and Julia…..all were slipping away._ Nervously, he moved his fingers and heaved a sigh.

"They want to release Hallie tomorrow afternoon. They feel they've done all they can do. They believe being here with us will help her."

Julia pursed her lips. "Perhaps I should speak with the doctor. There may be other means available." The physician reached for the phone.

Eliot placed his hand across the phone and his look stopped her.

"Julia," The professor spoke firmly, "you must accept that sometimes science does not have all the answers. I had hoped _your meddling with_ _nature_ experience would remind you of its limitations."

Julia stood, walked to the center of the room, arms folded across her chest, and grew increasingly annoyed… annoyed that he would bring up the unfortunate situation with Adam. Lang's experiment had been their only hope for Barnabas. She had done her best, the consequences were totally unexpected and beyond her control.

Nervously, she began to pace, waving her hands as she spoke. "I need to speak with the lab technicians. I want to know the cocktail of compounds in that powder. Surely, by now they have narrowed down the pharmacological family, the…."

Stokes interrupted. "Julia, tomorrow afternoon Hallie will be released. We will bring her here and begin the recovery. We will love and care for her."

The physician watched as Eliot slowly rose and returned to the table where Herb waited. Julia felt her eyes welling up. Sheriff Winslow's words wormed their ways through her thoughts.

"_You are either lying or the most incompetent doctor I've ever met." _

_########################################################################################################################################_

Julia was relieved the evening meal was over and she could retire to her room. Dropping the towel, she slipped the silky material over her head and pulled the straps across her white shoulders. The gown was a pale green with an empire waist and flowing skirt. She stared into the mirror admiring how the thin fabric of the gown clung to her body. The cut of the bodice revealed the soft curve of her small breasts and flat abdomen. Again, the garment was not something she would select for herself; it was far too revealing.

Pulling the hem to her thigh, she inspected her legs and chuckled.

_One evening as they dressed, Diane stared at her, waving a cigarette in one hand, a glass of bourbon in the other, she quipped. 'You know kiddo; you've got a great pair of legs.' _

Dropping the hem she picked up the matching robe with its lacy trim. The nightgown was no doubt another part of Patrice's wardrobe. Amorita, the housekeeper, seemed as pleased as Herb to see her wear the clothing and continued to supply her with garments.

Running her fingers across the lacey lapel, she thought of Herb, the widower. On first impression, he didn't seem to be a sentimental man who would store his late wife's clothing. During the tour of his home, Herb proudly shared many framed photos of their lives as a happy couple and spoke of their courtship and life together. The photos of Patrice closely resembled a younger version of her own mother. She understood Herb's loss. After all these years, she still grieved for her parents and wished they were still a part of her life.

Stepping back from the mirror, she checked to make sure the door to her bedroom was locked before walking to the side of her bed and picking up her right boot. Julia's fingers moved to the toe and pulled out a white cloth. Carefully, the cloth was unwrapped revealing a crusty, reddish brown stain. The physician's eyes moved covetously over the knife, the cracks between the folded blades were filled with a thick red coating. She would wait till the house was silent and all were asleep before she would begin her work.

###########################################################################################################################

Eliot laid in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the silence, hearing the blood rushing through his ears, the movement of his body scratching against the starchy sheets like the cracking of dry twigs. With a snap, he tossed back the covers. Slowly, he sat up in bed and waited for the room to stop spinning. In the dim glow of the lamp he scanned the row of books on the distant shelf, and recalled inspecting the many splendid titles with no success. He was not in the mood to read. He was restless and needed to walk, to stare at the stars and smell the night air. Pulling on his robe, he slipped into the hallway and across the rambling ranch to the open veranda. Padding along the terra cotta tiles he noticed a light under a door in another part of the house.

Eyes narrowing, he recalled Herb had a work room where he would continue projects at home. _Was Herb still awake at such a late hour? Perhaps his old friend could use some company._ Moving silently across the soft tiles, he stood outside and noticed the door slightly ajar, a thin slice of light along its longitudinal edge. With his toe, he nudged the edge of the door further open.

Across the room a slender figure draped in green softness, was perched on a stool, gown pulled up, exposing an expanse of silky white legs gracefully bent and braced on the stool, a strap dangling from her shoulder. Lost in her own world, Julia's eyes were glued to the eyepiece of the stereomicroscope, moving an object with one hand while the other manipulated a metal probe. The object beneath the scope was all that mattered. Oblivious to the voyeur and her physical state, Julia allowed the strap of her gown to slide further down her arm with each turn of her hand.

Eliot caught his breath, unaware he had stopped breathing. The gown had become unimportant, a nuisance, only the item on the stage mattered to her. For comfort on the stool, she had pulled the hem to her thighs. The tug of the strap revealed more and more of the round softness of her right breast. Eliot felt his body change, pulse quicken, becoming aroused. Suddenly, he felt a surge of embarrassment, after all, he was a gentleman and for modesty's sake he should look away. But he couldn't. Just like the photo in the kiva, he couldn't. At dinner he had stolen sidelong glances, noting how the sheer blouse she wore clung to her skin, the erect nipples dimpling the fabric in the cool evening air.

Eliot pushed the door open, stepped inside and focused to see the object of her intense scrutiny.

Words erupted at the sight of the object on the stage. _"You little fool!"_

Julia jumped, eyes and mouth wide with alarm. Eliot quickly pushed the door closed behind him and sprinted toward her. Julia grabbed the knife from the stage and wrapped the cloth around it. The urgency in his steps caused Julia to turn and seek refuge behind the work bench beyond his reach.

Stokes could not believe his eyes. _Why had she kept the knife? _

Julia moved around the end of the counter as Eliot's arm reached out to grab her. Pivoting, his fingertips brushed across her shoulder causing the other strap of her gown to slip down her arm. Julia gripped the clothed knife with one hand and the bodice of her gown with the other.

"Julia!" Eliot firmly whispered as to not to wake Herb and Amorita. The physician frantically looked around the small room trying to find a secure place for the knife or a means of escape. _She was sure he would take the knife from her, the knife that still contained Richard's dried blood. She needed that blood; she needed to run tests. She had to know!_

"No!" She growled with eyes wide with a mix of fright and fury.

Eliot's pace slowed, realizing she was in the corner of Herb's lab and had nowhere else to turn. Panic was in her dark eyes, hands trembling, holding the cloth and gown tightly against her heaving bosom. The physician's eyes darted around in desperation, watching the pajama-clad professor slowly moving toward her. She whirled around and grabbed for the handle on the four-drawer file cabinet. Eliot covered the distance in two quick steps, arms moving around her, reaching for the cloth before it would disappear in the drawer. Moving together in a strange dance, the cloth moved wildly between them, before finally dropping in the narrow opening in the drawer. Julia slammed the drawer shut, shoved the locking mechanism home and pulled out the key. Eliot's hands quickly reached for the key as Julia turned to face him, slipping the key into her bodice beneath her breast. Pressing his body against hers, the stiffness in his groin pressing against her hips, he used his body to pin her against the file cabinet, his legs on either side of hers. Leaning back, his eyes searched along her cleavage for the hidden key.

Julia felt the strength of his body, his aroused state beneath the thin fabric of the pajamas. The warmth of his breath fell on her cheek as she defiantly turned toward him.

"So you think I'm a little fool?" She hotly whispered, watching his eyes moving over her chest and neck before locking with hers.

"The sheriff has been looking for that knife, _my knife_! He's threatened to serve us with a subpoena duces tecum, a subpoena to produce evidence, like this knife." Eliot breathed heavily from their struggle, felt the warmth of her body, her perfume and the sensual closeness of their bodies.

"I'm very aware of that, Eliot!" She snapped, staring into his eyes.

"And yet you insist on keeping it. Do you realize that knife can be traced to me? If I'm asked in court about that knife, I will not lie, Julia!"

"Are you saying I would?" She countered hotly.

Eliot's eyebrow arched.

"I'm saying, I would tell the truth. What you do or say depends on you and your conscience."

"It doesn't matter; I'm the one who used it!"

"I don't give a damn! I'm the one they will think murdered Carter!"

Eliot rolled his eyes in frustration. "The knife is covered with Carter's blood."

"Don't you want to know the truth?"

"We know the truth!"

"No we don't, Eliot!" She countered through gritted teeth, their eyes locked with equal determination. His fingers gently stroked the soft skin of her shoulders, inhaling the shampoo still clinging to her hair. Julia felt the warmth and firmness of his body against hers and yearned for his comfort, not his anger.

"Give me the knife!" Eliot softly commanded.

Julia's eyes sparked with defiance, chin raised, lower lip pushed out in a determined pout. "We don't know the truth. I'm the site physician, I'm supposed to know the truth and I don't." Eliot felt her body stiffen further. "Don't you see, I have to find out what was wrong with Richard? He was my patient. It's my duty."

"Duty?" Eliot asked incredulously. "Duty be damned, the man tried to kill me! You saved my life! Wasn't I your patient, don't I deserve your concern?"

"That was different!" She answered hotly, trying to push him away. Eliot could not believe what he was hearing.

_By keeping the knife she was risking everything. She was risking their careers, their lives __and all __for Richard Carter__. _

Stokes felt tightness in his chest. Slowly, his hands released her arms, allowing her to move away from him. In one sense, he had never seen her more beautiful, more sensuous, or more desirable…..and yet…..the heartbreak and disappointment overwhelmed him.

Julia leaned against the file cabinet, holding the bodice to her chest, eyes blazing. "What do you want from me? Just tell me, Eliot, what is it that you want?"

Stepping back, leaning against the counter for support. Eliot slowly moved his hand across his chest as though covering a lethal wound. _What do you want from me? Why should he have to tell her? _

_What do you want from me? __I want you to love me with all your heart and being, Julia!__ I want you to love me with the same passion, the same yearning and undying love and loyalty you bestowed upon Barnabas Collins…..and now, Richard Carter. What do you want from me? I want you to tell me you love me. __I want you to love me all the way!_

But no, the words would not come out. _What a fool he had been!_ He forced himself not to imagine, the unimaginable. Slowly, he moved down the counter as Julia stood firm, waiting for his reply. He eased to the door, turned, and looked at her with eyes growing moist, throat choking, he spoke.

"_I can't believe you were in love with him."_

Turning, he silently slipped through the door and closed it.

~~~tbc~~~


	37. Chapter 37

**All The Way**

**Chapter 37**

**The next morning at the Osmond Ranch…. **

Amorita shook her head, muttering in Spanish. "Ah, Senor Eliot, why are you doing this? Such beautiful hair!" The housekeeper inhaled deeply, sighed, then snipped away at the hair flowing over the professor's collar, careful to avoid the long row of neat stitches along his scalp. Stokes sat stoically in the kitchen chair, lips pursed, deep in thought.

"I'm no good at this." She snipped again, tilted her head, making sure the cut was even. Amorita stopped, leaned forward and caught his attention. "Senor Eliot, your hair, it makes you look….." The housekeeper waved the comb and scissors searching for the English translation. "Your hair makes you look…..vigoroso!"

Eliot's eyes widened slightly at her candid comment. At sixty, Amorita radiated an earthy sensuality. He could only imagine the type of man who would attract and satisfy this warm-blooded woman. She had given him the highest compliment, but his mind was made up. He graciously thanked her for her efforts and disappeared into the bathroom. Once he returned to Maine, he would visit his own barber, until then, Amorita's efforts would suffice.

Looking into the mirror, he began to shave. _What a fool he had been! A_ fool to think Julia Hoffman would be attracted to him romantically. Even Herb had been right as they sat around the campfire. '_So a_ _woman has managed to penetrate the crusty veneer of this confirmed bachelor_.' _Confirmed bachelor!_

Eliot pulled the razor across the end of his moustache. With each stroke and rinse the moustache disappeared along with the delusion he would be anything more than Julia's good and loyal friend.

Leaning toward the mirror, he examined his work, the upper lip now as smooth as his face. He moistened a comb, ran it through his neatly trimmed hair, smoothing it back along the contours of his head until the scholarly Timothy Eliot Stokes stared back from the mirror. _It was time to return to Maine and academia. He would pick up his classes, his scholarly life, and resume his life __before__ Dr. Julia Hoffman. _

Gripping the sides of the sink, closing his eyes, his thoughts returned to Hallie.

_He was lucky; Hallie's parents often arranged for her to spend a few summer week-ends with her uncle. Their special time was breakfast. Still in their robes, the sweet smell of crepes and coffee filling the kitchen, they would plan their day together. Red raspberry crepes dusted with powdered sugar were Hallie's favorite. While eating the warm confection they would laugh and talk. _

_The morning light filtered through the kitchen windows as they gathered their plates and slipped to the kitchen table. Tenderly, he watched her slender fingers carefully spread the cloth napkin across her lap before turning her large expressive eyes to his. They weakly smiled at each other and picked up their forks. Fruit filled crepes and youthful energy made their time together magical. Hallie Stokes looked down at her plate and listlessly moved her fork through the thick raspberry filling and felt no energy or magic._

_He knew why they had no appetite for food or anything else. The previous day they had solemnly stared at two flower covered coffins surrounded by mourners. Standing side by side, their intertwined fingers their only connection with reality, the ceremony, coffins and mourners could easily have been in another dimension, a parallel world. _

_At the morning table, when they should have been, laughing, talking, planning their day, they moved the streaks of red fruit across the white porcelain and felt the dark reality of how their lives had changed forever._

_Eliot watched her fork toy with her favorite food, neither of them eating. Slowly, she turned and looked at him. The blue of her robe brought out the brilliant blue of her eyes, her mother's eyes...Arielle's eyes. His lip quivered, eyes welling with tears. Slowly, he put down his fork, feeling the intensity of her penetrating stare. She had been watching him, seeing the crack in his brave veneer. He had to keep up the show; he couldn't break down in front of her. Her observant eyes trailed over his face, as her lips began to quiver like his. Instinctively his hand moved across the table to cover her slender fingers, trying hard to be strong for her. Tears welled and hung on her lashes._

_"Uncle Eliot," she began softly, fighting back tears, "it's just you and me, isn't it?"_

_Hot tears filled his eyes as Hallie rose from her chair and slipped into his arms, face buried in his chest, she began to sob. Gently, his fingers moved through her hair caressing her head and shoulders, the same way he had comforted her mother so long ago. That morning, over crepes, they sobbed, held each other and grieved._

_Hallie's parents were gone from them forever._

"Yes, my darling Hallie, it's just you and me." He whispered, gripping the sides of the sink, head lowered. He tried to visualize the moment at the site when he walked with Hallie and Julia on each arm. He had never been happier. Vigorously splashing water on his face and eyes, he worked to regain his composure. Breathing deeply, he pulled the towel from the rack and dried his face.

_Should he tell her he had been with her parents in the other world? Hallie would want to visit her mother and father! No, no!_ He shook his head vigorously. The thought of losing Hallie in an effort to join them would be too much to contemplate. Eliot slipped out of his clothes and showered.

**Later that morning….**

Herb sat on the veranda eating oatmeal and sipping tea when his longtime friend walked by. Osmond's mouth dropped open and was speechless. The physical transition to neat and scholarly was unexpected. His friend only needed a bow tie, and three- piece tailored suit to complete the appearance of a college professor. Wearing Herb's khaki pants, plaid shirt and gray sweater seemed a mismatch to his new appearance. The rustic archaeologist with the moustache and ponytail was gone. Osmond lowered his teacup and watched as Stokes moved wordlessly across the veranda and took a seat at the far end.

The morning air was crisp and cool as Stokes stared off at the hills, watching the wind move through the boughs of the giant furs. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his battered pipe and tobacco pouch. Turning the pipe in his fingertips, he examined the surgical tape holding the stem and bowl together...the repair and surgical tape was Julia's work. Fondly he recalled how Julia's fingers delicately slipped into his pocket, her fingers gliding along his thigh. Slowly, he turned the stem in his fingers and remembered her dreamy eyes as she removed the pipe from her mouth and placed it in his. He wanted to kiss her then, just as he wanted to kiss her now. He placed the pipe on the table near his chair, and folded his hands together.

_He wanted to be more than her friend. He wanted to be her lover. Could he be satisfied if things did not change between them? Would he be content remaining her dear and loyal friend? What other choices did he have? He could leave and resume his life without her. But the thought of a world without her was unbearable, he knew this from experience. When they were separated and he knew Julia was in danger in 1840, the experience nearly drove him mad until he traveled Quentin's staircase to join her. _

Herb stood by Eliot Stokes and watched him with the pipe.

"I have an extra pipe and a pouch of Turkish tobacco if you need it." His friend offered.

Stokes slowly rose, shoved his hands into his pockets, while his eyes examined the tiles at his feet.

"Thanks, Herb. But I really don't need a smoke this morning."

Osmond's eyes narrowed. _"It looks to me like you're not needing much of anything these days_."

The professor looked up and noted the sky, the wind, and the weather. "It looks as though it will be a pleasant day for Hallie's trip from the hospital."

Osmond nervously moved his fingers over his own moustache and grew concerned about the drastic changes in his friend's appearance and behavior.

"Don't give me this superficial weather nonsense!"

Stokes' looked up nonchalantly.

Herb stepped closer. "We've known each other too long, this isn't like you. You're not eating, smoking, drawing, playing your fiddle..er violin, and now you're back to looking like an Easterner. I can understand you're concerned about Hallie, but it's more than that. What's happened?"

Stokes moved his hands nervously inside his pants pocket. "After Hallie has rested I want to return to Maine. I want to leave as soon as possible."

His friend could not mask his surprise. "You're returning to Maine as soon as possible?"

"If you would so kindly ship my camera, journals and photographic work, I will try to recover and reconstruct it and have it ready for my replacement."

Herb crossed his arms, eyes critically examining him. "Of course, Eliot, I will do whatever you ask. The university has decided that the site be closed for a while considering the circumstances. In the spring the site might be reopened for further study. I would appreciate any efforts you can give in salvaging the photographic evidence."

Both men paused, their heads slightly bowed in thought. Herb's mind contemplated what could possibly cause this sudden change in his friend.

"What about, Julia?" Herb asked and watched for a reaction.

Eliot flinched at the mention of her name. "Julia, Dr. Hoffman." He repeated, stalling for time, trying to find an appropriate answer, an answer that would satisfy his friend without revealing any details.

"_I believe Dr. Hoffman will do whatever she chooses. I'm sure she has her own plans_." Eliot replied without emotion.

"Yes, Herb, I do have plans." Julia replied from the doorway. Both men were startled and behaved like two young boys caught raiding the cookie jar. Julia floated across the veranda like a breeze wearing black slacks and a fitted emerald green long sleeved blouse. Her eyes swept over Herb then settled on Eliot. Her manner was casual, showing no outward signs she had noticed the professor's major physical changes.

She smiled easily, "I couldn't help but hear your conversation from the doorway. As a matter of fact Eliot and I do have plans. I think we need to return to the site and retrieve our belongings and our equipment. As far as Eliot's medical condition, as site physician I can assure the university that I will provide for the supervision of his care. And as for Hallie, I'm sure after I exam her she could rest and recover here while we finalize our plans. Amorita has graciously offered to care for Hallie while we retrieve our belongings."

Herb's eyebrows were knitted together in puzzlement. _What was going on here? _He turned to watch his friend's reaction.

Stokes' eyes swept over her from head to toe and settled to meet her gaze with equal intensity.

"So you have everything planned do you?" Eliot asked curtly, shoulders squared, chin proudly elevated.

Julia continued to meet his eyes, before turning and smiling sweetly at Herbert Osmond.

"Yes, I do," She answered firmly and turned again to lock eyes with the professor.

Herb knew from years of marriage he was in the middle of something...a battle of wills. He wanted no part of it and felt it was time for another cup of tea from the kitchen. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I need more tea. Can I interest you folks in tea this morning?"

"No, thank you," Eliot answered quickly.

"Why yes, if you please. " Julia turned to Herb and smiled sweetly.

Osmond turned and crossed the veranda in a few quick steps, anxious to leave them alone. Amorita had been watching from the kitchen window and met Herb in the kitchen for a conference.

With Osmond out of sight Julia turned to face Eliot. "Yes, I have plans. We have equipment there; we need to tie up loose ends so they can close the site." Julia replied coolly.

"Since when do I need you to speak for me?" Eliot snapped.

Julia elevated her chin, her lip pushed into a determined pout. "I thought it was _obvious_. We need to return to the site to gather our equipment and tie up loose ends."

"How good of you to think it was _obvious_! I'm not sure I want anything to do with your _loose ends, especially if it involves Richard Carter,_" Eliot retorted. She should talk about _obvious_, surely she could not help but notice his physical changes, and yet she said nothing. _God, she was the most stubborn and bull-headed woman on earth._

Julia could see the muscles stiffen in his neck, the color rising in his cheeks. She knew he was furious.

"Of course, if you need to return to Maine immediately, I'm sure Herb and I will manage somehow to _finish your work_."

Julia watched as Eliot's hands slipped from his pockets. His face now a flushed pink and his blue-gray eyes blazed with anger.

"I certainly don't need _you_ to tell me the _obvious_, _my dear doctor a_nd more importantly I don't need _you_ to finish _my work_!" He snapped, turned on his heel and stormed from the veranda.

As though on cue, Herb nervously brought a cup of tea from the kitchen. Julia turned, smiled and thanked him as her nervous fingers gladly curled around the hot cup for support. Herb sighed deeply and noted Eliot's absence.

"I think that's settled. Eliot and I will be returning to the site as soon as your team is ready."

Herb nodded nervously, not sure if he should ask any further questions.

Julia smiled sadly. "If you don't mind I need some time to think this morning. I'll just sit over there." She pointed to the far seat where Eliot had started to smoke his pipe. Herb followed her gaze and noted the pipe remained on the table near the chair.

"Of course, Julia. I'll be on the phone in my lab if you need anything."

Julia nodded, sat down, and cradled the cup between her hands. Staring at the pipe, her fingers began to shake so; she could no longer hold the cup and had to place it on the table. Without thinking, she reached down and picked up the pipe and placed it between her lips. The softness of the stem reminded her of his kiss. She could hear Eliot's words on the cliff.

_"I walked down Quentin's stairs for you. It was more than an adventure, I missed you, I couldn't bare being in our time without you." _

She remembered wanting it all to end…..she wanted to slip over the edge and die. His words were like a beacon.

"_Julia_." He whispered, capturing her eyes with his. "_I love you. __I don't want_ _to be in this world without you. Please stay with me_."

_What a fool she had been! Why had she been so blinded by her unrequited love for Barnabas Collins? And Richard Carter, what void did he fill? Why had she been so self-absorbed? Eliot was more than her dear and devoted friend; he was in love with her. But what did she feel, was he more than her good and loyal friend? She would have to look deep within and be honest with herself. She hoped she had the strength and courage to finish what she had started._

~~~tbc~~~


	38. Chapter 38

**All The Way**

**Chapter 38**

_Hallie struggled to carefully set the larger pitcher of lemonade on the table, straightened, and used her forearm to brush the long strands of hair from her moist face. Straightening her blue jumper, she looked at the dolls seated around the table; Lady Katherine, Miss Mindy, Little Annie and a little brown bear she had impulsively named, Fuzzy. At the far end of the room, lace curtains bellowed out as a cool spring breeze blew through the garret, an unfinished room just below the roof of her home. _

_When they moved into the large rambling farm house and explored each floor, she had begged her mother to make the garret her special room. The sloping cedar ceiling made the room uncomfortable for most adults to use and the idea of a play room for their daughter seemed a logical solution. _

_Hallie had transformed the room into her own special world with tables and chairs for coloring and drawing, puzzles, tea parties for her dolls and large puffy pillows for daydreams. Struggling to carry the large pitcher of lemonade up the flight of stairs had been a labor of love for her guests, their shiny glass eyes staring ahead, their faces smooth and flawless, their hair neatly combed and dressed in their Sunday best. Hallie sat at the head of the table and stared at the drawings she had taped to the walls, the guitar in the corner, the Victorian doll house on a small table, and the toys spilling from a large toy chest. Staring at the doll house, the brightly decorated kitchen, she imagined sitting there someday with her husband. She wanted a cheerful kitchen where she would prepare their meals. Her brow knitted together as she wondered if her husband would make her cry. Would he make her like cry like her daddy had made Mommy cry?_

_Her eyes drifted to the wood paneling, studying the designs created by the wood, imagining figures and forms. It was a game she played with the clouds and paneling when she wanted to distract her mind from an unpleasant thought. If she worked hard enough, she could find animals and faces and soon her mind traveled to a new place far away from what was bothering her. The image of her parents in the kitchen, their voices, hushed and angry would not leave. Slipping down the hallway with the heavy pitcher, she heard the kitchen door slam and heard her mother's sobs. She hated when they secretly fought, as though she wouldn't know, always trying to maintain a happy family for her benefit._

_She heard the stairs squeak and suddenly felt warmth on her cheek._

"_How's my baby girl?"_

_Hallie nervously toyed with the teacup while the back of her right hand pushed his face away._

"_I'm not a baby, Daddy!"_

_Pulling a small chair from the corner, Edward Stokes, dressed in a suit and freshly shaven sat beside his daughter on a child's chair._

_Ed smoothed down the hair of Lady Katherine and smiled at his daughter, before lovingly pushing back a lock of his daughter's hair._

"_Oh, Hallie, you'll always be my baby girl."_

"_But I'm not a baby anymore," She insisted as her eyes trailed over the suit and knew what it meant. Her father would be away for a while. It seemed he was always away._

"_Why do you have to go?"_

"_Hallie, you know I have to travel, I have to work. You and your mom need food, a place to live. You love the toys I buy." His eyes moved around the room at the toys and recalled the business deal behind each one of them._

"_I'd rather have you than a toy," She whispered, her lip beginning to quiver._

_Quietly he sighed, trying to find the words that would make things right between them._

"_I try to do my best for you and your mother. I hope you can understand that someday." He told her, his voice a little cool. "Sometimes that's not easy. Maybe when you're older you'll understand." He added as he stood and looked down at her, checking his watch, noting how her small fingers nervously toyed with the teacup._

"_Well, baby girl, your daddy needs to leave. Come down and see me off."_

_He started for the doorway and noted she hadn't moved. Returning, he bent to kiss her cheek. Hallie's hand again moved to push his face away, his hand slipped around her fingers, holding them. He managed to place a kiss on her cheek despite her protest. _

_Standing, Edward looked down at his daughter and watched her fingers vigorously rub the area he had kissed in an effort to remove all traces of it. Brows furrowed, eyes sparking with fire she looked up at him and asked. "Why did you make Mommy cry?"_

_If he was surprised or upset about her question he didn't let it show. "Your mother just broke her favorite piece of china. She's better now; I told her I'd replace it for her." Again, he checked his watch. "I've got to go now, baby girl. I know what will cheer you up, a new doll for your tea party." He said, glancing at her dolls as he stepped to the doorway. "Bye, Hallie!" The steps began to squeak and he was gone. _

_Hallie got up from the table and walked to the window and swept back the lacy curtains. From her window, she commanded a full view of the front of the house. Her father's car sat in the drive and at a distance she watched a gray vehicle travel up their lane, moving in and out of view as it wound its way through the fur and birch trees._

_Briefcase in hand, top coat thrown over his arm, her father walked to his car, opened the back door and placed the items on the back seat. The gray car pulled to the front of the house and a large man emerged from the car dressed in a navy three piece suit and red bow tie. They were too far away to hear distinct words, but the sound of their voices grew louder, their gestures more animated. Finally, the man with the bow tie turned and walked to the house as her father angrily slammed the back door of the car, turned and shouted something unintelligible. The man in the bow tie merely paused, turned, and shook his head before continuing to the front of the house, disappearing from view. Watching her dad's car disappear, she quietly crept downstairs._

_Muffled voices came from the yellow kitchen. Peeking through the crack in the closed kitchen door, she watched her mother at the sink, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back, her fingers nervously toying with buttons on her cotton dress, her eyes turned to the man in the red bow tie who stood by her side, the man was her Uncle Eliot. Their voices were soft and whispered. Her uncle's hand slipped inside his top coat and pulled out his wallet, opened it and began pulling out bills. Suddenly, her mother's fingers reached out and covered his hands, her head shaking back and forth, her face looking up at him beseechingly. Only then did she hear her uncle's voice grow louder, his hands pulling her closer to him._

"_Please, Arielle!" She heard her uncle say. "Take it! You and Hallie need it; I want you to have it!"_

_His hands placed the money in her left hand, while her right tried desperately to wipe away the tears. Lovingly, his hand cupped the side of her face, bending, he kissed her cheek, slipped his arms around her, and held her in his arms. _

_Hallie watched as her uncle's hands lovingly moved across her mother's shoulders and hair…..comforting her…. loving her….in the same way her mother's hands, loved and comforted her when she fell and hurt her knee. Her mother's fingers moved across his lapel, caressing the fabric, her lips moving, speaking to him softly. Hallie couldn't look away, watching the scene unfold, her young mind processing the tender moment, when suddenly her mother pushed away, placed the money in the pocket of her dress and straightened. _

_Her uncle picked up his wallet from the counter and slipped it back inside his jacket, smiled then asked. "Where's the second most beautiful girl in the world? _

_Arielle gave a nervous laugh and smiled weakly. "Hallie's upstairs playing with her dolls."_

_Hallie's eyes widened. Quietly she scrambled down the hallway and up the stairs. Smoothing down her jumper and rearranging the teacups she waited patiently, listening for the squeaking stairs. _

_Pretending not to hear she spoke to the doll dressed in Victorian finery. "Oh, Lady Katherine, it's so nice for you to join us for lemonade."_

_Hallie acted surprised when she felt a quick kiss on her cheek._

"_Oh, Uncle Eliot! How nice of you to visit!"_

_Eliot bowed and looked around the table at the dolls and stuffed bear. _

"_I would be honored, Miss Hallie if I could join you for lemonade."_

_Hallie smiled, and waved to the seat vacated by her father. "Of course, Uncle Eliot, we would love for you to visit."_

_He carefully sat on the small chair, slipped his monocle from his breast pocket and looked around the table at his company._

"_Good afternoon, Lady Katherine," He began, and then turned to the next doll. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Mindy, and you Little Annie." _

_Hallie giggled softly, watching her uncle address her dolls with such formality. She loved how he could pop the monocle from his eye._

_Her uncle turned fully to stare at the small brown bear at his side. With mock surprise he asked. "And who is this little character with the black button nose?"_

_Giggling, she called out. "That's Fuzzy, Uncle Eliot. You know Fuzzy."_

"_Is that Fuzzy?" He asked, turning to her, his eyes wide with surprise. "How does it go, Fuzzy, wazzy, was a bear, Fuzzy wazzy had no hair, Fuzzy wasn't very Fuzzy wazzy?" Turning back to the little bear, he asked. "Fuzzy, did you do something to your hair? You don't look so fuzzy this week?"_

_Hallie was flushed with laughter. "You're silly, Uncle Eliot." Her uncle chuckled along with his niece._

_His eyebrows arched. "Before I forget, I have a gift from my garden." He announced reaching in his breast pocket and pulling out a small red rose bud. "A rose for a beautiful lady." Eliot smiled, watching her eyes grow wide, her lips forming a perfect circle while her slender fingers slipped around the red tissue paper covering its thorny stem. _

_Eliot chuckled, enjoying her child-like awe._

_Bringing the bud to her nose she inhaled its sweet perfume, then popped from her chair and placed her arms around his neck. _

"_Thank you!" She whispered in his ear, enjoying the fragrance of his aftershave._

"_You're welcome, Hallie." He answered._

_Stepping back with a flourish, she placed the rose in the sugar bowl on the table._

"_I think it's time we have our lemonade." Reaching for the large pitcher on the corner of the table, she struggled to lift it. Eliot reached across the table to help his niece lift the sloshing liquid._

"_Let me help." He asked while trying to place his fingers around the handle. Hallie pulled the pitcher toward her. _

"_I can do it." She firmly told him. The surface of the pitcher slick with condensation, the ice sloshing and clanging against the glass, the pitcher tilting further to one side until finally, the container slipped to the side sending an avalanche of ice and chilled water all over her face, chest and legs. Hallie gasped, eyes wide with shock, she felt a jolt of cold spread across her body. Suddenly, her hands, arms and shoulders behaved like particles and streamed through the open window carried by the breeze. Her whole body flowed like sand on a dune, disappearing, streaming along the air. Her uncle's face shifted and changed, his hair growing lighter, grayer. The room shifted and spun and began to fill with light, the ceiling morphing from brown to blue. Her body streamed along in a fluid motion, feeling as light and airy as a cloud. The cold chill that had coursed through her body began to feel warm. The bright sun felt warm on her face and her body relaxed in a wooden chair. Before her, strands of silver hair glistened in the sunlight and a familiar face tilted up to meet her gaze, his hands gently soaking up the spilled lemonade with a napkin._

"Uncle Eliot?" She asked, studying his face, the silver in his hair and the plaid shirt. She spoke again and listened to the change in tone of her own voice. "Uncle Eliot?"

Eliot tossed the napkins to the side and stared into her eyes, his fingertips trailing across her cheek.

"Yes, Hallie, it's your Uncle Eliot. I've been worried about you."

"Why?" She asked. "Have I not been alright?"

She watched a smile spread across his face. "Do you know where you've been and what you've been doing?" Eliot asked and watched her response.

Her blue eyes shifted and moved around, looking at the trees, stream, the house, and the mountains beyond before turning her attention to herself. Looking down, she noticed the wet t-shirt clinging to her chest and noticed her well-developed bosom. Quickly she looked up and noticed her uncle watching her, then modestly averting his eyes. She smiled and remembered how uncomfortable her uncle became when she began developing a slender waist, shapely hips, and breasts…...essentially entering puberty. His little girl was growing up and asking questions, asking questions about why her body was changing…...asking him questions about becoming a young woman. Again, she looked down at the wet t-shirt and remembered. Heaving a giant sight, she realized she was remembering…..._she was remembering everything_.

"I'm so glad you're here, Uncle Eliot." She whispered, turning to watch him smile, his arms reaching out to pull her into his embrace. Holding her close, he whispered in her ear. "Welcome home, my darling Hallie. I'm so glad you've returned."

~~~tbc~~~


	39. Chapter 39

**All The Way**

**Chapter 39**

**The return…..**

The sides of the tent bellowed in and out, the leaves rustles on the cottonwoods as the evening breeze moved along the stream. Earlier in the day the university staff worked efficiently to pack and load valuable equipment and artifacts for the trip to the university as well as winterizing the site. The camp was eerily quiet as dark shadows formed in the canyon.

A lone jeep sat parked by the shower and two tents remained on opposite ends of the camp. The tents could have been on opposite ends of the world as far as Julia was concerned. Eliot had made an effort to avoid seeing or speaking to her during the journey by choosing to ride in a separate vehicle.

She had quickly showered to conserve the meager supply of water from the water tank. Sitting on her cot she stared out the screened window as darkness fell and the silvery full moon slowly peeked above the canyon rim.

During the day she had briefly contemplated searching the village again in hopes of finding the bones of the three young girls. She decided the bones had been destroyed or hidden like so many other clues. She began to question her own sanity and wondered if the bones were really from the site, or were they brought along as props or just another part of Richard's fantasy. Was Eliot correct in believing Richard was a fraud, that he fabricated the find to save his reputation?

Julia sighed, reached down and picked up her boot and retrieved the handkerchief containing the knife. Turning the knife in her hand, the blades clean and shiny gleamed in the moonlight. At the end of her bed a trunk sat neatly packed with clothing, books, journals and the special journal containing the hair and bone fragment. On top of the trunk a small box contained special items she had purchases during her trip to the hospital and Santa Fe. Heaving a weary sigh she closed her eyes and reminisced.

_Hallie's release from the hospital was greeted with mixed emotions. The young woman moved like a somnambulant, a sleepwalker. For an hour she had examined and observed the young woman, logging her data and observations in her journal. Eliot lovingly took on the responsibility of caring for his niece, providing for her like a mother provides for a young child. Watching uncle and niece, Julia thought of Adam and felt a pang of guilt. The man-child was an unexpected consequence of their experiment. She and Barnabas were so helpless and had failed miserably in their dealings with him. And yet, Eliot took Adam into his home and tried to educate and explain the world to the man-child. The professor's biggest challenge was explaining the concept of adult love to Adam. As Eliot struggled to deal with the headstrong Adam, Barnabas' world continued to revolve around his needs. Looking back, she realized she had allowed herself to become a part Barnabas' world, where everything revolved around him, including her. _

_Writing in her journal and thinking of Eliot, she couldn't help but remember her time in the past with Barnabas' servant, Ben Stokes. What a kind, gentle, loving and devoted man he was. He was very devoted to Barnabas and extended that protection and devotion to her when she was so alone in a time not her own. She couldn't help but believe generations later Ben's kind, gentle and loving demeanor lived on in Eliot Stokes. _

_As Eliot and Hallie sat along the stream drinking lemonade and enjoying the beauty of the day she took the opportunity to finish important business. She had drawn samples of Hallie's blood, gathered her specimens, and borrowed Herb's car for a return trip to the hospital. _

_Earlier in their stay at the facility she had an opportunity to build a rapport with a young female lab assistant working in the hospital laboratory. They had shared war stories and built a quick friendship. Returning to the lab she was able to obtain a copy of the report detailing the analysis of the powder from the medicine bag. Julia explained she had a research lab in Boston where a more complex analysis could be performed and the young assistant slipped the pouch and remaining powder into the physician's possession. Julia gave the young woman an affectionate hug and slipped from the lab with a sly smile tugging on her lips._

_Moving down the halls she was able to obtain packing materials suitable for shipment of biological specimens. In an isolated break room, she packed the box with vials, specimens, and the medicine pouch, and then impulsively she pulled from her pocket a bandage, a bandage crusted with dried blood. She took the bloody specimen and safely enclosed it in a brown paper bag. For a moment she stared at the brown paper bag and debated whether she should place it the container for shipment. Hastily she made her decision, and placed the bag with the rest of the items. Preparing the biological container, she addressed it to: Dr. Diane Sanger, C/O Anagen Laboratories, 8908 Hillcrest Blvd. Boston, MA, 02114. The young lab technician in shipping smiled as Julia politely asked him to call the delivery service and send the package on its way. _

_Driving back to the ranch, Julia felt a strange mix of excitement and anxiety. Sending the samples to a cutting edge, state of the art facility like Anagen was exciting, perhaps ground breaking work. The answers she could unlock, the doors she could open, could advance her standing in the medical community. But a niggling thought plagued her grandiose plans….her agreement with Richard Carter. She had been too smart for her own good. But she would worry about the agreement when the time came. In the meantime, her plans were just beginning, there was more to be done, so much __more__._

A wind gust caused the sides of the tent to vigorously snap. Julia's eyes opened at the sudden sound. In the desert, temperature fluctuations from day to night were extreme. The air that poured through the screened window was chilling and Julia felt a shiver. During the day, Eliot methodically moved between his tent and the photography tent, never turning to look at her, stoically completing the task because it was his duty. She felt the same chill from him as the air streaming through the open tent. Herb could feel the chill and tension between them as they stood together by the truck as the last of the photographic equipment was loaded. The professor stood quietly with his hands shoved into his pockets, looking off at the canyon rim, oblivious to those around him. Herb was visibly nervous standing between them. Feeling the tension building, she rubbed her temples and recalled their time together.

_"Well, folks, I guess its time to pack our duds and hit the trail," Herb suggested in his folksy style._

_Julia used all her courage and strength to muster the calmness in her voice. "That won't be necessary, Herb. Eliot and I have decided to stay another day. We'll wait for the last truck tomorrow, and then we'll bring the jeep in, if that's not a problem."_

_She could feel Eliot's chilly stare and watched his eyes widened with surprise, then quickly resumed their penetrating gaze as though trying to probe her mind for reason._

_Osmond nervously cleared his voice. "Why, Julia, I suppose it would be alright." He paused and in a quiet voice asked, "But why do you want to stay out here in the middle of nowhere, especially after all we've been through?"_

_The professor was unusually quiet as he waited patiently, his stare unrelenting. Julia could hear the pounding of her heart while her eyes never left his. _

_Yes, Julia, why do you want to stay out here in the middle of nowhere after all we've been through? She thought. Was she making a big mistake? She broke away from Eliot's gaze in an effort to regain her courage._

_"Well, Herb…..Eliot and I have some unfinished business here and we have much to talk about."_

_"I see," Herb replied sheepishly._

_Julia felt her eyes growing moist. Why did she feel as though she were making more mistakes? Mistakes added to earlier mistakes. _

_Stokes said nothing, he did not argue, nor did he respond. The eerie quiet reminded Herb of the silence surrounding an imminent volcanic eruption when the birds stop singing or when a predator passes through the forest and all sounds cease. Herb knew from his own married life, the silence he was experiencing could not, would not last. He was visibly anxious to flee the scene before the explosion and the battle of wills began. Excusing himself Osmond slipped away to speak with the workers gathered around the truck. _

_Suddenly, Julia felt Eliot standing nearby, his arms folded, looking so much like her old Eliot, but so out of place in his work clothes._

_"Do I need to even speak or think in your presence?" he asked sarcastically. "You seem to have my voice and thoughts under your control."_

_She expected this moment and dreaded it. Folding her arms and raising her chin proudly she turned to face him._

_"Don't you agree that we have unfinished business here and that we have much to talk about?"_

_She watched his full lips purse tightly together, his blue eyes sparking with an inner fire. "I'm not sure I want anything to do with your unfinished business! And as far as any discussions we might have, I think you've made yourself quite clear, Dr. Hoffman!"_

_She had fought back tears so many times in her life and career and had met difficult moments head on with courage. With all the strength she could gather, she turned as if to leave._

_Taking a few steps, she called over her shoulder and challenged him. "Very well, Eliot, just go home, just go back to Maine. I'm staying here. __I'll do this without you__." Taking another two steps she felt his hand on her arm. _

_His voice was firm, but strangely soft, "Julia… you can't stay out here by yourself. I won't…"_

_Before he could continue, she coolly added. "Let you. You won't let me." She raised her chin, eyes sparking. "Now who has everything under control?"_

_He quickly released her arm. "Damn!" he said louder than he expected, and noticed Herb and the men at the truck turning their heads to look at them. Quickly, he lowered his voice as not to be heard. _

_"You!" he began, his voice filled with exasperation. "You are the most infernal woman! You and your stubborn, bull-headed ways, you would drive a decent man to drink!"_

_Julia looked at him coolly, her heart pounding like crazy. Eliot heaved a giant sigh._

_"Very well, I will stay. I don't want it on my conscience that I left you out here at the mercy of rattlesnakes and mountain lions."_

_Julia turned and walked toward Herbert Osmund. Even though her heart pounded she still managed a weak smile._

_##################################################################################_

In the lone tent at the far side of the site, Eliot poured a glass of sherry from the decanter and tried to estimate how long the fortified wine would last before he returned to civilization.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself as he resealed the decanter.

_Was there enough sherry in the world to rid his thoughts of the most secretive, stubborn, bull-headed woman on earth_?

He brought the glass to his lips for a sip…..he would have to make this last. Looking over the packed trunk, the violin with its tangle of cut strings lying on the bed, and the package of strings neatly packed in the case, some day he would restring the instrument, but not now. His toes ran through the soft lamb's wool rug, thought of Hallie and sipped the sherry again.

_The warmth of the noonday's sun filtered through the trees in Herb's side yard. Hallie looked well, as a matter of fact eerily well, a sleeping beauty. She had been a walking, functioning somnambulant beauty. While his brain wandered through room after room of research, trying to find some clue, some divine logic that would bring her back, he held her hand and talked with her._

_And then it happened, an accident, a fortuitous accident. An icy glass of lemonade had slipped from his hands and bathed his sleeping beauty in a frigid avalanche. He had experienced the gasp before, the gasp of someone breaking through thin ice and plunging into frigid water. The body is shocked, jolted into a new consciousness. That's what it was, an altered state of consciousness, so deep, the body needed a major jolt to claw its way back to reality. Joyously they were reunited. Holding her in his arms, he felt a mix of relief and concern. He knew from his own experiences that Hallie would never be the same. _

_The professor had patiently listened, his mind quickly making notes and filing them away while his niece described her physical and mental experiences. The journey was amazing, reminding him of the trip induced by LSD and hallucinogenic herbs. He forced his face to appear passively interested, but deep inside he was concerned. Would Hallie's trip occur again without warning? Had her brain chemistry been altered? And then Hallie said something that stopped him cold. _

_"I really saw mother, Uncle Eliot. We talked with each other just like you and I are talking right now." Hallie exclaimed._

_Eliot tried not to show his shock. "Of course, you would see your mother; she has been in your thoughts. It would only make sense that in your mind you would see her."_

_"No, Uncle Eliot, I saw her, we touched, I felt my mother's arms around me and we actually talked with each other. She told me how much she missed me and that she loved me very much. She wanted to know if I was joining her."_

_Eliot fought back emotions. "Drug-induced visions appear very real."_

_Hallie frowned, her voice showed her disappointment. "It was real. She said she had seen you."_

_The professor tried to placate his niece. "Of course, Hallie, your mother would say that."_

_She leaned forward, her voice growing more forceful. "She said she saw you and that you were ready to join her, that finally you would be together."_

_Eliot's eyes widened. Hallie could see his surprise. She leaned even closer. "She was telling me that you were ready to die. Now how would I know that?"_

Eliot drained the last of the sherry and placed the glass on the stand.

"Yes, how would Hallie know that? When he was near death he and Julia were alone together in the dark kiva.

Stokes shook his head.

It was in the kiva that his life force had left. During this time Hallie had breathed in the dust from the medicine bag in Julia's tent and had begun her journey. Hallie's journey was not of the mind, but a journey of the spirit. The genie was out of the bottle; his niece would never be content again. She would want to relive the experience, she would always want for _more_.

Eliot could understand her desire for _more. He wanted more from Julia. _He picked up the small tape player from beneath his canvas chair and pushed the play button. Sinatra's voice began to fill the tent.

_Taller than the tallest tree is,_

_that's how its got to feel._

With Julia and Hallie on each arm he felt as tall as that tallest tree.

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is, _

_that's how deep it goes when it's real._

_When somebody needs you, _

_it's no good unless he needs you, all the way._

_Through the good or lean years_

_and for all the in between years come what may._

Julia didn't need him, she had made that clear when she told him he could leave, he could return to Maine. What he felt was real; he loved her deeply; even through the difficult times in the past he could not leave her.

He gave a sarcastic laugh. He couldn't even leave her now. _Rattlesnakes and mountain lions, oh my_. _Would he be like Hallie, would he always want for __more?_

_"Eliot," _A soft voice called to him from outside the tent. Stokes snapped to attention, his fingers moved to turn off the tape.

The voice called again. "_Eliot_"

He stood and moved to the doorway. A feeling of déjà vu swept over him.

_How many times had she stood at his door in need of his help and changed his life forever? What did she want? By moonlight and flashlight did she want to search the village in hopes of finding some clue that would salvage Richard Carter's reputation? Was this her unfinished business? _

He wanted no part of it as he unzipped the door.

Meekly, Julia stepped from the shadows into the moonlight streamimg through the screened window. His bluster ebbed as his eyes swept over her. Large vulnerable eyes and quivering lips had replaced the fiery eyes and determined pout of earlier in the day. She didn't wear the sensuous pale green negligee, but a simple blue cotton gown with pearl buttons at the top, a gown Dr. Julia Hoffman would have elected to wear. In his eyes she would be beautiful no matter what she wore.

"I thought I made myself clear, I want no part of your unfinished business." Jerking his head in the direction of the village, he continued to challenge her. "I've searched the village with a fine-toothed comb. I won't search it again in hopes of salvaging Richard Carter's reputation. Face it, Julia, the man was a fraud!"

She didn't raise her chin with defiance, or challenge him. For all she knew, Richard could be a fraud, she didn't care. The unfinished business she had in mind was something totally different and unexpected. Julia slipped her hand from behind her back and tossed the red Swiss Army knife on his cot.

Eliot watched the knife bounce on the cot and found he was at a loss for words.

Julia had rehearsed the words she would say over and over again before leaving her tent. Standing outside, listening, she was speechless. Nervously her fingers moved over the buttons on the top of her gown.

_All The Way_ She recalled listening to the lyrics in Maine while waiting for the wonderful meal and fresh peach cobbler he had prepared with such love. She had been so foolish, so self-absorbed not to understand _why_ he was playing the song. She had made so many mistakes. When would it all end?

The tent was suddenly filled with moonlight and silence. Searching his face she hoped to find a glimpse of forgiveness. His eyes and face were passive, and chin elevated proudly as he watched and waited.

Where were the words she had rehearsed? Instead, words and emotions randomly bubbled up from a deep forbidden well.

"You were right," Julia conceded and felt her lip tremble, and looked off, trying not to break down. "You said I needed to be honest with myself. It was hard turning a critical eye inward, it was uncomfortable." Her eyes swept back to his. "But I could always count on your honesty and assistance. You've always been honest with me when others were not." She swallowed hard, her fingers nervously twisting the button on her gown. "I've always admired your intellect… bravery…..honesty….. and your kind and gentle nature."

Eliot's eyes and face softened, his hands remained at his side.

"It was hard being honest with myself. I couldn't give up the dream… you know…..the dream that someday Barnabas would love me. I don't mean as a friend…..I mean romantically, as a man loves a woman." Julia's eyes rapidly blinked and looked off, her tone bitter. "I was loyal, steadfast, and devoted and I held on to that romantic dream as surely as Barnabas held on to the dream of reclaiming his Josette… Roxanne…. or was it, Angelique."

Julia emitted a deep sarcastic laugh. "It was hard giving up that dream. I had to realize that Barnabas was needy, self-serving, and immature and could never give me the mature love I so desperately craved."

She smiled weakly, looked down and watched her nervous fingers. "It was hard, but I had to look inward and come to terms with my feelings, feelings I've kept buried, feelings that conflicted with my dreams of Barnabas. I couldn't allow myself to acknowledge those feelings without destroying my romantic dream." Julia paused, her eyes sweeping up to meet his. "_Those deep buried feelings were the feelings I have for you_."

Eliot found he was holding his breath, his body paralyzed with anticipation.

"You were right, we did share something that night, the night we shared our regrets. Sleeping in the chair by the fire, I dreamed you kissed me."

He moistened his lips and recalled how beautiful she looked bathed in the glow of the burning fire, and how he couldn't resist kissing her, covering her with a blanket and watching her lips pull into a contented smile.

"I wanted you that night; I wanted to kiss you, and lie on that lamb's wool rug with you… by the fire…. feeling your gentle touch, your gentle ways. I wanted to make love to you, Eliot. The night of our regrets, I dared to dream those buried thoughts, the ones I kept hidden or be unfaithful to my unrealistic dreams."

Julia felt tears welling up, her eyes fluttered as she continued. _"That night I experienced my biggest regret of all, I regret not telling you how much I love you."_

Eliot softly gasped and stepped closer, his hands trembling.

Looking up into his eyes, she asked, _"Can you forgive me?"_

His eyes moved over her face and fought to find the words that would eloquently express his feeling and could only whisper a simple answer. "_Yes!"_

The professor who she found strong and confident was weak with emotion. His hands flexed to touch her but were restrained as though fearing she were too fragile for his touch. Slowly her hand reached out and touched his chest, her fingers running across the buttons, unfastening them one by one.

She felt his heart thundering beneath the thin fabric and looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Please, make love to me."

In a voice barely above a whisper, he asked, "No regrets?"

Her fingers paused above the last button and gave him a side-long smile. "I think I know my own mind, Eliot."

A slight smile toyed at the corner of his lips and he nodded.

Unfastening the button, her fingers slipped beneath the fabric of the pajamas and eased it over his shoulders and heard his breathing stop. Leaning in, fingers trailing across the silky hair, gently kissing his chest she heard him moan. Allowing the shirt to slip to the floor, his hands delicately touched her hair, tilting her face up to meet his, causing her to pause, her fingertips resting on his chest.

"Please," he whispered, bending, kissing her cheek. "_Please, let me_ _make love to you_. I'm afraid it's been a while, it's been awhile since I've pleasured a woman."

Julia paused; his candid confession made her love him even more. Cupping her face with both of his hands, like a feather his lips brushed ever so lightly against hers, then returned to kiss her with growing passion. It was Julia's turn to deeply inhale as his lips hovered above hers.

Looking over her face, he spoke in a soft and sensual tone.

_"It's been a while since I've pleasured a woman…..but I do remember how. I remember how love is expressed around the world."_

His lips brushed along the angle of her jaw and felt her body yielding to him.

_"Do you mind if I take it slow …and show you?"_

Julia felt weak as his hands gently caressed her back and hips, his lips delicately kissing the length of her neck, nuzzling her hair and whispering in her ear.

"_Slowly….. slowly I'll show you, the ancient techniques of the Kama Sutra…."_

Leaning back, yielding to his kisses and the erotic images he envisioned for them, her hands explored the soft skin and hair of his chest, feeling his lips kissing and gliding across the top of her bare shoulder, slipping the gown down her arms to drop to the floor. Firmly his hands moved around her, cupping her bottom, he firmly pressed her hips against his. Julia floated, feeling the blood draining from her head, coursing and spreading, pulsing in her loins. Bending, his lips brushed across the top of her bare breasts and whispered,

"_Slowly….. slowly we will engage in erotic oriental meditation…"_

Lovingly his fingers trailed through her hair, his lips nipped along her neck before reclaiming her mouth, his tongue slipping between her lips for a fleeting, teasing moment, giving her a preview of things to come. Placing her fingers along the snap, she released his pajama bottoms, freeing the pulsing firmness she felt pressing against her hips. Kicking the bottoms to the side, his fingers explored the curves of her breasts, and gently kissed beneath her ear and whispered,

_"Slowly… slowly, we'll enter the erotic world of the oriental garden….."_

Slipping his fingers around her hands he stepped back, knelt and eased her body to the lamb's wool rug. Julia sighed, enjoying the softness of the wool on her back and marveling at the body of her nude lover. Lying beside her, eyes focused, watching the tips of his fingers glide along her thigh, exploring the tangle of soft auburn hair below her pubic bone, before trailing across her abdomen, cupping her breast, bending, his tongue softly swirling around the erect nipple.

"Julia," he whispered, "you are so beautiful!"

Moaning with contentment and the urgency of desire, she slipped her hand behind his head and pulled his lips down to meet hers for a passionate kiss. His skillful fingertips barely touched the bare skin of her breast before circling, then trailing down her abdomen. He turned his eyes to watch the progress of his fingers, focusing, meditating as he lay beside her on the lamb's wool.

Julia's fingers ran through his hair, pushing it back from his face as he kissed the side of her breast, then swirled his tongue around her nipple before leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen across her belly button stopping at her pubic bone. Julia gasped, and wiggled beneath his touch. Stopping, he looked up and felt her fingers again slipping through his hair, urging him on with eyes filled with desire.

His lips pulled to the side in a sly smile, "_Slowly…we'll enter the erotic garden and I'll show you how much I really love you_…"

Julia moaned and closed her eyes as her hips rose to meet his tongue as it darted through the triangle of tangled auburn hair.

~~~tbc~~~


	40. Chapter 40

If you liked Chapter 39, then you'll enjoy this chapter, it's a fantasy.

**All The Way**

**Chapter 40**

** The next morning…..**

Floating on a cloud of endorphins, Julia stretched, her body sufficiently worn, pleasurably intoxicated and deeply satisfied. Pulling the sheet across her chest and wiggling her hips, she reminisced. He had been the caring lover she anticipated and much, much more. Slow, long, intense, exotic, erotic, were all words she could use to describe their lovemaking. The sheet twisted as she rolled on her side and pressed against her sleeping lover.

She watched him sleep. Lying on his side, hair disheveled, the sheet barely covering his body, he slept blissfully oblivious to the air flowing over his nude body. Slipping her hand from beneath the sheet her fingers delicately trailed down his back and across his bare hip and felt his body respond. A small smile pulled at his lips as he softly groaned, stirring, eyes barely open, he instinctively pulled her closer.

Enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against hers, she carefully pushed the wayward strands of hair back from his face and watched his eyes flutter open.

With a playful smile she asked, "Aren't you glad you stayed behind to protect me from mountain lions and rattlesnakes?"

Eyes opening further, lips pulling into a lopsided grin, he whispered. "You are a seductress."

Julia emitted a husky laugh. "So you still think I'm the most secretive, infernal, stubborn woman on earth who would drive a decent man to drink?"

"You are the queen!"

"Didn't you say that was part of my allure?" she asked sweetly, kissing the soft skin of his neck.

Looking out the screened window, he paused, thinking. "Yes," he finally answered, "I'm afraid it is part of your allure."

"I'm glad." Julia smiled and enjoyed their closeness.

The tent grew quiet as they held each other, enjoying the intimacy, her fingers caressing his bare skin. Julia continued to think out loud, "You know it wasn't easy last night….. sharing my feelings with you." Running her fingers through the silvery hairs on his chest, she continued. "Expressing my feelings, my love….." She paused. "I don't know….. love makes me feel weak and vulnerable and it scares me." She sighed and thought of Barnabas._ She hated how she felt when she gave in to his wishes, always against her better judgment and all because she loved him. She found unrequited love like a slow and painful poison, the longer it lasted, the more you wish you could die quickly and be free of it. Feeling weak and vulnerable, catering to his wishes because she loved him had grown routine. The fact that she had allowed herself to become use to the feeling made her angry and frightened._

Eliot knew how she felt and heaved a weary sigh, his thoughts drifting, recalling a time long ago when he been reluctant and afraid to share his feelings with the woman he loved…..only to find he was too late. Adam had asked about love. He tried to explain to the man he didn't have the power to make a woman fall in love with any man. Sadly, he knew only too well how love could be so capricious. And similarly, he understood the cruelest cut and the greatest pain a man could endure, was the pain of being rejected by the woman he loves. He empathized with Adam's pain. _ Oh, yes, Julia, loving is never easy and rejection is the cruelest cut of all._

"I know," he softly replied, lovingly caressing the bare skin of her back and hip. "Loving is frightening and never easy."

For several minutes they silently held each other, communing with their feelings, when she began to stir in his arms with a renewed strength and vitality. Julia delicately kissed the bare skin of his chest, trailing up his neck and claiming his lips for a lingering kiss. Moaning softly, he reclined on his back and allowed her to take the dominate position above him. The spark and fire in her eyes as she towered above him, pleased, excited and aroused him.

Wasn't that part of her allure? The allure of strength and vulnerability… like an intoxicating beverage…..making him want for _more_. When he was with her, helping her, fighting the forces of evil, like St. Georges battling his dragon, he never felt more alive and felt drawn to her élan like a moth to a flame.

Hovering above him, dominating him with strength, leaving a trail of kisses along the angle of his jaw, she purred. "Let's go to the waterfall. I want to share my paradise with you…..alone, in nature, just you and I, sharing, exploring and loving each other."

Eliot smiled with anticipation.

##############################

Packing the jeep with their provisions, they set out following the small stream to its headwater. As the sun and temperature climbed the only relief was in the periodic shade of the cottonwoods. After traveling for a while the terrain grew more challenging as the canyon narrowed forcing them to leave the jeep behind and continue on foot. Moving quietly, dressed in khaki pants and white shirts, speaking rarely, nature slowly unfolded before them. Occasionally, Eliot would whisper their names and point out birds or small reptile along their route as the canyon continued to narrow. Enjoying the scenery and the company of the other, Julia pulled the broad brimmed hat over her face to block the sun and turned occasionally to watch the professor move at her side.

She smiled. Would she always feel this content and happy? Or would she want for _more_? Lasting happiness always seemed fleeting, always eluding her and remaining just out of reach.

The sound of moving water became audible as they neared the bend in the river. Working their way over the sandbars, they rounded the corner and stepped out before a panoramic scene of paradise. Julia smiled, and leaned against him. This time her paradise would be complete.

Julia carried the knapsack and pillows to a shady area near the canyon wall adjacent to the waterfall and began creating their nest. Taking the blanket from Eliot's arm and the pillows she carried, she formed a soft and relaxing nest. Carefully lowering the box from his shoulder, the professor stood and admired her creative skills. Finally satisfied with her work, Julia pulled off her boots and socks, removed her hat, ran her fingers through her hair and tossed back her head.

"How do you like our paradise?"

"You know I have a weakness for romance and the art of seduction," he replied, and casually reclined amidst the pillows, admiring her spirit.

Smiling mischievously, she replied, "I knew you were secretly a romantic who couldn't resist being in your own Garden of Eden."

Eliot chuckled, "So you plan to tempt me, to seduce me?"

The physician laughed provocatively and knelt by the box he had been carrying and began to unpack its contents.

"Please don't forget, I'm a woman of science, I have my ways. When I was in Santa Fe I decided to pick up a few things."

Proudly she removed and held up a bottle of sherry and two small glasses from their protective box.

"Bravo, my dear doctor!" Eliot exclaimed, "I feared this _descent man_ would not have enough sherry to sustain me."

Julia gave a husky laugh and removed another small box revealing an array of small waxed imported cheeses and assorted fresh fruits.

"I made sure to include cheddar, your favorite!"

Again, he chuckled, lazily reclining against the rock face, watching her growing excitement as she unpacked her surprises.

Pausing, she smiled, her hands moving inside the box. "I have some other surprises for later, but I have something special I think you'll like."

Removing a slender box from the container, she moved to sit at his side and presented the elegant box with an adoring smile. He took the brown textured box trimmed in gold foil and eased the lid open. Anxiously her eyes watched and waited, hoping he would be pleased with her gift.

Carefully, Eliot removed the sleek pipe from the box and admired the rich swirls in the apple briar bowl and the jet black German ebonite stem. His eyes grew wide as his fingers turned the pipe in his fingertips admiring it from every angle. The pipe was a Vauen from Germany and very expensive.

"My dear, Julia, I am deeply touched. The pipe is beautiful and very thoughtful. Words can't describe my appreciation."

Julia beamed. "I even have the Smyrna Turkish tobacco you like." Nervously, her fingers stroked the smooth leather of the tobacco pouch. "When smoking this pipe I hope you remember how we shared your pipe and enjoyed the most beautiful sunset in the world."

Leaning forward, the professor gently cupped her face with his hand and tenderly kissed her. "I love you, and I love the pipe."

With smiling eyes and lips she ran her hand across his cheek and felt euphoria. Strangely, the words came slowly, heavy with feeling.

"And… I love… you."

Feeling her eyes growing moist, she quickly slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him before abruptly moving to her knees and standing. Turning away, she swiftly wiped her eyes, and turned to smile at him. Running her hands through her hair, she crossed the rocks near the dark pool and extended her hand for him to join her.

Eliot placed the pipe in the box and marveled her chameleon-like shift in emotions. Slipping off his boots he followed and stood next to her on the smooth rocks. The sun warmed their faces as they stared across the small pool at the veil of water cascading from the ledge above. The moving water in the series of waterfalls stirred the surrounding air and caused their hair and clothing to blow about.

Julia looked around and knew they were alone, not a living soul for miles.

"I dreamed of returning here….with you….making this our private paradise." She observed, taking his hand in hers.

Eliot looked around and breathed in the fresh air. "This is how it must have felt in the beginning."

Stepping back and releasing his hand, she began to unfasten the belt to her pants, wriggled her hips, allowing her pants and underclothes to drop to the rock. The hem of her blouse covered her hips, revealing shapely legs.

For a moment Eliot seemed surprised.

Julia provocatively tilted her head and waited for him. "After last night, you're suddenly not shy are you?"

Smoothing back his hair with both hands, he grinned broadly. "I thought you might assist me?"

Julia's lips parted seductively. "You liked that didn't you?"

Moving toward him, she pressed her body against his, her arms circling his neck, lightly kissing him. Eliot's hand moved down her back, the hem of the blouse rising, revealing her bare bottom, his fingers gently cupping the firm flesh, pressing her hips against his. Hungrily she kissed him, feeling a renewed desire in this wild and natural place. She pushed away from him, breathing quickly and watched his look of desire.

Giving a deep throaty laugh, she unfastened the last button on her blouse and let it slip from her shoulders, tossing it in a pile with her other clothes. For only a second she stood nude before him, before turning and slipping in the cool blue water. Eliot's fingers flew over the buttons on his shirt, unfastened his belt, struggled to move the zipper over the bulge in his pants, then slipped them off and tossed them in a pile on the rocks. By the time he entered the water Julia had moved to the center of the crystal clear pool.

He swam to her. Moving back and forth, artfully dodging him, she played a game of cat and mouse before allowing her capture near the edge. Wrapping her arms and legs around his body, she playfully kissed him.

"I'm yours," she whispered huskily.

The currents in the pool created by the waterfall moved like invisible fingers, caressing their bare skin as they moved in the water. Exploring, stroking, caressing, his hands moved over her hips and breasts. Suddenly, she felt her body pour out on the soft wet sand. Hungrily he kissed her lips, moving to her neck and shoulders. Julia sighed, and relished the thrill and excitement of the chase and the power she had to arouse him. With a quick and urgent bullish masculinity, he devoured her with a whirlwind of kisses and caresses, their legs intertwined as her body opened and yielded to him. Running her hands through his hair, she met each deep penetrating thrust with her hips passionately rising to meet his. Feeling the blood flowing from her head causing her chest to flush, she dug her fingernails deep into his back, and rocked her hips vigorously against him, their excitement growing. Powerful contraction nearly made her lose consciousness, the blood draining from her head. Julia tilted her head back, gasping with pleasure again and again. Slowly, she grew aware of Eliot's warm breath against her cheek.

Eyes closed, he murmured, "And,,, I am…. yours."

Slowed to deep thrusts, the tight rhythmic throbbing of release caused his body to shutter, and the throaty moan rising from his chest seemed almost an odd mix of pleasure and pain.

Exhausted, they lay in each other's arms, allowing the cool air and mist to wash over their hot skin. There was no need for words, their lips kissing, fingers gently stroking and touching; all spoke volumes to each other. Rested, they moved to enjoy the cascading falls before retiring to their nest of blankets and pillows.

Leaning back against the blanket covered wall, towel leisurely draped across his waist, Eliot relaxed and cheerfully opened the decanter of sherry and filled their glasses. Wearing only the white blouse, Julia enjoyed the breezes that flowed across her bare legs.

"I'm glad you brought the sherry…..but you my dear… are intoxicating enough," he whispered handing her a glass.

Julia smiled at his compliment and observed him from the rim of her glass. Was this the same formal, reserved Timothy Eliot Stokes? Or was she scratching the surface of a very complex man? With his shorter hair, and smooth shaven face he superficially appeared like the Collinsport, Maine professor, the man who always brought reason to their complex dilemmas. And when Barnabas Collins had another one of his family or romantic crisis he was always there for her, lending his expertise and moral support, and generally walking down the proverbial Quentin's stairs for her.

All those lonely nights she had dreamed Barnabas Collins would love or make love to her. Blindly, she had overlooked her Eliot, _until that_ _night_. It wasn't the excessive sherry, the fireplace, or that lamb's wool rug, it was the realization of what was always there… feelings she had kept buried. _ The feelings of love for this man….a man who was always honest and true, a man who loved her all the way. _

Fondly, she relished looking at him, his smooth skin, full lips, and warm blue gray eyes. Beneath the three piece suit was a manly form, a broad muscled chest, strong legs, and a hidden dark passion she found erotically intoxicating. Julia stretched her legs and sighed. She loved the tease, the chase, the capture, and the surrender. Her body tingled from their vigorous lovemaking. Would their lives together always be this intense? Would there always be that spark, that desire to challenge each other. _ Would they always have the chemistry, the desire for adventure or would they find themselves wanting more_?

_What about Richard Carter? Had they really shared anything? Was it a rebound affair where she satisfied her physical longings? Or was it the appeal of research and their collaboration?_

_Research, Anagen Laboratory, the package and the possibility of answering profound questions, all lie ahead with their trip to Maine and Boston. And Hallie, the young woman's return seemed a miracle, along with her euphoric revelation that she had spent time with her mother and father._

_There was so much more to do, so much more._

Her eyes fluttered lazily until his eyes captured hers. Eliot's cool gray eyes watched her knowingly and brought the ruby liquid to his full lips.

"You're uncharacteristically quiet, Julia. _ Are you pondering all those secrets you're keeping from me?"_

Julia smiled nervously as her fingers toyed with the edge of the towel.

"Why do you say that?"

"Answering a question with a question." Eliot chuckled and leaned closer to her. _ "Do you really think you have secrets from me, my darling, Julia?"_

His voice was soft and challenging. Julia quickly finished the sherry in her glass. "The word, _secret, _sounds deceptive, Eliot. I don't think I've been deceptive."

Eliot laughed loudly. "You are the most secretive woman I've ever met! I find your secretive nature highly amusing."

Lifting her chin proudly, she asked, "And why do you find it amusing?"

"In spite of all your efforts of secrecy it seems you always come to me for assistance, now why is that?" Pausing, he watched a smile tug at the corner of her mouth before continuing. "Because you know I have what you want….answers."

"Oh, you're exaggerating!" she exclaimed, tossing her head and nervously running her fingers through her hair.

"Despite your efforts, I've always managed to put the pieces together of your divine puzzles, and solve your complex dilemmas. Did you really think I would not know the secret connection between Lang, Barnabas, Adam, Eve, Blair, Cassandra or I should say Angelique, Trask and all the rest? Do you really think I couldn't take your sketchy information and fill in the lines through my own knowledge and observations?" Smiling, watching her with knowing eyes, he chuckled softly and swirled the ruby liquid in his glass.

_"Those secrets pale in comparison." _Seeing that he had peaked her curiosity, he continued. _ "For you see I have found a far grander mystery. You my dear doctor, you are the greatest mystery of all."_

Eliot smiled boyishly, moving closer, hand moving along her jaw tilting her face up to meet his. _ "With your keen intellectual mind, I'm sure you've wondered about my secrets…and I do have a few. We both have our secrets don't we, Julia? Isn't that what makes all this so enticing?"_

Julia felt her heart flutter with excitement, and eagerly slipped into the comfort of his arms. Gently his hands moved across her back stroking and massaging, holding her, loving her. Pulling back she gently whispered in his ear.

"_I've never known anyone like you_."

"_And you are the center of my world, Julia Hoffman,"_ he whispered.

Julia felt tears pooling in her eyes. She remembered the words of the first man she would ever love, a man who loved her all the way…the words of her father.

_I want you to know you and your mother have always been the center of my world. _

_Live your dream for me!_

Julia nervously slipped from his arms, panic rising as she felt her emotional guard weaken. Smiling nervously, she reached for the box containing the food,

"I have some wonderful cheeses. Why don't you refill our glasses?"

Eliot leaned back against the ledge, observing her reaction. He had struck an emotional nerve; he would not press the issue…. perhaps another time.

Dutifully he refilled their glasses as Julia used a cheese cutter to slice and arrange the pieces of cheese. Using a scalpel, she skillfully sliced the pears, figs, and dates. Quietly they enjoyed the meld of delicious flavors. As the cheese and fruit disappeared, Julia pulled from the box a candle and a small bottle. Testing the air, she placed the candle on a small ledge, struck a match and lit the wick. Stepping back, she waited until the flame rose and the aroma of vanilla trailed through the air. Eliot watched as the loose fitting blouse flowed around her shapely legs, revealing fleeting glimpses of firm round flesh and the tantalizing triangle of auburn hair he lovingly named his erotic garden.

Julia bent and picked up the small bottle and poured a few drops of oil in her palm. Methodically she moved her hands spreading and warming the oil on her palm and fingers. Eliot watched with interest as the blouse moved with the breeze, one moment covering… then exposing.

The professor adjusted the towel at his waist as she knelt before him and took his hands in hers. For the next fifteen minutes with strong skilled fingers she massaged his knuckles and flexed his fingers. He felt the stiffness and tension flowing from his fingers. Working as a skilled professional, her eyes and mind focused solely on her work until she had completed the task and looked up at him, her smile and eyes were warm and tender.

"Feel better?"

Eliot leaned forward and gently kissed her. "Thank you my, darling,"

The physician rose from her knees and picked up a towel and cleaned her hands.

"I want you to play the violin again. I want to hear my song."

Eyes filled with melancholy, he replied. "I'm not sure…."

The physician confidently interrupted. "Of course you will play. I'm a doctor, Eliot." Her smile was a little cocky as she tossed her head. "I'm a very good doctor; I will take care of you."

The professor's chuckle was a little uncertain. "Can you really be so certain?"

Julia breathed in the exotic smell of vanilla and lifted her chin proudly. "Of course I'm certain. Don't forget, we have more time, more oil and I'm just beginning."

Eliot's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the full extent of her words.

"You are insatiable!" he replied with mock surprise, satisfied the feeling was mutual. They were behaving like a pair of randy teenagers or a couple on their honeymoon who could not be sexually sated. But he had been waiting…..waiting for a long time to give his love to someone special. He wanted her to feel loved and desired….a feeling he felt was long overdue.

Julia curled in her special place, leaned back, and folded her blouse together. Within seconds her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

"Just flex and relax your fingers over and over again." Julia instructed, stifling a yawn, relaxing. "I don't know why I feel so sleepy."

The physician closed her eyes as Eliot dutifully flexed and relaxed his fingers. In less than a minute, her breathing was relaxed, her face soft and angelic, hands loosely placed at her sides. The air had gently dried the waves of auburn hair and the light fabric of the blouse bellowed and moved about. He watched with fascination as the gusts of air, like tiny fingers, gently moved and arranged the blouse. Julia's head turned slightly, lips parted as one side of the blouse slipped from her shoulder. Out of habit, he had packed his drawing pad and pencils in his knapsack. Standing before his subject, he gauged the light and the angle before sitting down and beginning his work.

The sunlight and shadows danced about as the cottonwoods moved in the misty breeze. The flame of the vanilla candle fluttered as the warm aroma drifted in every direction. Julia's sleeping form had moved from shadows to dappled sunlight to a golden glow. Eliot's fingers moved quickly over the pad at first planning, then forming the image, then placing the details. A portrait was evolving in black and white. His eyes darted back and forth as the fabric gently moved with the air and the model moved with sleep. The professor worked swiftly wanting his work to be completed by the time his model awoke. Julia stretched her arm, then brought her hand to her face before brushing across the bare skin of her chest. Her hands explored the open blouse, eyes fluttered as body and mind made contact. Instinctively, she pulled the blouse together and wiped the sleep from her face. For a moment she stared straight ahead, eyes narrowed, trying to focus on what she was seeing. Eliot Stokes sat cross-legged, a towel draped across his lap balancing a drawing pad.

"What are you drawing?" she asked sleepily.

"The scenery," he answered nonchalantly.

"That's nice. Your fingers are feeling better, less stiff?"

Elliot looked up and smiled. "Oh, yes, my fingers are much better thank-you."

Julia frowned and stretched her legs. "You're much too cheerful to be sketching scenery."

Eliot grew a little alarmed as she stood and stretched.

"I'm not quite finished, just a few more details, if you could wait just a few minutes more, please."

Julia could not wait. In three quick steps she stood behind him. Her hand instinctively rose to her lips, eyes wide in alarm.

The professor was pleased by her shocked response. "I told you earlier, I felt you should have a portrait like the Collins'. When we return to Maine, I will render it in oil, or perhaps watercolors. Then I'll hang it above the mantle for all to see."

Julia was down on her knees in a heartbeat with panic in her eyes.

"You will not hang this above the mantle!"

Eliot turned and looked at her with a face so serious it silenced her.

"Why not?" he asked firmly.

Julia turned to the drawing and looked closely.

At first glance, the drawing was sensually beautiful. The eyes were large, expressive and exotic. The skin was smooth, cheekbones high, nose beautifully sculpted and lips parted seductively. The soft pencil swirls created a halo of soft swirling locks about her face. The black lines moved softly to create the folds of the blouse. The blouse loosely fell from her shoulders and across her chest revealing the soft cleavage of her breasts while her fingers loosely held the edges of the blouse at the waist. Julia had to admit the drawing was beautifully rendered.

"Is this how you see me?" she asked incredulously.

Eliot stylishly wrote _**Julia **_at the bottom before turning to look at her.

"You are an intelligent and talented doctor as well as a beautiful and erotic woman. You are both, Julia."

The physician stood, fingers nervously toying with the buttons on her blouse. "It's not easy being both, Eliot, you don't understand." Eliot looked at his work, brows furrowed in thought.

"I understand only too well the sacrifices you've made in your life to be the professional woman that you are." Eliot paused and thought. Should he continue on? No. They both had their regrets in life. Eliot stood, wrapped the towel around his waist, and placed the drawing near the box and stepped back for another inspection.

Julia sat down again in her special spot and looked around at the beauty that surrounded them. _ Why couldn't they stay here forever? Why couldn't they forget about all those yesterdays and only live for today, for this very moment? _

The professor stood silently, deep in thought, watching the veil of water slipping over the distant ledges. _ In a few hours they would return to camp and from there they would return to the reality of their lives. _

Glancing at the drawing and flexing his fingers, he agreed, Julia was an excellent doctor. Skillfully her fingers had flexed and massaged his fingers…. reinvigorating his hands. Perhaps he would restring his violin after all.

"I need you to lie down." She quietly instructed while pouring the oil in the palm of her hands and vigorously rubbing them together. Dreamily, she looked up at him and smiled. "I told you we had more oil and that my work had just begun."

Eliot's lips parted in a half smile as she lean forward and felt her warm oiled hand slipped beneath the towel causing it to drop to his feet.

~~~tbc~~~


	41. Chapter 41

**All The Way**

**Chapter 41**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

The two Mayan brothers, Augustin and Ascension, and their rustic attire seemed strangely out of place in contrast to the two sleek fencers dressed in black and white who lunged and retreated in a battle of skill, daring and power in the large game room. The brothers watched the small man dressed in black quickly defend against a decisive sabre blow, then with lightning speed whirled, sliced and clipped the arm of his opponent.

In a flash the man in white ripped off his meshed mask and shouted, "What the hell!"

Strutting proudly, whipping his sabre right and left, the man in black chuckled behind his mask. "My dear, Astor, you move too slowly!"

His opponent stood easily six foot four, narrow hips, muscular torso, with piercing brown eyes, and thick curly hair. Elegantly the man in black removed his mask and smiled at his youthful protégé who angrily examined the cut in the arm of his formfitting jacket.

Growing impatient, Augustin stepped forward carrying the large wooden crate, and stopped near the fencers.

"Senor Blair," Augustin began, "we have the remains you requested."

Blair, the man in black, cut short the examination of his protégé's cut jacket, gently slapped the young man on the cheek, and turned his attention to the brothers.

"Augustin and Ascension, you have the package as we agreed, how splendid!"

Ascension nervously watched his older brother place the wooden crate on a nearby table and started the process of opening it. The protégé took their weapons, placed them to the side and joined his master.

Looking behind him, Blair realized his protégé had not been properly introduced. "Please forgive me gentlemen, the young man dressed in white, is a protégé of mine, Astor Feola. Astor this is Augustin and Ascension, Richard Carter's assistants."

Astor easily towered over the brothers and merely nodded his acknowledgement.

The brothers both nodded and warily looked over the muscular build of their new acquaintance, noting how the formfitting jacket bulged with the protective plastron, a form of under-armor that further enhanced his powerful build.

Howard Blair smoothed down his moustache, cautiously watching the brothers from the corner of his eye as he waited for the box to open.

During their ride in the taxi the brothers had discussed the wooden crate in their care. Carter's death had been a blow to them, they liked the cheeky American…...and the Senora Doctor... the Senora had been kind to them and they were relieved to learn she had not been harmed. They agreed they would not tell Blair how Carter had disappeared into the ceiling of the village and would remain there for long periods of time. The remains, the three skulls and assorted bones would be delivered without explanation. Both agreed; they did not trust the little man with the thin moustache. After watching him lunge, thrust, whirl and cut his much larger opponent, they knew their instincts were correct. Howard Blair was crafty and would just as easily whirl and cut them if the need should arise.

Blair's eyes widened as the lid was removed and the bones revealed. Immediately the bones began to tell their story to his observant eyes...eyes that had seen enough. Brusquely he slid the lid over the remains and turned to the brothers.

"You have done well, my friends, and now for your reward."

The man in black snapped his fingers and gestured to Astor Feola, who immediately left the room. The brothers became alert and anxious as they watched the large man walk through the game room with its assortment of weapons and mannequins. The room reminded them of ceremonial torture chambers in their own culture, rooms where people prayed for a speedy death.

Blair's slender fingers trailed over the lid, then paused.

"Oh, yes, I have a question," Blair began, "Dr. Carter had a close companion, a Senora Doctor, a Doctor Hoffman, did he not?"

Augustin shrugged his shoulders and remained silent, but it was the younger brother, Ascension, who made the mistake of nervously shifting his eyes to his brother. Immediately the man in black noticed his nervousness…..his deception… and pounced.

"So Ascension, you know the Senora Doctor! Tell me, did she examine the bones in this box?"

The young Mayan shrugged his shoulders and remained silent, hoping he could imitate the nonchalance of his older sibling and avoid the question, but it was too late, Feola was returning. Blair took the envelope from his protégé, then snapped his fingers and gestured.

Obediently the large man in white walked to a table and lifted a sheet. Beneath the cover, rows of tufted darts were neatly aligned. Slipping on a pair of surgical gloves, Astor removed the seal on a glass vial, took the metal point and dipped it in the dark liquid covering the point. Allowing the tip to drip and dry, he then picked up a sleek black pipe, inserted the dart in the end, stepped aside, brought the pipe to his lips, aimed, then with a loud whoosh, the dart shot into the chest of a jelled mannequin near the wall.

Blair smiled. "Astor has many talents. He's grown quite proficient with blow guns and curare."

Astor flashed the pair a boyish grin, and quickly prepared another dart, brought the pipe to his lips and sent the projectile flying to the chest of the mannequin.

"One tree curare," Astor proudly announced.

Blair waved the thick envelope and motioned to the anxious brothers, his eyes homing in on the weak link, Ascension. "Astor, these young men know about one tree curare, they know that if the curare is extremely potent a monkey will only be able to jump to one tree before falling to the jungle floor. They know about the Amazon's flying death. You know about flying death, don't you Ascension?"

The young brother nodded his head and swallowed hard. "Yes, I know the Senora Doctor."

The man in black smiled. "I'm so glad you remembered, Ascension. Now tell me, did she examine the bones you delivered?"

The young man nodded.

"Did the Senora Doctor and Dr. Carter work closely together, perhaps even…...sharing secrets?"

Again, the young man nodded.

"Do you know where I might find the Senora Doctor?"

Ascension looked nervously at his brother and replied, "She's still in New Mexico. She's staying at Maestro Osmond's, I think."

The older man nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Ascension. Now I believe you're waiting for your reward." Blair handed Augustin the envelope filled with cash, and watched the older brother anxiously glance through the bills, slip it in his shirt pocket then turned to leave.

Blair, the proper host, slipped by their side and walked with them to the entrance to the game room.

"You have completed your assignment admirably!" Blair complimented as he slipped by them and paused at the door. "I do have one more question though. The Yucatan expedition, didn't you both travel and assist Dr. Carter?"

Eagerly Ascension nodded his head in hopes by quickly answering Blair's questions it would hastened their departure to the airport.

"Well, that's certainly good to know!" Blair reaffirmed and heard the whoosh. Augustin's startled eyes grew wide, his fingers feebly grabbing the dart in his neck, slowly falling against the wall and sliding to the floor. Swiftly, Blair sprung forward and grabbed Ascension's throat in his hand, pinning him to the wall. The young boy frantically clawed at his throat, feeling the strong fingers pressing his larynx, shutting down his ability to breathe.

Softly, Blair leaned forward and kissed the young man's cheek and whispered in his ear. "Did you really think I would let you leave?"

~~~tbc~~~


	42. Chapter 42

**All The Way**

**Chapter 42**

**Boston. Massachusetts**

Sunlight filtered through the ornate windows of Huntington Carter's inner sanctum, a world of museum quality treasures, grand mahogany bookshelves, leather bound first editions, Persian rugs, Bohemian chandeliers and the rich aroma of money….old money. Carter stood with his back to the window, eyes closed, allowing the rising and falling waves of violins and trumpets of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries to flow through his body.

Tall, slender, salt and pepper hair, bright eyes, full lips, Huntington Carter's face was handsome and aristocratic. At seventy he had a regal carriage and a family line extending to England. Being a member of a prestigious heritage he was expected to continue the Carter line by marrying a woman befitting his stature. However, the young Carter while in Europe on a lark met the fiery Franceska Heisenberg near Munich. After a whirlwind courtship fueled by youthful rebellion, they were quickly married. Both of their families were horrified. Richard Huntington Carter was born nine months later. The early years were difficult, but they endured and flourished. His young wife thrived on travel and the excitement of his work. It was through Franceska's influence that he developed an affinity for Wagner and the study of the noble Germanic tribes. His wife would laugh and say the reddish highlights in her own hair were due to her family's links to 'Barbarossa' or 'Red Beard'. The Germanic lore was equally appealing to him. The Wagnerian theme of love saving a man's soul seemed prophetic.

Wagnerian. The rising and fall of the violins, the maidens on horseback selecting the fallen, the music and the vision swept through him. Prophetic. _Was this all preordained? _ Richard's death. Unfortunately, it was too late for Richard's soul. Huntington Carter's eyes fluttered open and thought of his own soul. Was it too late? _Could love save his soul?_

Grinding his teeth, he looked at the photo of Howard Blair, an evil necessity. _Why had they signed a pack with the little devil? What made him believe he could trust Blair? The rewards for success were irresistible. If they were successful the Carter name would be linked with a discovery that could change the lifespan of humankind. The chance for their 'day of days' was within their grasp and the opening of an ancient tomb would pale in comparison. But if they were not successful…..._Carter's eyes quickly darted to the folders arranged on his desk.

Pushing the Howard Blair file aside he glanced at the other folders arranged in a neat semicircle. Since Richard's death he had been busy, very busy. He had spared no expense on private investigators. Every person involved with his son before and after his death had a folder on his desk. Mentally he went around the outer ring of names, Samuel Winslow, the Sheriff in Utah, Dr. Phillip Naster and Dr. Carl Haas, the coroner and pathologist in New Mexico, and Cryogen Laboratories. The names of the inner circle were far more interesting; Professor T. Eliot Stokes, Dr. Herbert Osmund, Dr. Eric Terpening, Dr. Denis Summerlin and graduate students Bridget Marlin and Lance Doole and the niece of Professor Stokes, Hallie Stokes. However, it was the center file that intrigued him the most…. _Dr. Julia Hoffman_.

He thought he knew his son until now. _What did this woman possess that caused his son to behave so differently? How could she convince such a self-possessed man to share it all with her? Why was she different from all the rest? Was it possible his son was in love for the first time in his life? She must be very special…..no…. she must be extraordinary!_

His long slender fingers moved tenderly across the photo admiring the fair white skin, high cheekbones and the mysterious dark eyes that seemed unfathomable. His fingers lingered over her lips. They were full, sensual and somehow defiant. The woman had spirit; he could sense it through the photo. He could envision her as a Valkyrie on the back of a white stallion, auburn locks flowing, fair white skin covered by a sheer gown, eyes blazing, and wielding a sword. She was the warrior princess of Valhalla. Julia's love would save his soul.

Huntington Carter fingers lovingly caressed Julia's photo_. I will be your Odin, my dear Julia and you will be my princess. You will be the last great conquest of my life and together we will be the first omnipotent individuals whose cells will never die…. and together….. we will live forever._

~~~tbc~~~


	43. Chapter 43

**"All The Way"**

**Chapter 43**

_The return to Maine…_

Their flight arrived in Boston and the trio spent the rest of the afternoon on a train bound for Collinsport. Briefly conversing, napping or staring out the window at the moving landscape they struggled to deal with their return to reality.

Eliot knew the return to Collinsport meant a return to Barnabas Collins. Would Julia be drawn to his needs again? Would he again ask for her help? Despite her confession of love for him, he couldn't put his niggling concerns to rest. _He wanted their love to grow, to flourish, he wanted more._

Returning to Maine, Julia felt a renewed anxiety. Would she have the strength to be in Barnabas' presence and not feel those feelings she had painfully fought to resolve. Would she be able to hold on to the love and happiness she had found with Eliot Stokes? Leaving their little paradise had been difficult, but necessary. They had to return to reality and their lives. Thoughts of Richard Carter returned. The package on its way to Anagen Laboratories was just the beginning. The contents in that package would take days of her hard work in the cutting edge laboratory to reveal their hidden secrets. Her own happiness struggled with her need to know._ She had found love and happiness with Eliot but the need to uncover those hidden secrets called to her, she yearned for more._

Hallie reclined on the soft seat of their train compartment and dreamed. Sleep allowed her mind to revisit those wonderful times during her 'dream state', a time when she communed with her mother. Returning to Maine meant a return to reality, a reality where her mother and father had died in a tragic accident and nothing more. _Visiting her mother, her parents in those wonderful dreams would eventually be unfulfilling, she needed to move beyond. Hallie yearned for more. _

The trio stopped briefly to visit with the folks at Collinwood when Hallie cheerfully announced she'd like to spend the night, much to the delight of Carolyn and David who wished to continue their visit. Julia and Eliot were equally glad to see Hallie socializing again and after exchanging pleasantries continued on their way to Arrowhead Lane.

####################################################################

_Arrowhead Lane, the home of Professor Stokes._

Julia held her nightgown and prodded the ashes in the fireplace when she heard a knock at the front door.

In his bedroom, Eliot Stokes stood in front of the bureau mirror, turning his head, examining the stitches on his head. Cautiously, his fingers traced along the large L-shaped laceration. The stitches were neat and smooth and only his barber would know of their existence, the thickness of his hair easily covering them.

He finished buttoning his pajamas when the knock sounded at his door. A voice, a familiar voice…..it was Willie Loomis. Eliot held his breathe, listening, heart pounding, he stepped to the window and stared out at the darkness in an effort to calm himself. He knew he took the chance returning to Maine. But he had obligations here and could not just leave without notice. Being apart from Julia was more than he could bear. But where there was Willie Loomis there too was Barnabas Collins. He massaged his temples, trying to remain calm. Surely this was how it felt to be cast from paradise. He and Julia had been in their own paradise, where nothing else mattered, making love under the stars, enjoying each other in the natural splendor of the waterfall. Deep inside he felt a stabbing doubt that would not go away. He clinched and unclenched his fists trying to will the doubt away. He found himself ceasing to breathe as he waited for her to tell him Barnabas needed her and she must leave at once.

Willie Loomis waited nervously at the door.

"Willie, I'm surprised to see you. It's so late. We just got in."

Loomis' eyes moved over her nightgown, and grew more anxious trying to understand why she was dressed for bed at Professor Stokes' house.

"Hellllo, JJJulia. III'm sorry to bother you and all."

"The grapevine must be working at light speed, we haven't been home long."

"III had to see ya," Willie stammered.

Julia couldn't recall seeing Willie so unnerved before.

"What's wrong, Willie?"

"It's Barnabas, he's gone."

Julia's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Gone in what sense, Willie?"

"You know, he's gone."

Julia smiled kindly. "You mean, he's gone to Boston, somewhere like that."

"NNNo, I mean, he went into the coffin room, like before, with those wand things. I saw him disappear."

Julia's face showed disbelief, and turned from the door, Willie followed close behind.

"BBBarnabas wrote this letter. HHe wanted me to give this to ya."

Willie handed Julia a letter, on the outside written in Barnabas' hand, _Dr. Julia_ _Hoffman_.

Julia stared down at the letter in disbelief.

"Tell me everything, Willie," she asked calmly.

"Barnabas wrote this letter and told me to give it to ya. He had those wand things and that book. He said he was goin to the coffin room and not to come down right away. He looked me in the eye and told me to come down in a few minutes. He said on the table I'd see those wand things and he would be gone. He got real serious, Julia, he told me I was to pick up the wands and tie them in a bundle. Well, I waited. I guess I didn't wait long enough. Cause when I went down, he was a sittin there. Then suddenly, he was gone. Just like that, Julia." Willie nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Did I do right, Julia? Should I picked up those wand things like he asked me to?"

Julia stared at the letter, and slowly nodded, her voice sounding more composed than she felt. She knew why Barnabas had Willie pick up the wands; he did not want to be followed.

"If Barnabas wanted you to take the wands you did as he wished, Willie." Julia reached out and took Willie's hand to reassure him. The young man breathed a sigh of relief, then frowned.

"Will he come back, Julia?"

Julia inhaled deeply. "No, Willie, Barnabas is going where he's always wanted to be, I suppose where he always belonged."

Willie searched her face trying to figure out what had happened and what his role should be. He looked down at the letter, waiting for Julia to open it.

"Thank you, Willie, for stopping by." She smiled sweetly and opened the door for Willie.

Loomis walked as though in a trance, stopped and turned to face her.

"Good-night, Julia."

Julia leaned forward and kissed Willie gently on the cheek. "It's good seeing you again, Willie, now go and be happy."

Willie smiled weakly and nodded before he stepped off the porch and disappeared into the darkness.

The physician closed the door, walked to the fireplace and sat down in an armchair. Nervously her fingers opened the envelope.

_My dear Julia,_

_ You will understand more than anyone why I must go. I have only been a visitor here, and now I'm returning to where I truly belong. By staying in your time I feel I'm keeping you from true happiness. I'm deeply sorry that I could not reciprocate the romantic love you so desired. But please know that you have been a true and loyal friend and I will always remember you fondly. I wish you much happiness in your life._

_Your dear and devoted friend,_

_Barnabas Collins_

Julia slowly folded the letter, placed it in the envelope and stared into the golden embers.

_Why did she have no tears to shed? Why did this revelation leave her feeling numb? All along, had she always known it would end this way?_

Pulling herself to her feet she leaned against the mantle, staring down at the twinkling lights of orange. In one gentle motion the envelope slipped from her fingers, fluttered ever so lightly landing among the twinkling lights. She watched the edges gradually brown and curl.

_Was this sadness or freedom that she felt?_

The elegant script of _Dr. Julia Hoffman_ disappeared in a blaze of orange as the fire engulfed the envelope. Taking the poker, she gently stirred the ashes and replaced the metal grating.

Eliot was in bed as she entered the room. Julia dimmed the bureau light, casting the room into shades of gold. Removing her slippers, she slipped beneath the comforter. For a moment they were silent, neither touching nor stirring.

"That was Willie at the door," Julia quietly announced. Eliot remained silent, eyes cast to the ceiling. Julia turned on her side and looked at him, feeling what must be in his heart.

"He wanted to tell me he was glad I was back. Willie and I have always been close."

Julia thought she heard Eliot breath again, then slightly stir. She slipped closer and snuggled into the curve of his arm, pressing against him, feeling his heart beating wildly.

Eliot turned, balanced on one arm; looking down on her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

His eyes gleamed with moisture as her finger lovingly traced along his upper lip where the moustache had been.

"And I love you, Timothy Eliot Stokes."

Running her fingers through his hair she recalled how she had liked his hair long in the back and the moustache, too. She liked the new Eliot and wondered if she asked would he grow them again just for her. Perhaps this was a time for them to make a new start together.

"You know I can't live here," she announced softly.

Eliot's fingertips delicately toyed with the pearl button at the top of her nightgown. "I know," he conceded.

"Let's find a place for us, Eliot." Julia smiled, "A house without unfortunate memories. I want a house where we can make new memories together."

He nodded, and traced over her full lips and exquisite cheekbones with the tips of his fingers.

"_I told you at the falls that you were the center of my world_," Eliot whispered, kissing her cheek. _ "I want to make you as happy as you've made me. If you let me love you, I promise I will love you, __all the way__."_

Julia smiled contentedly, unfastened the buttons on the front of her nightgown, took his hand, and placed it on the bare skin above her heart.

~~~Fini for now~~~

I would like to dedicate "_All The Way_" to Elaine, who inspired this first Julia, Eliot and Hallie adventure. Thank you, Elaine for your inspiration and encouragement in writing a story from start to finish.

I would also like to thank those steadfast readers who have read this story from start to finish. Your patience and faithful reading sustained me. **Thank you so very much!**

I would also like to thank those readers who have written such kind and encouraging reviews.

**If you enjoyed**** Julia, Eliot and Hallie, the sequel, ****"More"**** is currently a patchwork quilt under construction. The adventure continues...**

**My heartfelt thanks,**

**Bibliophile Tropicale**


End file.
